Flores en Marzo
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Juntos plantaron las semillas en marzo. En junio abrieron los botones. Y soportando las heladas y tempestades. En octubre cosecharon los frutos. HPxDM. Largo Novela. Mpreg.
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

_Dracena._

Draco sabe que la manera con la que los ojos aprecian a un rival es, en forma detallada y minuciosa, como una obsesión sin beneficio que suele suceder ante ratos de ociosidad.

Desde los ángulos repartidos por la luz de las velas o su caminar harmoniosamente sincronizado con los escenarios de media tarde; hasta esa sensación extraña que despierta cuando frunce el ceño hacia sus enemigos, o lo suaviza hacia sus amigos.

Es así como aprendes los detalles que lo hacen débil y aquellos que lo hacen fuerte.

Conocer a un enemigo es casi tan bueno como estudiar las tácticas del contrario en una guerra. Incluso puedes hacer un mapa sobre sus ojos y profecías de sus acciones. Sólo de esa forma se consigue apreciar lo que él tiene en común con uno mismo.

Es un hecho real la eficacia de conocer a un enemigo.

Y sin embargo, es casi tan malo como dejarte caer cual peso de una roca dentro del vacío de un pozo húmedo.

¿No es acaso una delgada línea la que lo separa del todo?

Entonces, todo radica en las formas.

La manera detenida y meticulosa con la que miras su perfil bajo la luz de las velas. El cómo camina. El cómo piensa.

Es una línea delgada e impredecible de la que no es posible distinguir el inicio del final.

No con los ojos, al menos.

Hay, no obstante, indicios muy reales de ella; por ejemplo, un pequeño palpitar del corazón cuando pasa cerca, molesta sudoración en la palma de las manos, poca elocuencia al contestar un insulto, o incluso falta total de palabras. Y, por si todo esto fuera poco, está también la necesidad de mirar más tiempo del que es debido.

A pesar de ello, uno se niega a creer en tales síntomas que gritan a todas voces que te has pasado mucho de aquella delgada línea de la razón y que te adentras estúpidamente en terreno desconocido.

Como es natural, el cuerpo humano responde ante tales alteraciones; y si no es posible resolver el problema en un estado conciente, entra en acción el subconsciente.

Es aquí cuando sufres realmente los estragos de haber mirado más de la cuenta y es en realidad sorprendente lo que el cerebro hace con tantas horas de observación minuciosa. Como si se tratara de un documental hecho a base de fotografías sobre el rival que odias más encarnizadamente. Es cuestión de precisión la manera en la que reproduce cada ceño, y aún más increíble el suponer, por ejemplo, cómo se vería ese gesto de puro odio convertido en una mueca de absoluto placer orgásmico.

Después de eso, los sueños son en sí vividos y reales; y desgraciadamente, pueden ocasionar un despertar embarazoso para cualquiera.

Es a causa de esto último, que todo radica en la manera en la que se aprecia a un enemigo. Porque evidentemente también se empieza así en la forma en que observamos a alguien cuando nos enamorarnos.

Quizá todo debió comenzar así: un chico que mira a otro con atención para encontrar cosas agradables acerca de él y no para encontrar defectos y mofarse de ellos. Como sea, la línea que separa estos caminos es tan delgada, que es estúpidamente fácil cruzarla. Incluso sin darse cuenta.

Y un día, aquella vieja idea de rivalidad se desvanece como una cortina de humo. Sólo eso.

Draco Malfoy también la vio desvanecerse una tarde cuando un guiño coqueto fue lanzado por su rival desde el otro lado del comedor; y supo en un palpitar que todo, todo, había cambiado.


	2. Agradecimientos

**Flores en Marzo**.

Por:

_Mariana .C.Z.R._

(**Lady Une Barton**).

**Declarativa:**

Todos los derechos le pertenecen **a J K R.** Autora de la serie original Harry Potter. Consistente de siete novelas y cinco películas, por lo tanto se comprende que cualquier personaje incluido dentro de esta obra es de su completa autoría. Y que ella solo me cedió el derecho a imaginar como hubiera sido si yo hubiera escrito una novela.

_Agradecimientos:_

**Liwk.**

Creo que esta historia es tanto tuya como mía. Tu participación en este proyecto es tan importante, que estoy segura que no lo hubiera logrado por mi cuenta. Te quiero agradecer de todo corazón por demostrar que existe alguien tan dedicado a una obra ajena. Y que disfruta el cumplir con esa pequeña responsabilidad. **Tu eres**, Una verdadera Beta Reader. Woa…creo podría seguir alabándote por horas, solo para demostrar que tan agradecida estoy con tu ayuda en la corrección y traducción de mis errores. Pero aun así seria insuficiente. Gracias.

**Enigmatek.**

Tu búsqueda por matar al aburrimiento, te trajo eventualmente a mi mundo de trabajo torpe y lento. Y creo que es a tu amistad que eh mantenido mi equilibrio diario. Tan solo con intercambiar unas palabras por el msn, y saber que lees las tonterías que escribo. Es suficiente para sobrepasar la mayoría de mis tragos amargos.

A ti, al igual quiero agradecerte la dedicación entregada a mi proyecto. Y me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia, en especial cuando me das tus opiniones, y las uso para saber que tipo de reacciones suceden al tiempo. Gracias.

**Kary**

No se por que o como es que nos "alejamos". Y que ahora nuestra amistad solo sea un vago recordatorio de buenos tiempos. Que ahora solo reconozcamos la existencia lejana de nuestras personas, cuando en realidad mirando hacia atrás, parece que fue solo ayer que yo era alguien importante en tu vida, y tú en la mía.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera entiendo que la situación ah cambiado, y que te avergüenza, o simplemente no te gusta la persona en que me he convertido. (Diablos que si yo me odio también). Y decidí no buscarte para no presionarte a hablar conmigo.

A pesar de eso, Si estas leyendo estas palabras. Eres un ser amado para mí. Y bueno, no podía publicar esta historia sin agradecerte. Por que fue hace meses. Cuando comencé a escribir. Que tú estabas ahí primero para escucharme hablar de mis planes. Tienes el crédito de dejarme hablar, y hablar sobre flores en marzo. Y también de haber estado en el momento en el que se escribió la primera etapa.

Gracias por haber visto nacer el fic.

_**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEDICADA A USTEDES. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

**Notas de autora:**

_Finalmente quiero decir, que pase interminables días y noches detrás de las palabras que están apunto de leer. Que estuve feliz, triste, feliz de nuevo, y triste. Que se me fueron las mañanas, y las tardes. Que la lluvia paso enfrente de mi ventana favorita. La musa se me escapo durante días, algunas semanas y un mes. Probablemente también llore y me reí. Y pensé que esta iba a ser la única oportunidad de decirlo. Me esforcé_.

Att. _Mariana_ _Citlallintlamina Zavala Roldán_. (**Lady Une Barton**.)

**+ACTUALIZACION. DOMINGO 24 JULIO 2011. +**

**Como sabrán, esta historia fue publicada originalmente el **08-03-08. **Y se termino de publicar el **09-14-09.

**Por supuesto que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que toque esta historia, pero leyéndola el otro día, note algunos pequeños errores de espacios así que los estoy modificando. **

**NUNCA ME IMAGINE EL IMPACTO QUE IBA A TENER COMO HISTORIA A LARGO PLAZO. PERO ME ALEGRA DE HABERLO HECHO, HE AQUÍ MI REGALO A USTEDES. **


	3. Capitulo 1

-1-

+Ambrosia+

Su primera reacción fue fingir que no lo habíanotado. Pero, a pesar de ello, el recuerdo acude a él constantemente. No tiene sentido alguno y, sin embargo, dos días después ahí está el fantasmal contacto de sus hombros durante un breve momento en un pasillo repleto de alumnos.

Quizás Potter sospecha que las miradas de Draco han dejado de ser en un principio mal intencionadas; pero no hay ninguna maldita manera de que élpueda saberlo. Su corazón palpita con fuerza antes de que siquiera su mente forme la idea de que _tal vez_ Potter llegóa la misma realización, abocado al mismo interés.

Después de todo, estos sentimientos se sienten en el aire como una carga eléctrica que mantiene los vellos de la piel alzados y que hace que Draco sienta pequeñas descargas cuando toca objetos o personas.

Puede ser también una maldición en su contra, reflexiona, cortesía de algún compañero de casa. Pero es como si estas descargas sólo se liberaran ante cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Potter. Presente o ausente de la escena.

A Draco comienza a molestarle el sentirse tan atento de una sola persona.

En cuestión de _días_, Potter comienza a pensar que está siendo furtivo mientras observa a Draco con atención. Y, entonces, el rubio espera que también en cuestión de _días,_ pierda completamente la razón.

Un día, Draco se para cruzado de brazos delante de la puerta del aula de Pociones. Detrás de él, la fila comienza a formarse mientras que otros salen de sus anteriores asignaturas para unirse a la espera.

El Profesor Snape, toma un tiempo breve entre clases para limpiar calderos, levantar pociones, guardar libros y arreglar destrozos. Draco sabe que el hombre puede hacerlo en un segundo, pero que prefiere aplazar, en lo posible, el próximo encuentro con sus insufribles alumnos.

Y ahí esta de nuevo Potter, tratando de aparentar que no tiene absolutamente nada de malo el empujar a Finnigan de su lugar en la fila; y, después, señalando una misteriosa moneda en el suelo delante de Zabini, le propina una patada en el culo para sacarlo por la fuerza de su camino.

Draco dibuja una sonrisa afectada, y disimula que no presta atención a los molestos intentos de Potter por llegar al segundo puesto. Siempre aparentando que no sucede nada fuera de lo normal.

Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo puede ver las cejas fruncidas de Granger en el primer puesto de la columna de chicas y el sucesivo y casual levantar de hombros de Potter para aparentar inocencia.

"¡Hey!" se quejaZabini de inmediato al encontrar al_intruso_ en su lugar; pero Weasley, convenientemente atrás, responde sin que Potter haga siquiera un solo gesto.

"¡Nada! Nada Zabini, ve a tu lugar al final de la línea. Mañana trata de llegar temprano y entonces no tendrás que estar ahí".

Draco, sin embargo, tiene la creciente impresión que todo es parte de un elaborado plan para lograr precisamente que las siguientes semanas nadie, además de Potter, tenga el segundo puesto en la fila, precisamente el que está junto a Draco.

Para su sorpresa, la costumbre se extiende rápidamente a las demás clases; y esperar afuera de cualquier salón hace que se sienta ligeramente inestable y nervioso porque pronto Potter estará junto a él, escaneándolo con su mirada insistente. Invitándolo en silencio a algo que quizás ni él mismo entiende.

Tiene la ligera sospecha de que es simplemente la audacia estúpida de Potter; y este pensamiento se reafirma cuando no se limita sólo a guardar el puesto junto a él, sino además a sentarse cerca en el Gran Comedor.

Y un día, esperando el inicio de otra de esas ansiadas clases de Pociones, Potter entra con seguridad a sentarse junto a él.

-2-

Junquillo

Es un día caluroso de Marzo. Los brotes de la primavera han empezado a enverdecer el paisaje de los árboles y los botones de las flores abren perezosos las gracias de sus colores.

El pasto está húmedo por el rocío de la mañana, que se mantiene por la sombra de un viejo roble. Debajo, hay un espacio fresco en el cual sentarse y mirar el lago resplandecer como espejo.

A Harry se le antoja que todo sucede muy rápido, pero él nunca ha salido con otro chico, y no sabe si es así como son las cosas. Está seguro que una chica tomaría su mano y la apretujaría por horas, pero Malfoy parece desesperado por deshacer los botones de su camisa y, entonces, Harry decide ayudarlo.

Malfoy es un chico atrevido, pero a pesar de ello, tampoco ha estado antes con otro chico. Actúa por instinto, casi ignorante de lo que hace. Su mente inundada de pasión y sus dedos ávidos deslizándose por el otro cuerpo conferocidad, logran pronto arrancar un gemido. Harry disfruta y deja de importarle que las cosas vayan tan rápido.

No le importa en absoluto la mano que se escurre por la banda de sus pantalones hasta su parte más sensible y siente que está en el cielo cuando el otro chico lo acaricia. De pronto quisiera ir incluso más allá y hacerlo suyo a plena luz del día.

Es erótico su pensamiento y lo manifiesta como puede a base de fogosos besos, mientras intenta que Draco se baje los pantalones por completo. Le acaricia la línea del trasero y lo anima a montarlo.

Harry nunca pensó que llegaría aún más lejos y admira con sorpresa la temeridad del rubio para empalarse sin siquiera pensarlo dos voces. La estrechez del canal de su ano envía una descarga eléctrica por su espalda y lo vuelve loco, pero no está completamente seguro de que Draco sienta lo mismo. Y tal como si intentara contestar a su preocupación, lo mira inclinarse sobre sí con el rostro contraído por el dolor para buscar refugio en la base de su cuello.

Quisiera esperar para que mengue el dolor, pero es completamente falso su interés y quiere moverse de inmediato. Quiere moverse como si fuera una potente máquina entrando y saliendo. Sintiendo esa resistencia encantadora de sus músculos. Draco lo vuelve loco.

Cuando no puede más, toma apresurado el miembro de su compañero y aprieta con fuerza. La respuesta es un gemido de dolor inmediato, mezclado dulcemente con un orgasmo.

Draco aprieta las piernas con fuerza, una a cada lado de la cadera de Harry, y lo sumerge en sí mismo, como si lo tragara desesperado.

Harry nunca había hecho algo así y siente que se correrá en un instante. Es casi decepcionante su actuación, imperfecta y descontrolada, pero logra finalmente que Draco se corra con un gemido.

Y contento de sí mismo, se deja ir también. Dentro de él.

No han sido más de diez minutos, y sin embargo están tan cansados que podrían dormir toda la tarde sobre la hierba. Pero no lo hacen. Alguien podría asomar la cabeza por una ventana del castillo y se daría cuenta, sin precisión, de las dos personas tumbadas la una sobre la otra. Quizás no les reconocería a la distancia, pero bien podría avisar a un profesor.

Draco quiere decir algo para distraerlo de la vergüenza que será despegarse de él. Había dolido horrores y está seguro que dolerá aún más cuando el miembro de Potter abandone su canal, pero no sabe qué decir para no echar a perder el mágico momento. Y Potter al final de cuentas el que termina el encuentro con una sonrisa y la promesa que se repetirá con prontitud.

No tiene que pasar ni una semana para que Harry tenga al rubio apretado contra un sillón en una sala común en medio de la noche, mientras el mueble hace pequeños ruidos y ambos tratan de suprimir sus respiraciones erráticas. Luego, contra la pared de las duchas en el campo de Quidditch e incluso una vez detrás de una tienda en Hogsmeade.

No hay mucho que Draco pueda decir sobre su relación. Potter nunca pierde el tiempo para charlar antes o después de tener sexo, y hasta ahora él no a querido pensar en ello. 

A pesar de todo, el corazón de Draco late con fuerza cuando Harry lo besa o cuando lo acaricia cuando cree que nadie está mirando.

Draco sufre cuando Potter finge indiferencia. Aun así, todo aquello le parece un estúpido drama adolescente y no piensa ponerse a llorar en el dormitorio. Y no lo hará, aunque Potter no aclare las cosas con él y no le diga ni una vez sola vez que lo ama.

Eso es demasiado marica, incluso para él.

Una mañana amanece hecho mierda y tiene que correr como alma que la lleva el diablo para soltar el contenido de su estómago en el lavamanos del dormitorio. Los demás chicos gritan asqueados pero a Draco no le importa el nauseabundo olor a vómito ni las quejas de los otros, pues tiene que, en principio, continuar inclinado sobre el lavabo.

Vomitar se vuelve parte de su rutina, como los encuentros sexuales con Potter. Y ambos comienzan a ser igual de desagradables. Sin embargo, no puede detener ninguno de los dos.

Hasta que un día,mientras joden, Draco tiene esas horribles ganas de sacar todo de sí y avienta con un golpe seco a su amante. Desesperado, se tumba en cuatro patas sobre la hierba, aún con el pantalón hasta las rodillas y el trasero al aire.

Su entrada está sonrosada y apetecible ante los ojos de Harry, quien no deja de verlo sin hacer nada mientras el rubio lo vomita todo. Sería otra mentira si Harry dijera que le preocupa más el vómito que seguir cogiendo. Así que, simplemente se arrodilla y se ensarta de nuevo en el orificio. A Draco, sin embargo, no le parece nada amable el ser atacado en su momento más vulnerable.

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Sal de ahí!"

"Sólo un poco más."

"¡Sal de ahí, Potter!" Draco frunce el ceño mientras voltea a mirarlo, pero regresa la mirada al suelo cuando una nueva arcada atraviesa su cuerpo. "Oh, Dios mío…", murmura desesperado.

El resultado es tan asqueroso, que por fin detiene a Harry de su tarea más importante y se separan con un suspiro enojado.

"Seguro comiste algo en mal estado", se queja el moreno, mientras se faja la camisa del uniforme dentro del pantalón y se abrocha el cinturón. Es casi un gesto amable el que hace para quitar el cabello de la frente del rubio y para limpiar el sudor que escurre de su frente, y sin embargo…no lo es.

"Fue el olor de tu colonia."

Harry se jala la camisa y la olfatea. Apenas se percibe el aroma fantasmal.

"De acuerdo, cuando te sientas mejor continuaremos con esto…", dice con un poco de molestia.

Draco asiente mientras se levantaba y acomoda su propia ropa.

+2+

Ajenjo y Álamo

Aquello no mejoró, sin embargo. Y eventualmente, Harry dejó de buscarlo por completo. En ese momento, se sentía tan idiota y totalmente listo para armar un drama adolescente en su dormitorio; pero aquello no sería digno de él. Humillarse por un pedazo de carne. 

A pesar de que la forma de su estómago se mantenía permanentemente inflamada, Draco bajó de peso y su piel se marchitó. Todo el tiempo estaba pálido y adolorido de los pies. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, tuvo que pasar los últimos meses del séptimo curso acurrucado en su cama, donde desde entonces los profesores, alentados por la indulgencia clínica de Madame Pomfrey, le dieron la libertad para quedarse.

El ultimo día en el colegio quiso acercase a Potter en tres ocasiones para preguntarle en una ráfaga de furia si lo que ellos habían tenido le importaba de alguna manera. Pero, a pesar de que estuvo a punto, nunca hizo nada de eso y regresó a su mansión sin otra cosa que una triste mirada a los lejos y el semblante vacío del otro en respuesta.

Draco cubre la protuberancia de su vientre con ademán desafiante. No le importa si Potter no le habla; de cualquier forma, él no dejará que esto le afecte. Y sin embargo, y aunque no le guste admitirlo, sabe tiene el corazón roto.

+3+

Brezo

Y

Dondiego.

Algo no anda bien.

Se hace evidente unos meses después, cuando lo que sea que vive dentro de Draco comienza a moverse.

Hay veces en las que se para desnudo frente al espejo y mira consternado la protuberancia de su vientre. El bulto no es tan grande como el de las mujeres cuando llevan sus embarazos así de avanzados y se pregunta una vez más, con resignación, si de verdad hay algo ahí adentro.

A simple vista no lo parecería. Las caderas de Draco son como las de un chico normal y su pecho es plano como siempre. Podría pasar también como la manifestación de un tumor, un cáncer que consume lentamente la vida de Draco. Un parásito quizás.

Es por ello que nadie más lo ha notado.

Y Draco espera que continúe así, pues nada de esto tiene mucho sentido para él. Ni siquiera tiene claro si es un embarazo real; después de todo, podría ser producto de su mente enferma. Al final, lo único que le queda es el presentimiento de que ésta es la consecuencia de una relación fugaz con un chico que su padre quiere ver muerto. No es natural lo que le sucede y por supuesto prefiere que todo quede como un secreto amargo. Por el momento, Draco prefiere no pensar en lo que sucederá cuando "aquello" nazca. Si es que él permite que eso suceda.

Desde un principio, fue estúpido relacionarse con Harry Potter. Pero la pasión había sido ciega y ahora abría los ojos al resultado. En el mejor de los casos, su padre lo atravesaría con una daga. O tal vez le lanzaría un _Avada_.

Por otra parte, Draco está seguro de no desear a la criatura. Potter ni siquiera tiene que enterarse.

¿Por qué echar a perder su vida siendo tan joven?

Un hijo nacido de un varón se proclamaba, de forma legal, un bastardo en cualquier familia sin importar el nombre de ninguno de los padres. Las leyes mágicas son duras pero claras en algunos aspectos de la vida.

La concepción de hijos por magos, es el resultado a una maldición impuesta a los antepasados, y dada la mezcla genética, la mayoría de los sangre limpia son víctimas, y con el tiempo, una minoría cada vez más palpable.

Las leyes prohibían a dos hombres tener hijos porque iba, por obvias razones, en contra de la "Naturaleza". Ese embarazo era no más que un boleto de primera clase a las celdas en Azkaban.

Draco se palpó de nuevo el vientre y sonrió entristecido.

"Potter no te quiere. La familia no te quiere. Incluso la ley no te quiere…" le dijo mientras acariciaba su protuberancia. "No tengo otra opción".

+4+

Ciprés

Era un domingo caluroso, aquel en el que Draco estaba dispuesto a terminar con su _problema_. Llevaba puesta una túnica negra, lo suficientemente holgada para caminar con libertad por las abarrotadas calles sin que nadie notara siquiera la protuberancia de su vientre.

Draco había llegado a una deliberada conclusión y ahora tenía una dura determinación al respecto. En cierto modo, sólo hacia lo que la ley ordenaba. Era una suerte impredecible aquella que sufriera el bebé si acaso naciera. _Es mejor de esta manera_, se dijo mientras se perdía por un callejón oscuro y entraba en una botica vieja y olvidada.

Estaba nervioso por si alguien le descubría e incluso podía sentir ojos acusadores siguiéndole todo el tiempo; aún así, la mayoría de sus preocupaciones eran en vano, pues nadie podía sospechar de él.

El hombre que atendía la tienda era viejo, pero tenía esa mirada astuta de comerciante avaricioso que no pierde ni un penique. "Me parece que usted puede ayudarme," dijo Draco nervioso. Mientras el dependiente respondía, dejó vagar su mirada por la habitación. Estaba seguro de que, aún cuando hubiese revelado el motivo de su visita, el hombre no saldría corriendo en busca de un Auror. En especial, porque la tienda estaba llena de objetos oscuros — a simple vista ilegales— y vitrales llenos de fetos, manos y cabezas humanas.

El rubio recogió su túnica por los lados y jaló de ella para mostrarle la protuberancia. El hombre sonrió de inmediato.

"Hay otras soluciones por supuesto…" respondió el viejo apretujando las manos y mostrando los dientes.

Draco las conocía. Y ninguna de ellas le agradaba ni un poco. La primera, era entregarle al niño, nato o nonato. Venderlo. Sabía que el precio era elevado, pero él nunca entregaría una criatura por monedas de oro. Él no las necesitaba, y por tanto, aquello carecía de importancia.

La segunda, era comprar la ayuda del hombre para escapar de Inglaterra…

Draco se estremeció. Él no era lo suficientemente valiente para alejarse de los suyos y empezar una nueva vida con un hijo que ni siquiera deseaba. 

"No. Vine por la poción", respondió seguro. Aunque no se sintiera ni remotamente convencido.

"No creo que entiendas las complicaciones. Tu embarazo es demasiado avanzado para librarte de él con una poción".

"Correré el riesgo", anunció altanero y alzó el rostro. "No dejaré que vendas el cuerpo a los hombres lobo".

"Sí, por supuesto. No conviene dejar prueba alguna de este Malfoy". El hombre se encogió de hombros y farfulló buscando entre las estanterías. "Un bastardo más, un heredero menos…"

Draco tembló un poco cuando pensó en todos aquellos Malfoys, antes de su hijo, que terminaron en un recipiente de cristal. Quizás él habría sido uno de ellos, si su padre hubiera cometido el mismo error.

"Toma, pero piénsatelo bien. No serías el primer heredero muerto en empeño de deshacerse de un bastardo".

Al rubio comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia el que le llamaran bastardo a su hijo. Por un extraño y repentino impulso, se imaginó que tenía al bebé y que cuidaba de él para convertirlo en el auténtico heredero de los Malfoy. En su fantasía, el bebé no tenía problema alguno para convertirse en aquél requerido por sus ambiciones.

Pero al final, Draco comprendió que nada de eso podía ocurrir jamás. No sabía de ningún hijo de dos padres que hubiera sido alguien importante. O siquiera que hubiese nacido.

Apretó la probeta de cristal que contenía líquido rojo violeta. Y tiró sobre el mostrador, un saco con quinientas monedas de oro. No quería seguir ante la mirada escrutadora del anciano, así que salió presuroso de la botica.

Regresó sobre la callejuela hacia el veraniego ambiente del callejón Diagon. El sol en alto, al igual que los ánimos de gastar dinero. Mientras caminaba ensimismado, Draco repasaba todas las opciones posibles convenciéndose que aquella era la correcta.

"¿A qué bastardo piensas hacer daño?"

La pregunta le cogió con tanta sorpresa, que se quedó helado de inmediato. Alzó la vista, y ahí, en medio de la multitud, estaba Harry Potter.

"¡Me seguiste!", se quejó enojado. "Y por si fuera poco, me has espiado con esas cochinas orejas extensibles".

"No escuche todo", dijo Harry indignado. "Me costó trabajo convencer a Ron y a Hermione de seguirte. Cuando llegamos a la puerta ya ibas de salida".

"¿Cómo has salido del callejón sin que yo te viera?", preguntó Draco intrigado y, al mismo tiempo, preocupado por desviar el tema.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo", se defendió Potter. "Pero escuché suficiente para saber que pones tu vida en peligro para matar a alguien, ¿es una misión de Voldemort?", preguntó en tono acusador, tratando también de negar la existencia de su capa invisible.

Draco palideció de inmediato.

"Pensé que habíamos dejado ese punto bien claro. Pero por supuesto, no crees en mis palabras, a pesar de todo…." respondió temblando de ira.

Una de las primeras preguntas de Harry, al iniciar aquella desventurada relación, había sido, por supuesto, dónde estaba su lealtad. Y qué pensaba sobre Lord Voldemort. Después de eso, la aparente respuesta le satisfizo lo suficiente, para joder con Draco durante semanas.

"Nunca creíste en mí, ¿cierto?"

Harry bufó molesto. "¡No es eso! Pero sé lo que escuché en esa tienda".

Draco sonrió irónico. "Has escuchado bien entonces. Tenía mis dudas antes de hacerlo, pero tú no me has dejado duda alguna. Voy a matarle y espero morir con él".

Después de aquello, Draco desapareció tan deprisa entre la multitud que Harry se quedó helado como una piedra. Quería alcanzarlo y pedirle disculpas, pero también sospechaba que el rubio estaba apunto de hacer una tontería que terminaría, de una vez por todas, con su relación.

Relación… ¿ellos tenían realmente una? Harry no lo sabía. Algunas veces le gustaba la idea, otras más bien le parecía absurda.

Estar con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy era una idea descabellada. No era algo que el mundo aceptaría. Si, en primer lugar, él mismo no entendía cómo habían terminado teniendo el mejor sexo que jamás hubiera conocido.

El pensamiento le hizo temblar y sintió una descarga directa en la entrepierna.

"¿Se fue?", preguntó Hermione apareciendo a su lado. Llevaba una bolsa de compras nueva.

Harry asintió con pesadez, de nuevo oprimiéndole el pecho. No entendía qué era lo que quería con claridad. Había pensado en el sexo, pero en lo sentimental se sentía tan a la deriva como un barco sin velas y, al mismo tiempo, tan preocupado por aquella tontería que Draco planeaba.

"¿Quién es el bastardo? ¿Y por qué Voldemort le pidió a Draco que lo asesinara?", murmuró para sí mismo.


	4. Chapter 2

(Mis queridas lectoras(res). Esta actualización tan temprana no estaba planeada. Sin embargo, dado que mi hermana Valentina se casa este sábado 30 de Agosto. Pues no encontró otra manera mas que celebrar subiendo unos capítulos. Se que les agradaran y los tentara a seguir leyéndome. En fin, no creo que nunca se entere, pero en dado caso le digo a mi hermana que le dedico este capitulo, pues en esta historia se habla de un sentimiento persistente, que no necesita justificaciones. ).

+5+

Dos días después, Harry seguía sumergido en ese mismo pensamiento, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. "El Bastardo", había dicho el tendero de la botica. Acaso se trataba de otro Ryddle condenado a la furia de Voldemort.

El único bastardo que conocía era Blaise Zabini y parecía no tener ninguna relación con el caso.

"Remus, ¿crees que Lucius Malfoy pudiera tener un hijo no reconocido?"

El hombre bajó el libro que leía con expresión consternada, pero pareció pensarlo largo rato antes de responder. "Lucius Malfoy es un hombre de fuertes convicciones en cuanto al comportamiento de un caballero. El adulterio no resulta frecuente dentro de su clase elitista y es considerado una deshonra. No me parece el tipo de hombre que mantuviese una relación con una mujer más joven. Sin embargo, todo es posible respecto a los de su calaña".

"No se me ocurre otro bastardo al que Malfoy quisiera quitar de su camino".

Remus lo miró atentamente, ligeramente consternado y conmovido por la inocencia de Harry sobre el mundo mágico. El chico ya tenía diecisiete años y seguía sin conocer por completo el basto mundo de probabilidades. Apenas comenzaba a comprender el terrible daño que había cometido Dumbledore al dejarlo ante la puerta de los Dursley aquella trágica noche. Habría cosas que quizás el muchacho nunca entendería.

"Harry…", comenzó con lentitud. "Hay tres maneras de ser un bastardo. De acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, la primera es ser hijo de una relación de adulterio; la segunda, la negación del padre a dar los apellidos; y la tercera,…."

Los ojos de Harry estaban completamente atentos.

"La tercera es siendo hijo de dos hombres."

"No lo entiendo", respondió por fin, negando con la cabeza y levantándose del sillón. "Dos hombres no pueden tener un hijo, ¿no?", preguntó esperanzado.

El chico parecía completamente abatido, como si hubiera llegado a la realización de algo muy importante.

"No siempre es claro el por qué, y cómo sucede", continuó Remus con delicadeza, "Algunos piensan que es una característica especifica de los sangre limpia, pero yo no lo creo así…"

Por un momento, Remus Lupin recordó la cara de decepción de no otro que el difunto Sirius Black. No había precio alguno que ellos no hubieran sacrificado para lograrlo y, sin embargo, Merlín no lo quiso de esa manera.

"Ni tu padre, ni Sirius, tenían esa capacidad. Pero si el chico Malfoy tiene la necesidad de deshacerse de un bastardo, técnicamente está en su derecho".

Harry frunció el ceño y no respondió, luego perdió la mirada en un punto vacío de la habitación y se consumió en pensamientos. Remus comprendía en cierto grado su consternación; pero de alguna manera, también presentía que esta vez era mucho más profunda su preocupación.

"No serás tú acaso responsable de esto, ¿cierto?", preguntó intranquilo.

El muchacho alzó la vista de inmediato, como si Remus confirmara tan sólo algo que él ya sabía.

"Oh, ¡dios mío!", exclamó con voz ahogada.

Y Remus lo entendió todo.

+6+

"No entiendo cómo puede ser ilegal", musitó Harry molesto mientras subía las botas en el brazo del sillón.

Hermione terminó su emparedado y se limpió con cuidado en una servilleta para después tomar un libro grande.

"Completamente ilegal. Hubo un tiempo, sin embargo, en que se creía que estos niños nacidos de dos hombres eran directamente más importantes en la sucesión de herencias…"

A Harry sólo le bastaba que su hijo viviera. Le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar la expresión de Draco Malfoy.

"Las leyes cambiaron en su contra cuando un grupo de mujeres y doncellas reclamaron la importancia de sus propios embarazos. Al final, la polémica terminó con la declaración de un mago naturalista ex-director de Hogwarts en la que dijo que las conductas no presentadas en los Muggles son, por lo tanto, antinaturales, así como alteraciones negativas de la raza humana".

"Qué tonta discusión y qué motivos tan estúpidos para matar bebés".

Hermione dio un ausente asentimiento y siguió con la mirada el contenido de las páginas del libro.

"Aquí está", anunció ella poco después. Harry no había notado que ella buscaba algo en primer lugar. "El profesor Lupin mencionó que se utilizaba una poción especifica: El Tajo de las Rosas. Según este libro, es un corrosivo bastante efectivo que provoca el aborto en los hombres. Técnicamente destruye al feto y a la placenta en cuestión de horas. El principal inconveniente es que, en embarazos demasiado avanzados, puede afectar órganos vitales que provocan la muerte".

Harry se levantó alarmado con las palabras del anciano rondando en su memoria.

"No serías el primer heredero muerto en el empeño de deshacerse de un bastardo", repitió atemorizado.

"Tranquilo, Harry. Esta poción tiene ingredientes como el _ajo de media noche_ y el _jengibre lunar_. Sus propiedades sólo son aprovechables durante una noche al mes y desde luego es en luna llena."

"Igual podría hacer otra idiotez para matarse."

"No me parece que Malfoy sea un chico que soporte siquiera el pensar en el dolor; pero si decidiste ir a su encuentro…." la muchacha se detuvo un segundo, preocupada. "Y Harry, no esperes mucho apoyo de la gente de ahora en adelante."

+7+

Harry se sacudió las cenizas de la ropa. Había sido increíblemente fácil entrar en la Mansión Malfoy con Lucius aún en Azkaban y el arresto domiciliario de Narcissa. Era bien conocida la orden de tener puertas y chimeneas abiertas, entre otras miles de prohibiciones impuestas por el Ministerio.

Ya no habría nada oscuro que volviera a salir de esa casa. Y nada oscuro que impidiera la entrada. Los Malfoys habían perdido su privacidad.

"Sabía que vendrías," murmuró el rubio hundido en una butaca. "Simplemente no te podías quedar de brazos cruzados."

"Nunca haría eso," replicó Harry de inmediato. "Además, nunca me dijiste qué sucedía."

"Es mi problema."

"No tiene por que ser un problema, siempre hay opciones."

Draco soltó una carcajada amarga. "Sí claro. ¡Corramos al Ministerio a casarnos!"

"No seas idiota. La Orden del Fénix…", comenzó a decir Harry.

"¿Crees que nos llevarán a un lugar seguro? ¿Un lugar seguro para el bebé?" remarcó Draco con dureza.

Harry apretó los puños. "No. Yo te llevaré a un lugar seguro."

Draco sintió un escalofrío y entonces se derrumbó. No podía seguir con la carga amarga en su corazón y tampoco con el bulto en su estómago. Se dobló sobre sí mismo y estalló en lágrimas.

"No sé que hacer," murmuró.

Harry se acercó hacia él, con un sentimiento muy parecido a la lástima, pero que dolía en su corazón al posar la mirada. Se arrodilló frente a la butaca y puso sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro. Su cuerpo respondió liberando una tensión que no sabía que sostenía.

"Por favor, ven conmigo. Haré que todo esté bien. Tú…y el bebé. Cuidaré de ambos, te lo prometo."

Y Draco esperaba que así fuera, porque repentinamente sabía que había perdido la batalla y que seguiría a Harry Potter a donde quiera que lo llevara.

+8+

"Yo estaré al lado…", dijo Harry lentamente. Draco no le había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegaron y él estaba preocupado. Grimmauld Place no era un lugar hogareño, ni si quiera confortable y quizás el bebe podría sentir el fantasmal rastro de magia negra. En general, le preocupaba que la cama no tuviera suficientes mantas, o que las piezas del baño no estuviesen suficientemente limpias.

"Quizás es mejor que te traiga mas almohadas," sugirió desesperado, para disminuir el silencio opresivo y darse la oportunidad de escapar de aquello.

Salió de inmediato al pasillo. Entró en su habitación y tomó todas las almohadas en sus brazos. Sin embargo, en vez de regresar con Draco de inmediato, hundió su rostro en ellas y se tiró sobre la cama.

Había sido tan fácil prometerle seguridad, pero la guerra y Voldemort…y todo lo demás. Todo eso se podía ir a la mierda, en ese momento sólo importaba una cosa que era mucho más importante que Malfoy o él mismo.

Todo pasaba tan rápido y Harry se sentía aterrado. Realmente aterrado. Nunca había deseado con todas sus fuerzas poder lograr algo. ¿Pero que tal si él moría? ¿Qué pasaría con Malfoy y el bebé? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cuál era su futuro, si Malfoy era hijo de un Mortifago y el bebé había sido concebido de forma ilegal? ¿Y qué sería de su lucha en busca de los Horcruxes?

Después de todo, ellos ni siquiera se amaban. Ni siquiera tenían una relación.

Harry apretó las entrañas y ahogó sus lloriqueos. Se levanto, sujetó nuevamente las almohadas entre sus brazos y regresó con Malfoy. Eso era lo único que podía hacer por ahora: fingir que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, aquella noche sus sueños estuvieron plagados de pasadillas.

+9+

"Harry," le llamó Hermione. Sin embargo, el chico no le prestó atención. "¡Harry!"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Decía que es casi seguro que la copa esté en Gringotts."

Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Malfoy sigue sin hablarte?" preguntó Ron

"Sí. Se pasa el día acurrucado entre las mantas."

Ron compuso una mueca pensativo. "Pues no es como si estuviera en peligro aquí."

"No es eso. Debo reconocer que las cosas entre nosotros no andan precisamente bien."

"Harry, creo que deberían resolver eso antes que nazca el bebé. No es justo que venga al mundo cuando sus padres ni si quiera se hablan."

"¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?"

"¡Reconstruir su relación, por supuesto!", contestó ella enojada. "¿Cómo crees que se está sintiendo Malfoy, si lo dejaste a causa del bebé?"

"¡No lo deje a causa del bebé! Ni siquiera se detuvo a decirme que tendría un bebé", Harry se levantó arrojando el libro que sostenía con las piernas y regando las notas sobre el piso. "¡No se supone que tenga un bebé, Malfoy no es una chica! ¡Los hombres no tienen bebés! ¡Ni si quiera se suponía que lo amara! Era sexo, ¿entienden?"

Harry alzó la mirada de repente y se sintió morir antes de siquiera enfocar la vista. Draco estaba ahí y había escuchado todo. Su cara lo demostraba. Sus ojos sorprendidos, el rostro contraído de desconsuelo, la mano sobre el vientre y las lágrimas. Las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Hermione se levanto también "¡Malfoy, espera! No es lo que quiso decir."

El rubio pareció salir de su estupor y miró a la chica. Negó con la cabeza y retrocedió varios pasos. Harry estaba paralizado con un nudo en la garganta.

"¡Malfoy…!" dijo con la voz quebrada. "Draco…no, no es lo que quise decir…yo…"

Draco no se quedó a escuchar más. Salió de la habitación corriendo, subió las escaleras y se perdió en su habitación.

"¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!" Harry arrojó la mesa de centro con una patada. Ron apenas logró recoger las piernas. Los vasos rodaron sobre la madera y cayeron al suelo. "¡Todo esto es una mierda! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?"

"¡Harry!" gritó Hermione enfurecida. "¡No puedo creer que digas eso! Quizás después de todo, Malfoy debió tomar la poción."

Y con eso, la chica salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Ron se quedó mirando una esquina de la habitación, mientras Harry respiraba erráticamente para calmar las lágrimas furiosas que lo amenazaban.

"Nunca…" murmuró Harry apenas entreabriendo los labios. Ron levantó la vista para mirarle quitarse las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa. "Nunca hubiera permitido que tomara la poción."

+10+

"No sé mucho sobre el tema, por supuesto," mencionó el hombrecillo. "Pero me temo que estás muy bajo de peso."

Harry se levantó de la silla y se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Pero eso no es un problema, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, puede tener varias complicaciones bastante severas en el feto," el hombre se sentó a beber de su té sobre el sillón situado a un lado de la cama.

Draco no cruzó la mirada con Harry, aunque éste lo buscara.

"¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?" dijo dirigiéndose al rubio.

"Sí, siento algunas molestias," señaló hacia su abdomen. "En el interior, no del bebé…"

El sanador sonrió. "Ese debe ser el bebé pateándote en la otra dirección."

Harry se sobresaltó. Su corazón palpitó y tuvo el repentino impulso de preguntarle a Draco desde cuándo podía sentir el movimiento del bebé.

"Hay un ejercicio sencillo para eso," el hombre se levantó de nuevo y señaló a Harry para que se acercara. "Harry puede hacerlo durante la noche… Mira, pon tus manos aquí."

Harry lo hizo de inmediato, pero al momento de poner sus manos sobre el abdomen de Draco, sintió una descarga y se retiró soltando un grito de dolor.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habías sentido la magia del bebé?" el sanador frunció el ceño de manera severa. "Es su manera de decirte "_Hola papá estoy vivo"_."

Harry pareció aún más sorprendido mientras lo volvía a intentar. Esta vez, lentamente. Puso sus manos sobre el vientre del otro, percibiendo esa pequeña corriente eléctrica que le levantaba los bellos del brazo y que se sentía como un hormigueo sobre su piel.

Era una sensación fantástica e increíble que antes sólo relacionaba con una persona. 'Malfoy cuando cierra los ojos y lo besa con pasión'.

Pero esta vez, era el bebé escaneándolo con su magia.

Harry soltó una risa ahogada cuando un pequeño y tentativo movimiento se oprimió contra su palma extendida. Presionó con delicadeza de regreso y el bebé lo hizo también. Entonces, el buscó la mano de Draco para que sintiera el pequeño juego que el bebé había comenzado. Harry sonrió cálidamente.

"Lo siento…" murmuró mientras enlazaba sus dedos. "Ya sé que soy un idiota por haber dicho todas esas cosas, pero tú has tenido tiempo de asimilar las cosas desde que todo esto comenzó."

"No quiero nada de ti, sólo quiero que el bebé esté bien."

"No es verdad lo que dije, tú también eres importante. ¡Ambos lo son!" su labio tembló ligeramente. Parecía no haber nada que aliviara el sufrimiento del rubio. "¡Me importas tú!"

Draco frunció el ceño y volteó la mirada.

Harry soltó otra carcajada nerviosa. "Por favor, Malfoy, me he sentido como la peor escoria del mundo desde que escuchaste lo que dije. Y no es sólo la culpa. Me lastima verte así. Es verdad que al comienzo esto no era nada remotamente parecido al amor, pero las cosas pueden cambiar. Con el bebé en camino…" Harry se volvió a pasar la mano por el cabello mientras daba un apretón con su otra mano a sus dedos enlazados. "Yo quiero estar para ti y el bebé, de otra manera no estaría aquí."

Draco se mordió el labio y luego dijo con voz lenta: "Eres la peor escoria del mundo, Potter."

A pesar de eso, el alma de Harry se entibió y se llenó de alegría, porque regresar a las ofensas y los insultos era terreno conocido para ambos. Merlín sabía que así había empezado todo y él, que si una vez habían sobrepasado aquello, no sería difícil hacerlo una segunda.

Eso era, definitivamente, mucho mejor que no hablarse para nada. Por lo que Harry sólo sonrió y asintió.

+11+

Es un octubre diferente para Draco, cuando se sienta en la gris y fría sala de Grimmauld Place. Las llamas de la chimenea hacen tronar los troncos secos dentro de ella y las mantas nunca parecen suficientes para calentarle los dedos entumidos.

Potter trae bocadillos varias veces al día, e intenta tentarlo durante unos minutos haciendo que Draco disfrute de la atención hasta que ya no le es posible negarse. Potter se rinde unos segundos antes de lograr que Draco ceda de una vez por todas.

Pero Potter no se irá hasta que haya comido todo. Y, sólo entonces, Draco podrá continuar leyendo perezoso.

El rubio está alegre de no tener que pasar este año en Hogwarts, porque el bebé comienza a consumir mucho más magia que al comienzo y esto sólo lo mantiene cansado y aturdido la mayor parte del tiempo. Draco está muy agradecido de que su única obligación aquellos días sea sentarse a mirar las calabazas con rostro que algún Weasley ha colocado alrededor de la casa.

Potter, en cambio, pasa horas estudiando junto a sus amigos, en lo que Draco identifica alguna estrategia para derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Aun así, sus momentos juntos no son tan incómodos y extraños y es como si comenzaran a caer en una lenta rutina tranquilizadora que, de alguna forma, se vuelve casi natural entre los dos.

Y a veces, cuando Potter entra a su habitación en las noches para darle masajes al bebé, Draco disfruta de ese contacto íntimo de manera tan secreta, que incluso llega a sentirse idiota.

Octubre trae ventiscas heladas que se cuelan por los lugares más extraños, como las ventilaciones viejas o las ventanas altas de los baños. Draco siente una brisa congelada cuando un miembro de la Orden abre la puerta de la calle, cosa que se vuelve cada vez más frecuente.

Esas ventiscas también dejan ecos en su alma, cada que piensa en la guerra que se desarrolla afuera, y recuerdos inestables y borrosos de aquella otra vida con sus padres. Draco se siente culpable de haber abandonado a su madre; si él no tuviera al bebé, las cosas hubieran sido, sin duda, diferentes. Pero muchas otras cosas hubieran sido diferentes si su padre no hubiera tomado las decisiones incorrectas y Draco no quiere cometer el error de poner otras cosas antes que su familia. Aunque su familia sean ahora el bebé y Potter, en sus mejores días.

Potter es experto en clavar heridas en su corazón y, sin embargo, el idiota lo hace inconcientemente. Draco no puede hacer nada más que perdonar sus errores porque sabe perfectamente que él es sincero cuando dice que los protegerá; porque es un Gryffindor y su palabra es ciega. Y quizás también, porque para su molestia, sus sentimientos no han muerto ni siquiera un día.

+12+

El día de Halloween había una sensación extraña en el ambiente. Draco, a pesar de sentirlo como un nudo en el estómago, no podía identificar qué era y aquello lo ponía nervioso y desequilibrado. Mientras aún miraba el techo de la habitación, sin ganas de levantarse al desayuno, lo asaltó un repentino sentimiento de vacío.

Su abuela había sido capaz de sentir y vaticinar cuando una gran desgracia estaba apunto de ocurrir. No era nada parecido a la adivinación, era como un don de magia natural. Draco nunca lo había sentido, hasta ahora. Pero sabía que algunos Muggles, cuando sus cuerpos adquirían un nivel de magia fantasmal, también podían sentir un mal augurio.

Realmente no sabía que era, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Y el no saber cómo o a quién lo estresaba mucho más.

Por si fuera poco, el bebé lo sentía también. Y a pesar de que Draco pasaba sus manos sin descanso por su vientre, el estrés del pequeño continuaba, haciendo que sus diminutas manos y pies usaran de costales sus órganos internos y su adolorida piel. Quizás era mejor que Potter intentara calmarlo.

Desde hace un tiempo, el bebé prefiere las manos de Potter a las suyas y el dolor del embarazo es cada vez más desesperante. Mientras el mal sentimiento se incrementa, Draco comienza a tener dolor de cabeza y ganas de orinar.

De repente, ya no puede más.

El reloj dice que son las cinco a.m. y a Draco le importa una mierda. Sus pies tocan el suelo helado y trata de caminar en puntillas para no despertar a nadie. Sale con cuidado al pasillo sosteniendo su vientre.

Trata de escapar del corredor para que nadie lo vea dirigirse a la siguiente puerta, a pesar de que cualquier precaución sea totalmente estúpida, pues dadas las circunstancias, toda la Orden ya sabe por obviedad que Potter tuvo relaciones con él. La situación siempre resulta bastante incómoda. Tienen diecisiete años legales, pero aun así siente que moriría de vergüenza si alguien lo ve adentrarse en la recámara de Harry Potter.

Es un alivio cerrar la puerta detrás de él con un suave "clic" que no despierta a nadie, ni siquiera a la figura solitaria de Potter que duerme sobre la cama. Draco hace un rápido viaje al sanitario y cuando regresa Potter sigue durmiendo profundamente.

Sus largas y delgadas piernas salen de entre el desorden de cobijas en el que está envuelto y Draco puede ver mucho más arriba, hacia su entrepierna, donde sus interiores se abultan invitantes. De repente, el rubio se sorprende tragando nervioso, con el corazón palpitando y las pequeñas molestias que le producen las patadas de anticipación que el bebé le está dando.

Camina hasta la cama, rodeando los postes del dosel y se sienta suavemente sobre el colchón. Luego, levanta las mantas desenrollándolas del otro cuerpo y acomodándolas 

meticulosamente. Potter pelea en sueños para recuperarlas, pero Draco vuelve a jalarlas para tapar todo su cuerpo. Es entonces cuando Potter despierta con desconcierto y sorpresa. Draco quiere ocultar su rostro sonrojado de inmediato y se acomoda escandalosamente para darle la espalda.

Potter no dice una palabra y, en cambio, se recorre unos centímetros para que ambos se acomoden. Draco siente el lugar tibio donde las extremidades de Potter han estado descansando, así que automáticamente busca más camino hasta que su espalda choca con Potter mismo.

El moreno suspira y abre la boca con un murmullo indescifrable, pero recupera su coherencia poco después cuando pone su brazo sobre sus ojos y pregunta la hora.

"Las cinco de la mañana."

"¿Tan temprano? ¿Sucede algo?"

"El bebé está muy inquieto," responde Draco.

Potter se levanta sobre un brazo y trata de buscar su rostro. Draco, sin embargo, hunde más sobre la almohada. La habitación aún está oscura y así nadie puede ver el sonrojo que se recorre de repente hacia su cuello y pecho.

La mano de Potter se coloca segura sobre su cadera y en segundos comenzaba a recorrer en círculos su vientre. Es como un suspiro que recorre su cuerpo y el estrés del bebé disminuye casi de inmediato. Draco suspira también con tranquilidad.

"¿Umm, mejor?"

"Mejor," repite Draco cerrando los ojos.

Sin embargo, los abre con rapidez cuando Potter vuelve a acostarse y de repente se acerca más a su cuerpo, hasta que ya no hay espacio alguno entre ellos y Draco puede sentir la entrepierna de Potter chocando contra sus partes traseras.

No sólo la sangre se agolpa en sus mejillas, sino que recorre de inmediato el camino hacia su propia entrepierna, causándole una descarga eléctrica. Potter reafirma el abrazo, sus manos suben y bajan por el otro cuerpo, incluso en aquellas áreas en donde ambos saben que el bebé no recibe ningún alivio. Unos dedos cálidos y torpes juegan con sus pezones, sensibles por el embarazo.

Draco se muerde el labio inferior intentando contenerse, pero de pronto los minutos se hacen eternos bajo sus atenciones.

"El bebé está dormido," afirma Potter, su voz ya no tiene el peso del sueño.

Draco asiente poniendo su propia mano sobre su vientre. Cuando no siente ningún movimiento, suspira aliviado. Aunque las molestias del bebé se hayan ido, perdura el sentimiento extraño que lo había despertado esta mañana.

"¿Por qué no duermes también?" pregunta Potter dejando descansar su mano sobre la cadera del rubio.

"No puedo dormir…"

"¿Te sientes mal?" inquiere Harry de inmediato con preocupación.

"Me siento emocionalmente mal. Siento…, siento que algo va a pasar…y no sé que es…"

La mano de Potter sobre su cintura da un salto de sorpresa. Luego, aprieta la palma con aferro en un gesto que no ayuda para nada a calmar sus nervios.

"Todo está bien…" dice mientras su mano recorre el muslo de rubio con delicadeza y baja lentamente hacia la entrepierna. Draco inhala de repente con sorpresa, Potter acaba de descubrir su erección. "Más que bien debo decir…"

"¡Potter!" advierte Draco con desesperación. "Ahh…no, no hagas eso…"

Un apretón más y Draco suelta un suspiro que se confunde después con un gemido. El placer le recorre el cuerpo y los músculos de sus piernas se tensan de repente. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y permite que Potter le bese el pequeño tramo de su oído hasta su garganta. Suave y tiernamente.

Es Draco quien jala de la cinta del pijama del otro y apura a la mano para introducirse en lo más íntimo de su ser. Cierra los ojos cuando el contacto de piel contra piel le produce un escalofrío y deja entonces que el placer entierre cualquier sentimiento de inseguridad.

En ese momento ni siquiera el bebé forma parte de su mundo. Con colores danzantes bailando detrás de sus parpados, las olas de orgasmo parecen adentrarlo cada vez más. Es sólo Potter tocándolo de nuevo, tocándolo como nunca nadie lo había echo. Y, por un momento, desea que el tiempo se detenga para que pueda seguir dando vueltas de goce con la mano de Potter sosteniéndolo.

Un par de bocanadas de aire y escalofríos que parecen refrescar su ardiente piel, y de pronto parece que no puede soportarlo más.

Draco se viene con un gruñido en la mano de Potter. Y cuando recupera el ritmo de su respiración, se da cuenta de que el sentimiento de opresión ha desaparecido por completo y que para su sorpresa, el sueño amenaza con apoderarse de él.

Él se relaja, mientras Potter le proporciona más caricias. Y justo antes de cerrar los ojos, se da cuenta de que esta vez, Potter no lo presionó por el sexo.

+13+

Es bastante tarde esa mañana, cuando Draco se despierta. Potter, ya levantado, y lo mira desde el otro lado de la cama.

"No te levantes, te traeré el desayuno," dice cerrando los botones de su camisa.

Draco se acurruca más entre las mantas y Potter se sienta de nuevo en la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

"Hermione, Ron y yo, saldremos hoy…."

El sentimiento opresivo regresa como una bofetada, Draco se sienta de inmediato y Potter voltea sorprendido a mirarlo.

"¿A dónde irás?" pregunta Draco.

Potter frunce el ceño y recorre con la mirada la habitación, considerando la situación por varios minutos. No se supone que Potter le guarde secretos, no ahora por lo menos cuando el sentimiento de desgracia le advierte que nadie debería salir de la casa.

"Es sobre el Señor Oscuro, ¿cierto?" se responde a sí mismo. Potter lo mira con pesadumbre, confirmando sus sospechas. "No vayas," dice rompiendo el silencio.

Potter suspira. "Es algo que tengo que hacer, necesito encontrar el artefacto que Voldemort está escondiendo. O si no, mucha gente morirá…"

"¿Qué hay de nosotros?" dice Draco señalando su vientre. El rostro de Potter parece herido y, pare él, es como un golpe directo a la espinilla.

"Regresaré esta noche…, te lo prometo," Potter sube a la cama y se sienta junto a él.

Sus ojos verdes buscan los suyos y Draco no sabe que decir para detenerlo. En ese momento quisiera golpearlo, atarlo a la cama y nunca más dejarlo ir. El miedo se hace presente en su cuerpo. Y luego, sin más, Potter lo besa. Draco trata de alejarlo de inmediato.

"No hagas eso."

"¿Qué?"

"No te despidas de mí, no lo hagas…"

Potter niega con la cabeza. "Escucha, nada puede matarme….aún…"

"¿Qué?" Draco recuerda de inmediato. "Entonces, ¿la profecía es real?"

"Así es…"

"Aún así algo malo puede pasarte."

"Pero volveré," Potter le sonríe para tranquilizarlo. "Intentaré regresar completo."

"Estúpido," dice el rubio enojado. Pero Potter sólo atina a soltar una alegre carcajada.

Después de eso, Potter le trae el desayuno. Y una hora más tarde, sale a un rumbo desconocido junto a sus amigos. Draco se sienta en el estudio a esperar, y aunque se siente como un idiota, el miedo comienza a ser cada vez más insoportable; tanto, que durante la comida, le imposible es probar bocado alguno.

Las palmas de las manos le sudan ininterrumpidamente. Las horas le parecen eternas y de repente no puede dejar de prestar atención a los ruidos en el recibidor, esperando escuchar la voz de Potter llamarlo cuando entre o, quizás, los gritos de los miembros de la Orden pidiendo ayuda, o simplemente las malas noticias traídas por un emisario.

Después de un rato, Draco ya no sabe que esperar. Las lágrimas se hacen camino por sus mejillas tres veces. Y es ya entrada la noche, cuando el agotamiento y el estrés parecen querer dormirlo, que escucha las esperadas voces en el recibidor.

Y entonces, el mundo se cae a sus pies cuando las palabras llegan a sus oídos.

"¡Ayuda!"


	5. Chapter 3

+14+

Las heridas de Potter eran profundas y mortales, la sangre remojaba las vendas constantemente. El Sanador había dicho que Potter estaría bien. Sin embargo, Draco no lo había creído del todo y se rehusaba a salir de la habitación; aunque los amigos del Niño-Que-Vivió dijeran que ellos se encargarían de cuidarlo, Draco no se iría ni un segundo de su lado

Al tercer día, cuando Potter despierta, Draco llora lágrimas que esconde entre sus brazos. Potter levanta la mano y busca la suya.

"Creo que deberíamos llamarlo Jack…"

Draco voltea a mirarlo, con los ojos llorosos. Y luego, comienza a reír de manera agridulce.

"Idiota."

"Definitivamente, Jack…"

+15+

Noviembre es el octavo mes del embarazo.

En el Callejón Diagon, los comerciantes guardan la decoración de Halloween; y la calle comienza a llenarse de festividad y alegría navideña tan pronto como la primera nevada se hace presente. Draco nunca sale de casa, y en cambio, ha desarrollado un gusto excesivo por el sofá de la sala y las horas de contemplación.

Todos los paisajes vistos desde las ventanas de Grimmauld Place bien podrían pasar por un interminable cuadro, blanco y repetitivo, de calles con transeúntes abrigados y el colorido de las nochebuenas que se alinean en las jardineras de la acera. Sin embargo, adentro de la casa, la tensión se acumula en cada uno y se incrementa discretamentetodos los días. Por que el tiempo se termina y con un Horocrux menos, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix presienten que la guerra comienza a llegar a un clímax desastroso, mientras el conteo de muertes se multiplica casi a diario.

Y entonces todos comienzan a presionar a Harry. Como si sospecharan que la decisión de terminar la guerra fuera suya y de nadie más. Culpándolo silenciosamente de no hacerlo más pronto.

Algunas veces, Harry quisiera que ese fuese su único problema. Pero el embarazo está tan cerca de llegar a término, que nada puede aliviar la preocupación y el miedo de afrontar el parto. Ni siquiera los libros en francés con procedimientos indescriptibles que lo hacen palidecer tanto como a Draco.

Y el sentimiento de desesperación y el desconcierto. Todo se acumula en un diminuto espacio que de pronto ya no es suficiente. Y es que ahora, más que nunca, siente que tan solo son dos chicos que no saben nada acerca del cuidado de bebés y le preocupa absolutamente todo.

Sus sentimientos son sobrecargados y su salud limitada, debido a las mordidas y agarres mortales de las criaturas desconocidas y aterradoras que enfrentó en su última exploración a la casa de los Ryddle.

Harry despierta en las noches, sofocado por el agarre mortal que al final de cuentas son tan sólo los brazos o piernas de Draco, que lo rodean con solidez mientras duerme —si es que el bebé se lo permite, cada vez más inquieto como si sospechara de su próxima salida al mundo.

Pronto, las noches se hacen largas y llenas de insomnio. Y ni siquiera pueden decirse nada para consolarse el uno al otro, por que parecen aterrados de admitir sus propios miedos; como si con ello se incrementara su temor de hacerlos más reales, más auténticos. Y Harry no tiene prisa en admitir que, después de todo, su fuerza es sólo humana; y que el peso de la responsabilidad es mucho más aplastante.

Y una mañana, como si no fueran ya demasiado sus sufrimientos, _El Profeta_ trae las infortunadas noticias ante Draco. El shock que producen las palabras impresas, en la primera plana, lo hacen estallar en gritos desconsolados que suenan igual que los gruñidos de un animal herido. Pronto suelta su magia y hace explotar todas las lámparas del salón. En cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo se desploma y al caer inconsciente se golpea la cabeza con un escritorio cercano.

Es sólo después de que lleve a Draco, levitando hacia la habitación, y de que el Sanador Thomson le asegure que el bebé se encuentra bien, que puede leer por sí mismo las palabras que parecen helarle el alma.

"_Narcissa Malfoy es encontrada muerta en un suburbio Muggle"._

El diario cuenta la noticia sensacionalista de un ataque Mortífago fallido. Y describe con alarmante exactitud el momento en el que una de las víctimas Muggles decidió actuar por cuenta propia y luchar de vuelta con una Mágnum del calibre más grande que, dicho sea de paso, le atravesó el cráneo a Narcisa Malfoy.

Cuando Harry termina de leer, su cuerpo no resiste la fotografía al pie de página y simplemente vomita sobre la alfombra. Porque a pesar de que la muerte de Narcisa represente un triunfo indiscutible para el bando de_ lo correcto_, Harry siente una pena inmensa que le oprime el corazón y que lo hace dudar mucho de que eso haya sido remotamente correcto.

El sólo pensamiento lo lleva a una sola conclusión recursiva.

Narcisa tan sólo era la madre de alguien.

Y ese alguien acaba de perderlo todo.

+16+

Harry tenía el terrible presentimiento de que sus palabras no servirían de consuelo. Esa era su suerte. Y ese había sido el motivo de su rotundo fracaso con Cho Chang.

En el fondo, él sabía que, sin importar como, cualquier cosa que dijera no lograría aliviar el sufrimiento de Draco. Y que no soportaría las lágrimas y los momentos silenciosos. Además, ¿qué podría decirle? "Hey, yo tampoco tengo madre si de eso se trata?" se escuchó decir así mismo para luego golpearse la frente con desesperación.

Simplemente no podía atravesar esa puerta; no tenía el valor suficiente de hacerlo, aunque Hermione lo aventara hacia ella, o Ron le diera palmaditas en la espalda. Lo que había detrás representaba un océano de problemas que aún no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Tenía miedo de encontrar rechazo; de que quizás Draco ya no querría estar con él. De que quizás le odiara y se llevara lejos al bebé.

Y…tantas otras cosas... que, al final, fue un alivio terrible cuando Tonks vino a buscarlo con urgencia.

Dejó que sus problemas desaparecieran y que su mente se ocupara por completo de su misión.

"¡Harry, Voldemort intenta llevarse el Horocrux de Gringotts!"

Y entonces, como si fuera una tormenta de infortunio, Harry supo que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

+17+.

Draco Malfoy despertó a la inminente agitación que invadió el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix horas después. El ruido de los hechizos era perceptible incluso desde su habitación a puertas cerradas. Cuando el jaleo se intensificó, supo que algo malo había pasado y sintió el miedo apoderarse de él como una maldición. Como si estuviera acorralado ahí y salir representara su inminente final, pero también su única salida. Y por un momento se sintió abandonado. ¿Dónde estaba Pottter? ¿Estaría peleando abajo?

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, advirtiendo una aguda punzada en la cabeza donde el escritorio le había golpeado y el malestar que se asentaba un poco más arriba del bebé. Su pecho dolía tanto con la opresión, que la sensación parecía correr por sus venas, hasta sus dedos; y no sabia si llorar o levantarse de la cama.

Ese dolor de pérdida y vacío era tan grande, que por un momento se confundió con _ese _otro dolor en su vientre. La contracción fue repentina, pero notable. Y el espasmo inesperado producido en la zona abdominal, lo hizo gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Le tomó menos de dos segundos decidir que definitivamente tenía que encontrar a alguien. Buscar ayuda.

Mas cuando se levantó, un reguero de sangre escurrió de entre sus piernas; justo la señal que el Sanador había esperado para un mes después.

¿Por qué demonios el bebé había escogido justo ese momento?, se preguntó con amargura mientras hacia esfuerzos por calzarse las zapatillas. De alguna forma, el luto por la muerte de su madre había pasado a un increíble segundo plano cuando la necesidad de salvar su propia vida y la de su bebé le pateó en la espalda con preponderancia.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Draco se sobresaltó y se echó hacia la pared intentando proteger su cuerpo entre los muros de concreto.

"Oh…no puedo creerlo…" dijo la voz con desden.

Draco tampoco podía. Su tía Bellatrix estaba ahí. Con el rostro contraído en un rictus de goce como si la situación se prestara al deleite y no a la conmiseración. Lejos de rescatarlo, le apuntó con la varita; y él, desesperado, buscó la suya —que estaba descartada justo del otro lado de la cama. ¿Sería este su fin? Y si moría, ¿alguien podría salvar al bebé?

"No puedo creerlo…" repitió Bellatrix mientras inspeccionaba la habitación, su lengua jugueteando con su labio inferior. Su mirada se detuvo en el baúl de Harry, situado casi al final de la cama, y sonrió de manera socarrona. "No podías simplemente deshonrar a la familia, ¿cierto? Tenías que ir y acostarte con él. Vaya, vaya, ¿qué diría tu querida madre si aún viviera?"

Draco no respondió. Repentinamente, otra contracción lo hizo doblar las rodillas y buscó de inmediato el poste de la cama. Con tremendo esfuerzo, suprimió el gemido de dolor que casi le arrebató la cordura y le hizo cerrar los ojos por completo.

Nunca, nunca iba a mostrar debilidad delante de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ni siquiera porque se hallara desarmado, su varita al otro lado de la cama; o porque a penas pudiera sostener su peso sobre sus propios pies. No, jamás le daría el gusto. Nunca moriría arrodillado frente de ella.

"Mi pobre y tonta hermana. ¿Sabes por qué estaba ahí esa noche?" Bellatrix se acercó hasta Draco y comenzó a inspeccionar su vientre con una mirada maniática. "La pobre mujer te estaba buscando. Se humilló ante el Señor Oscuro y le rogó que te encontrara. Y en vez de eso, estas aquí, sucio, impregnado de basura mestiza, pariendo un hijo."

Ella le pasó la mano por el rostro. Pero él, con el sudor comenzando con escurrir de su frente, se giró lo suficiente para evitar el indeseado contacto.

"Siempre supe que terminarías así. Eres un error de la naturaleza. Y por si no fuera poco entregar tu culo a un hombre, vas y te embarazas con una criatura, una criatura que no podrá vivir…, o ¿es que pensaste que lo lograrías?"

Su corazón, acelerado, palpitó más rápido todavía. La puerta estaba libre ahora y no seria difícil aventajarla en tan corta distancia. Si tan sólo pudiera correr hasta la entrada y salir…

"Tu precioso Potter fue a Gringotts, ¿lo sabes? La última vez que lo vi, el Señor Oscuro lo tenía dominado sobre el suelo, retorciéndose entre maldiciones que lo hacía chillar del dolor. Pero lo mejor, fue que los miembros de su preciosa Orden, debilitados y mermados por nuestras fuerzas, nos han revelado el escondite del resto de los insectos. ¿Quién lo diría, Draco? Estaban ocultos en la casa de nuestros antepasados…"

El muchacho abrió los ojos con terror; y le sobrevino una oleada tan inmensa de tristeza, que por un momento deseo morir de inmediato. Sin embargo, Jack, como ya había comenzado a llamarlo, le dio una patada en el vientre que le hizo reaccionar. Controló sus fuerzas y dio un par de bocanadas de aire para reprimir las lágrimas.

"Greyback está abajo, quizás debamos darle este niño para que el Señor Oscuro lo deje vivir como lo que es, un animal,"ella soltó una carcajada malévola, antes de agregar con voz falsa: "Y respecto a ti…, bueno…puedo matarte ahora, arrancando al bebé de tu vientre y dejándote sangrar hasta la muerte, ¿qué tal suena eso?"

Su fuerza estalló de repente, arrojándola con los puños cerrados hacia la pared. La explosión pareció impeler a la bruja contra el muro, pero no se detuvo a ver si eso la había detenido. Era casi seguro que no. Así que corrió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que el intenso dolor le permitió. Ahora su interior comenzaba a doler tanto.

"Avada Kedravra" gritó ella, pero falló por apenas un par de centímetros cuando Draco se agachó.

El rubio corrió por el pasillo, evadiendo las maldiciones de colores que alguien arrojaba desde algún piso de arriba. Le dio la vuelta al rellano de las escaleras y se deslizó sobre los últimos escalones casi al filo, sosteniendo su vientre de forma desesperada. Pronto perdió el equilibrio y echó su peso de espalda, tratando de evitar la caída. El golpe con el borde de los escalones le sacó el aire; y su descenso no se detuvo, a pesar de que su mano resbaló junto al barandal, hasta que hubo llegado al piso inferior; sólo entonces pudo levantarse con igual desesperación.

Una cabeza de elfo domestico estalló sobre su cabeza, mientras una pintura comenzaba a gritar improperios. Pero él no se detuvo a ver quién se había unido a su persecución y, en cambio, vio horrorizado cuando un miembro de la Orden —Diggle, o algo así era su apellido — caía por el hueco de las escaleras, atorando su capa en una lámpara y ahorcándolo mientras sacudía las piernas en un vano intento por liberarse.

Fue casi un alivio llegar a la plana baja. Si no hubiera sido porque lo peor de la batalla se centraba entre el comedor y el salón de la chimenea, con sus puertas abiertas por completo y un par de agujeros en la pared, se habría tranquilizado al menos un poco. El fuego era cruzado y desde el pie de la escalera no podía simplemente correr por en medio. A no ser que se arrastrara hasta llegar a la cocina, donde no estaba muy seguro de encontrar un rostro familiar.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de consideración. Bellatrix y Amicus bajaban ya los últimos escalones. Una nueva contracción lo tiró al piso. Draco gruñó con desesperanza, cerró los ojos y esperó que la suerte estuviera de su lado.

"_¡Confringo!_" gritó Bellatrix detrás de él.

"_Cave Inimicum_."

Por un momento estuvo convencido de que moriría. Pero alguien le había lanzado un hechizo de protección desde alguna parte. El rubio abrió los ojos en busca del responsable. Sturgis Podmore estaba ahí, sonriendo como idiota y alzando los pulgares. Draco no entendía cual era su felicidad. Pero, luego, lo comprendió de inmediato; cuando escuchó aquella voz, entre todo ese desorden.

"_¡Confundus! ¡Depulso! _ Draco, ven…ven hacia aquí," le urgió Harry. "¡_Diffindo_!"

Draco asintió. La magia a su alrededor era terrible, pero caminó con lentitud debajo de la línea de maleficios, escuchando los gritos y las explosiones que se sucedían por doquier. Y más de una vez, el grito desesperado de Harry irrumpía en el aire, cuando un rayo de color atinaba a centímetros de él.

Los pedazos de piedra regados por el suelo estorbaban su lenta trayectoria. Y el humo de un incendio comenzaba a cubrir la escena haciéndolo todo más confuso y lejano. Otra contracción lo atacó; pero esta vez, impulsado por el dolor, se arrastró de manera más frenética. Gruñendo todo el camino, hasta que las manos de Potter estuvieron a alcance y el moreno pudo arrastrarlo de inmediato hacia el salón.

No hubo tiempo para consuelos. La batalla siguió en pleno. Y Draco admiró, por primera vez, los rostros contrariados por la batalla de algunos que había visto más veces sonreír.

Granger y Weasley, inexplicablemente llenos de sangre, también estaban ahí.

La chica se abalanzó sobre él de inmediato, preguntando si todo se encontraba bien; pero una nueva contracción le hizo gritar con furia y Harry lo _levitó_ con agónica lentitud hacia un sillón polvoriento.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te han dado? ¡El bebé no se mueve! ¡Le he puesto las manos y no se mueve!" gritaba Harry desesperado. Su rostro sangraba, herido en una ceja, y sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas. Su ropa estaba echa varios jirones y se veía tan agotado que a Draco le dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de quebrarse. "¡¿Por qué no se mueve?! ¡Alguien, por favor!"

Draco quería limpiarle las lágrimas y decirle que el bebé estaba bien; tan bien como estar siendo sofocado, por el humo del salón, se puede decir. Sin embargo, ya no tenia aliento, sus labios estaban secos y a penas tenía fuerza para mantenerse consciente.

"¡Hermione, no se mueve! ¡No se mueve!" repetía Potter con desesperación.

El Profesor Lupin, sin embargo, el adulto más cercano, pareció recuperar la compostura en ese momento y le dio una bofetada tranquilizadora al muchacho.

"¡Cálmate! Hay que sacarlo de aquí. Arthur acaba de enviar su Patronus; la Madriguera es segura."

Harry asintió, sus lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro, sus palabras sofocadas por el lloriqueo. Pero aun así, lo levantó por la cintura y lo encaminó hacia la chimenea. Draco dio una última mirada antes de abandonar aquella casa. La misma que se confundía entre un cielorraso de maleficios y un hedor inconfundible de muerte.

Hestia Jones había sido derribada. Mcnair atravesaba la línea de fuego y se adentraba en el salón. Después, , George Callahan lo derribó con un rayo de color verde y su cuerpo, ya sin vida, calló a pocos metros lejos de ahí, sin embargo el héroe callo muerto también junto a su enemigo, pero los ojos de Callahan se apagaban turbios con un gran secreto en ellos. Una ventana explotó de repente y Remus Lupin gritaba con desesperación.

Justo antes de entrar a la chimenea, Draco sintió que todo su dolor tomaba conciencia, dejando su cuerpo laxo, inmóvil, su peso muerto cayendo sobre el pecho de Potter.

"¡La Madriguera!" creyó escucharle decir.

+18+

A partir de ese punto, Draco entró y salió de la inconciencia un par de veces. La primera fue cuando cayeron en el piso de madera y sólo vio escenas borrosas de pies, colores y muchos gritos a los que no podía encontrar ningún sentido a pesar de la cercanía. Luego, sus ojos se perdieron en el techo y todo fue negro. El dolor, sin embargo, lo despertó en lo que no supo si fueron horas o minutos. El tiempo se retorcía en la negrura de su subconsciente; todo parecía interminable y él no podía hacer otra cosa que gritar, gritar desesperado a voz de cuello.

Alguien lo sujetó y lo colocó con suavidad contra las mantas de una cama. Sentía que intentaban calmarlo, pero el dolor lo confundía tanto, que apenas recordaba haber contestado preguntas o hacer movimientos bruscos.

Todo era tan confuso y tan desconcertante, que cuando despertó por tercera vez, sintió alivio al encontrarse de lleno con el rostro de Harry Potter, llorando todavía a lágrima viva. Quiso decirle algo como: "No seas niña, Potter"; pero su garganta no emitía ningún sonido, desgarrada hasta el cansancio, mientras gritaba en sueños.

Todavía somnoliento y adormilado, admiró el rostro de Potter durante largos minutos, hasta percatarse de que no había ningún sonido a su alrededor. Potter hablaba y hablaba, pero él no podía escuchar nada. Y quizás, después de todo, no era Draco quien había perdido la voz; era el rumor del resto del mundo el que no conseguía llegar a sus oídos.

Sus párpados pesaban como plomo. En un segundo, se cerraron de nuevo y su mente se rindió a la oscuridad.

La última vez que recobró la conciencia, abrió los ojos sólo para ver rostros desconocidos. Sus oídos se habían destapado tan repentinamente, que sintió que el mundo explotaba en ruidos terribles y un murmullo voces inconexas que giraban a su alrededor. Fue como regresar con una bofetada a la realidad; que también lo hizo percatarse de la siguiente contracción. El dolor que sintió fue tan intenso que su grito gutural rompió el silencio y se sorprendió de que aún pudiera quejarse de esa forma.

"Cálmate, tranquilo…, todo está bien. Lo vamos a sacar ahora."

"Respira, Draco. Respira…" decía Potter a su lado.

"Estoy respirando," respondió con la voz ronca paleada por la sonoridad del grito.

"¿Tiene que pujar?" preguntó Potter al Sanador. Éste le miró perplejo y sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

"No, no tiene que hacerlo. Tranquilos."

Draco sintió las manos del hombre sobre su vientre. En un segundo, sus dedos hurgaron en su interior y un chorro de sangre se escurrió por una abertura inexistente. Potter palideció de pronto.

"Oh, dios, dios. ¿Esto no le duele, verdad?"

"No, no le duele. Conserve la calma, Señor Potter."

"¡¿Cómo demonios quiere que conserve la calma?! Tiene los dedos hundidos en… Oh, Dios…Oh, Dios."

Draco quiso saber qué era lo que había asustado a Potter. Pero cuando intentó levantar el rostro de las almohadas, sintió un terrible jalón en la parte baja de la espalda.

"¡Malfoy, quédate quieto!" dijo el Profesor Lupin.

"Oh, Dios mío," gritó Harry.

Pero fue acallado por el potente chillido que dio la pequeña criatura, anunciando su reciente llegada al mundo.

"Oh si…, aquí está. ¡Venga, una toalla!"

"No puede ser, no. ¡Es tan pequeño!"

"¡Es un niño!" dijo alguien emocionado.

"Claro que es un niño, eso lo sabíamos," contestó Potter mirándolo con sorpresa. "Oh Draco es…es tan hermoso…"

"Quiero verlo," exigió el rubio de inmediato. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Potter se acercó con un bulto pequeño en los brazos, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y lo puso con cuidado en los brazo de Draco, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse sobre unas almohadas.

El bebé detuvo su llanto y Draco le observó consternado. Era realmente pequeño. Lo desenvolvió de inmediato de la toalla y se dio cuenta de que cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano, pero estaba perfectamente formado. Draco le contó dos brazos, dos piernas y cinco dedos en cada uno. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su pequeño rostro, contraído y rojo.

No podía decir a ciencia cierta, a quien de los dos se parecía más. Pero de inmediato notó, el largo y grueso cabello negro que se arremolinaba a penas insinuado sobre su cabeza.

"Tiene tu pelo," dijo con tono enojado, pero su sonrisa era evidente.

"¿Es normal que sea así de pequeño?" preguntó Potter, sin embargo.

"Hay muchas cosas que tienen que ver con ello. En primer lugar, está el hecho de que el cuerpo del hombre no es adecuado para los embarazos; la magia del bebe influye en muchas de las adaptaciones. Es casi normal que estos bebés sean prematuros, a falta de espacio. El otro factor es que el joven Malfoy no llevó una dieta adecuada en los primeros meses. Y el tercer factor, es herencia de los padres..."

"Tú eras sólo unos centímetros mas grande, Harry," dijo Lupin con una sonrisa.

"¿Quieren decir que mi bebé será un enano desnutrido?" preguntó Draco con alarma.

Harry le dio una mirada mortal, pero no respondió al comentario. "¿Quieres sostenerlo Remus?"

Draco apretó al bebé contra su pecho, de forma protectora.

"No lo sé. Hace tiempo que no cargo a un bebé, me falta práctica. Además, sólo si Draco está de acuerdo…"

"¡No seas tonto, claro que sí!" respondió Harry, casi arrebatando al bebé de los brazos de Draco. El rubio frunció el ceño con enojo.

"¡Dámelo, es mío!"

"Es mitad mío te lo recuerdo," contestó Harry.

"No es un muñeco," dijo el Sanador.

Harry le dio el bebé a Remus y éste lo miró fascinado por varios minutos.

"Es igual a ti, Harry. Hola, hola…" Remus le acarició la pequeña cabellera apenas con la yema de sus dedos. "¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó después.

"Draco estuvo de acuerdo en llamarlo Jack y pensé que podríamos ponerle James, como mi padre."

"Hola, pequeño Jack James."

"Yo no estuve de acuerdo en ese segundo nombre," se quejó Draco.

"Bueno, creo que todos deberían irse ya. El joven Malfoy necesita descanso, mucho descanso; y quizás algo de privacidad," indicó el Sanador, con una sonrisa.

El Medimago Thomson limpió la piel del vientre de Draco, que seguía teniendo la forma del embarazo; sin embargo, cuando toda la sangre fue removida y el rubio pudo descansar un poco, no quedó ni siquiera una cicatriz. Era como si el bebé nunca hubiera salido por ahí, en primer lugar. Con varias semanas de reposo y algunas pociones curativas, el cuerpo de Draco regresaría casi por completo a la normalidad. Sin embargo, parecía que por ahora, ese hecho a penas importaba.

Remus regresó al bebé a los brazos de Harry y el moreno se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama. Draco recuperó de vuelta al pequeño bulto y lo admiró de nuevo, con delicadeza; repasando las líneas sonrojadas de su rostro con lentitud. Todo aquello, seguía pareciendo un extraño sueño, demasiado irreal para ser verdad. Pero el bebé estaba ahí, con ellos. Y quizás, de ahora en adelante, aquella sería la única familia que tendrían. Tanto Harry, que había quedado huérfano a una edad temprana; como él, que había perdido a sus padres en tampoco tiempo.

Harry se inclinó para quedar más cerca de ambos. Acurrucándose en la cama y pasando un brazo por la cintura del rubio; hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y comenzando a llorar de manera quieta.

Draco entendía aquel llanto sosegado. Después de todo, sus propias lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos con igual dulce amargura.

+19+

Al día siguiente, cualquier intento de privacidad quedó estropeado de inmediato. No sólo el tropel ruidoso que era la familia Weasley lo invadió en la habitación, también un montón de gente que ni siquiera conocía y que, contrario a los predicamentos, parecían apreciar a Potter tanto como a un hijo.

Tuvo que aguantar, que todo el mundo manoseara a su bebé y que contaran increíbles hazañas de la última batalla —aunque Potter no le hubiera contado ninguna todavía. Y sobre todo y quizás más detestable, estaban las instrucciones del Sanador que parecían interminables. Por eso disfrutaba los breves momentos en los que sólo Potter se quedaba en la habitación y Jack dormía plácido entre sus brazos, permitiéndoles un descanso.

Sin embargo, con los días, la curiosidad comenzó a quemar sus entrañas y de repente, ya no se sentía dispuesto a seguir sonriendo y estaba más inclinado a sumergirse en un mundo de pensamientos. No había manera suave de preguntar. Y mucho menos un rodeo fácil que lo llevara a una respuesta concreta. Tenía que preguntar, simple, y sinceramente que había sucedido con su padre.

+Notas+

¿Acaso no merezco un premio como la más horrible e irresponsable autora?

Este retraso no estaba planeado. Y por ello, me disculpo mucho con ustedes, y les explicare. Resulta que eh vuelto a la escuela. Nunca fui una estudiante ejemplar. Pero se me dio una segunda oportunidad de salir del hoyo en el que me encontraba, debido a mi inmadurez. (la culpa de todo es mía).

Si ustedes habrán leído algunos otros de mis fics. Recordaran las "alegres" notas al final de los capítulos. (De hecho es sarcasmo). Pues encuentro sumamente depresivas mis notas para llamar la atención. ¿Atención quería?. Ja, ahora la tengo. ¿Quería responsabilidad?. Ahora la tengo!. Como nunca antes. Y mucho, mucho trabajo.

En fin. Yo me quejo mejor con mi amigo imaginario el Sr. Lipman. Espero que disfruten mucho del maravilloso trabajo de mi beta, que una vez mas pulió el diamante en bruto que era el capitulo.

Chao!. (sigan leyendo que se pondrá muy, muy bueno!!)


	6. Chapter 4

+20+

Harry es bastante evasivo con las cosas que prefiere ignorar. Al parecer, es un padre y una pareja cariñosa; pero no es un buen amante que le diga a Draco toda la verdad. Por eso, Draco se pasa horas enteras pensando la mejor forma de abordar el tema; hasta que un día, mientras Potter divaga sobre los ojos grises de Jack, Draco recuerda su pregunta con una fuerza incontenible.

"Potter…"

"Ya sé que tienes los ojos grises, pero es un tono diferente…es…"

"Es el color de los ojos de mi padre," Draco le mira fijamente. "¿Qué sucedió con mi padre, Potter?"

Harry detiene su caminar descompuesto y voltea el rostro para mirarle. No parece contento con la pregunta tampoco.

"Murió…" responde secamente.

"¿En dónde?" pregunta Draco de manera débil. Y de repente el aire no le es suficiente para respirar.

"En Gringotts."

"¿Cómo?"

Harry suspira, coloca a Jack de manera delicada dentro de su moisés y se encamina con lentitud hacia él. Draco afronta con desencanto el momento de tensión, pero permite que Harry medite su respuesta con calma.

"Fue una batalla difícil. Debo decir que por un momento pensé que todo estaba perdido. Me encontraba en el suelo, apenas conciente del terrible dolor que los maleficios de Voldemort me habían dejado. Pensé que…, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver. Pensé que todo estaba perdido para Jack. Y que había fallado en mi promesa. Pensé en tantas cosas en ese momento. Tirado sobre el suelo…

Voldemort le había ordenado a tu padre que revisara mi condición. Quizás para estar seguros de que podía resistir un rato más de tortura sin quitarle la diversión de matarme él mismo, más que por el pago de las heridas.

Pero lo hizo tan lento, y me preguntó de manera tan urgente si sabia de ti. Me preguntó tantas veces, que Voldemort se percató de inmediato. Y sin detenerse a escuchar explicaciones, lo mató en un segundo.

_Incompetencia_, le escuché decir…"

Draco cerró los ojos, y sintió el nudo que se había formado en su estómago, apretarse con brusquedad. Sus padres habían muerto buscándolo. Quizás las cosas no hubieran sido diferentes, si les hubiera dicho que estaba embarazado. Pero ahora, ahora, ya no había realidad para las suposiciones. Así había sucedido y así tendría que aceptarlo.

Buscó consuelo en la mano de Harry y la apretó con fuerza. Potter le acarició el rostro. Tenía la necesidad de saber como había vengado las muertes de todos.

"Cuéntame…, cuéntame cómo lo destruiste…"

Harry asintió. Y comenzó con el relato desde que dejó el cuartel y terminó, finalmente con las horas que Draco perdió inconsciente. El futuro no pintaba alentador entre toda la destrucción.

"El cumpleaños de Jack siempre será el aniversario de tu victoria," dijo Draco en un murmullo.

"Gracias, gracias por darme el mejor premio que pude haber recibido…"

Draco soltó una carcajada. "No seas niña, Potter. Estoy seguro de que te darán la Orden de Merlín, primera clase". Aun así, su rostro se sonrojó de inmediato.

+21+

Dos semanas después, Draco está oficialmente sanado y Harry es oficialmente un héroe.

Sin embargo, las cosas comienzan a estar más tensas, porque el número de muertos encontrados va en aumento y su relación parece distenderse en una fina línea entre el hastío y la desesperación. La batalla final había cobrado más vidas que la guerra entera. Y es que, durante las horas finales, se había desatado una ola de cólera y un sabor rancio a victoria, que había hecho que los Mortífagos se dispersaran por todo el país, destruyendo sin compasión lo que encontraron a su alcance.

Desde entonces, Harry tiene que asistir a interminables funerales de miembros de La Orden, que en vida se alinearon en la segunda y tercera clase. Lo cual, siendo sinceros, le representa una mera formalidad; pues algunos de los nombres escritos en los memoriales, ni siquiera le suenan conocidos.

En ocasiones como esas, Draco debe pasar el día solo, cuidando del bebé; abandonado a su suerte e intentando descifrar sus llantos. La desesperación crece, al cambiar pañales de tela que se sueltan y hacen terribles desastres por doquier. Las pocas horas de sueño que logra procurarse, le hacen escocer los ojos; o tal vez, son las lágrimas de decepción.

Draco no tiene que estar en esto solo; la misma oración en su mente cada mañana, mientras intenta decirle a Potter que no sigua asistiendo a los interminables funerales. Pero se detiene en el último minuto, porque sabe de antemano que Potter nunca aceptaría. Que su tonto complejo de héroe lo hace ir a todas las ceremonias luctuosas, a consolar madres, hermanas, hijos y padres, sostenerlos en el llanto y alegrarles la vida con tontas y cursis palabrerías, cuando en realidad debería estar en casa, ayudando con el bebé.

Cuidar de Jack se ha convertido, con urgencia, en una carga muy grande para él. Y cuando llega Harry, el bebé se ha dormido ya, exhausto por el llanto que deja un zumbido en sus oídos. El sufrimiento pasa inadvertido y es finalmente relegado cuando otras infortunadas noticias caen sobre la familia Weasley. Draco se entera como todos los demás, pero no lo siente igual cuando, en la mañana, inicia su interminable batalla en contra de los pañales de tela. Sus manos comienzan a ampollarse y ponerse rojas, conforme pasan los días.

El agotamiento, sin embargo, lo impulsa a hacerlo todo en automático; bostezando y pensando en los días en los que no tenía que lavar pañales, como si fueran un recuerdo que se hace cada vez más lejano.

Esta vez, el emisario es Mundungus Fletcher, con sus ropas baratas y su apariencia vagabunda. Por la mañana, recuperado de San Mungo, viene y les comunica a los Weasley, lo que asegura haber visto con sus propios ojos.

La mujer estalla en llanto; un llanto doloroso que alerta a Draco instintivamente, sólo para encontrar miradas atónitas dirigidas hacia él. Y entonces lo escucha, fuerte y claro, como plomo pesado atorado entre sus labios.

"Sin duda ha sido Lucius Malfoy."

"¡Oh, Percy!" gime la descompuesta mujer.

Y así es develado el último misterio de la guerra. Percy Weasley, desaparecido en Gringotts, ahora está oficialmente muerto. Muerto, o asesinado por el padre de Draco. Eventos en los que nadie tiene ciencia cierta, pero que terminan recayendo todos sobre sus hombros.

Draco intenta seguir con sus rutinas, encargándose de Jack y tratando de no cruzarse con algún pelirrojo. Pero sabe, con prontitud, que no habrá descanso alguno para él.

Bill Weasley es liberado tiempo después, con sus escarificaciones en el rostro que llaman la atención de cualquiera. Y en el cual, su ferocidad ostenta, quizás, las maldiciones han perturbado su mente.

Tal vez es precisamente eso, lo que hace que todas las acusaciones sean severas e insultantes; que cuando repita todas las cosas que lo lastiman a los oídos del propio Harry, éste le pida que sea paciente, considerado y respetuoso. Harry responde con solemnidad que la familia ha perdido a uno de sus miembros y que por ahora el duelo los acongoja. Que hay que comprender.

Draco piensa que el odio de los Weasley va más allá de eso. De todos modos, nadie respeta su propio duelo. Sus padres están muertos y no hay consideración alguna para él.

Harry le mira con expresión vacía, desde otro lado de la cama antes de apagar la lámpara y voltearse sin otra mirada. Y Draco siente como si la llegada de Jack, no hubiese cambiado nada, cada vez que Potter lo trata con indeferencia; haciéndolo a un lado casi siempre y acercándose sólo cuando se le antoja un poco de cariño.

Él cierra los ojos, agotado, con el peso de sus pensamientos en la base del estómago y la sensación de vacío latiéndole el pecho. Está tan cansado, que por un pequeño momento desearía no volver a despertar.

El sueño se acumula en los legajos aletargados de su mente, pero el llanto de Jack aún resuena en sus oídos. El sonido nunca desaparece del todo. Después de varios minutos, Draco desespera; sólo quiere unas pocas horas de sueño, estirar las piernas dentro de las cobijas y adorar, secretamente, la tibieza del cuerpo de Harry. Aunque sea sólo por la noche cuando están así de juntos, apretados en la cama.

Pero el ruido no le permite descanso alguno. Si tan solo…

"_Desmaius_" se escucha murmurar a sí mismo.

Las cobijas son arrancadas de su cuerpo con violencia. Y un segundo después, las luces están prendidas y Harry grita como loco cosas que él no entiende; hasta que recupera la cordura y abre los ojos alarmado.

"¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HAS HECHO?! HAY QUE LLAMAR AL SANADOR…OH DIOS. ¡CARAJO MALFOY!"

Harry toma el cuerpo inmóvil del bebé en sus brazos y sale dando un portazo. El pasillo está oscuro y silencioso, pero a su paso va cobrando vida mientras grita por ayuda. Y, una a una, las cabezas de los Weasley aparecen en las puertas vecinas.

Draco siente que las lágrimas lo ahogaran, su corazón palpita histéricamente y el aire no parece suficiente para llenar sus pulmones. Su visión se nubla y su cuerpo tiembla, desolado. Vómito ácido quema su garganta.

Ahora si, piensa desconsolado, le ha hecho daño a la única criatura que pudiera abrigar sentimientos por él. ¿Es realmente merecedor de ellos? ¿Quién más podría quererlo en este mundo? Este mundo sin padres y sin amigos. Sin verdadera vida. Con todas sus creencias muertas ante la victoria correcta.

Por qué seguir viviendo en un lugar como ese, donde todo el mundo aborrece su presencia. Incluso Harry.

Incluso él.

Nunca debió aceptar las caricias. Nunca debió dejarlo avanzar en lo que, siempre supo, era el avasallador efecto de hormonas adolescentes. Si pudiera cambiarlo, lo haría. ¡Qué final tan diferente hubiera tenido su vida!

Qué tonto y qué ciego ha sido. Qué tan enamorado había estado. Sí. Porque es justamente ese, el sentimiento que nunca muere dentro de su pecho. Aún así, no ve el caso en admitirlo, porque tiene miedo de aceptar que es lo único que tiene. Y que, además, no es correspondido. Si tan sólo no lo amara tanto. Si tan sólo pudiera regresar al odio y a los insultos. Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de perdonarle sus errores.

Por otro lado, sabe que Harry nunca lo aceptará. No lo hará por que muy en lo profundo no es lo que busca. Aquel no es el final que reciben los héroes.

Algunas veces, resulta hilarante. Otras, le produce un dolor interno tan terrible, que le quema el alma y una pequeña voz de remordimiento que le recuerda que, de haberlo hecho de otra forma, sus padres no estarían muertos. De no haber escapado de casa, en busca de un sueño. En busca de su propia y egoísta felicidad.

Había actuado como un niño buscando el final feliz de los cuentos, al precio más alto que se puede pagar. Había confiado. Y al final, Harry simplemente no lo ama.

Jamás comprende. Nunca trata de justificarlo. Y, sin embargo, duele.

Desde que todo comenzó, había hecho sólo lo que cabía esperar de él: recibir al niño en brazos y aplaudir a la posibilidad de tener una familia. Porque, en su fuero interno, sabe que es justo lo que Potter quiere. Quiere sentir lo que es tener una familia. Y, de alguna forma, parece que Jack es más que suficiente para llenar ese vacío. Algunas veces, Draco siente que sólo ha sido la herramienta para conseguirlo. Después de todo, nadie le dijo que Potter iba a amarlo.

Y así, con la poca dignidad que aún le queda, decide irse. Irse antes de que la bomba Weasley estalle. El ruido sofocado de las conversaciones comienza a escucharse por toda la casa.

Nadie se ha atrevido a entrar, todavía. Pero no tardarán mucho. Draco sabe ya no debería estar ahí. Tambaleándose por el frío insistente de la madrugada y con el rostro bañando en lágrimas, se marcha. La ropa que lleva puesta y la varita son lo único que le queda, no necesita más. Al salir por la puerta, casi gimiendo con miseria, se topa con Bill. Pero no se queda lo suficiente para escuchar sus palabras, porque corre por las escaleras de madera, que hacen gran estruendo, y se arroja al gélido clima del invierno. De reojo, les de una última mirada a las figuras que inundan aquella casa. El llanto de Jack es fuerte. Reconocible a sus sensibles oídos. Y parece tan potente y dolorido, que vibra dentro de su pecho. Sus sentimientos llaman. Su magia lo llama. Su temblor aumenta. Sus manos tiemblan. Es tan fuerte que puede sentir los vellos de su piel erizarse, a su cuerpo ponerse nervioso. Y la resistencia de correr a atenderlo comienza a sentirse como una intrusa en la base de su cabeza. La magia del bebé es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Su voluntad para llamarlo hacia él es poderosa.

Pero Draco no regresará. No correrá, como antes, a atenderlo. Pero que de ahora en adelante, será de Potter. Para que Harry encuentre a alguien mejor y formen la familia que, en un inicio, prometió y que ahora se diluye en el viento, cuando abre la puerta de los Weasley.

Desesperado, se tambalea con dificultad sobre la nieve. Intentando salir del círculo anti-aparición. _Corre_, se repite. _Corre como el cobarde que eres_. Y quizás, algún día, el dolor desaparezca.

+22+

_Y, sin embargo, el dolor fantasma no desaparece_.

Harry observa, en silencio, la cuna del bebé. La temperatura de la habitación parece haber descendido un par de grados. Han pasado ya cuatro días. Unos interminables y agotadores días, que parecen tan largos y tan cansados. Jack no tiene misericordia alguna; si es que antes la tenía. Quizá es su manera de castigar a Harry. O, simplemente, la forma de demostrar su soledad.

Es doloroso escuchar sus llantos. Tan llenos de una angustiante amargura, que ningún bebé debería sentir. Son como un dolor intenso que atormenta al que lo escucha. Y que se duplica en el corazón de Harry.

Pero él no esta listo. No esta listo para esto. Es demasiado. Tanto temor a equivocarse. Y, sin embargo, parece su único camino.

Su cuerpo tiembla. El invierno continúa espeso y, mientras se aleja de la cuna, cierra los ojos y _esos otros _fantasmas aparecen en sus sueños. Muerte, sangre y gritos. Risas heladas y sentimientos perversos de los que nadie logra cobijarle.

Cómo puede ser un buen padre, cuando nunca tuvo uno. ¿Cómo consolar los llantos de Jack, si no tiene quien arrulle los suyos?

Un sentimiento asfixiante, paradójicamente, lo inunda de vacío. Uno que le cubre el alma entera, quizá sobrecargada de culpa. Constante culpa ácida que quema. Un veneno que le recorre apenas piensa.

Son tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos de guerra, que el bebé pareciera ser el último de sus problemas. O debería serlo. Debería ser su momento más dulce del día, su felicidad ciega. El bebe debería ser su mundo, para lograr opacar, con su presencia, cualquier preocupación externa.

Harry necesita un descanso. Ya no quiere saber más de nombres escritos en lápidas lóbregas, ni más listas interminables de desaparecidos. Pero cuando no piensa en ello, los recuerdos de Grimmauld Place, derretida debajo del fuego, destruida a la merced de sus enemigos, parecen resurgir con más fuerza en su mente. Su última infancia reducida a cenizas que se lleva el invierno. Es como comparar el cálido sentimiento que lo llena, cuando Sirius aparece en sus sueños; para luego abrir los ojos y ver ruinas y despojos que se lo llevan todo.

¿Dónde formar una familia? Y aún más, ¿cómo decirle a Draco que no tienen un lugar a donde ir? ¿Cómo decirle la verdad? ¿Y cómo impedir su partida si ha guardado éstas y muchas otras cosas para sí? Cosas que tienen sentido en su mente y que, cuando quiere ponerlas en palabras, se atascan en su garganta y brotan como fuertes lagrimones. ¿Cómo decir todas las cosas que quieres compartir sin derrumbarte?

¿Cómo mantener todas las promesas?

Jack se revuelve entre las mantas, sus pequeños puños de bebé se agitan doblados fuertemente contra su pecho. Harry sabe lo que se avecina, el biberón espera preparado sobre la mesita de noche. Sin embargo, el bebé gime en sueños con su propio dolor fantasma. Pero no despierta esta vez, dejando a Harry alarmado y frustrado al mismo tiempo.

Pálido y opaco, cansado de la vida misma y pensando en el momento justo en que las cosas han llegado a complicarse hasta este punto, Harry intenta dormir. Abandonándose al triste consuelo que ahora representa el sueño, se pregunta vagamente si, simplemente, las cosas serán complicadas porque él quiere que lo sean. ¿Cómo restarle importancia al asunto? ¿Cómo volver a la inocencia? O, simplemente, ¿cómo alejarse de ella?

Tener a un bebé va mucho más allá de sólo traer una criatura al mundo. El bebé es exigente y consumidor. Es una responsabilidad demasiado grande, que ni siquiera ambos logran satisfacer. Es mucho más difícil de lo que algún día pudo haber imaginado.

Y luego, está Malfoy. Consumido por sus propios demonios. Engañado, sólo y vacío. La mentira corrompe, ahora entiende. Nunca debió de haber prometido eso. En principio, su intención era buena. Pero, ¿cómo seguir mirándolo al rostro, sabiendo que le ha mentido sólo para mantenerlo tranquilo?

¿De qué forma explicarle sin herirlo? Pues sabe que la sospecha no desaparece de su mente. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que lo único que quiere es mantenerlo en el bando de lo correcto, diciendo las cosas incorrectas? Mentiras tan amargas que sólo lo hicieron huir de su lado. Mentiras que se combinan con su miedo al bebé. Cosas que lo llevaron a ocultarse y querer nunca volver a casa a encontrarlos. ¿De qué manera contarle sobre sus inseguridades? Tantas, que lo llevaron a refugiarse en el dolor de la gente.

Harry necesita un descanso.

Un par de minutos después, se inclina sobre sí mismo. La tristeza bulle en su pecho y parece quemar la boca de su estómago. Sus lágrimas están secas, pero esto no impide que una melodía descompuesta de gemidos lastimosos logren escapar por la comisura de sus labios.

"Harry," murmura Hermione.

"Ya te dije que no sé en dónde buscarlo," le dice con coraje. "Además, si lo encuentro, ¿qué se supone que diré? Hey, Malfoy, vuelve a mi lado a pesar de que te mentí. Fue la culpa de tu padre al cruzarse con mi hechizo asesino. ¡Pero en serio todo va a estar bien, ahora mismo iremos a la ruinas de mi casa a criar un bebé!"

"Harry, sabes que los Weasley te alojarán el tiempo necesario y…"

"¡Oh, por favor, Hermione! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? ¡Ellos odian a Malfoy! ¡Realmente lo odian! Traté de distraerlo a él y a mí de esto, pero es verdad, todas esas cosas que le han dicho, todos los insultos. Dios…" Harry se jala el cabello desesperado. Luego, se aleja de la castaña y se dirige a revisar al bebé. Jack está completamente dormido, o más bien, exhausto. Ha mantenido un llanto casi continuo durante todo el día y a Harry no le sorprende que esté agotado. El moreno se levanta de inmediato y le hace una seña a Hermione para que lo siga. Dejando la puerta ligeramente emparejada, caminan por el pasillo, hasta la vieja habitación de Ron.

"No puedo solo con esto. No sé qué hacer. Quizá los Weasley no han dicho nada aún, pero sé que se alegran. Incluso Ron parece complacido de que Malfoy… nos…." sus palabras se detienen en el aire el tiempo suficiente, para sentir el dolor que embarga su pecho y el vuelco en el estómago que lo hace tragar saliva, antes de continuar, "….nos…abandonara…"

Pronunciar esas palabras se siente casi como tocar el fondo.

"Ya sabes cómo es Ron. Pronto verá que se equivoca. Pero por ahora, está demasiado confundido para aceptar que a él ni siquiera le agradaba Percy. ¡Oh, Merlin! Nadie en la familia parecía estar en buenos términos con él. Sin embargo, todos resienten el duelo que Molly está teniendo con todo esto."

"De todos modos, fue mi culpa que se marchara. No tenía muchas opciones cuando lo traje conmigo. Casi lo orillé a que lo hiciera, aprovechándome de su debilidad. Incluso se puede decir que lo forcé a salir de su casa, lo alejé de sus padres y esperé que él se adaptase con facilidad a mi mundo. No me importó, ni siquiera, si la gente a mi alrededor lo estaba aceptando a él."

"¡Harry!" dice ella con una sonrisa. "Esa la cosa más madura que te he escuchado decir en mucho tiempo."

"Sí, bueno," contesta él apenado, luciendo una mueca triste. "Qué bueno que mi sentido común esté de vuelta. Quizás ahora me ayude en el futuro, más de lo que ha hecho hasta entonces."

"Todo estará bien."

"Quisiera creerte, en serio."

"¡Hermione! ¡Harry! ¡Vengan rápido!" grita Ron escaleras abajo.

Ambos comparten una mirada privada, casi conspirativa, y una sonrisa. Luego, asintiendo, ambos dejan la habitación, para revisar rápidamente al bebé dormido y bajar al salón. Dentro, toda la familia está reunida. Sonriéndose unos a otros, como si no hubieran tenido la comodidad suficiente para hacerlo antes.

"Gringotts va a dar una declaración oficial justo ahora," dice Ron por toda explicación.

Harry se sienta junto a él sobre un viejo diván, con estampado de flores amarillas. Hermione encuentra un lugar en el suelo, sosteniendo sus brazos en el regazo de Ron. Harry siente que algo importante le falta a la escena. Sin embargo, todos paren tan felices.

La radio produce un ruido sordo y, luego, se aclara con un tono.

"_Buenas noches, Magos y Brujas de Gran Bretaña. Esto es Radio Celta, interrumpiendo su programación habitual —Lo más mágico de los éxitos musicales— para traerles la transmisión oficial aprobada por el Ministro de Magia. Nos enlazamos en este momento a las puertas del Banco Gringotts, donde el anuncio oficial será dado en unos minutos. _

_Tenemos en cabina a algunos invitados. El señor Wellert, Oficial del Ministerio que nos acompaña para dar opiniones, cualquiera que sea el anuncio. También tenemos la presencia del retirado rompedor de maldiciones, Bill Weasley._

— _Por el momento, según tengo entendido, el banco tiene las puertas completamente cerradas. A que se debe esta decisión, ¿Señor Weasley? ¿Usted puede decirnos?_

— _Todo el personal humano fue avisado, vía lechuza, que las actividades estaban suspendidas para nosotros. Por lo cual, nos fue imposible regresar al trabajo, desde que terminó la guerra. Mis compañeros y yo, creemos que la decisión de los Gnomos de mantener las puertas cerradas, se debe a una drástica medida de seguridad._

— _Entonces, ¿usted cree que nuestro dinero está en peligro?_

— _Me temo que, aun cuando la guerra haya acabado, todavía hay manos avariciosas que podrían hacerse de él…_

— _¿Sí?, ¿usted qué opina al respecto, Oficial Wellert? ¿La seguridad puede considerarse precaria en este momento? _

— _Yo no sería tan concluyente, como para asegurarlo. Aunque el país está sufriendo los estragos del final de la guerra, la seguridad integral de la gente está completamente a garantizada. Nadie corre peligro en estos días. La guerra terminó y todo está bien._

— _Sí, eso es lo que el Ministerio continúa sosteniendo. De hecho, si no mal recuerdo, hasta hace poco negaban el regreso del Señor Oscuro — _La voz de Bill suena alterada en el altavoz. Harry imagina que, en ese momento, sus ojos estarían abiertos y exaltados, como últimamente se ven cuando se enoja. Mientras tanto, en la estación, el otro sujeto suelta una carcajada.

— _Señor Weasley, ¿está tratando de insinuar que el ministerio no tiene control sobre la situación? ¡Por favor! No se han registrado altercado estos últimos días por el equipo de Aurores. Si usted no cuenta, por supuesto, el hecho de que el único banco cerró completamente sus puertas, evitando que los buenos ciudadanos tengan un vistazo de su dinero. Si quiere mi opinión, todo esto es un complot de los Gnomos, para crear caos y que nuestros Ministros cedan a sus peticiones en las votaciones... _

— _Siento interrumpir este apasionante debate, pero me acaban de informar que el anuncio está apunto de comenzar. Por favor, queridos radio-escuchas, recuerden que esta transmisión oficial fue traída por Radio Celta, lo más mágico en éxitos musicales. Escuchemos…_

— _**Magos y Brujas de Gran Bretaña, mi nombre es Worlock. Es una pena para nosotros….**_

Su voz era lenta, tersa, muy aguda y sin nada de pena, ni sentimiento. Su aparente simpatía se escuchaba tan falsa, que era fácil notarla incluso por el radio-transmisor.

—…_**tener que informarle a la Comunidad Mágica acerca de los sucesos ocurridos en un día tan afortunado como éste, en el que el Señor Oscuro dejó de ser una amenaza para sus vidas.**_

_**Desgraciadamente, y por cuestiones del destino, la batalla fue desarrollada dentro de las blancas paredes de este palacio que ha sido de confianza, durante miles de años, desde que sus antepasados confiaron en los nuestros, para el manejo y cuidado de su dinero y objetos más preciados. **_

_**Sin embargo, este voto de confianza fue violado, en batalla, por los Magos; quienes han entrado y ensuciado estas blancas paredes, dejando no sólo destrucción y pena por la de la muerte de algunos miembros de nuestro pueblo. Sino, también, miles de años de trabajo arduo reducido a cenizas y piedras despedazadas.**_

_**El caos de la batalla fue terrible, por supuesto. El número de pérdidas humanas que nos causa gran pesar. Pero nosotros también perdimos cosas materiales que son invaluables, objetos únicos, raros y mágicos; algunos perdidos y otros bastante maltrechos. **_

_**Cámaras con las puertas derrumbadas y bienes sustraídos de ellas. En algunos casos, la sospecha se cierne, incluso, sobre el bando ganador. Lo cual, no está en mí enjuiciar. **_

_**El daño hecho está. Y por ahora, sólo queremos prever futuro del banco de la mejor manera. Es por eso, que hoy, mis queridos hermanos mágicos, Gringotts anuncia su cierre indefinido, para la reconstrucción y aclaración de cuentas. Con ayuda de los registros sobrevivientes, nos aseguraremos de que cada galeón, esté en la cámara a la que pertenece, aunque ello, nos tome siglos de lograr. Nosotros esperamos que su pueblo logre entender nuestra decisión. Si no lo hacen, tendremos infortunados encuentros, en los que nosotros, no nos detendremos a actuar con benevolencia. **_

_**Las puertas quedan oficialmente cerradas. Muchas gracias."**_

El silencio que siguió después, quizás no ocurrió sólo en la sala de los Weasley. Quizá también se había apoderado de los presentes en el Callejón Diagon y en la cabina de transmisión, donde ni siquiera el locutor encontraba voz para expresar el terror que lo atenazó.

En un instante, Harry sintió que alguien volcaba un cubo de agua mortalmente helada sobre su espalda. Pero no fue el único en salir del estupor ocasionado por la noticia. En la radio, varios gritos y voces alteradas comenzaron a escucharse desde el lugar de transmisión en el Callejón Diagon.

Luego, el sonido terminó, dejando sólo las pesadas respiraciones de Bill, Wellert y el locutor.

— _¿Qué significa esto? ¡No entiendo qué es lo que pasa! No me hagas señas, Albert. No sé que diablos decir…— _gritó el locutor.

Bill se aclaró la garganta.

— _Creo que es seguro declarar al país en quiebra._

— _¡¿Qué quieres decir con declarar al país en quiebra?! — _gritó Wellert. — ¿Acaso _estás loco? Esto no puede estar pasando…_

Harry compartía el escepticismo de Wellert

"Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Charly, Harry, Hermione…escuchen… todo va a estar bien," dijo el señor Weasley.

Por un momento, Harry olvidó estar agradecido de que Arthur lo considerara uno más de la familia. Sin embargo, no había palabras para describir sus sentimientos.

— _¡Como escuchó, Wellert! El país esta en quiebra. ¿Quiere que le explique con ceros y unos para que lo entienda?_

— _¡Oh, Merlin! Oh…no… ¡Tengo que ir a casa! ¡Mi esposa! ¡Oh, mis hijos!_

— _Señor Wellert, no entre en pánico, por favor. Usted es un oficial autorizado del Ministerio, después de todo. Estoy seguro que mucha gente, en sus hogares, está esperando instrucciones para sobrellevar esta noticia…_

— _No, lo siento, tengo que ir con mi familia ahora mismo._

El hombre gritó, completamente aterrorizado, poniendo punto final a la conversación. Harry miró a los Weasley, al parecer, tan consternados y atemorizados como el hombre del Ministerio.

_***PLOP***_

— _**¡**__Se fue el hijo de puta! _

— _Magos y Brujas, en cabina me informan que el Ministerio ha preparado una respuesta, que esta apunto de emitirse en las mismas puertas del Banco, donde momentos antes, fue emitido el primer comunicado. Por favor, escuchemos al Ministro de Magia. ¡Y Albert, no puedes irte a casa! ¡NO! ¡NO puedes!_

— _**Magos y Brujas de Gran Bretaña, les habla Robert Gordon, Misnistro de Magia. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que acaba de suceder. Es, sin duda, la peor situación afrontada por el Ministerio, en lo que estoy seguro, son miles de años. **_

_**No hay lugar dentro de mí, que no este en empatía total con la gente. Y desearía que alguien me dijera qué hacer en estos casos. Sin embargo, cuando asumí este puesto, en el cenit de la guerra y el regreso de Voldemort…**_

Harry admiraba al ministro por tener la tenacidad de decir el nombre de Voldemort sin hacer gestos con el cuerpo. Era un hombre sano, valiente y justo que había llegado en el momento correcto. Y por ese motivo, escuchar su suave y dolida voz, produjo en Harry y en el resto, un poco de seguridad. Lo suficiente para recobrar la cordura.

—…_**siempre estuve preparado para las eventualidades. Me temo, que ésta es una más de ellas. Y aunque quisiera dar una solución inmediata a los problemas que se avecinan, me veo atado de manos por completo. Y, por ahora, sólo estoy suficientemente capacitado para poder aclarar la verdad. **_

"_**La verdad que todos merecen saber.**_

_**¿El país esta en quiebra? La respuesta es…sí.**_

_**¿Se avecina un periodo de gran desgracia? La respuesta es sí.**_

_**¿El ministerio hará algo por la gente? La respuesta es sí.**_

_**En este momento, me dirijo a la Nación que comprende a la mitad mágica. Me dirijo a ustedes con dolor; pero al mismo tiempo, con esperanza. De ahora en adelante, mis acciones serán por el bien común y por la seguridad de todos. Debemos tener en cuenta, que, a pesar de las diferencias, seguimos siendo parte de un gran país. Un país con un gobierno afable que no dudará en darnos la mano. Sí, me refiero al Ministro Muggle. Él esta aquí, con nosotros. Y se dirige a mí como un hermano, como un hermano de todos. Y él me asegura que nos darán la mano. **_

_**Por ahora, sólo le pido a la población, que mantenga la calma. Que se queden en casa cuanto les sea posible, mientras las cosas comienzan a sortearse. Y que el lunes, dentro de una semana, regresen todos al trabajo. Con seguridad, listos para cumplir con sus obligaciones. **_

_**Les deseo a todos la mejor de las suertes. **_

_**Gracias."**_

"Debo encontrar a Malfoy," susurró Harry con urgencia. Todos le miraron sorprendidos. Por un momento, tuvo la impresión de que la familia enteraba había estado esperando de que se olvidara del asunto por completo y que, al final, terminara casándose con Ginny, como se suponía que debería ser.

Sus miradas eran tan obvias, que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a incomodarlo. "Señora Weasley, ¿podría cuidar de Jack, por mí? Trataré de regresar lo antes posible. El biberón está sobre la cómoda y hay mas fórmula en polvo dentro de la lata."

"¡Espera, Harry!, ¡cariño! Cálmate. Estoy segura de que… Malfoy," Molly pronunció el nombre con los dientes apretados como si estuviera intentando triturar una roca, "está bien en donde quiera que esté. No hay nada qué hacer por ahora. Ya escuchaste al Ministro."

"Por el contrario, Molly," replicó el Señor Weasley. "Creo que los muchachos y yo deberíamos ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar reservas de inmediato. Sería de gran ayuda si preparases una lista de las cosas más necesarias. Chicos, alístense, por favor."

"Yo iré contigo, Harry," le dijo Hermione tomándolo del brazo, en señal de apoyo.

Harry asintió agradecido. Tomó su chaqueta de la percha y se caló un gorro de lana hasta las orejas. Hermione también se colocó el abrigo y lo siguió de inmediato. En la puerta, Ron los detuvo enfadado.

"Hermione, creo que deberías quedarte conmigo. ¡Estamos en crisis!" le reprochó casi histérico.

Ella, por su parte, parecía enfadada también. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda al pelirrojo y puntualizó: "Sí, lo sé. Pero nosotros no tenemos un bebé de meses, Ronald. No seas un cabeza dura."

+22+

El Callejón Diagon era un caos.

La mayoría de los vidrios de los aparadores estaban agrietados y algunos parecían haber estallado en mil pedazos contra el suelo. Los mostradores habían sido vilmente saqueados. La gente se arrebataba ropa, zapatos y calderos. Harry incluso vio a dos mujeres hechizándose por una calabaza de temporada vieja.

Alguien entre una multitud, le metió la mano en el trasero, en lo que seguramente era un intento descarado para robar su cartera. Por suerte, Harry no portaba ninguna. Así que se giró intempestivamente y le dio un puñetazo al furtivo ladrón con una furia que no sabía que sentía.

A los lejos, vio a los gemelos en una batalla encarnizada para defender los bienes de su propia tienda, mientras Ginny había ido a _Todo tipo de alimentos y pociones_ para hacer pillaje, junto a Charlie, que ya había logrado regresar tres veces, con brazos llenos de cajas y verduras.

Había varios Aurores entre todo aquel gentío, pero sólo dos se habían quedado intentando restablecer el orden. Los demás, azorados por la histeria colectiva, habían entrado al Emporio de las Lechuzas a buscar algo que les pudiera ser de utilidad.

Sin embargo, entre la furiosa multitud, ni Hermione ni él habían visto la menor señal de alguna cabeza con pálido cabello rubio. Harry hubiera deseado poder pensar como Malfoy en ese momento, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde se había metido.

De repente, alguien le dio un fuerte empujón. Harry estaba tan furioso, que se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Blaise Zabini llevaba en los brazos un telescopio bastante grande y Harry no entendía por qué, debido a que ese no era un objeto de primera necesidad.

"¡Ladrón!" gritó él.

"¡Jódete!" le respondió Zabini.

Harry se sintió miserable e impotente de no poder encontrar a Malfoy lo antes posible. Y deteniéndose ahí un instante, congelándose entre toda aquella gente que gritaba y lanzaba hechizos sin ningún pudor, se preguntó si, al final, había valido la pena vencer a Voldemort.

Notas: Tarde de nuevo….LOL.

(Bueno miren el lado bueno. Les va a durar mas la historia).

Att. Mariana.


	7. Chapter 5

+23+

Una tormenta de nieve amenazaba con caer. Draco abrazó de nuevo la frazada sobre sus hombros y miró desconsolado las llamas de la fogata que danzaban delante de sus ojos. No habría suficientes leños para mantenerla ardiendo por más de un par de horas. Así que tendría que ir al jardín a buscar dentro de los invernaderos. Aquello no le apetecía para nada. El peso de la pérdida de su bebé, minaba todas sus fuerzas. Era aún más insoportable de lo que había pensando. El simple hecho de recordar la pequeña carita de Jack cogestionada por el llanto, fue suficiente para que hacerlo pensar en dar la vuelta y regresar. Y el sólo pensar en ello, le hizo llevar sus mano a su rostro, frustrado y afligido, y jalarse las mejillas perdiendo por completo la esperanza. Se frotó el pecho, cerrando los ojos, esperando aliviar su propio dolor. El viento meció los árboles a su alrededor y el silbido le hizo levantar la mirada.

No había nadie en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Y la mansión, con sus imponentes puertas de roble, estaba cerrada como una tumba. El gélido frío se coló con más fuerza en su cuerpo y le dio escalofríos. Había fantasmas a los cuales Draco aún no quería enfrentarse, recuerdos espeluznantes que lo hacían temblar y que le ponían la carne de gallina. Estar en la mansión Malfoy, o aún en los jardines, que antes había sido su lugar preferido, comenzaba a sentarle mal y a revolverle el estómago.

De pronto, las rejas hicieron un chirrido metálico que le puso los vellos de punta. A lo lejos, dos figuras encapuchadas se encaminaban lentamente en su dirección. Draco los observó, impávido y aterrorizado, como esperando a que sus pies se despegaran del suelo y sus capas negras revolotearan espectralmente a su alrededor. En vez de eso, los dos desconocidos se acercaron andando, sus pasos eran pausados y tambaleantes, sólidos y sin duda, vivos.

Tuvo tiempo suficiente para levantarse, antes de que lograran alcanzarlo. Sabía que su aspecto no era el más apropiado para las circunstancias; pero, aún así, se encaminó hacia ellos también, retrazando el encuentro a medio camino avanzando de pronto más lento; como si el caminar le pusiera un esfuerzo infranqueable.

Cuando al fin quedaron frente a frente, los encapuchados se descubrieron y Draco los miró con sorpresa, nuevamente.

"¡Draco!" le saludó Theodore Nott. "¿Dónde has estado?"

Draco hizo una seña con la mano, para evitar más preguntas.

"Sigues teniendo las mejillas hinchadas y te ves terrible, aunque hayas ganado todo ese peso," continuó.

"Theodore," advirtió el otro hombre.

Draco lo conocía. Era Theodore Nott, padre. Su voz era espesa y rasposa y apenas lograba sostenerse en el hombro de su hijo.

"Claro, claro. Draco, estoy aliviado de saber que estás vivo, pero puedo ver que ya te diste cuenta lo que sucede en la mansión."

Draco volteo hacia atrás. Sí, claro que se había dado cuenta. Las puertas estaban herméticamente cerradas. Pero como sospechaba que el motivo tenía que ver con la muerte de su padre, no había intentado investigar.

El padre de Nott se aclaró la garganta.

"Draco, tu padre cambió su testamento. Y como sabes, la magia responde fielmente a los deseos del jefe de la familia. Como pensé que no sabías de su muerte, venimos a buscarte en muchas ocasiones y conjuramos un hechizo para alertarnos. Desgraciadamente, como sabes," el Señor Nott se levantó la manga de la túnica, revelando la marca tenebrosa. Al verla, Draco sintió un escalofrío que se llevó sus pensamientos hacia la Madriguera, con Potter y el bebé, "la situación es delicada para nosotros. Pero hoy hemos podido venir, gracias al caos que hay por todos lados."

"¿Caos?" preguntó Draco sorprendido.

"¡Merlín, Draco! Es como si el cielo entero hubiera caído sobre el mundo. Como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo hubiera llegado a su fin. La gente está histérica, se atacan unos a otros como criaturas salvajes. Nosotros decidimos escapar ahora, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí."

"¿Se van?" inquirió el rubio con rapidez.

"Sí, me marcho con mi padre. Iremos a Alejandría."

"Theodore," volvió a decir el Señor Nott. Luego continuó, mirando a Draco tristemente. "Siento decirlo, Draco. Eres tan joven y ahora estás tan desprotegido. Pero debes saber por qué tu padre hizo que la mansión se cerrara.

Él no era un buen hombre. Desconfiar de ti, de su propio hijo. Lo que sea que te haya pasado -y puedo ver que no fue fácil para ti- debió ser suficiente castigo para cualquiera. Pero Lucius no debió dejar que las dudas lo atosigaran. Aún cuando los rumores decían que te habías ido al bando de Dumbledore.

Tu padre desconfió de ti; tanto, como si fueras un traidor que le ha dado una puñalada".

Draco sintió que esas palabras le partían el alma en dos.

"Tu padre," siguió el Señor Nott. "Decidió que tu pondrías en peligro la victoria de nuestro maestro, entregando las propiedades de los Malfoy para ganar la guerra. Pensó que Potter y Dumbledore te habían cegado y que las cederías en bandeja de plata. Así que juró, por todo lo que conocía, que nunca te permitiría hacer algo así. Por eso cambió su herencia. Para que no fuera entregada a ti, al menos hasta dentro de muchos años. Los suficientes para que no tuvieras oportunidad de reclamarla."

La mirada de Draco cayó sobre el camino de nieve sucia, los ojos quemándole con las noticias de traición y desesperanza.

"Y sabes qué, Draco," el aludido levantó la mirada una vez más. El señor Nott parecía amable; en su rostro se dibujo de nuevo esa sonrisa triste que le formaba un camino de arrugas en las comisuras de los labios. El anciano posó una mano consoladora sobre su hombro; y en ese momento, Draco vio la herida que escondía en su costado. El rubio cerró los ojos para no mirarla y después fijó la vista en la nieve que estaba bajo sus botas. "Si te cambiaste de bando, o simplemente permaneciste neutral, estoy seguro que fue la decisión correcta. Y también sé que no deberías estar aquí, dejándote caer en la depresión, en la puerta de una casa, que nunca más se abrirá para ti.

Debes ver hacia el futuro. Búscate tu propio nombre, muchacho. Deja atrás las memorias, el odio y el miedo."

Draco pensó en el pequeño Jack. Llorando desconsolado en los brazos de alguien más. Y fue entonces cuando ya no pudo retener otro sollozo. Nott lo atrajo hacia sus brazos, brindándole un abrazo fraternal.

"Deberías venir con nosotros," ofreció el anciano.

Draco imaginó que se iba con ellos, que lo dejaba todo y que no volvía a mirar a atrás. Su corazón dio un nuevo vuelco. Uno muy terrible y escalofriante. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía, no podía abandonarlos. Que de esa forma no podría volver a ver a Jack.

"No puedo," logró articular.

El señor Nott lo miró con ojos comprensivos y asintió.

"Este no el final, aún. Contrario a lo que Theodore pueda decir. Es verdad que el mundo parece haberse vuelto loco, pero ha sido siempre así para mí. Una gran locura que no termina. Ahora, muchacho, sólo regresa con quien estuviste todo este tiempo y trata de ser feliz."

Draco sacudió la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas fluían por su rostro sin descanso.

"Todo tiene solución, no lo olvides. Ahora, nos vamos. Buena suerte."

El hombre retiró el agarre de su hombro y dejo escapar un gemido y varios suspiros. Su hijo le dio una mirada preocupada, pero al final asintió. Ambos se despidieron con rapidez y se marcharon de regreso a la entrada. Desde ahí, podrían _Aparecerse_.

+24+

Harry suspiró. "Creo que iré solo."

"Estaba esperando a que tuvieras el nervio y el valor de hacerlo," lo animó Hermione.

"Lo sé. Antes, perdimos el tiempo. Pero estoy asustado," reconoció con acidez.

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Escucha, Harry. Tienes que hacer esto. Estamos hablando de tu familia; lo quieras o no. ¡Lo quiera Malfoy o no! No tienes idea de lo que va a pasar en los meses siguientes. Y si ni siquiera están juntos, ¿cómo piensas sobrevivir con un bebé?".

Harry se sonrojó y se sintió terrible de nuevo. "Herm, por favor. Ya lo sé, no me lo repitas, o tendremos que dar más vueltas por aquí."

"No, olvídalo. Yo me voy a buscar a Ron."

Harry suspiró y asintió a la nada con un movimiento de cabeza. Se concentró un minuto y proyectó en su mente la imagen de la mansión Malfoy. En un segundo, supo que las ventiscas alrededor de él habían cambiado, porque ahora se encontraba en Whiltshire.

Ahí, el viento invernal era mucho más intenso que en Londres. Y la tormenta de nieve, que parecía haber comenzado recientemente, hacía difícil enfocar los contornos de la blanca y estable mansión Malfoy. Caminó con dificultad por los terrenos del jardín, cubiertos de una espesa capa de cellisca que seguramente ya había cubierto al menos un metro bajo sus pies. Sus zapatos no lo ayudaban a ir más rápido; se hundían en la nieve cuando daba un paso y los pantalones que llevaba debajo de la túnica, pronto se habían empapado hasta las rodillas. El frío le calaba los huesos y lo hacía temblar, pero no dejaría que una simple tormenta de nieve lo detuviera justo ahora que había decidido avanzar.

Sin embargo, quizás la tormenta había cubierto la tierra mucho más de lo que pensaba. Porque cuando Harry puso un pie sobre un suave montículo de nieve, el mundo entero calló bajo sus pies. Literalmente. Lo había tomado tan por sorpresa que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de sacar la varita. En un momento, se imaginó que caería varios metros dentro de ese pozo de agua helada y que se congelaría, antes de intentar cualquier cosa.

Si no hubiera sido por la fuerte y helada mano que le sostuvo del antebrazo en el último momento, más de alguna de sus predicciones se habría cumplido. Harry nunca había estado tan contento de verlo; pero no sólo por el hecho de que Malfoy había salvado su vida, si no porque realmente su pecho dio un vuelco y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

"¡Malfoy!" gritó con una sonrisa apenada.

"No te quedes ahí colgado, Potter. ¡Ayúdame a subirte!"

Harry se sintió un idiota, mientras asentía y buscaba las piedras lisas de la pared del pozo. No sin algo de dificultad, logró salir de ahí después de realizar par de maniobras. Malfoy cayó sobre la nieve, haciendo gestos. Su ropa no era muy abrigadora.

"Espero que no estés enfermo," dijo Harry cuando recuperó el aliento. "Ten, ten, ponte mi chaqueta."

"¡No seas ridículo!"

Harry suspiró; sus mejillas estaban rojas y quemadas por el frío, pero las de Malfoy se veían mucho peor. Seguramente tenía tiempo ahí afuera.

"Ven conmigo."

Draco frunció el ceño. "Lastimé a Jack."

"¡No, no lo hiciste! Pensé que lo habías hecho, pero el sanador dijo que estaría bien. No fue nada, sólo un susto. Y fue mi culpa. Yo lo había escuchado llorar, sólo que no quería levantarme. Tú parecías saber cómo hacerlo; mucho mejor que yo, al menos. Pensé que tu podías solo con él."

"No es así," respondió Malfoy casi como un murmuro. Después se levantó y comenzó a caminar de vuelta la mansión.

"¡Es mi culpa! Yo los lastimé a ambos."

Draco se detuvo. "Me lastimas, Potter. Siempre lo haces."

"Lo sé, lo siento. Soy un idiota," Harry tenía la costumbre de reírse cuando estaba nervioso. Pero en este momento, su risa nerviosa se mezclaba amargamente con las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar copiosamente de sus ojos. "Yo…te mentí."

Draco giró de inmediato. Un rictus de amargura surcó su rostro.

"Tu padre no murió de esa forma. Él estaba ahí, cuando le lancé una maldición imperdonable a Voldemort y se cruzó en el camino. Murió por él. Yo te mentí. Lo siento. Quizás ahora no querrás volver conmigo; fui yo quien… yo lo hice. Y además," Harry hizo una pausa para suspirar, su voz cogestionada por el frío y por las lágrimas era como una dolorosa melodía descompuesta en los oídos del otro, "ya no tengo casa y no tengo mucho dinero guardado. Supongo que ahora ya nadie lo tiene," intentó bromear tristemente, al final.

Draco bajó la mirada y enfocó sus ojos grises en la nieve. Sus propias lágrimas comenzaban a perfilarse por sus mejillas y su rostro se enrojecía con la ira que había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo.

"No lo entiendes, ¿verdad Potter? Eso no me importa. Tú me lastimas y eso…"

"¡Lo sé!"

"Pero no sabes por qué. ¡No tienes la más mínima idea!"

Harry parecía realmente sorprendido y confundido a partes iguales.

"¡Oh, Merlin! Realmente eres un completo idiota."

Draco caminó de regreso hasta Harry y puso los brazos alrededor de él.

"Me lastimas tanto, porque te amo," esto último lo dijo tan bajito que Harry pensó que lo había imaginado, hasta que Draco enterró la cabeza en su cuello y suspiró imperceptiblemente.

Y entonces Draco comenzó a llorar de verdad. Sollozó lastimeramente por lo menos veinte minutos, en un llanto desconsolado que había estado esperando tanto tiempo por salir. Y dejó que todas aquellas penas y sentimientos que había mantenido guardados, desde hacía meses, se diluyeran en sus lágrimas, mientras se aferraba al abrazo de Potter.

"No vamos a volver con los Weasley," sentenció Draco cuando al fin se calmó.

Harry sintió su mundo de preocupaciones reapareció delante de él, pero contestó sereno y más seguro de lo que se había sentido en días: "No. No vamos a volver con los Weasley."

+25+

"No puedes estar hablando en serio, sobre esto."

"Lo siento, Ron."

El pelirrojo se jaló el cabello desesperado y Harry dirigió una la mirada cautelosa hacia los demás.

"Es verdad que fuimos algo… descorteces. Pero eso no puede ser suficiente como para que te vayas."

"¡Oh vamos, Ron! Descortés es la manera suave de decirlo y tú lo sabes bien."

"¡Pero no tienen a donde ir!" dijo la señora Weasley alarmada.

"Ya lo resolveré," contestó Harry con convicción.

"Harry, pondrás la vida del bebé en peligro si te vas ahora. ¡Tenemos que permanecer juntos! Por dios, eres como mi maldito hermano. ¡No puedo dejarte ir!"

Harry suspiró con cansancio. Se volvió a mirar a Hermione buscando su ayuda. Ella captó su mirada, pero se encogió de hombros.

"Escuchen, estoy muy agradecido con ustedes por considerarme parte de su familia. Pero ahora debo estar con mi pareja y cuidar de mi propia familia. Bill va a regresar a Francia, con Fleur y su bebé, porque ellos son su familia. Yo tengo que hacer lo mismo. Tengo que empezar a resolver todo esto por mi cuenta."

"¡Ni siquiera tienes dinero! Me lo has dicho."

"Creo que será suficiente para arreglárnoslas mientras solucionan las cosas en Gringotts," mencionó Harry con un dejo de tristeza que se instaló de pronto en su garganta.

"¡No puedes irte, Harry!" insistió Ron obstinadamente.

"Malfoy y yo tenemos que seguir adelante con nuestras vidas y buscar algo de privacidad; una relación de pareja como la nuestra sería mucho más estable de esa forma. Necesitamos construir una vida, juntos, desde ahora. Y si continúo permitiendo que lo lastimen de esa forma, nunca lo logrearemos. Apreciaría el no tener que escoger entre ustedes y él; porque obviamente lo escogeré a él de ahora en adelante."

"Bueno. Y si te vas, ¿qué tienes planeado?" preguntó Ginny en tono conciliador.

Harry le sonrió. "No lo sé, todavía. Lo pensare en la marcha."

"Oi, Harry, no puedes irte así," continuó George. Él y su gemelo, estaban completamente golpeados; la tienda no se había podido salvar del saqueo y ambos parecían muy abatidos.

"Si tuviéramos el dinero, te lo regresaríamos ahora mismo," mencionó Fred con amargura. "Nunca debiste dárnoslo."

"¿Qué dinero?" cuestionó el Señor Weasley suspicaz.

"No es nada. Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Si no se los hubiera dado, lo habría perdido en el banco, de todas formas."

"¡Merlin! Lo hemos perdido todo. Todo," se quejó George.

El señor Weasley le sonrió a Harry. "No se preocupen, nos hemos manejado bien todos estos años con tan pocos galeones en la bolsa. Nos arreglaremos."

"Harry, en realidad, hay un lugar a donde Malfoy y tú pueden ir. Pero no estoy segura sí él estará de acuerdo," comentó Hermione mordiéndose el labio en meditación.

Harry giró la mirada automáticamente hacia el techo, como si intentara ver a través de él. Un piso más arriba, Malfoy estaría en la habitación, encerrado con el bebé. Sus labios se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa cuando recordó aquellas palabras que Malfoy le había susurrado en los majestuosos jardines de su casa. Aquellas que le envolvían y le templaban el alma. Aquellas que le daban _esperanza_. Malfoy lo amaba. Lo quería y lo necesitaba tanto, que al final, seguía regresando a él. No sin un dejo de culpa, Harry pensó que podría convencerlo.

La propuesta de Hermione no era mucho mejor que vivir con los Weasley. Porque implicaba, seguir viviendo con otras personas ajenas a su pequeña y recién formada familia. Pero Harry no tenía idea de dónde comenzar, cómo empezar a crear un hogar de la nada. No sabía si sería capaz de pagar una renta mensual, o si lograría mantenerla durante mucho tiempo. Tan sólo tenía una bolsa de galeones que había sacado del banco hacía meses. El pensamiento de que era lo único que…

No, negó con la cabeza. Ya no tenía caso alguno lamentarse. Voldemort había escogido el lugar de su última batalla y las consecuencias del final de la guerra, eran como una cruel venganza. Quizás la gente lo culparía después de todo lo sucedido. Pero por ahora, necesitaba alejar las miradas de él y de su familia.

Sus suspiros se hacían largos y continuos, en especial cuando miraba la puerta cerrada de la que había sido su habitación temporal. La abrió lentamente. El bebé estaba dormido en su cuna y Draco estaba acurrucado sobre su costado sobre las mantas de la cama. Parecía un poco incómodo, murmurando cosas en sus sueños; su frente se perlaba con el sudor de las pesadillas y su ceño se fruncía en angustia. Harry se acercó para mirarlo mejor, sus labios estaban secos y sus manos estaban frías. Y cuando palpó su frente, supo inmediato que Draco tenía fiebre. Seguramente había obtenido un resfriado durante la tormenta de nieve.

Harry nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable. Generalmente, Malfoy jamás mostraba debilidad. Harry sentía que aún había visto muy poco del Malfoy con el que había comenzado a salir, hacía meses. Ese, suponía Harry, era un gran obstáculo entre ellos dos. Los cambios que había sufrido su relación con su nuevo comportamiento. Harry sintió un pinchazo en el estómago cuando recordó de nueva cuenta aquellas palabras susurradas con desespero en la mansión. Y de nuevo, se estremeció por el calor que lo quemaba por dentro.

Caminó en silencio hacia el baño a preparar una compresa de agua fría. Sentía mariposas revoloteando en su vientre al pensar que Draco se había vuelto tan sumiso por los sentimientos que quizás, lleva sintiendo en silencio todo este tiempo. Después de todo, no había sido extraño que ellos hubieran terminado juntos, recapitulando los últimos meses de su séptimo curso, cuando las flores de la primavera y los colores se pintaban perfectos.

Harry siempre había tenido la sospecha de que Draco era gay; pero lo comprobó cuando escucho una conversación entre él y otro Slytherin, escondido dentro el cubículo de un retrete. Después de eso, Harry no había podido quitarse la idea de la cabeza. Draco era el único chico gay que conocía en todo Hogwarts. Y, aunque siempre lo había negado, el muchacho despertaba su curiosidad y atraía irremediablemente su atención. Aunque fuera para meterse con él. Por eso lo había buscado, pero nunca se le había ocurrido que el Slytherin pudiera llegar a sentir algo más que deseo, como consecuencia de sus encuentros.

_Amor_.

La palabra se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, pero aún no lograba asimilarla. Abrió la llave del grifo para humedecer una toalla y el sonido del agua ahogó una parte de sus pensamientos.

De regreso, en la habitación, se tomó un momento para mirar a Jack. Su rostro lucía apacible y pacífico en el sueño. Posó una caricia dulce por su pequeño cabello negro, suave y delicado. Sus facciones de recién nacido comenzaban a definirse cada día más. Aunque seguía siendo un pequeño y diminuto bebé de apenas nueve meses, que había nacido prematuro. Había sido difícil, pero Harry no lo lamentaba ni siquiera un poco.

Sonrió desde el borde de la cuna y siguió su camino hasta la cama. Esa era la clase de pensamientos de los que necesitaba llenarse de ahora en adelante. Tenía que dejar atrás sus sufrimientos de guerra y recordar a todas las personas que entregaron sus vidas, para que él pudiera disfrutar de esos momentos que, desde entonces, ya nunca querría perderse.

Sus padres y Sirius estarían contentos de que continuara adelante. De que dejara de atormentarse con el pasado y de que lograra salir con su pareja de la crisis. Por primera vez en meses, Harry sintió que realmente tenían un futuro. Que había algo en lo que creer todavía, algo por lo que valía la pena pelear y seguir adelante.

+26+

Draco nunca se había sentido más humillado en toda su vida. Y mucho menos, así de impotente. Era como si todo aquello que representara su juventud, viniera y le diera una patada en el culo. _Karma_, lo llamaban algunos.

Era doloroso tener que tragarse los comentarios ácidos que fluyeron hacia su mente de manera natural. También, tener que soportar aquel terror inyectado por su madre cuando era pequeño, cuando le contaba horribles historias sobre el Mundo Muggle que le causaban pesadillas. Sueños en donde quedaba abandonado a su suerte en una calle llena de Muggles y sus ruidosos autos amenazaban con arrollarlo. Y esos sueños que plagaron su mente incluso en sus últimos años de colegio, cuando despertaba avergonzado de sus pesadillas bañado en sudor.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sentado en el salón de la casa de la sangre-sucia. Deseado con todas sus fuerzas, poder tomar la mano de Harry entre las suyas para aliviar su temor. Para tener la certeza de que todo iba estar bien. No le gustaba ser débil, en especial cuando se trataba de sus miedos. Así que se contentó con mirar alrededor, con una mueca de disgusto y desaprobación.

Tener un bebé había cubierto su cuota de femineidad de por vida, así que, justo ahora y aunque se sintiera amenazado sentado en aquel sillón, no empezaría a comportarse así.

"Oh es una cosita, tan linda" dijo la voz de una mujer mayor, en cuanto entró a la habitación.

Harry sonrió mostrando orgulloso a su bebé e insistiendo en que la madre de Hermione lo sostuviera por un momento. Los padres de su amiga, eran una de esas parejas de mediana edad que apetecen tener niños pequeños, pero que aún son jóvenes para ser abuelos. Así que simplemente se habían vuelto locos con la oportunidad de tener un bebé en la casa. Muy en el fondo, Draco sabía muy bien que, al final, los padres de la sangre-sucia desearían no haber aceptado, cuando el aroma de los pañales de Jack se acumulara y su llanto nocturno despertara, incluso, a cualquiera con sueño pesado.

Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, porque lo corroía el leve temor de que los padres de Hermione realmente se arrepintieran y que ellos terminaran necesitando otro lugar a donde ir. Como si fuera tan fácil que dos chicos huérfanos y un bebé encontraran asilo, cuando todo el mundo había decidido que podía matar para preservar sus galeones. Draco incluso dudaba que, desde ahora, el nombre de Harry Potter fuera bien recibido. Y bueno, mejor ni pensar en el suyo.

"Oh mira, Orlando," seguía diciendo la mujer.

Por su parte, el hombre seguía mirando incrédulo, dividido entre ambos chicos y el bebé. Harry estaba sonrojado desde hacia varios minutos por el escrutinio y Hermione seguía sonriendo incomoda, como sin tratara de tranquilizarlo.

"¿Cómo es siquiera posible?" preguntó el hombre por fin, vencido por la curiosidad.

"¡Papá!" lo amonestó Hermione apurada.

"No te preocupes, Hermione. No creo que comprendas lo que es para un hombre tener que asimilarlo," dijo Harry pasando una mano por su cabello.

"Sólo tengo una pregunta," continúo el Señor Granger, moviendo las manos delante de él, mostrando sus palmas con entusiasmo. "¿Ustedes tienen todo el equipo o algo extra?"

"¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso, papá?" gritó Hermione completamente indignada.

"Todo el equipo, Señor Granger. Sin nada extra. Draco y yo somos perfectamente normales."

"Pero entonces cómo es que…" comenzaba de nuevo.

Draco se sintió humillado de nuevo. Así que dijo de manera ruda y cortante: "Magia."

"Oh, claro," ofreció el hombre, frunciendo el ceño. "Y ¿es normal entre los hombres de su… raza?"

"Querido, eso es completamente descortés. En primer lugar, el término_ raza_ va en contra de las definiciones actuales," lo amonestó la Señora Granger.

Draco quiso interrumpirla de inmediato. Claro que existían razas. Diferentes tipos de personas. Obviamente, ellos eran de una clase distinta y superior. Al final, logró resistirse con todas sus fuerzas. Pero frunció el ceño, de manera inmediata.

"… y en segundo porque estas haciendo alusiones a su homosexualidad."

Harry palideció al oírla y luego se sonrojó. Había olvidado por completo que no toda la gente comprendía aquello. Draco lo miró confuso. Y luego, con voz clara dijo: "Potter."

"Un término muggle para dos hombres teniendo una relación."

Draco volvió a fruncir el ceño escandalizado. Luego, con tono demandante, le llamó por segunda vez: "Potter."

Harry se sintió orgulloso por un segundo, porque comprendió de inmediato la señal de Draco, para que detuviera la plática de inmediato.

"Bueno, muchas gracias por alojarnos. Es sólo temporal, en lo que se arreglan las cosas."

"Lo siento mucho chicos, con lo que estoy segura han pasado. Deben estar tan abatidos. Sin familiares y tan jóvenes…" la madre de Hermione soltó un sollozo ensordecido.

"Lo siento," murmuró el Señor Granger, verdaderamente avergonzado. "Creo que los dejaremos descansar."

La pareja dio sus buenas noches y se retiraron. Hermione se disculpó mil veces antes de irse a su habitación. Harry suspiró cuando estuvieron solos y una vez que tuvieron al bebé listo para dormir.

"Creo que deberíamos bañarlo," comentó mirando Jack que movía los puños en su pequeño moisés.

"La señora Weasley lo hizo las otras veces," respondió Draco preocupado. "No creo que pueda hacerlo yo solo."

"Bueno, le pediremos ayuda a la Señora Granger," ofreció Harry.

Draco frunció el ceño. "No"

"Entonces tendremos que aprender nosotros mismos."

"De acuerdo, pero debes ayudarme."

"Claro, lo haré," se quejó Harry indignado.

"¿Cuándo nos iremos de aquí?"

"No lo sé, preferiría esperar a que el bebé cumpliera algunos meses," comenzó Harry jugueteando con el borde de su camisa.

"¿A dónde iremos?"

Harry frunció el ceño y luego suspiró desesperado. "¡No lo sé, Draco!"

"¿Y qué se supone que haremos?"

"Pensé en el programa de Aurores, al inicio. Pero creo que ahora me gustaría hacer algo que me diera más tiempo libre."

Draco hizo un sonido de disgusto. Tomó a Jack en sus brazos y lo miró por un largo tiempo. Luego, cuando se dio cuenta que el bebé tenía los ojos enfocados en él, frunció el ceño y movió una mano. Jack la siguió con la mirada y Draco le sonrió de inmediato.

"Hola," dijo emocionado. "¡Así que no eres miope como los Potter!"

Harry rodó los ojos. "Vamos, hay que bañarlo. Creo que en el lavabo estará bien."

"¿Y si se nos resbala de las manos?" preguntó Draco alarmado.

"No, lo sujetaremos bien."

Draco lo siguió, junto con el bebé, hacia el cuarto de baño. Harry llevaba algunos artículos que sus amigos le habían regalado cuando había nacido Jack, como esponjas suaves que hacían cosquillas en la piel y un termómetro para el agua, que les fue muy útil en esa ocasión.

Harry le quitó la ropa, mientras Draco lo sostenía con cuidado. Y cuando llegaron a la parte del pañal, ambos desearon no haberlo hecho.

"Oh dios," murmuro Harry. "¿No se supone que es un bebé?"

Draco hizo un sonido de disgusto y luego negó con la cabeza. "El sanador dijo que es la leche de fórmula."

"¿Crees que podemos cambiar de fórmula?"

"No lo sé"

"Oi, no puedo meterlo en el agua así," se quejó Harry. "Hay que limpiarlo, o el agua se ensuciará"

"Sabes, creo que te toca lavar sus pañales por la mañana," se burló Draco.

"No, no, dime que es una broma."

"¿Por qué? ¿Asustado Potter?" Harry lo miró por un segundo, como perdido en sus pensamientos y después, sólo sonrió.

"Más quisieras Malfoy. Ya verás, esos pañales olerán a lavanda antes del almuerzo."

Draco soltó una carcajada satisfecha. "Sí, eso es lo que dices ahora. Mañana no estarás tan contento."

Harry limpió al bebé, antes de preparar el agua. Y Draco lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, meciéndolo con suavidad, porque había comenzado a quejarse con pequeño gemidos.

"¿Así está bien?"

Draco metió una mano dentro del agua. "Sí, creo que sí."

Harry inhaló y luego exhaló nervioso. "Está bien. Nosotros podemos."

"Mira, yo lo sostengo, ¿de acuerdo? Tú lávalo."

"Bien."

Draco asintió. Mientras colocaba su mano detrás de la cabeza y hombros del bebé; y con la otra lo tomaba de la espalda, como había visto a la Señora Weasley hacerlo muchas veces. Luego, lo sumergió lo suficiente. Y Harry, con manos temblorosas, comenzó a remojarle la cabeza, salpicando un par de gotas por todos lados.

Potter lo hizo lo más rápido posible, para que el agua no se enfriara y Jack no sufriera con la baja temperatura. Y luego, fue corriendo por una toalla.

"Ten cuidado," le urgió Harry.

"Lo tendré. Vamos, extiende la toalla para que lo pueda sostener."

"¡No lo vayas a dejar caer!"

"¡No lo haré!" medio gritó Draco. "¡Extiende la toalla!"

Harry hizo lo que le decía. Y en un rápido movimiento, Draco lo había cubierto de pies a cabeza, envolviéndolo gentilmente con la toalla y acomodándolo entre sus brazos, con una destreza de la que estaba orgulloso. Nunca iba a admitir, sin embargo, que era el método aprendido de la Señora Weasley.

Salieron de nuevo hacia el estudio en donde habían sido acomodados, provisionalmente. Draco lo coloco en el sillón y Harry abrió la pequeña maleta en donde guardaba las cosas del bebé, para sacar pañales y un mameluco de algodón limpio.

"Jack necesita ropa," comentó Draco.

"Éstas están bien," dijo Harry observándolas cuidadosamente.

"¡No es verdad!" respondió Draco. "¡Están agrandadas mágicamente, no tiene la misma calidad que las ropas de bebé!"

"Sí, bueno. Ahora no podemos pagar ropa de verdad, y esta ropa tendrá que servir bien."

"¡Vete a la mierda!" le respondió Draco enojado. "Esto es por tu culpa y por tu puta mala suerte, apuesto a que si hubiera sido otro, el bebé estaría bien."

Harry sintió que lo golpeaban muy fuerte, justo en el centro del estómago. "En otras circunstancias, no estaríamos aquí…"

"Dámelas," pidió Draco. "Antes de que Jack se congele."

Harry se las arrojó al regazo. Y el rubio se apresuró a vestirlo. Sin embargo, el bebé comenzó a llorar, rompiendo el silencio amargo que había caído entre ambos después de la discusión.

"¿Vas a dejarlo llorar?" preguntó Harry angustiado después de escuchar los llantos del bebé por un par de minutos. El llanto. Era algo que le molestaba los nervios y le producía cierta amargura en la base del estómago.

"¿Si tanto te molesta, por qué no lo haces tú?"

"¡Sabes que no sé qué es lo que quiere!"

"Dale el biberón."

Harry tomó al bebe en brazos y buscó, entre las cosas, el biberón preparado. Con un rápido hechizo, el biberón se entibió. Y en seguida miró sorprendido cómo Jack bebía con desesperación. Lo cual, para su desgracia, terminó siendo vomitado, minutos después, provocando un llanto renovado y mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

"Está bien. Ya aprendí la lección. Ahora, por favor, ¿podrías hacerte cargo?" preguntó Harry desesperado.

Draco se levantó. Le arrebató al bebé de los brazos y lo colocó de nuevo en el sillón, envolviéndolo con una manta y colocando sus brazos en una posición apretada. Luego, entre sus brazos el bebé fue calmándose poco a poco, hasta que Draco pudo darle un nuevo biberón que bebió con tranquilidad y que, al final, Jack no terminó, porque se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos.

Continuara…

Notas:

Me puse a releer la historia y me encontré una pequeña nota con la fecha escrita. Sucede que tengo con esta historia desde marzo del 07!.

Apenas la estoy publicando, pero me encuentro muy satisfecha, por que me relaja mucho no tener que andar con prisas. Sinceramente no eh escrito nada nuevo desde que entre en la escuela. Pero no me preocupa, por que lo que llevo esta genial.

No se si es el efecto de leer mis propias palabras como si fuera la primera vez que las leo. Pero quede muy impresionada, como si no hubiera sido yo la que las escribió. Esta historia tiene vida por si misma.

En fin. Ya lo verán. Se pone fantástica como por la hoja 100, eso debe ser dentro de unos seis capítulos. Suave como mantequilla, brillante, y cuidada. Fluye con cada letra. Y con la ayuda de mi Beta. Que limpia mis palabras.

Esta mega…mega, mega genial. Por un momento dude de seguir publicando, pero después de esta releeida, me volví a enamorar de ella.

Lo único que les pido, es que me dejen reviews. Quizás yo solo exagero y no es tan buena. Pero podrían reconocer con sus reviews el trabajo arduo que Liwk y yo realizamos desde hace ya tanto tiempo.

Ella lo merece por ser mi beta, y aun que yo no tanto, solo creo que la historia merece unas palabras de alivio.

Nos vemos mas pronto espero.


	8. Chapter 6

+27+

Los siguientes tres meses, no hubo otra cosa de la cual ocuparse que no fuera Jack. En parte, porque Draco no tenía motivos para hacer excursiones al Mundo Mágico, en donde no tenía amistades ni pendientes. Y también porque, por el momento, Harry había decidido quedarse en casa y hacer pequeños trabajos domésticos como pago a la hospitalidad de los Granger.

Los vecinos jamás habían visto el hogar de los Granger con el césped tan bien cortado como lo estaba ahora, ni con las bardas de madera pintadas a mano.

Quizá, Harry lo hacía más por costumbre, como un hábito adquirido en sus días con los Dursley, que como verdadero pago. Pero aun así, temprano en la mañana, se encargaba de preparar el desayuno y temprano en la tarde de cocinar la cena.

Hacía poco más de un mes que los vecinos habían empezado a tirar los restos de sus adornos navideños y Draco pasaba horas mirándolos por la ventana del estudio. Los pinos habían perdido su color y ahora morían en amarillo. Y es que los Granger habían decidido no celebrar las fiestas navideñas por respeto a las familias que, como los Weasley, habían perdido a un ser querido durante la guerra.

Así fue la primera Navidad de Jack. Sin colores alegres, ni regalos. Antes de las ocho, todas las luces se habían apagado la víspera de Navidad.

+28+

Draco vuelve a mirar por la ventana. Desde la distancia, observa cómo los muggles tiran brillantes envoltorios que alguna vez contuvieron alegría y, entonces, todo su rencor de los primeros días muere con resignación, mientras se acostumbra a esta nueva vida.

Los Granger salen de la casa en ese preciso momento. Harry, que está barriendo la entrada de la casa, los despide con palabras que Draco no escucha a la distancia. La sangre sucia se marcha un poco después. Harry discute con ella y, luego, ella se aleja con una negación de cabeza.

Draco regresa a sentarse en el sofá-cama que han usado desde su llegada, pensando en si, tal vez, Potter cree que él debería ofrecerle algo de ayuda. No ha dicho nada todavía y Draco prefiere quedarse mirando a la nada por horas, que ofrecerse como elfo doméstico. Mientras tanto, el mudo acuerdo parece satisfacer a ambos.

En sus tiempos libres, Draco también mira hacia el futuro. Cree que con los grados altos de sus exámenes de séptimo curso bien podría buscar un trabajo en el Ministerio como hace tiempo habían sido sus planes. Y, probablemente, la fama de Potter también lo ayudaría a entrar en el programa de Aurores.

Pero, por ahora, todo parece estar bien. Ambos disfrutan del bebé, que parece crecer con alarmante rapidez, una vez duplicado su propio tamaño diminuto; y no hay poder humano que logre que Draco se pierda el primer año de Jack.

No importa que tengan que pasar días enteros en casa o que la mayoría del tiempo se encuentren aburridos, cuando en realidad deberían estar buscando trabajo antes de que la crisis económica alcance por fin sus últimas reservas de dinero. Por ahora, Jack es su única prioridad.

De repente, Potter entra apurado, cerrando la puerta, y respirando con dificultad, sus mejillas están rojas a causa de un viento ligero que el invierno ha dejado atrás.

"¿Cómo está, Jack?"

Draco lo señala acurrucado entre sus mantas dentro de su cuna, la cual es más grande de lo normal gracias a un hechizo.

El bebé dormita tranquilamente.

Potter sonríe. Da un par de pasos hacia el frente y ya está sentado junto a Draco, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. El corazón de Draco da un vuelco; aquella mirada verde lo inspecciona profundamente y lo hace estremecerse. Potter chupa sus propios labios y Draco sabe que si sigue haciéndolo, se pondrán rojos y apetitosos, y entonces, él tendrá la necesidad que probarlos.

"¿Qué diablos haces, Potter?"

"Ya han pasado meses."

"¿Meses de qué?" pregunta Draco alarmado.

"Sin intimidad…"

Draco se sonroja al instante. ¡Por supuesto que no han tenido intimidad desde hace meses! Con tantas desgracias azotando al mundo, es imposible guardar algo de privacía a su alrededor. Además, la pequeña curva alojada en su estómago parece desentonar mucho con el resto de su cuerpo y es un claro recordatorio de un embarazo difícil y complicado.

Quiere decirle a Potter que se vaya a la mierda, que su libido ha muerto con el nacimiento de Jack; pero sus deseos de besarlo aumentan y crean pequeños temblores que van directo hasta su entrepierna. La cercanía de Potter, el cálido roce de sus dedos sobre sus hombros, todas las sensaciones que le remueven el estómago y le ponen los vellos de punta. Su libido parece revivir en un instante. ¡Pero no, no pueden!

Draco se siente feo. No quiere hacerlo justo ahora que no se siente para nada atractivo. Porque sabe que cuando Potter vea las reminiscencias del embarazo, quedará asqueado y, entonces, cualquier intento de intimidad en la posteridad morirá definitivamente.

"No, no podemos, es el estudio de los muggles."

"Pero se han ido al trabajo, Hermione salió con Ron y tú y yo estamos solos."

"No, no lo entiendes," dice desesperado, pero aparentemente su cuerpo no tiene fuerza para alejar a Potter.

Harry lo besa hambriento, gimiendo de deleite y cerrando los ojos. Draco hace lo mismo y se sumerge por completo en la intensidad del beso, odiando la influencia que tiene Potter sobre él para hacerlo perder el control de inmediato. Control que en otras circunstancias, meses atrás, hubiera prevenido un embarazo.

Draco por fin toma los hombros de Harry y lo aleja de sí mismo, alarmado, y con los ojos muy abiertos. Parece asustado, pero ésta feliz de encontrar una excusa para evitarlo aquel contacto que lo vuelve loco.

"¿Qué sucede?" inquiere Harry confundido.

"No podemos, no quiero volver a embarazarme."

Harry sonríe pasándose una mano por el cabello y sujetándose la nuca, como un niño pequeño que ha sido atrapado en una travesura. Luego, sus mejillas se sonrojan y su risa se convierte en un murmullo nervioso. Del bolsillo de su chamarra, saca un frasquito con líquido de color amarillo espeso y poco apetitoso, cerrado con un corcho encerado.

"¿Qué es eso?"

La sonrisa de Harry se amplía aún más. "Se la tome prestada a Hermione, es de su… cofre de pociones. Es una poción anticonceptiva."

Draco siente que nunca estará tan sonrojado como lo está ahora.

"¿Y cómo sabes que es eso y no alguna poción para hacer crecer el cabello?"

"No… bueno, Ron es algo hablador."

El momento es incómodo y Draco quiere decir algo ofensivo respecto a la comadreja y la sangre sucia, pero la respiración se le atora en el pecho y su excitación, antes descontrolada, parece aumentar a niveles abismales. Harry toma su rostro perplejo y decide que aquel silencio contenido es casi como un sí. Así que regresa a besar sus labios, lentamente y con tanto cuidado, que no parece propio de él mismo.

Después de un par de minutos sus besos terminan, pero sus labios se deslizan acariciando la suave piel de su rostro, hasta llegar a su oído. "Draco," murmura Harry con un suspiro. Draco, por toda respuesta, deja salir un pequeño gemido desde su garganta.

Enojado consigo mismo, Draco lo aleja de su cuerpo nuevamente. La mirada de Harry parece decepcionada, pero él deja de observarlo para arrancarle el frasco de las manos. Con rapidez, rompe el sello con los dedos y lo abre de inmediato.

"¿Qué duración tiene?" pregunta él.

"Una semana," dice Harry recuperando una sonrisa llena de brillo.

Draco se muerde el labio mientras la contempla. Su aroma tampoco es muy incitante. Frunce el ceño de nuevo y, luego, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose sobre sus labios dice: "Hasta el fondo entonces," y bebe el contenido de golpe.

Su sabor aceitoso lo comparte con Harry en un beso inmediato. Fogoso y demandante. Harry lo toma por la cintura con un abrazo posesivo, pero cómodo en esa posición. Draco abre las piernas y se sube sobre él, hundiendo el peso de sus rodillas en ambos lados del sillón. Las manos de Harry juegan con el dobladillo de su túnica y, a su vez, las de Draco comienzan a desabotonar la camisa muggle. Por supuesto, es mucho más fácil dejar a Draco desnudo si apenas lleva unos pantalones cortos debajo de la túnica como ropa interior. Así que Harry lo hace alzar los brazos y tira de ella sobre su cabeza.

Su desnudes lo hace estremecerse. Aparta desesperado el cabello rubio y largo de su rostro, para devorar los besos de su pareja. Draco quiere decirle de nuevo que lo ama, aunque el sólo pensar en ello parece desatar sus más bajos instintos y sumergirlo en un mar de urgencia y desesperación.

Sin embargo, sus palabras cambian acordes con su grado de impaciencia. "No puedo quitarte estos ridículos pantalones," dice al final. Y toda declaración muere en la superficie de sus labios.

Harry lo mira y sonríe. A penas medio minuto después, regresa sus manos a sus propias prendas, aflojando con rapidez el cinturón y la cremallera y jalando sus pantalones con todo e interiores hasta sus tobillos, pateando un par de veces para deshacerse de ellos.

"¿Mucho mejor?" pregunta divertido.

Draco contraataca con una sonrisa sensual, acariciando los pezones de Harry, que han quedado descubiertos por la camisa y pasando su otra mano por su pecho plano, bajando hasta su estómago y, finalmente, apretando su miembro. "Mucho," responde con un ronroneo.

Y Harry sólo puede gemir con fuerza ante su toque.

"Shh, Potter, despertarás al bebé," Draco se ríe malvadamente, mientras su mano deposita caricias suaves en la otra piel y sus labios extienden pequeños besos y lametones por su pecho, que hacen que Harry infle las mejillas y luego se desmadeje en jadeos mudos. De repente, Draco descubre que también tiene mucho control sobre Potter y, ahora, desea ponerlo a prueba.

No le toma más de un par de minutos edificar un malévolo plan. Y así, para hacerlo perder el control y escucharlo gemir indebidamente aún a costa de despertar a su propio hijo, se arrodilla lenta y lascivamente, apoyando los brazos entre las piernas de Potter, separándolas y jugando con sus vellos suaves y excesivamente negros, hasta que su rostro queda a la altura correcta. Después, abre la boca y se relame los labios pausadamente para engullir su miembro. Esa es apenas la primera parte del plan y ya está chupando la punta erecta y recorriendo su longitud, hasta que su lengua se desliza hacia sus sacos y comienza a lamerlos.

Los jadeos de Potter comienzan a ser erráticos porque no logra coordinar su respiración y Draco adora verlo tan debilitado, con la cabeza echada sobre el respaldo del sofá-cama, los ojos cerrados y el gesto distorsionado por el placer. Draco sabe que ha ganado.

"Oh, por favor. Te necesito," murmura Harry, luce perdido, y Draco succiona sin misericordia por última vez.

"Shh," vuelve a callarlo.

Harry se levanta para tomar a Draco de la cintura y besarlo de nuevo, suspirando todo el tiempo mientras sus manos acarician el suave trasero que desea poseer. Sus erecciones se rozan justo en ese instante y el mundo entero parece resplandecer.

"¿Desde cuándo?" pregunta Harry, cuando se separan y se miran a los ojos. Draco se sonroja y baja la mirada para después morder su labio inferior. Conoce perfectamente la respuesta y, de pronto, siente su interior entibiarse con un sentimiento que, ahora sabe, siempre ha estado ahí. Quiere aferrarse al cuello de Potter y nunca, nunca, separarse de él.

"Desde siempre."

Los ojos de Potter se cristalizan y luego, con ambas manos en cada lado de su cintura, lo levanta por sorpresa. Draco apoya todo su peso sobre las caderas de Potter, enroscando las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Finalmente, Potter los hace recargarse en el brazo del sofá, la espalda de Draco se arquea y la superficie se pandea para adaptarse a su forma. Potter lo besa con ternura y fogosidad, mientras sus manos se escabullen por toda su piel en busca de su entrada.

Draco gime cuando el dedo de Potter lo invade por completo. El dolor es incómodo al inicio, pero no tiene comparación con el malestar que le causa el siguiente movimiento.

En silencio, Draco reflexiona sobre la pregunta que Potter le acaba de hacer, mientras el dolor parece atenuarse diluido por sus besos. En cierta forma, este dolor y el significado inherente de este acto, son una pequeña representación de lo que es el amor mismo. Hacer el amor es como estar en una relación: el dolor es simplemente parte de ello y, de todos modos, uno nunca quiere dejar de hacerlo.

Entonces, esa sería su respuesta.

_¿Desde cuándo me amas?_

_Siempre te amé._

Después de todo, Draco ha sufrido casi desde el principio.

De repente, abre los ojos y acaricia el rostro de Potter, tocando, con sus pálidos dedos, el tacto que tiene la cicatriz. Harry podrá odiarla, pero a él siempre le ha gustado. Su piel es suave y sensible, es como recorrer un camino que es un claro recordatorio del pasado. Draco la besa y Harry sonríe en respuesta. Después, Potter inserta un segundo dedo y le da beso fugaz en la mejilla.

"Hazlo ya," dice Draco. Potter asiente tomando su propio miembro y liberando la entrada de los dedos intrusos. Lo mira por última vez y comienza a introducirse con lentitud. El dolor es horrible, como la primera vez. Así que ésta es quizás una segunda primera vez, porque es terriblemente diferente a cualquier experiencia placentera. Intentando alejar cualquier sensación negativa de su mente, gime para animar a Potter a que se mueva. Sus rostros están tan cerca, que Draco le muerde el labio, incitante.

Harry jadea ruidosamente y el bebé se mueve inquieto desde su cuna. Draco lo mira de reojo esperando a que despierte; pero después de un bostezo, el pequeño duerme de nuevo. Harry se gira a observarlo también, con los ojos entre cerrados y sin detener sus envestidas.

"Shh," lo riñe Draco.

"No me muerdas," susurra Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco niega con la cabeza. "No lo haré si vas un poco más rápido."

Harry asiente, moviendo sus caderas para establecer el ritmo. Su respiración se vuelve mucho más errática entonces, y sabe que no podrá resistir por mucho tiempo. Toma el miembro de Draco con una mano, incrementando la fricción entre sus cuerpos y acompasando sus movimientos con el vaivén que mantienen sus embestidas. Draco cierra los ojos y su habilidad de lucir tan seguro se desvanece. De pronto, sus brazos se aferran alrededor del otro cuello, como si temiera dejarlo ir. Harry, por su parte, lo sujeta rudamente por las caderas y Draco sabe que, de seguir así, será inevitable que aquellas manos dejen una marca sobre la sonrojada piel.

El orgasmo de Draco llega primero, enrollando las piernas en la cintura de Harry y los dedos de los pies; abriéndolos y cerrándolos, apretando. Por un segundo, todo parece más claro entre los dos y Draco se viene sobre el estómago de Harry con un grito desgarrador.

Potter lo escucha y sonríe. Se introduce dos veces más dentro de su cuerpo y se corre también, perdido en la infinidad del placer extremo, como sólo el cuerpo de Draco puede lograr. Él y quizá sólo él.

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, Draco descansa su peso en el sillón, recuperándose, mientras Harry limpia el líquido blanquecino que se ha derramado sobre su abdomen.

El bebé, por su parte, está despierto y ahora llora a lágrima viva. Su llanto agitado se dispersa por toda la habitación, angustiado porque nadie lo atiende. Desde el sofá, Draco parece derrotado por el ejercicio; así que Harry sale de su cuerpo, separándose con parsimonia, dejando que las gotas de sudor que escurren entre sus cuerpos, resbalen hacia el piso.

Jack mueve sus pequeñas manitas enfurecido. Harry le murmura que todo está bien, que papá lo ama y que no debe tener miedo. Agotado como está, lo toma en brazos y lo lleva con cuidado hacia el sofá. Draco extiende las manos con un suspiro, incorporándose con lentitud y Harry se sienta a ahorcadas sobre sus piernas. El bebé queda atrapado en medio de los dos, las manos de Draco sosteniendo su cabeza delicadamente y las de Harry dándole un punto de apoyo a sus pies. Ambos le murmuran palabras dulces, calladamente, hasta que el pequeño se calma y los adultos pueden sonreír encantados.

Cuando llegan los Granger, esa noche, la cena no está lista. La casa está en penumbras y el silencio parece haberse apoderado del lugar. En una pequeña habitación de la primera planta, cerca de la cocina, tres chicos están completamente dormidos en el sofá-cama, acurrucados y con las manos entrelazadas.

+29+

Parece que en marzo todo se repite de nuevo. Bueno, no exactamente, piensa Draco. Quizás el clima sea el mismo que el año anterior, pero está seguro que el hecho de que el bebé esté durmiendo placidamente entre ellos, es lo que cambia todo. Cuando despierta, sus pequeñas manos palpando su pecho desnudo parecen buscar la conexión especial que los alimenta. Ese siempre es un momento especial.

Pero eso no es todo. Draco ya no tiene que vestirse después de hacer el amor o preocuparse de encontrar la manera de sobrevivir en aquella casa sin dejar de guardar las apariencias. Además, y tal vez más importante, ha dejado de existir la incertidumbre de esperar el próximo encuentro entre ellos. Potter lo toca y lo besa todo el tiempo y parece un sueño pasar el tiempo juntos, cuidando del bebé, sin tener que preocuparse de nada más. Saben por supuesto, que las cosas no serán así por siempre. Pero, por ahora, es mejor que cualquier consuelo.

Desgraciadamente, la bolsa de galeones pesa mucho menos que a su llegada. Y, a pesar de la amabilidad de los Granger, siente que las cosas no deberían ser así. Ellos aún son invitados y no pueden llamar al estudio un hogar. Además, todo se complica con la creciente búsqueda de intimidad, a veces en la ducha en las mañanas o en la tarde, antes de la cena. Las paredes son tan delgadas en los condominios de clase media.

Quizá los Granger los escuchan. Eso no lo sabe, pero no se siente cómodo pensando en ello. Así que, cuando termina el mes, Draco quiere mudarse a su propio lugar, aunque no tiene ni idea de qué tipo de responsabilidades extras tendrá que soportar.

"Jack, mira… rico, ¿ah?" dice Harry mientras le hace una carantoña al bebé.

"Potter, ¿estás seguro que es lo mejor?"

"La señora Weasley y Hermione lo creen."

Draco frunce el ceño. La papilla es de un terrible color verde. El envase de vidrio tiene dibujado a un bebé sonriente, pero la cara de Jack después de probarlo, ha sido una de completo sufrimiento.

"¿Por qué no lo pruebas?"

Harry suspira, cambia de dirección la cuchara y lo traga con resignación.

"¿Qué tal?" pregunta Draco esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo frente a la cara de Harry.

"De acuerdo," concede. "Quizás en otro momento comeremos papilla," le dice a Jack.

"¿Qué tal un biberón?" le surgiere Draco al bebé, agitando la botella en el aire. El niño sonríe alegremente, alzando las manos.

"Y pensar que esta papilla costó bastante."

"Es lo que pasa cuando compras cosas muggles. Son una porquería," asegura Draco.

"La papilla para magos es tres veces más cara. No pude comprar ninguna," responde Harry.

Draco levanta la mirada mientras toma al bebé en brazos.

"Hablando de eso…"

Harry frunce el ceño de inmediato.

"Creo que uno de los dos debería encontrar un trabajo," comienza Draco, paseando por la cocina. "Así podríamos encontrar un renta adecuada. Mira, yo tengo una gran puntuación en los exámenes; suficiente como para requerir un trabajo en el Ministerio."

"¿Y quién cuidaría de Jack?" inquiere Harry enfadado.

"No lo sé. Pero no me gusta estar en las casas de otros y de alguna forma tenemos que comenzar."

Harry suspira agotado. "Pero no tiene que ser tan pronto."

Draco niega con la cabeza.

"Además, ¿Qué clase de trabajo podría encontrar yo?" pregunta Harry, levantándose también y gesticulando con las manos.

"¿Qué? Pensé que querías entrar en el programa de Aurores."

"Eso fue antes de… de la batalla con Voldemort. No estoy seguro de querer hacer eso de mi vida ahora. Sólo quiero sentarme, hacer el amor, ver a Jack crecer. Me siento relajado por primera vez en años de estrés. Preguntándome todo el tiempo si sobreviviría y ahora, ¿quiere ponerme mas estrés encima?".

Draco lo mira boquiabierto. "Bueno, pero ciertamente no te puedes quedar sentado. ¿Cómo piensas alimentar a tu hijo?"

"Sólo unos meses más, ¡es todo lo que pido! Yo sé muy bien que tengo que tomar la decisión, pero no es fácil para mí. Estaba esperando…"

"¿Esperando qué? ¿A que no pudieras comprarle ni un biberón más?"

"Está bien, haré lo que digas. Sólo, sólo dame tiempo para pensar. Aunque sea unos días más."

Draco le lanza una mirada enojada. El bebé pone la mano en su pecho, golpeando con suavidad. Draco hace una cara graciosa y Jack vuelve a sonreír. Harry suspira.

"¿Aún iremos con los Weasley?" pregunta intentando cambiar el tema.

Y es el turno de Draco para suspirar. "Sí."

Harry le sonríe. "Bueno, ¡gracias!"

Draco gruñe por toda respuesta y Potter lo abraza por la cintura.

"¿Qué pasa? Pensé que esta mañana estabas contento," comenta Harry contra su hombro.

Draco se sonroja mientras se lo quitaba de encima. "Supéralo, Potter."

Harry se ríe todo el camino hacia la madriguera, mientras suben la colina desde el punto de aparición. Es el cumpleaños del señor Weasley y todos los pelirrojos estarán contentos de ver a Jack atravesar la verja del jardín. Además, ha sido deseo expreso del festejado, verlos a ambos ahí. No sólo a Harry como ocurría en el pasado.

Los rayos del sol son abrasadores y el peso del bebé, aunado a la inusual caminata, hacen que a Draco le sude la frente. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que se ha dignado a hacer un ejercicio decente, así que pronto se queda rezagado, detrás de Harry, en la pendiente. Cuando éste voltea a mirarlo sonríe ampliamente y se detiene un poco, a esperar por él para tenderle una mano. El sonrojo regresa mientras él la toma en silencio, complacido por la ayuda. Después de descansar unos minutos, ambos suben a paso forzado.

Una brisa les levanta los cabellos. Así que, instintivamente, cubren al bebé con la manta, al mismo tiempo. El campo está completamente verde y, de repente, Draco tiene el deseo de sentarse simplemente y pasar el rato.

"¿Tenemos que subir tanto?"

"Mi escoba la destruyó Voldemort, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Duh, desagradable conversación! Potter, si todo el tiempo en el que no tienes sexo, vas a recordar eso, mejor cállate," le recrimina Draco alegremente.

"Bueno, ¡así fue! Si tuviera mi escoba, podríamos ir volando."

"No seas tonto. Es peligroso subir con niños en brazos."

"No es como si hubiera pensado hacer un amago de Wroski con el bebé abordo," se queja Harry.

"No lo sé. Conociendo esa cabeza tuya," responde Draco.

"¡Ey!"

"A veces, cuando Jack se queda mirando a la nada, me pregunto si será hereditario."

Harry suelta una carcajada ante eso. "No lo creo, más bien ensucia sus pañales cuando hace eso."

"Oh, Potter. Tan considerado de tu parte. Qué alivio saberlo."

"Deja de quejarte," recrimina Harry.

"Secretamente lo amas," contraataca Draco.

"Quizá," responde Harry enigmático. "Oh, mira, ¡Ron esta ahí! ¡Ey!"

"¡Harry!" grita Ron, cruzando la barda y saltando al camino. "¡Qué hay, Harry! Veo que convenciste a Malfoy de asistir."

"Sí, tengo mis modos."

"Oh, amigo, no quiero saberlo. ¡En serio que no!"

"¿Qué tal ustedes?" pregunta Harry cambiando de tema.

Ron se encoge de hombro. Su rostro parece ensombrecido y su ropa más remendada que nunca. Quizás también está más pálido de lo normal y su altura lo hace verse delgado en las ropas que ya no llena.

"Bien, si no te molestan los caldos aguados."

El hecho de que el sarcasmo siga presente en su tono, siempre es una buena señal. "¿Cómo está Molly?"

Ron le sonríe de nuevo. "Oh, ella está bien. Te esta esperando, de hecho. Está muy emocionada. Ey, parece que Jack creció mucho más."

El pelirrojo mira a Draco expectante. Pero éste, en vez de decirle algo ofensivo, le ofrece al bebé. Jack comienza a quejarse de inmediato y finalmente estalla en llanto. Entonces, Draco sonríe triunfante.

"Oh, cómo lo siento. Olvidé que no le gustan animales."

"Jódete, Malfoy," le responde Ron, entregándole el niño a Harry.

"Malfoy, dijiste que no molestarías a nadie," recuerda éste.

Draco se encoge de hombros. "No lo pude evitar."

"Pues asegúrate de evitarlo la próxima vez o te patearé el culo. Ya no estas embarazado," amenaza Ron.

"Viviendo con Harry, no estaría tan seguro," se mofa Draco.

Harry lo mira sorprendido, hasta que Ron habla de nuevo.

"Bueno, tengo que ir al pueblo muggle, alguien tiene que traer las provisiones. Los veos después tíos."

Ron camina colina abajo y Harry espera a que se aleje lo suficiente para que le sea imposible escuchar sus siguientes palabras.

"¿Estás... embarazado de nuevo?" el corazón palpitándole en la garganta.

Draco frunce el ceño. "¡Claro que no!"

"Oh, bueno," dice Harry tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de decepción que lo invade de repente.

El resto del camino a la casa lo hacen en relativo silencio, por lo menos entre ellos. Harry se encuentra realmente sacudido por lo que ha debido ser una buena noticia, con cierto grado de tristeza rondándole el alma y que no parece poder alejar de su mente.

"¡Harry!" gritan muchas voces, una vez que cruza el umbral de la puerta.

La madriguera tiene un toque melancólico que parece más presente que nunca, como si la casa sintiera la cruda inestabilidad económica de sus habitantes o, simplemente, el desgaste de los Weasley, que es lo que hace la lucir como si las paredes fueran mucho más grises.

Aun así, la sonrisa de todo el mundo es cálida e imperturbable, como si la miseria no fuera gran cosa en sus vidas.

Harry se pregunta si Draco y él tienen la misma facilidad para superar ese tipo de cosas.

"¡Ginny! ¡George! ¡Fred! ¿Cómo están?"

"Sobreviviendo."

"A pan…"

"…y agua," contestan los gemelos.

Harry les sonríe y se acerca a los tres Weasley para abrazarlos. "¡Mejor que nada!"

"Espera que mamá vea a Jack. Oh, cosita," dice Ginny haciendo muecas. El bebé suelta una carcajada, que hace que todos se contagien de aquella inocente felicidad. "Aw," exclama Ginny encariñada. Harry deja que la chica sostenga a Jack entre sus brazos, quien misteriosamente se ríe con los gemelos, mientras lo conducen a la cocina.

Draco se queda atrás para quitarse la chaqueta; Harry le sonríe nuevamente y el rubio trata de borrar la sonrisa que se ha apoderado de sus labios como una maldición.

"Harry," grita la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

Cuando entran, Hermione está ocupada ayudando con la cena. La señora Weasley se toma un descanso mientras sostiene al bebé. Su voz se descompone en tonos graciosos que hacen a Jack sonreír, feliz por toda la atención que recibe. De repente, Molly lo sujeta en el aire, lejos de su cuerpo, observándolo con atención; tal vez, comparándolo mentalmente con alguno de sus propios hijos.

Harry sabe que algún regaño le será dirigido.

"¡Está muy delgado y es muy pequeño!" dice enfadada. "¿Han empezado ya con los sólidos?"

"Lo intentamos," responde Harry. "Pero quizás aun no está listo."

"Tonterías," dice ella entregando al bebé a Remus, quien está sentado también en la cocina, ayudando con las patatas. Harry se acerca de inmediato para saludarlo. Remus está peor de lo normal; tiene mejillas hundidas y el cabello más gris que nunca, pero el hombre sonríe aún sapiente de las desgracias que lo aquejan a él mismo y al mundo.

"¡Holaaaaaa, Jimmy!" Remus es el único que usa aquel mote cariñoso con el bebé.

"Remus, ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunta Harry con preocupación.

"Estoy bien, Harry. He visto mejores tiempos, pero estoy bien. No te preocupes."

Jack escoge ese momento para comenzar a balbucear. Remus le sonríe de nuevo y comienza a jugar con él.

Dentro de todo, Harry no puede relajarse, sabiendo que sus amigos sufren. Que tienen que sobrellevar la dura situación, tal vez, por su culpa. Si tan sólo no hubiera seguido a Voldemort hasta Gringotts.

Una mano sujeta su hombro y cuando voltea, Draco lo mira profundamente. Su corazón se aprieta con dolor. El rubio niega suavemente con la cabeza, su mano recorriendo su hombro y llegando hasta su brazo. Entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro. Harry lanza una mirada nerviosa alrededor, pero nadie parece notar el momento de entendimiento entre los dos. Una sensación cálida se apodera de su cuerpo y Harry se siente agradecido de tener a alguien a su lado. Así, cuando se sientan a la mesa para cenar, sus manos nunca se sueltan debajo de la mantelería y juguetean resiguiendo caminos invisibles sobre la pierna de Draco. Éste, por su parte, prefiere concentrarse en sujetar la mano de Potter que hacer cualquier otra cosa. Cena en silencio y decide ignorar a los demás, aunque nadie le haya dicho nada todavía.

Dos horas después, los Weasley están completos. Algunos amigos han logrado llegar y la mayoría de ellos parecen estar pasando un tiempo difícil. La mesa está llena de gente, pero todos pueden escuchar con claridad las quejas de los amigos del Señor Weasley.

"Ya me han asaltado 3 veces esta semana y no es hasta que les muestro que soy un Auror que huyen despavoridos."

"Esto está cada vez peor. Pero realmente no se puede hacer mucho," dice el señor Weasley en respuesta. "El precio de las cosas en galeones es exorbitante y algo ridículo."

"¡Y eso no es lo peor, Arthur! La gente está empezando a vender sus galeones a los muggles, al precio del oro," comenta una bruja anciana al otro lado de la mesa.

"¡Pues yo siento que cada vez trabajo más y gano menos!" se queja un mago de nombre Bruce. "No me alcanza para mucho y creo que quizás también comience a vender mis galeones," confiesa con tristeza. "Siento mucho lo de su tienda, chicos," Bruce dirige su simpatía hacia Fred y George, quienes levantan sus vasos con whisky de fuego.

"Hay mucha venta ilegal estos días. Supongo que daremos pronto con los saqueadores de su tienda," responde el Auror que ha sido asaltado, con seguridad.

"Si tan sólo hubieran terminado la escuela, quizás no estarían varados ahora," dice la señora Weasley de manera cortante.

"No, no Molly. No seas así. De todos modos, el Ministerio no esta abriendo más plazas por ahora. Parece que el Ministro está aferrándose a la bóveda que guarda el gobierno con todas sus fuerzas," dice el señor Weasley.

"Cierto, pero no augura nada bueno," reflexiona Bruce. "Porque apuesto a que el contenido de esa bóveda no soportará muchos sueldos para la nómina. Y si ya no hay dinero para pagar a todo el equipo de Aurores que están trabajando el doble para mantener el orden, ¡entonces no habrá ningún orden alguno!"

"¿Orden, dices?" pregunta otro hombre viejo, Pekins, del Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles. "¡No hay ningún orden ya! Unos sujetos secuestraron a la hija de mi vecina. La pobre mujer les ha entregado sus ahorros y ahora las pobres no tienen ni siquiera para un bocado."

"¡Lo ven! Lo de ahora es vender galeones. Y hay que hacerlo antes de que el precio disminuya por toda esta venta ilegal," exclama el Auror.

Los hombres gruñen y agitan las manos.

"¡Qué clase de ejemplo das, Corbun! Y te dices Auror. Incitando a los jóvenes a la malicia," reclama la anciana bruja.

"Pues como sea, el galeón es una moneda en extinción. No sé qué será del futuro del Mundo Mágico, si Gringotts no vuelve a abrir sus puertas otra vez," dice Bruce.

"¿No habrá alguna especie de trabajo que podamos hacer?" pregunta Hermione angustiada.

Bruce asiente. "Los muggles están haciendo colectas entre su población. Comida, ropa, agua. Y están pagando a los magos voluntarios con dinero muggle. Si no te molesta el trabajo pesado, entonces creo que está bien por ahora."

Por un momento parece mortificada, pero al final, la respuesta la deja algo satisfecha.

"Creo que nosotros tres nos apuntaremos," dice Harry y Ron asiente decidido.

"Bueno, es mejor que andar como alma en pena. ¿No crees Fred?" comenta George.

"Ciertamente," responde Fred.

El señor Weasley les sonríe a todos sus hijos menores y, también, a los que no lo son.

"Yo también quiero ayudar a papá," exclama Ginny con entusiasmo.

El hombre parece sobrecogido por la voluntad que tienen sus hijos de ayudarle. Todos están en edad, a excepción de Ginny, pero ella no ha vuelto a Hogwarts este año. Y, por ahora, parece que tampoco lo hará después. Ya está, todos parecen decididos. Pero, de repente, es tanta la desesperación y nostalgia que siente el señor Weasley, que no puede evitar el llanto.

Entre otras cosas, su cumpleaños le recuerda que sólo le quedan algunos años de trabajo antes de que el Ministerio lo retire del cargo. Pensar que no tiene ninguna clase de ahorro para su vejez. Y que, además, sus hijos deben trabajar para solventar a la familia durante la crisis. Pensar en eso le parte el alma.

Continuara…

Buenas noticias mis amados, amados lectores y lectoras. Ya desactive la opción de los reviews con login. Gracias a los que me recordaron que lo tenía activado. Pero fue una medida drástica de seguridad. Después de que me amenazaron un grupo de cyber terroristas. Ahora creo que no pueden hacer mucho daño más que literalmente "CHINGAR LA PUTA MADRE". O que traducido al español universal seria "molestar sin sentido y recurrentemente".

Como haya sido, ya no hay pretextos para que no dejen buenos y largos reviews de lo que les gusta y no les gusta de la historia.

Si les da curiosidad, este capitulo es como la hoja 72 . ¡¡De 256 paginas de emocionante novela!!. LOL. Por suerte **hay Lemons a partir de este punto**. Haha y lo pongo en negrillas para alborotar la hormona.


	9. Chapter 7

+30+

Después de la reunión de los Weasley, Ron, Hermione y Harry, acompañados de los gemelos y de Ginny, se unieron al centro muggle, en el que se acogían cosas para la beneficencia. Su trabajo era simple y bastante rudimentario, consistía en cargar cajas de cartón y separar los artículos en montones. Después, debían armar paquetes que posteriormente serían sellados y llevados al Callejón Diagon. Ya que los Muggles no podían entregarlos ellos mismos, los magos voluntarios eran los encargados de aquella empresa.

Ayudar no era, para nada, un trabajo fácil. Las multitudes los rodeaban en segundos y los paquetes desaparecían con alarmante velocidad. La asistencia de los muggles no era mucha, si se consideraba que la crisis continuaría por mucho más tiempo; pero al final de cuentas era distrayente y humanitario. Era, justamente, la clase de trabajo arduo y gratificante que Harry necesitaba realizar por un tiempo.

Draco, por su parte, había estado de acuerdo. Porque, una vez que les dieron su primer pago, pudieron finalmente permitirse usar pañales plásticos. Fáciles y sencillos de usar. Por supuesto, la mayor parte del dinero que ganaban se gastaba en eso. Y lo demás, habían acordado, que debían entregarlo a los señores Granger para la despensa semanal.

Sin embargo, Harry seguía sin tener un trabajo con el cual pudiera sostener una renta y la insistencia de Draco por irse de la casa de los Granger, estaba comenzando a volverlo loco.

Una noche, los comentarios de Draco se volvieron verdaderamente ácidos, porque ya había abandonado las leves insinuaciones. Harry estuvo apunto de gritarle que al menos él lo estaba intentando. Pero no lo hizo. Al final, lo tomó de los hombros rudamente y lo besó con fiereza. La rencilla terminó en una sesión sexo fuerte y caliente que finalmente había logrado por ablandarlos como siempre.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, Harry suspiró. No se había dado cuenta que seguía sosteniendo el mismo paquete por lo menos desde hacía diez minutos.

"Harry, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó Hermione.

El muchacho asintió contrariado. "Sí, claro. Sólo un poco frustrado, es todo."

"¿Cómo están las cosas con Malfoy?"

Harry la miró detenidamente. "Bien. Pero me siento mal por estar usando tus provisiones."

Hermione se sonrojó de inmediato ante el comentario. "Ron no se ha dado cuenta todavía. La verdad es que, últimamente, se encuentra un poco indispuesto."

"¿Todo bien entre ustedes?"

"¡Oh, sí! Sí, es sólo que no se ha sentido bien."

"¿Está enfermo?" preguntó Harry con preocupación.

"No, quizás sólo un poco abatido con lo que sucede," suspiró ella. "Charlie le envió una carta. Parece que le puede conseguir un trabajo muy bueno, pero tendría que mudarse a Rumania y vivir con la familia de Charlie."

"¡Eso es fantástico!".

"¡Sí, lo sé! Es un gran trabajo, pero parece que él no quiere ir."

Harry se sorprendió por la negativa de su amigo. "¡Pero si es una magnífica oportunidad!"

"Él opina que Bill y Charlie le han dado la espalda a la familia, mudándose y eso. Ron dice que no quiere irse en este momento."

"Tonterías. Tendré que hablar con él," respondió Harry con un entusiasmo que era algo inusual en él en estos días.

"Gracias, es justo lo que necesita," dijo Hermione.

"Por cierto, ¿la poción anticonceptiva contiene geranios del fango?" preguntó Harry de repente.

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"Eso pensé," respondió él frunciendo el ceño. "Quizás sea un poco alérgico a ellos."

"¿Es grave?"

"No, sólo algún sarpullido ocasional en los brazos y un poco de picazón."

"Quizás debas dejar de usarla," sugirió la bruja.

Harry le dio una mirada confundida y ella soltó una carcajada.

"¡Hay otras alternativas! No seas tonto."

Él se soltó a reír también, dándose cuenta de su equivocación. "De acuerdo, quizá necesite conocer alguna."

"Hay una poción igual de efectiva y usa menos ingredientes que son fáciles de encontrar en el bosque, siempre y cuando te quieras adentrar a buscarlos. Te haré una lista en cuanto lleguemos a casa."

"Gracias, te lo agradecería mucho. Ahora debo irme, todavía debo llevar esto," se despidió Harry con los víveres aún entre sus brazos.

Ella asintió complacida por poder ser de utilidad y siguió con su propio trabajo.

+31+

Pasaron dos meses antes de que Harry encontrara su alergia desquiciante y lo suficientemente molesta para ir un pequeño bosque a las afueras de Londres. El día no era del todo favorable para salir de excursión, el invierno aún reinaba en el calendario y el cielo se había tornado de un color gris tormenta que no presagiaba nada bueno. Draco estaba irritado desde el principio.

"Potter, si esta es tu idea de diversión, estás seriamente dañado,"comentó, mientras caminaban por el bosque.

"Mejor fíjate por dónde pisas," dijo Harry por toda respuesta, sujetando a Jack entre sus brazos. Desde que había comenzado como voluntario para los paquetes de comestibles, sus brazos se sentían adoloridos y constantemente cansados, incluso para soportar el peso de Jack. Sin embargo, se sentía más seguro manteniéndolo cerca, muy pegado a su pecho.

El bosque estaba humedecido, el aroma de la tierra fresca y de las puntas de los pinos combinado con la suave esencia del bebé que dormitaba en sus brazos. Draco le había puesto un pequeño gorro fabricado a punta de varita y Harry, al verlo, había tenido que admitir que era muy bueno en transformaciones. Sus diminutos guantes estaban hechos del mismo material, quizá un poco duro al tacto pero abrigador.

Caminaron por la vereda un par de minutos, hasta que las hojas y la maleza cubrieron por completo el camino. El pequeño, ahora despierto, se acunaba entre los brazos de su padre con la mirada muy despierta, sus minúsculos dedos queriendo alcanzarlo todo. De vez en cuando, soltaba un grito o algún gorgoteo excitado cuando las aves se levantaban asustadas por los pasos.

"Yo no quiero meter las manos en el lodo. ¡Dame a Jack!" demandó Draco.

El chico se detuvo a esperar a Harry, quien, extendiendo los brazos, le pasó al bebé.

"Después de todo, el alérgico eres tú," se defendió el rubio.

Harry rodó los ojos. "Bueno, entonces no tendremos más sexo."

Draco se sonrojó. "Bien por mí, de todos modos no eres muy bueno que digamos."

"Eres como un adicto en el primer paso: negación," le dijo Harry con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Como digas," respondió Draco intentando lucir indiferente, caminando más rápido y mirando ocasionalmente hacia el suelo.

Inspeccionaron los alrededores en silencio. Pero, al final, resultó que era bastante tedioso y aburrido. Harry fue quien intentó romper el hermetismo de aquel paseo, escogiendo un tema de conversación inofensivo.

"¿Sabes? Ya sé que no te importa, pero Ron aceptó irse a vivir a Rumania," comenzó.

"Tienes razón," dijo Draco deteniéndose y sentándose en la raíz de un tronco enorme, que sobresalía de la tierra y giraba en complicados ángulos, separándose del piso. Sentó a Jack sobre su regazo. Los rayos del sol de medio día comenzaban a calentar el ambiente con bastante rapidez. Así que las mejillas del pequeño estaban sonrosadas. Draco le quitó el pequeño gorro blanco de inmediato.

Harry, por su parte, decidió que esa era una oportunidad perfecta para tomar un descanso; así que se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama de pasto que crecía alrededor del árbol.

"No me importa en absoluto," completó Draco.

"Tampoco quiero que se vaya," dijo Harry mirando a la nada.

Draco guardó silencio por unos minutos. "¿Debería sentirme preocupado?"

Harry volteó a mirarlo de inmediato, repentinamente sobrecogido por los celos mal disimulados de su compañero. Sonrió ampliamente y Draco pareció enfadarse aún más, tanto que su sonrojo era cada vez más notable.

"No. Sólo lo voy a extrañar. Son casi ocho años de conocerlo."

"Así que me trajiste al bosque a escuchar tus declaraciones sentimentales," dijo Draco.

Harry tomó al bebe y lo dejó sentado contra las raíces más pequeñas, que a penas sobresalían a un palmo de la tierra. Luego, caminó en cuatro patas hasta Draco, aún sentado en la raíz más grande, y se abalanzó sobre él. Ambos cayeron con estrépito del otro lado de la rama, el rubio golpeándose la cabeza; sin embargo, toda la furia de Draco desapareció cuando los labios de Harry se posaron sobre los suyos.

Cuando se separaron, no muy alejados y mirándose a los ojos, ambos tenían los labios rojos y Harry, una sonrisa predadora.

"Usted, señor Potter, es un gran marica," le dijo Draco en tono solemne.

"¿Ah, sí?" inquirió Harry. "¿Quieres que te demuestre que tan hombre soy?"

El chico no esperó respuesta, en un segundo, había golpeado con su puño el costado desprotegido de Draco. El impacto no había sido demasiado fuerte, aunque sí lo suficientemente repentino para dejar al otro completamente descolocado en un inicio.

"¿Quién es el marica ahora?"

Draco gruñó frunciendo el ceño. En respuesta, tomó a Harry de los codos y, elevando rápidamente su rodilla, la conectó directamente con las partes sensibles de Harry, quien saltó despavorido protegiéndose del otro lado de la raíz.

El rubio lo alcanzó con agilidad, sentándose sobre él para mantenerlo sujeto al suelo, sujetando sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza. Luego, entre risas juveniles que se sentían extrañas y, al mismo tiempo, conocidas, se inclinó lentamente para besar a Harry de nuevo. Éste gruñó en respuesta, intentando de soltarse sin mucho empeño, hasta que el rubio se sumergió en el beso con pasión y Harry logró soltar una de sus manos, golpeando a su compañero nuevamente.

Se separaron otra vez, había una especie de fiereza soltando chispas en los ojos de ambos. Draco bajó su rostro unos centímetros para rozar su nariz con la de Harry, igual hacía con Jack a veces para hacerlo reír. Sin embargo, con Harry era un gesto completamente diferente, uno que lo hacía sentirse tibio por dentro. Su nariz era suave y sus mejillas se tocaban también, sus labios se encontraban ocasionalmente, así como sus frentes. De pronto, Draco le dio un cabezazo mal intencionado, que hizo que Harry estrellara su cabeza contra el suelo de la impresión.

Jack se había aburrido en algún momento y había hecho camino gateando hasta sus padres, quienes no estaban realmente alejados. El bebé se acercó con lentitud hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para estrellar sus pequeñas palmas en la cabeza adolorida de Harry.

"¡Eso es Jack! ¡Vamos, golpea a papá! ¡Eso es!" reía Draco.

"No, Jack, no lo hagas. A papá le duele. Auch. ¡No, bebé!" se quejó Harry.

Draco volvió a soltar una carcajada y, cuando se inclinó para besar al otro de nuevo, Jack aprovechó el momento para jalarle el cabello rubio. Sin embargo, el dolor que causaban sus pequeñas manitas, estaba completamente alejado del placer de estar así, tirados sobre el suelo, disfrutando de aquella escena tan inusual y acogedora.

Pero para Jack, quien a penas era un bebé, todo aquello dejó de ser divertido cuando sus padres continuaron besándose sin prestarle atención. Así que, azorado por el increíble paisaje que se distendía a su alrededor, comenzó a arrancar el pasto del suelo y cualquier otra flor que tenía a la mano debajo del gran árbol.

De entre todas, había, sin embargo, una más especial. Su color era peculiar comparado con el de las demás flores, incluso aquellas de variedad mágica. Era azul, de un profundo y brillante color azul, que resaltaba gracias a un rayo de sol que se colaba entre las ramas del árbol. Tenía tres pétalos apuntando al suelo y otros dos más hacia arriba. En el interior se asomaba una pequeña mancha blanca, con un pincelazo de un tono suave de amarillo.

Jack la tomó de inmediato del suelo y lazó un pequeño grito excitado que, tal vez en su propia lengua, quería decir algo parecido a "¡mira, papá!". Sin embargo, el pequeño hizo un segundo ruido, esta vez de decepción. Sus padres seguían perdidos, ajenos a cuanto pasaba a su alrededor, dando vueltas sobre el pasto. Sin éxito alguno, Jack asió uno de los pétalos pequeños con sus deditos regordetes y lo aplastó un poco con las yemas. La flor le pintó los dedos de azul líquido.

El niño lanzó otra mirada hacia sus padres. Y, entonces, sucedió.

Jack se metió el pétalo a la boca y lo masticó; su sabor era esencialmente horrible, así que sacó la lengua pasándola por sus labios como si quisiera limpiarla y deshacerse de él. Después, aún sin sentirse satisfecho, cogió el pétalo con los dedos del interior de su boca, intentando limpiarse y haciendo un desastre con sus ropas y su pequeña barbilla en el proceso.

El bebé se quejó fuertemente, con el sabor de la flor todavía inundándole los labios. Harry levantó la cabeza, mirando de perfil, pero no precisamente hacia su bebé. Tenía los ojos abiertos, expectante, así que Draco enderezó la cabeza confundido.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el rubio.

"Escuché pasos," respondió Harry en un susurro.

"¿Están cerca?"

"Shh," lo calló Harry, elevando una mano para ponerla sobre sus labios. Después, se recargo en la otra mano y se alzó un poco para ver mejor.

Draco guardó silencio de inmediato y entonces lo escuchó: el lejano pero claro crujir de las hojas y las ramas crujiendo debajo de un caminar pesado. En un segundo, Draco se puso de pie y tomó al bebé en sus brazos. Harry sacó su varita instintivamente, esperando.

Detrás de la cortina de árboles, se apareció un extraño visitante del bosque. Su aspecto era espeluznante. Alto, con manos largas a cada costado; su túnica era gris, apagada y desgastada por el tiempo. Sobre toda su ropa, usaba un abrigo remendado de color negro. Su cabello era de un avellano sucio, con mechones enmarañados sobresaliendo por todos lados. Sus manos estaban sucias y maltratadas por el clima. Y su voz, su voz era un remanso de agua helada que calaba los huesos.

"Buenas tardes," dijo.

Harry asintió levemente, su rostro endurecido con sospecha.

"Siento interrumpir," comentó mirando a Draco de reojo. Pronto, sus ojos estuvieron achispados. El rostro sonrojado y el bebé en brazos decía muchas cosas sobre Draco. Cosas que eran sólo de y para Harry. El cual, enojado, decidió desviar la mirada de aquel hombre de su familia.

"No interrumpe nada, estábamos por irnos," a punta de varita, Draco rodeó al extraño.

Los ojos de aquel sujeto, vidriosos como los de una persona enferma, se detuvieron de nuevo en el bebé y en el contenido escondido dentro de su diminuta palma.

"¡Esperen!" dijo exaltado el extraño. Luego, recuperando la compostura, y esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica, dijo: "Esa flor es mía."

Ambos chicos se giraron de inmediato hacia el bebé. La flor azul seguía atrapada entre sus puños.

"Ahora es la flor de mi bebé. Siga con su camino, quizás encuentre otra," espetó Draco con hosquedad.

"No creo que comprendan lo que sucede aquí. Esa es una flor muy rara y da la casualidad de que vine el día de ayer a buscarla. Marqué el lugar para volver a encontrarla y he venido a cortarla hoy," explicó el hombre.

"Lo siento mucho amigo," respondió Harry, haciendo guardia junto a ambos. El bebé parecía confundido ante la presencia del extraño y estaba muy inquieto. Harry miró a Draco con un gesto decidido y éste asintió y comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

"¡Ey! No estoy para estos juegos, niños. Denme la flor, la necesito para una poción curativa. La necesito," el hombre suspiró. "¡De acuerdo! Tengo algo, cincuenta galeones. Aquí, ahora mismo, sólo si me la dan."

Draco se detuvo, una avaricia innata lo invadió. Se giró hacia el hombre, expectante, el cual se quitó un zapato y sacó una vieja media de lana. La volteó sobre la palma extendida de su mano y de ella salieron diez monedas brillantes, insólitas y atractivas. Luego, del otro zapato, sacó una cantidad igual y, de una gorra vieja, obtuvo diez más. Finalmente, extrajo las últimas veinte de los bolsillos de su túnica.

"Jack puede jugar con otra cosa," susurró Draco.

"Draco," se quejó Harry.

"¡No! No, cállate, Potter. Necesitamos ese dinero. ¡Jack!" ordenó Draco. "Dame esa flor, por favor."

Draco trato de abrir su pequeño puño, pero el niño viendo sus intenciones, apretó las manos con más fuerza, comenzando a quejarse y a hacer gestos de desagrado. Después de unos minutos, la lucha terminó. Draco le quito la flor y Jack rompió en llanto.

Harry le entregó la flor al hombre y recibió el dinero a cambio; su rostro parecía consternado, admirando el dinero. Era dinero real. Cincuenta monedas de oro. Había visto cantidades más grandes en su vida, pero en ese momento era como estar soñando.

El hombre sonrió y tomó la flor con cuidado, contemplándola casi de la misma forma en que Harry miraba el dinero.

"Gracias niños. ¡Hasta luego!" el extraño hizo una reverencia. Después se dio la vuelta y ya se disponía a desaparecer, cuando se giró de nuevo, admirando la flor mutilada. Hacia falta el más pequeño de sus pétalos. El sujeto se fijó entonces en el color pintado en los dedos de Jack. Draco temió que el hombre les pidiera el dinero de regreso. Sin embargo sólo dijo: "Recuerden mis palabras, porque las van a necesitar. El nombre de esta flor es _Luna Azul_."

Dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a dos chicos consternados y a un bebé llorando en el silencio aparente del bosque.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos. No podemos tener este dinero a la vista," le dijo Draco, dando palmadas y meciendo al bebé en sus brazos.

"Está bien," respondió Harry.

Esa noche, mientras Draco y Jack dormían. Harry contó las monedas sentado sobre el suelo. Las tocó y las contempló. Y, antes de caer dormido, la idea le llegó a la mente.

+32+

Corre el mes de junio cuando se cumplen siete meses de la caída de Lord Voldemort, cinco desde que Gringotts cerró sus puertas.

La gente se adapta. Trata de sobrevivir. Aun así, la población muere de hambre constantemente. Es cierto que algunos -los más pobres- transforman comida usando encantamientos básicos. Y también es cierto que los nutrimentos que se consiguen de esa forma están por muy debajo de sus requerimientos alimenticios. Quizás, por un rato, logra llenar los estómagos adoloridos, pero sólo es el lento camino a la anemia, la desnutrición, la debilidad y la muerte.

Las tiendas han sido saqueadas desde hace meses. Quebrantadas y abandonadas, ahora se llenan de partículas polvo que entran por los cristales rotos.

Afuera, en el Callejón Diagon, en donde se refugian los que perdieron sus hogares, las calles se llenan de comercio informal. Gente que vende sus más preciadas posesiones a cambio de algunos granos, pan o algo que llevarse a la boca. Milenarias antigüedades familiares, libros arcaicos que relatan historias desde el comienzo de los tiempos, tomos inéditos, cosas robadas, joyas, animales, carteras, velas recicladas, papel arrugado. Toda una colección de objetos mágicos, antiguos testigos de una sociedad que desaparece a cada paso.

Casi en el centro de todo, hay un grupo de personas que hacen negocios, negocios en los cuales hay más magos armados que en el Ministerio. El patrón parece ver todo desde la distancia, disfrutando de la riqueza que le ha traído la desgracia. Pollos asados, costillas de cerdo, frutas frescas y pan recién horneado. Hombres, mujeres y niños, le ruegan por precios más bajos. Otros sólo miran.

De repente, un carnicero tira un balde de entrañas sobre el piso de la calle, la gente corre y se roba los cueros. Otros compran lo que se ha echado a perder, porque sólo así pueden pagarlo.

No parece el mundo de antes de la guerra. Ni siquiera cuando estaban en ella. Parece una completa pesadilla, justo como los años más oscuros relatan, ahora se repiten cada día. El hambre los convierte a todos en asesinos y ladrones, rufianes de las sombras. Secuestradores de niños, portadores de enfermedades, condenados sin esperanza.

Es difícil detener los temblores de ira que poseen al observador, los escalofríos de miedo o la amargura que aprieta el corazón. Sin embargo, es difícil despegar la mirada. A veces, se siente culpa.

La culpa de muchos.

Después de todo, Gringotts no es el único banco. Algunos miran incrédulos el dinero de sus cuentas bancarias. El sol los ilumina desde Suiza, Francia y Alemania. Familias enteras salvadas por pasajes secretos y herencias celosamente guardadas. No todos tienen que morir. Y es por eso que la vida continúa. Una triste imitación de lo que fue, quizás para que algún día pueda ser lo que será.

+33+

La primera vez que se pararon afuera de una botica abandonada, justo enfrente de las puertas herméticas de Gringotts, llevaban una sola caja. Las ramas frescas de una belladona que sobresalían de los bordes de madera y los botones amarillos de una _Lovage_ atrajeron a muchos. En la primera tarde vendieron gran cantidad de bulbos de Solitaria. Y, al atardecer, sus bolsillos pesaban 17 sickles de plata y cinco libras muggles.

Al día siguiente, la señora Weasley cuidó de Jack, mientras Draco regresaba al bosque y asistía al Callejón Diagon para vender de nuevo. Harry seguía trabajando para ganar 50 libras cada quince días.

Draco logró tener varios clientes también ese día y al final contó siete libras y 3 sickles de plata. El dinero parecía fluir en sus manos, dividido entre los gastos varios de Jack y algunos ocasionales. Pero el espíritu de los cincuenta galeones les había levantado el ánimo de manera positiva y ahora ambos hacían algo diario. Algo redituable. En menos tiempo del estimado, podrían mudarse a su propio hogar.

Eso, a su vez, hacia que Draco pusiera más empeño cuando se plantaba frente a Gringotts y vendía sus olorosas plantas.

El siguiente fin de semana, con Jack echado al hombro, sujeto con un hechizo a su espalda y con las túnicas y mangas arremangadas, se adentraron en el bosque de nuevo. Juntos, recolectaron muchas hierbas comunes y también algunas extrañas. Cuando llegó el lunes, Harry perdió un día de trabajo para ayudarle a vender. Aquella era una tarea agotadora, pero también era una idea propia que, por el momento, parecía funcionar. Y así perdió una semana y luego un mes. Hasta que simplemente dejó de asistir a su empleo en el mundo muggle.

Vender era algo mucho más sencillo de hacer y ambos permanecían juntos. Después de todo había sido una gran idea, aquella de Harry.

Era martes cuando ambos salieron del Callejón Diagon después de un día cualquiera de trabajo y decidieron ir en busca de un departamento en el centro del Londres muggle, fuera de la zona comercial y más bien alejado. El edificio estaba en pobres condiciones y el departamento estaba descuidado, con enormes grietas que atraviesan los pasillos. Por toda descripción, se podía decir que era extremadamente pequeño, pero era suficiente para dos y medio. Estaba amueblado y el precio de la renta era muy razonable. Así que, sin dudarlo más, agradecieron las atenciones a los padres de Hermione y se mudaron. No que tuvieran gran cosa que mudar con ellos además de la cuna del bebé, un regalo de los Granger.

El departamento tenía una cocina diminuta pintada de un amarillo opaco. Los utensilios parecían sacados de los '50 y apenas estaba separada de la sala por una barra desayunadora. La sala era una completa reliquia, conformada por un sillón viejo de dos plazas, una alfombra desgastada, un televisor de perilla y una mesa cafetera. El dormitorio estaba conectado con el único baño y tenia una vieja cama de latón que rechinaba desquiciada y parecía que iba a venirse abajo con el mínimo peso. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas pesadas y llenas de polvo que impedían la vista a las demás ventanas internas del edificio. Ahí, delante de la cama, había un segundo televisor; ligeramente más pequeño, pero igual de anticuado. El baño era quizás el cuarto más diminuto de todos. Una tina con manchas viejas, que tenía una regadera, un simple retrete y un lavabo con espejo. Todo de lo más compacto.

Pero podían pagarlo y, por ahora, era suficiente.

Esa noche, su primera noche, se fueron a la cama e hicieron el amor cuando el bebé se durmió. Hicieron rechinar los latones y se sonrieron como unos locos hasta que se perdieron en sueños. Privacidad, aquello era algo muy diferente.

Continuara….

Notas de autora.

¡¡Feliz Marzo!!. Así es. Marzo es un buen mes para esta historia. Creo que debería adelantar unas actualizaciones solamente por que es marzo. Pero dependerá mucho si ustedes me dejan un review diciendo que quieren esa tan apreciada doble actualización.

De echo, si se publica una segunda actualización en marzo y vuelven a requerir una tercera. Vengo y se las publico de inmediato. Así que ya saben. Marzo es igual a capítulos mientras mas dejen Reviews.

Chao..


	10. Chapter 8

+33+

Harry fue el primero en notarlo, supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Jack tenía las mejillas fibrosas y la respiración acelerada. Su frente escurría gotas de sudor que le pegaban finas hebras de cabello negro a la piel. Y cuando puso su mano sobre ella, sintió la inusual temperatura del bebé.

Frunció el ceño con un dejo preocupación bullendo en lo bajo de su estómago, preguntándose si debería despertar a Draco, quien estaba acostado junto a él, roncando de lo más sutil, con la plática del televisor murmurando de fondo.

Harry sostuvo a Jack y lo apretó contra su pecho; podía sentir que el ritmo de su corazón era acelerado y sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Mientras su propio pulso aumentaba, una sensación de terror se escurrió dentro de él. Un miedo que pocas veces había experimentado y que lo sacudió hasta el punto de querer encorvarse y llorar de desesperación.

"Jack," lo llamó con voz ahogada.

El bebé se encontraba desmayado entre sus brazos y el pánico había tomado control de su cuerpo.

"¡Jack! ¡Jack, despierta!" repitió con voz fuerte y clara.

Harry lo sacudió en sus brazos un poco y el bebé reaccionó repentinamente, estallando en llanto. De alguna forma, aquella reacción era una buena señal, pero Harry ni siquiera pudo sentirse reconfortado por eso. De hecho, su llanto era diferente. Dolorido e intenso. Un llanto agudo, uno que no reconoció en su bebé.

Draco despertó inevitablemente.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó confundido y su rostro se llenó de preocupación de inmediato. "¿Qué tiene?"

"¡No lo sé!"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene así?" Draco se aproximó para arrebatar al bebé de sus brazos. "Oh, dios, ¡tiene fiebre!"

Harry asintió, sintiendo por fin sus lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"No sé cuanto tiempo tiene así. Acabo de notar que su respiración no es normal. Además de eso, no se cuándo comenzó."

"¡Merlín! Puede tener varias horas así," exclamó Draco alarmado.

"¡Cállate!" respondió Harry frunciendo el ceño con coraje.

"¡Hay que hacer algo!" Draco se levantó de la cama, buscando sus zapatos. Ni siquiera se molestó en atar sus cordones. Harry también comenzó a moverse, examinando el suelo para encontrar sus pantalones descartados.

"Debemos llevarlo con la señora Weasley."

Draco asintió, ocupado en tapar el bebé con una manta.

Debía ser bastante tarde, porque cuando se aparecieron afuera de la casa de los Weasley, el viento les revolvía el cabello. Y con los llantos del bebé, las luces se encendieron.

Harry golpeó la puerta con desesperación. La señora Weasley abrió asustada, abrigándose el cuerpo con un camisón de color rosa. Ella los miró confundida por varios minutos, hasta que sus peores temores se hicieron realidad y el bebé vomitó sobre el hombro de Draco.

"Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo," dijo ella.

Los dos aterrados chicos siguieron a los Weasley al interior de la casa y después al hospital. Quizás una vida criando niños o simplemente el reto de cuidar a los gemelos, los hacia manejarse con experiencia en la recepción del hospital.

Al principio, Draco no quiso entregar al bebé a los Sanadores, pero Harry se lo arrebató de los brazos, llorando como un niño y tratando de contener sus lágrimas para aparentar ser un adulto.

"Calma Harry, todo estará bien," lo consoló el señor Weasley.

Pero cómo calmarse, si la pequeña criaturita por la que darías la vida está sufriendo sabe dios de qué cosa y no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo.

La recepción de San Mungo estaba casi vacía, apenas atendida y habitada por algunas personas, en su mayoría dormidas o hablando lúgubremente en tonos bajos, muy pocos poniendo interés en la conmoción, probablemente pensando en familiares propios que también habían desaparecido por las puertas dobles de urgencias.

"Arthur," dijo la señora Weasley mirando a Harry y a Draco de reojo.

"Chicos, vengan. Vamos a casa. Dejen que Molly se quede aquí. Si algo sucede nos informara de inmediato."

Draco asintió entre lágrimas, volteando constantemente hacia donde se habían llevado a su bebé. Harry lo guió con una mano.

Harry nunca había fumado en toda su vida, pero aceptó cuando regresaron a casa y Fred le alcanzó un cigarrillo. Sus pulmones se infestaron de humo y sus ojos se vidriaron mientras lo contuvo. Ginny quiso consolarlo de alguna manera, pero su abrazo se sintió vacío y, en cambio, tuvo el deseo de a tomar a Draco en sus brazos. Pero él estaba completamente derrumbado sobre un sillón, ocultando su rostro abatido entre sus brazos.

No tenía sentido que esto les estuviera pasando. No cuando las cosas comenzaban a pintar un poco mejor para ellos. Cuando por fin habían decidido qué hacer para cuidar de sí mismos y cuando habían logrado encontrar un lugar al que llamar hogar. El sentimiento de impotencia no se desvanecía de su pecho, ambos se sentían completamente responsables por lo sucedido y no estaban preparados para afrontarlo. Porque, ¿qué sabía ellos sobre cuidar niños, realmente? Eso es lo que pasa cuando dos muchachos quieren intentar construir un futuro, juntos.

No se suponía que algo así estuviera pasando. No ahora, ni nunca. Y todo era su culpa, de ambos. Quizás Jack había pasado demasiado tiempo con temperatura. Pensar en el daño que eso podría causarle o en la aterradora posibilidad de perderlo, los sobrepasaba por completo.

Harry se sacudió cuando una nueva ola de culpa lo envolvió. Soltó el cigarro y, olvidándose de su fachada de querer tomar control, se derrumbó en el mismo sillón que ocupaba Draco y lo aferró contra su cuerpo, ocultando su propio rostro y tratando de ahogarse en el aroma de su ropa. No importaban las buenas intenciones de sus amigos. ¡Dios, no! No era verdad. Si alguien quería a Jack como ellos, esos eran sus amigos.

Pero ellos no entienden la pena amarga que consume a los padres primerizos cuando lo desconocido ataca a su pequeño bebé de casi 8 meses. Que es quizás lo más hermoso que comparten y poseen.

Eventualmente los gemelos y Ginny se fueron a la cama. Hermione llegó en las primeras horas de la mañana. Pero ninguno de ellos, ni el señor Weasley, pegaron el ojo en toda la noche.

A las seis, Molly llamó por la chimenea. Arthur fue a tomar su lugar en la sala de espera. Y ellos esperaron a que ella les dijera las noticias:

"El bebé está estable…, pero terriblemente enfermo. Los Sanadores no tienen ni idea de que pudo haber tomado. Pero parecen consternados y han comenzado a hacer preguntas. Lo hemos registrado como nuestro nieto. Así que no saben nada de ustedes…"

Harry asintió preocupado. Draco se talló los ojos rojos e hinchados.

"Escuchen bien chicos. Necesito que piensen bien que le han dado en los últimos días…Es importante."

"¡No lo sé!, papilla, verduras, algo de pollo…" contestó Harry. "No le damos nada además de su comida…"

Ella asintió comprensiva aunque su propio rostro lleno de consternación. "¿Están completamente seguros?"

"Le compramos un chupón, pero lo mantenemos limpio. Draco lo pone a hervir en casa…"

"Lo hacemos también con los biberones", completó Draco con voz rasposa.

"¡Debe haber algo chicos!, algo que se haya metido a la boca… En esta etapa lo hacen todo el tiempo. Además los sanadores me explican que solo puede ser intoxicación, le han hecho pruebas, y no tiene ningún tipo de gripe o infección."

Harry gimió derrotado.

"¡¡No lo sé!! ¡No lo sé!, siempre le quito las cosas peligrosas. Estoy seguro de que lo hemos estado cuidando…"

"Calma, Harry. Piensa un poco más. Trata de recordar", dijo Hermione, posando su mano sobre su hombro.

Draco abrió los ojos de repente: "De echo…", dijo cada vez más poseído por el pánico. Volteando a ver a Harry. Pero este negó con la cabeza. "Si hay algo. ¡¡Harry, recuerda!! El hombre lo dijo: "Necesitarán recordarlo""

"Oh dios…"

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó la señora Weasley con urgencia.

"Oh dios… Sí, sí hay algo."

"Hace unas semanas…, un hombre en el bosque nos compró una flor por 50 galleones. Una con la que Jack estuvo jugando…"

"¡¿Qué?!, Harry, ¿aceptaste dinero de un extraño?" dijo Hermione alarmada. "¿Por qué no me habías dicho de esto?, ¿Es de ahí el dinero que han conseguido para mudarse?"

"No pensamos que fuera importante…", dijo Harry. "Aparentemente no tiene relación alguna."

"Pero la tiene. ¡Y la tiene toda, maldito imbécil!", gritó Draco enfurecido. "Jack se metió a la boca un pétalo; recuerdo que se le pintaron los dedos con la sustancia, y luego el hombre nos dijo…, él nos dijo… ¡Carajo!".

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de los ojos de Harry de nuevo. "Luna azul…"

"Es el nombre de la flor. Luna Azul", completó Draco frustrado.

"Será mejor que vengas conmigo Harry…, debemos decirle a los Sanadores de inmediato", dijo Molly levantándose. Volviendo a ponerse su chal rosado, con el que había tapado su camisón.

"¡Yo quiero ir también!", dijo Draco histérico. "Tengo que ir".

"¡No puedes! No pueden saber que es nuestro", le dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

"¡¿Qué derecho tienes…", preguntó enfurecido "…a prohibirme ir?!"

"No servirá de nada que vayas…, quédate aquí", le ordenó Harry sentándolo de nuevo el sillón.

Pero Draco forcejeó varios minutos para soltarse.

"Quédate por favor…", pidió Harry perdiendo su fuerza para combatirlo. "Por favor…"

Draco se soltó a llorar, pero se sentó. Sus lloriqueos acompasados por el canto de las aves y el amanecer pintando el horizonte. Harry sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el alma. Dio un beso sobre su frente, y siguió a Molly con paso estoico hacia la chimenea.

San Mungo, por la mañana, era igual que cualquier otro día. Una mujer esperaba en la recepción de urgencias con su mano atorada en un tostador. Un hombre tenía un ojo parchado con una misteriosa bolita en su mano llena de sangre. Y un niño esperaba junto a sus padres con un brazo entablillado.

A las siete de la mañana, los Sanadores daban informes a los familiares de los pacientes que habían ingresado en la noche, hablando en tonos bajos y serios que rodaban en el silencio. Arthur escuchaba paciente a uno, cuando ellos arribaron. Y después de explicarle rápidamente lo que sabían, el hombre consultó con su equipo. No fueron buenas noticias tampoco las que trajo.

"Lo siento señores. Luna Azul es un ingrediente principal para un veneno, está prohibido por el ministerio y no podemos tener aquí muestras para crear un antídoto. Sin embargo, si tan solo pudieran encontrar un pétalo - _y no estoy sugiriendo que vayan a comprarlo al Knockturn Alley, porque es ilegal que un médico se los diga - _dicho Sanador no dirá una palabra por su juramento si es que lo hacen_…_", anotó con voz sospechosa. "Podríamos hacer el antídoto dentro de 24 hrs."

Harry asintió: "Los demás y yo iremos de inmediato…"

"Vete con cuidado, Molly y yo esperaremos aquí".

Él asintió y escuchó un poco más del sanador antes de aparecerse de regreso la casa de los Weasley.

"…es mucho más difícil de diluir de la sangre, el Bezoar necesita una infusión creada del mismo componente tóxico para funcionar…, además de otras estupideces que incluyen runas, y conjuros que de los que no tengo ni idea…", explicó Harry a los demás.

"¿Y crees que podamos encontrar esa flor?", preguntó Fred.

Harry lo miró nervioso. "Tenemos que. De no hacerlo, morirá…"

"No te preocupes Harry, la encontraremos…", apuntó Ginny. "Será mejor que nos dividamos. Fred y George pueden buscar en Hogsmeade. Hermione y yo iremos al callejón Knockturn."

"¡No las dejaremos ir ahí solas!", dijo George indignado. "Mejor cambiemos".

Ella rodó los ojos, pero asintió.

"Nosotros iremos al bosque de nuevo, quizás haya otra creciendo por ahí…"

Draco asintió, y Harry se detuvo para mirarlo. Su rostro tenía la misma determinación. Sin embargo, también estaba pálido. Con líneas secas de lágrimas pintadas en las mejillas. Y los ojos rojos, inyectados de venas.

Los demás salieron apenas se pusieron las chaquetas, pero Harry espero a que se quedaran a solas. Porque desde el comienzo habían estado rodeados y sentía la enorme necesidad de consuelo privado.

Un momento a solas para expresar que ambos estaban en esto, y que el dolor era de ambos. Así que tomo su mano suave y muy diferente a la suya propia. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban heladas, pero la tibieza de su palma fue una gran diferencia.

Compartieron una mirada. Y Draco le dio un apretón.

"La encontraremos…", dijo Harry. Sin embargo, el miedo relacionado al fracaso se revolvió como tormenta dentro de él.

+34+

Había cierto sentido de deja vú al caminar por el bosque a la misma hora, buscando el suelo con insistencia. Pero esta vez, no había brillo azul etéreo e irrealen la tierra opaca. Barrieron con pies y miradas las largas extensiones de árboles y plantas, pero no había rastro de la pequeña traidora. Tan hermosa y tan mortal. Escurridiza. Silenciosa. Como si tuviera vida propia y se escondiera. Como si corriera de las manos que apartan los extraños setos de flores blancas, amarillas, y rojas.

_¡Seguro que no era la única!,_ pensaban desesperados. Y sí, quizás había más dentro de lo profundo del bosque, acostadas y tan apretadas que sólo parecerían una gran manta azul, abandonas en una extraña oscuridad. Custodiadas por bestias mortales que sólo podrían alimentarse de ellas.

O solamente una. Con el tallo doblado, sin que el mundo supiera siquiera de ella. Pero entonces, ¿por qué tenia que pasarles a ellos? ¿No había otros padres primerizos caminando por el bosque para que tuvieran la infortunada suerte que ahora recaía en ellos?

Harry sabía bien. Sin el bebe una gran parte de su alma moriría. Irremplazable. Con un hueco para seguir adelante. Nunca, nunca se recuperarían. No tendrían más. Ninguno como él. Su relación no aguantaría tan fuerte prueba. No se creían tan fuertes para resistirlo. Quizás Draco lo abandonaría. Eso o permanecer juntos con la sombra de un hijo caído, pasando los años, y preguntándose de quién había sido la culpa hasta los últimos momentos de sus vidas.

No parecía razonable.

Harry soltó un grito, y desesperado, se dejó caer en la tierra. Sus uñas escarbando a la sombra de un árbol, esperando encontrarla como una trufa. Rasgando y ensuciando sus manos. Lastimándolas, dejando que la tierra llenara sus puños.

"¡No está!, ¡no hay ninguna…!"

Draco se sentó junto a él, sin palabras para expresar. Abatido y consumido. Repentinamente más maduros. Una línea más marcada sobre sus auras. Desesperanzados.

"Quizás…los demás tuvieron suerte."

Harry asintió. No queriendo aceptar la derrota. Ni si quiera por que esta apretada contra su frente. Nunca. Nunca sin pelear.

Continuara….

Oi Hola, segunda actualización en Marzo. ¿Qué dicen de una tercera?..

Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me ponen muy feliz y le dan mucho sentido a mi vida. En serio, en especial cuando tienes toda tu entrega en un proyecto.

Vampisandi muchas gracias por llamarme genio del angst. La verdad hay una lista muy grande de personas en donde vivo que estoy segura te dirían que soy todo lo contrario a un genio después de mi gran fracaso académico. Y cuando logre salir de la depresión de eso, solo tuve que mirar mas alla de la arrogancia con la que me educaron.

Que puedo ver y entender que no soy buena en nada.

Sabemos bien que este fic nunca llegara a ser algo tan grande o bueno como una novela latinoamericana. Por lo que significa que tampoco soy buena escribiendo.

Con esto no quiero ir en contra o restar importancia en tus review. Por el contrario!!.

Quiero que comprendan entonces cuan importante es para mi cada pequeño Review. Y si…que me den las nalgas.., digo Palmas. (Mal intento a chiste…)

Los reviews vienen de un pequeño lugar llamado Fandom, en donde yo. Lo contrario a una genio. Realmente hace algo bien.

Además, no olvidemos nunca, nunca, nunca, DE los nunca. A mi Beta, maravillosa, hermosa, increíble.- Adorable-Estoy enamorada de ti- fantástica. Eres la mejor. Y te quiero presumir con todos.

**Mi querida Liwk. **

(se oyen aplausos)

Me siento contenta a pesar de mi resaca de fin de semana. Y siento la necesidad de decirle a todo el mundo que los amo.

**Enigmatek** te amo.

**Kary** te sigo amando _(y probablemente hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida, aun que me ignores ahora la mayor parte del tiempo, e intentes negarte que esos días de amistad sucedieron). _

**Liwk** como dije arriba…te mega amo.

**SARAHI **te amo. Y si, vamos por esas dos actualizaciones mas!.

**Aghata malfoy-uchiha.** Gracias, y yo te mando a que me ames!!, Amameee!!.

**kogu17** yo creo que si se aborda el mpreg. Pero no se explota correctamente. Como te darás cuenta en este capitulo que Jack si se enveneno. Y es ejemplo del potencial dramático/me corto las venas con una galleta/angst del mpreg.

**Idune** muchas gracias por leer.

**lintu asakura** me parece que te conteste tu pregunta.

**alexia_1986** Sal ya de tu maldita flojera!! Y dejame reviews en todos los capítulos. Y _**Feliz Cumplea**__**ños**_

**himextina**….Uppps…Jack si se enfermo…sorry..

**kikimaru** exactamente, quien les iba a dar 50 galleones asi no mas por si, con esta crisis…esperemos que Obama sea un buen presidente…(lol no tiene nada que ver).

**Tinuviel Simbelmyne** perdón, perdón, pobre Jack esta muriendo por mi culpa.

**Missichan** si era algo malo. Lo siento.

**Erin** - Es curioso, no se si lo notaste o no, pero con tu pequeño review has descifrado la verdadera trama de Flores en marzo. (Deberé cuidarme o te enteras del final!!).

**Setsuna19 **tu review tampoco callo lejos del de Erin. ….umm grandes poderes de deducción.

**Vampisandi**…te amo, te amo, te amo. (pero no pongas tu ojitos de borrego!!!) ¡__¡

**spettro-ragazza** yo lady actualizar. Yo actualizar!!. (umm se me antojo la pasta…)

**YA QUE TERMINAMOS EL CONCURSO DE "HABER QUIEN TIENE EL NICK MAS LARGO". MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. LOS AMUUUUUUUU**


	11. Chapter 9

+35+

"¡Debe tener alguna…!", imploraba Harry.

"Ninguna, ¡AHORA, LARGOOO! Es la última vez que se los digo", gritó el hombre, empujándolos hacia la calle.

Los Weasley y Hermione guardaron silencio, mientras las primeras gotas de la temporada rociaban la calle.

Harry se sentó de todas maneras sobre la acera.

Después de reunirse con sus amigos y escuchar de mala gana que no existía aquella flor en ninguna otra botica, puesto o herbolaria en Londres, y aun así insistir al dependiente, que pudiera tener alguna entre sus plantas come-hombres.

Fracaso. Total y miserable fracaso.

Draco tomó un ladrillo caído del sucio edificio, y con malicia propia de él, lo arrojó en la ventana. El hombre salió de nuevo, esta vez empuñando su varita. Pero Draco lo hechizo antes de que pudiera articular una palabra.

"Vamos Harry…", dijo Draco aun consumido en su coraje. Ofreciéndole la mano para que la tomara. El otro muchacho la tomó sin ganas, pero no hizo esfuerzo de levantarse.

El lodo comenzó a correr como arrollo justo debajo de la banqueta, mojándole el dobladillo de la túnica, empapando sus zapatos, y dejando una sensación helada en sus pies. Aun así, Harry no se levantó.

"Dije _vamos_, Harry", repitió Draco enfocando su furia en él.

"No lo vimos….", murmuró Harry.

"¿Qué fue eso?", preguntó el rubio alzando la voz. Su cabello escurriendo mientras la lluvia comenzaba más fuerte.

Los amigos de Harry corrieron a refugiarse debajo de la entrada de una tienda, mirando consternados a ambos jóvenes.

"No lo vimos comerse la maldita flor…", contestó con hosquedad.

Draco le soltó la mano. "¿Sí, sabes? ¡Es tu maldita culpa!"

Harry se levantó de inmediato, consumido por una fuerza desconocida. Quizás relacionada con el sentimiento de decepción.

Sus padres habrían dado la vida por él de bebé. Pero él, no podía ni si quiera salvar al suyo. Una ligera culpa despertando en lo profundo. Pero el coraje resaltando demasiado.

"¡¡Tú también estabas ahí, tampoco hiciste nada!!", dijo limpiando las gotas de lluvia de sus lentes.

Draco fue el primero en dar el empujón. Sus palmas hicieron mucho ruido con el agua atrapada en la chamarra de Harry. En respuesta, él también le dio un empujón. Y el rubio gritó enfurecido, antes de darle otro aventón. Uno suficientemente fuerte para arrojarlo al suelo. Cayendo en un gran charco de lodo. Salpicando todo a su alrededor. Y mojando incluso su ropa interior. Harry comenzó a llorar en suaves murmullos.

La lluvia llevándose la mayoría del sonido. Sus lágrimas confundidas entre las gotas frías. Pero de todos modos, sus hombros lo delataban. Temblando de furia. De llanto. Tapó su rostro con sus manos, y se dejó caer de lleno en suelo. Consumido en desesperación.

Los pasos de alguien hicieron un "splash" continuo hasta que se detuvieron junto a su cabeza. Harry entreabrió sus manos para ver, cuando la lluvia se detuvo. Arqueando su caída ante la forma de un paraguas. Cubierto por la sombra de una persona.

Harry trató de enfocar, pero sus lentes tenían demasiadas gotas que lo hacían ver como un fractal. Repitiendo la imagen miles de veces. Y confundiéndolo suficiente para fruncir el ceño y tratar de enfocar.

Sus dedos escurrieron el agua de nuevo. Y entonces lo vio.

Era él.

El hombre del bosque. Alto, con una sonrisa sarcástica y peligrosa. Cabello rubio. Manos grandes.

Su rostro estaba limpio, así como toda su ropa. Elegante, perfumada e impresionante. En un instante se sintió auto-conciente de su apariencia. Tirado sobre un charco de lodo. Llorando. Desarreglado. Sin una noche de sueño gastada en vela. Con las uñas llenas de tierra. Y las rodillas del pantalón desgastadas.

Él se levantó de inmediato. Regresando a ser el objetivo de la lluvia.

"Tú", gruñó Draco impresionado. "Tú…."

"¿Me recuerdan?"

"La flor…, ¡necesitamos la flor!", apuntó Harry con urgencia.

El hombre les dio una sonrisa perezosa.

"Señor, no es de buena educación hacer exigencias a un extraño".

Él volteó tras de sí. Un chico de unos diez años caminó para alcanzar al hombre.

"Este es mi hijo".

"¡Entonces tiene uno! Usted sabe lo que pasamos…", imploró Draco.

"Un hijo de una mujer, me temo que no es lo mismo a la cosa que ustedes llaman hijo…., pero sí, supongamos que compartimos el sentimiento."

"Un pétalo es lo que pedimos…"

El hombre soltó una carcajada fría y vacía. Completamente arrogante.

"Pagué 50 galeones por ella. Y me trajo mucha más fortuna. Por que con ella, maté a mi anciano padre…, heredé y salvé a mi familia de la pobreza, estoy agradecido…, tanto como un caballero lo debe estar…, pero siento informarles que la utilicé toda".

"Debe saber de alguna otra…", dijo Draco. "Le pagaré…, le pagaré, lo juro. Soy un Malfoy".

"tssk…" el hombre movió una mano. "Ese nombre ya no vale nada. Y mi respuesta, sigue siendo no… Es una flor hermosa, horriblemente rara. Y completamente mortal…, pagar 50 galeones fue incluso demasiado bajo. Suponiendo que supiera de alguna otra existente".

Harry se tiró de rodillas. Draco inhaló con sorpresa, tanto como el hombre y su hijo.

"Soy pobre y humillado…, te lo pido por favor…"

"Padre…" murmuró el niño, alcanzando la mano hacia el hombre. Apretando, y sufriendo en general. Quizás asustado de la valentía. O incomodo ante la vista.

El hombre miró a su hijo.

"Mira esto y aprende".

Entonces, sacándolo de su billetera, tomó el siguiente pétalo más pequeño de la flor. Arrugado y marchito, casi muerto.

"Tu padre nunca…, nunca tendrá que ponerse de rodillas de nuevo para alimentarte. Y es gracias a estos dos muchachos… Mira cómo pago una deuda. Así es como se paga a la buena fortuna…"

El hombre dejó el pétalo, con gran dramatismo, sobre la palma de Harry. Un eco misterioso de la misma escena semanas atrás.

"Pero sobre todo hijo… Recuerda el día en que tu padre tuvo de rodillas a Harry Potter".

+36+

Nadie dijo nada. Ni si quiera después de que llevaron el pétalo al hospital, y regresaron a la casa de los Weasley.

Nadie dijo nada. Pero sí miraron. Una mirada penetrante y larga que, apenas se despegaba de Harry, ésta regresaba. Curiosa, consternada pero sobre todo, llena de lástima. Harry tensó la mandíbula. Y tampoco dijo nada.

Su cuerpo estaba helado, resintiendo por fin la humedad en su ropa. Pero había algo que dolía incluso más que sus extremidades entumidas. Y la humillación de ser visto con lástima.

Y eso era que había una persona que no lo hacía. Draco no lo hacía. Harry quería estallar, gritarle, zarandearlo, y exigirle que lo mirara. Que mirara al hombre que había caído ante los pies de otro.

También quería preguntarle si estaba avergonzado de él. Si sentía lástima, pena, o miseria. Quería preguntarle mil veces si lo amaba aún así. Pero guardó silencio. Un silencio que lo acariciaba como una mano fría.

Comenzó a temblar su cuerpo. Producto de su condición física. Draco no lo miró de frente siquiera. Pero sí murmuró:

"Vámonos a casa…"

Harry asintió, sintiéndose como un perro mojado que necesita un baño. Como un alma en pena que tiene miedo de buscar la calidez.

Asintió de todos modos, caminando detrás de él. Saliendo al frío viento que azotaba. Temblando de nuevo, y sintiéndose extraño.

El departamento estaba vacío. Hacían falta los pequeños gritos y conversaciones inentendibles de una pequeña alma.

_Él estará bien_, se dijo mentalmente. Él ahora está bien. Por que los Sanadores harán su trabajo. Y Jack no corre peligro. ¿Por qué Draco no lo mira?

Caminó a la habitación, pequeña y enclaustrada, como una trampa de la que no pueden salir. Quitándose la ropa frente a un compañero que parece no prestarle atención.

Capa por capa, la ropa húmeda abandona su cuerpo. Dejándose desnudo, ya que el frío adentro no es peor que su ropa. Completamente expuesto. La pregunta formándose antes si quiera pueda evitarlo.

"¿Estás avergonzado de mi?"

Draco suspira, clavando su mirada en la cuna. Sus manos jugando con el oso de felpa. Pero nunca volteando.

"Sientes vergüenza…", aseguró Harry. Caminando hasta él. Desnudo y vulnerable.

Draco voltea por fin.

"Nunca sentiría vergüenza de ti…"

Harry siente que sus manos se entibian. Pronto su corazón late más rápido. La angustia desapareciendo de su mente.

"Nunca sentiría vergüenza, por que lo que hiciste, fue lo más valiente que he visto en mi vida. Nos has devuelto a nuestro hijo.., y no sé como pagártelo…"

Harry sonrió complacido. Repentinamente orgulloso de ellos mismos. "No tienes que pagármelo…"

Draco lo abrazó. Fuerte y duro. Desesperado. Hundiendo su rostro dentro de su cuello. Harry le rodeó la cintura.

"Te amo Harry…"

+37+

"¿Y qué dice Ron?", preguntó Harry llevando una bandeja con pequeños bocadillos. El gorro de fiesta ladeado.

"Ah, él esta bien. Parece que se la pasa realmente bien…", dijo Hermione. Pero sus expresiones no eran nada alegres.

"¿Le has dicho que lo extrañamos aquí?"

"Cientos de veces".

Harry puso la bandeja en la mesa. Jack aplaudió como Draco le había enseñado. Remus sonrió junto al niño. Pero él, regresó la mirada a su amiga antes de volver a la cocina. Ella siguiéndole los talones.

"No suenas muy entusiasta". Él la tomó de los hombros. "¿Todo está bien?"

Ella se mordió el labio. Aparentemente divida entre resistirse revelar sus problemas, y unas ganas enormes de hacerlo. Harry le sonrió para animarla. Y ella estalló con un soplido.

"¡Conoció a una chica!", chilló.

"Oh…", murmuró él entendiéndolo todo. Dando una mirada a su amiga, y luego retirándola para fruncir el ceño. Luego, continuando con lo que hacía, llevó a la mesa los platos desechables.

"¡Exactamente Harry!", dijo ella exaltada. "¡Yo lo extraño mucho!…, lo quiero tener a mi lado".

"¡Ey!, pero si tú fuiste la que insistió en que se marchara, no que te culpe, porque sabes que ese dinero lo necesitaban sus padres…"

Ella gimió frustrada. "¡Sí!, ¡sí!, lo sé. ¡Pero no soporto la idea de que esté retozando con alguna tonta!, no que fuera la primera vez…"

Harry soltó una carcajada.

"He estado pensando en una solución…"

"¿Ir a Rumania por él, hechizar a la bruja, y salir corriendo?"

Ella sonrió. "No seas tonto Harry. No soy así…., esa es mi última opción".

"Te escucho…", murmuró él, sirviendo en pequeños vasos, jugo de frutas.

Ella resopló. "Voy a comprar el Profeta…"

Al voltear hacia ella de inmediato, el vaso que Harry llenaba en ese momento superó su capacidad, derramando el líquido sobre la barra de la cocina. Pero aun así, Harry la siguió mirando sorprendido…. y confundido.

"El Profeta está en quiebra. En el catálogo de empresas la han puesto en subasta", aclaró Hermione.

"Espera… En primer lugar, ¿tú compras la revistas empresariales?".

"¡Claro que lo hago!, he pensando desde hace un tiempo en comprar alguna…"

"Hermione…pero cómo… ¿cómo?"

Ella lo miró con una sonrisita. "Soy sangre sucia Harry… Eso quiere decir que mis padres guardaron todo su dinero, y el mío, en el Banco Nacional del Londres muggle. Además, ellos nunca dejaron de alimentar el fondo para mis estudios universitarios. Por si algún día cambiaba de opinión…"

"¿Y has cambiado de opinión?, ¿piensas usarlo en esto? Escucha, suena como una gran idea…", dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza. "Pero… ¿no crees que es una inversión arriesgada…dada las condiciones digo, todo el mundo está quebrando. De echo, El Profeta ha sobrevivido un horrible tiempo ahora… ¡doce meses!".

"Ya sé que es arriesgado. Pero investigué, y su quiebra es a falta de una buena administración más que a falta de ventas en realidad".

"Qué discuto contigo. Tú lo tienes todo planeado…", dijo él sonriendo. "Venga Hermione, siéntate a la mesa".

Remus y Jack jugaban _pick-a-booh_. Harry se tomó un momento para admirar a su bebé. Aun pálido y delgado, a pesar de los meses que habían pasado desde aquel incidente. Sin embargo, era una melodía irresistible el oírlo reír.

"Luce mejorado…"

"Sí.., los sanadores dijeron que le tomaría un poco, y que posiblemente sufriría de defensas bajas por un tiempo…."

"Nada que buenos cuidados no prevengan…"

Harry asintió mirando a Hermione.

"¿Qué tiene que ver tu plan maestro para apropiarte de una corporación con hacer volver a Ron?"

"¡Pensé que lo habías entendido!", dijo ella exasperada.

"Lo siento…, soy de lento aprendizaje".

"De hacerlo, podré darles trabajo a los Weasley…, y Ron no tendrá que seguir viviendo allá…"

"…y entonces, te casarás con él", dijo Harry con una sonrisa tonta.

Hermione se sonrojó pero rodó los ojos de nuevo.

"Creo que es una gran idea Hermione…", animó Remus aún jugando con Jack, quien había escogido darle una palmada para destaparle la cara. El hombre se quitó las manos del rostro, y Jack estalló de nuevo en risas.

"Ah Remus, no sabes en lo que te has metido, Jack puede jugar por horas a eso…, A menos que seas Draco, quien puede incluso más".

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que todos miraran a la entrada.

"Escuché eso Potter", contestó Draco, quien llevaba en sus manos un paquete envuelto en papel. "El pastel esta aquí".

"Jack es el pastel..., ¡aplaude!"

El bebé comenzó a aplaudir, y los adultos dijeron cosas aprobatorias, tomándole fotos y sonriendo.

Un rato después llegó toda la armada de Weasleys, que indudablemente hicieron aún más ruido. Y cantaron, comieron y bebieron. Todos dándole su atención al único bebé entre tantos adultos. Olvidando sus preocupaciones, y dejándose llevar por el niño que había acogido sus corazones.

Jack cumplía un año por fin. Uno que había parecido muy largo. Pero cuando sus padres lo miran, creciendo ante sus ojos atentos, y convirtiéndose en un niño. Incluso quisieran detenerlo.

El tiempo se pasa realmente rápido.

+38+ (*N/A:Pagina 100 escrita el Jueves, 29 de Noviembre 07.*)

"¡Ey, regresa!", gritó Draco, mientras corría detrás de un muy veloz Jack.

"Oh dios…, no puedo creer que lo vaya a hacer…", dijo Hermione nerviosa.

Harry se encogió de hombros un minuto. "Has trabajado duro por esto Hermione".

"Lo sé, pero no puedo creerlo…"

"Tranquila. Yo creo que van a aceptar tu oferta…, de otra manera no nos hubieran citado, ¿cierto?"

Ella asintió vagamente, levantándose de la silla frente a la del director del diario, para dar varias vueltas alrededor. Draco por fin tomo la manó del bebé para regresarlo a la oficina.

Jack fue directo hacia Harry, poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, sonriéndole y hablándole. Harry lo tomó por la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas. Draco tomó asiento junto a él. Su rostro expresando una total aburrición, que muy probablemente sentía. No que les afectara el no haber ido a vender al Callejón por un día, con una economía mucho más segura y menos tambaleante. Pero pasar la mañana sentados en una oficina tampoco era una gran diversión.

"Daaa-daa".

"Creo que quiere hablar…", comentó Harry mirando ilusionado al pequeño.

"Probablemente empiece pronto", dijo Hermione.

Harry abrir la boca para seguir hablando del tema, pero la puerta lo interrumpió, por ella entraron dos hombres y una mujer. Por un lado, el director de El Profeta; y también, su abogado y la directora de edición.

"Señorita, voy a aceptar su oferta aún con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Este periódico ha estado en mi familia durante cientos de años…, incluso antes de la imprenta muggle".

Hermione saltó sorprendida. El hombre le ofreció la mano, fue un rápido apretón. El director fue detrás de su escritorio, tomó una caja con sus cosas, y se marchó sin una palabra más.

El abogado le dio a firmar muchos papeles a Hermione, quien finalmente entregó tres cheques muggles al hombre con la catidad acordada. 500.000 libras, 40 mil galeones y 17 euros.

La editora se quedó con las manos tomadas en frente de su falda, esperando atenta qué hacer.

"Bueno…felicidades…", dijo Draco.

"¡Oh!...", se sorprendió Harry. "Sí, sí. Felicidades Hermione".

"Mi dios…, el profeta es mío…"

"¡Genial!"

Ella comenzó a reír. Y Harry se levantó para darle un abrazo.

"No más artículos sobre Harry Potter, ¡te lo aseguro!", dijo ella con una carcajada.

"Sorprendente…", murmuró Harry. "Siempre supe que harías algo grande".

"Ohhhhh Harry…"

"¡Eres la bruja más inteligente que conozco!"

"Ejem…", murmuró Draco con Jack en brazos.

Harry soltó a Hermione con una carcajada. "¡No seas tonto Draco!, si pronto estaremos celebrando su boda con Ron…"

"Potter, no sabes, me muero de la alegría", contestó el rubio sarcástico.

"Malfoy este es uno de esos momentos en los que no importa que digas, no destruirás la alegría…", contestó Hermione. "¡Oh dios…hay tanto que hacer!, las ediciones de mañana…"

"Es mejor que nos vayamos entonces…, Jack pronto empezará a ponerse molesto".

"¡Quédate Harry!, les encontraré un trabajo, como a los Weasley".

"Gracias, pero no. Preferimos tener un trabajo sin muchas ocupaciones, para cuidar de Jack. Además, estamos bien así…"

"Oh está bien…, si es lo que decidieron, entonces está bien…"

"Felicidades Hermione…"

Ambos chicos se despidieron. Tomando al bebé consigo y marchándose con una alegría compartida - aunque Draco negara tener alguna -.

+39+

Ron regresó, pocos meses después, de Rumania. Exactamente como había predicho Hermione. El profeta aguardó trabajo para todos.

Algunos trabajadores habían decidido no seguir en la imprenta por lealtad al ex-director. Y otros, como el administrador, habían sido despedidos. Claro que ahora Harry veía mucho menos a su amiga, con tantas ocupaciones que atender.

Pero ella fue fiel a su palabra. A partir de entonces, Harry Potter dejó de ser primera plana. Aunque los últimos encabezados lanzados habían sido, como siempre, una serie de patrañas infundadas.

Quizás no escondiesen su relación, ni su hijo. Pero habían tomado precauciones para que la historia no saliera a la luz pública, por razones obvias. Y ahora, con Hermione como directora, de preocuparse habían pasado a olvidarlo completamente.

Y luego, siguiendo el paso de lo establecido. Ron le propuso matrimonio a Hermione. Así que Harry había decidido jugar el papel de padrino, llevándolo a beber cervezas a un pub muggle.

Draco le había gritado que era sólo un intento desesperado de restablecer su virilidad frente a su amigo. Pero Harry sabía que era lo aparentemente correcto.

Así que ahí estaban.

Sentados frente a la barra del bar. Con tres rondas terminadas, y dos más por llegar. Los vasos de pinta eran grandes, fríos y amargos. No un sabor que Harry apreciara mucho. Pero Ron parecía ávido por la bebida.

"¡Aw!, tengo el sentimiento de que no sé qué estoy haciendo…", comentó Ron. Luego levantó su palma para aclarar su punto. "¡Matrimonio!"

"Es el curso de la vida…", respondió Harry.

"No. Quiero decir, somos aún muy jóvenes. Ya no hay guerra, ¿cierto? No es como mis padres, que se casaron en la prisa. Diecisiete años, recién salidos de Hogwarts…"

Harry volteó a mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

"¡Oh, hombre! No que critique, pero es verdad. Quiero decir, ¡mírate! ¡Tienes 20 años!"

"¡19!", corrigió Harry de inmediato.

"Bueno, 19. Y teniendo que soportar el llanto de bebés, y mierda. ¡Teniendo que soportar a un completo idiota como Malfoy! Sin mencionar el terrible susto de cuando se enfermó, para que finalmente, no puedas hablar de otra cosa que no sea bebés, y las cosas que hacen…"

Harry mostró una cara indignada. "¿Me estas diciendo monotemático?"

"Sin ofensa Harry. ¡Pero sí!; Jack es lo único que lo hablas hoy en día. La otra mitad del tiempo, son tus quejas de Malfoy. Como que tienes que lavarle la ropa, o que no te ayuda en casa".

"¡Bueno sí, pero es Malfoy, realmente no estoy esperando que lo haga!"

"¡Vamos, Harry! En esta etapa de nuestras vidas, tendríamos que estar hablando de nuestras expectativas vocacionales, no forzados a un trabajo mediocre para mantener una familia…"

"Ron…"

"¡Deja que termine! Mira los chicos en Rumania, hablaban de mujeres, y de cuánto disfrutaron con cada una. Nosotros hemos estado pegados a nuestras primeras oportunidades de meter el…"

"¡RON!"

"…de meterlo en el primer culo que pasó. ¡¿Y cómo saber si es realmente el culo que queremos tirarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas?!, digo, ¿no tienes curiosidad, en toda la extensión de tu homosexualidad, de saber qué se siente hacerlo con otro tío?"

Harry abrió y cerró la boca como un pez.

"¡Eh! ¡EEHHHHH!, NO, NO, NO. ¡NO PIENSES MAL!, NO QUIERO COGER CONTIGO NI NADA!"

Los demás habitantes del Pub voltearon a mirar escandalizados. Harry se sonrojó. Tratando de ocultar su rostro, y negando con la cabeza.

"RON, CREO QUE HAS BEBIDO DE MÁS", gritó Harry tratando de alejar las miradas.

"¡No he bebido nada, Harry!, no seas tonto".

"¡Estás diciendo estupideces!".

"¡No lo son!".

"¡¿Entonces qué significa esto…", dijo Harry enojado, "…que no quieres realmente casarte con Hermione?, ¿es eso?..., por que si lo es, iré en este momento a decirle que te vas a la mierda", Harry se levantó. Se tambaleó un poco. Quizás él también había tenido mucha cerveza ya.

"¡No!", Ron lo tomó del antebrazo para volverlo a sentar.

"¡No es eso!, ¡la amo!, ¡la amo mucho!, pero no quiero convertirme en ti…"

Harry debió mostrar una mirada demasiado herida, porque Ron pareció reconsiderarlo todo.

"No quiero terminar atrapado, es todo…, tengo dudas…, como todos", se apuró a aclarar. "No que tu forma de vida esté mal. O que tu compañero esté mal…, al final de cuentas fue tu decisión. Una muy valiente. Pudiendo haber dejado morir a Malfoy en muchas ocasiones. Y aún así, terminar eligiéndolo sobre todo. A pesar de su comienzo tan difícil…, pero terminaste apegándote al final más corto".

"Ron, en algún momento Hermione va a querer, y te aseguro que querrá llegar al final mas corto, como tu les dices. Querrá tener hijos propios, y seguir adelante, ¿qué le dirás entonces?, ¿seguirás teniendo miedo a madurar?"

Ron negó con la cabeza, pero Harry estaba suficientemente enojado para callarlo de antes de que dijera una palabra. Aparentemente había decido que era su turno en decir las cosas.

"¡Ron, ser padre es lo mas maravilloso que he vivido! Seré monotemático, pero aún así, no hay palabras para describir la alegría que me provoca Jack. Si tuviera un giratiempo, regresaría a hacer las mismas cosas de nuevo, si eso significara poder seguir disfrutando de lo que tengo ahora…

…con respecto a Malfoy. Quizás no seamos la pareja perfecta. A veces es un completo bastardo. Un sarcástico pesimista. Es verdad que hace poco de las tareas en casa y puede que quiera incluso matarlo si significa hacerlo callar. Pero a pesar de todo eso, hay algo entre nosotros que no parece tener fin. No, no me interesan otros, por que Malfoy tiene la cualidad de encender una chispa que ningún otro lograría".

Harry se levantó, tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla alta, y negando con la cabeza, sacó su billetera.

"¿Qué haces?", preguntó Ron sorprendido.

"Pagar la cuenta".

"Espera, deja que yo pague", reclamó Ron, sacando la propia.

"¡Yo pagaré! Porque aunque no lo creas, mi mediocre ocupación es suficiente para mantener a mi familia…, e incluso, para pagar la cuenta de estas cervezas."

Harry sacó un billete y se lo pasó al cantinero. Éste asintió, y le dio su cambio de inmediato.

"¡Harry, espera!, no te molestes…, venga hablemos un poco más".

"¡No, yo me largo!"

Harry salió hecho una furia sin si quiera mirar atrás.

Continuara….

Amo a Ron….hahaha. Es el mejor personaje ligeramente antagónico, que llega a decir mierdas, pero que se le perdona, diría que es el personaje mas fácil de escribir en todo el mundo.

En muchas de mis historias me han dicho que terminan odiando a los Weasleys- bueno, yo no los odio, mas bien pienso que son una familia muy testaruda

**Nueva sección "Detrás de Flores en Marzo". **

Les tengo una pregunta. ¿Sienten como pasa el tiempo?. Creo que tengo una obsesión con el transcurso del tiempo en los fanfics.. Me parece que escribir sobre un corto tiempo en la vida de los personajes, no es suficiente para darle vida al mundo que se les crea.

Cuando comencé a leer fics Mpreg. Me di cuenta como todos, que básicamente trataban de lo mismo. Mágicamente se embaraza uno de ellos, y toda la trama se desarrolla en tan solo los nueve meses del embarazo. Lo cual es taaaaan poco tiempo. Y hablando críticamente sobre esos fanfics. Después de que lees uno, has leído todos…

Así es como Flores pasó a ser un embarazo masculino, donde el termino del embarazo, no era la problemática principal. Pero mas bien apenas y el empiezo. Dos chicos de 17 años con un bebe.

Pero entonces mi problema principal se convirtió en como desarrollar la trama mientras los personajes crecían. (Me recuerdo muy idiota cuando tenía 17 años yo misma.). Y no me refiero solo al bebe. Creo que Harry y Draco maduran a paso lento y forzado.

Haha…para mi es como hacer crecer a tres niños al mismo tiempo. El próximo capitulo hablare sobre la segunda trama central. "Guerras, entre guerras y economía".

**DEJEN REVIEWWWS POR EL AMOR DE DIOS. **

**Att. Mariana. **


	12. Chapter 10

+40+

Esa misma noche. Harry se mantuvo callado durante la cena. Mientras Draco metía cucharadas de comida en la boca del bebé, y le hacia gestos alegres a Jack para que aceptara los chícharos.

Más tarde, cuando el bebé cayó rendido sobre la cama matrimonial atrapado entre ambos de sus padres, estos seguían completamente despiertos. Uno leyendo un libro pesado. Y el otro simplemente acariciando su delicado cabello de bebé.

Draco suspiró, dejó el libro sobre su vientre, y miró el techo pensativo. Harry alzó la mirada, su mano peinando el cabello negro y rebelde.

"Está bien, ya puedes decirme qué te pasa…", dijo Draco.

"No me pasa nada",

"Por favor", dijo Draco rodando los ojos. "No has dicho una palabra y generalmente eres un idiota para todo…"

Harry sonrió levemente. "Tuve una pelea con Ron…"

"La comadreja es un pendejo desgraciado. Está bien…, ¿podemos seguir viviendo en paz?"

"Eres imposible, no entiendo por que te tomas la molestia de preguntar…"

"¡Porque es incómodo!, incluso Jack lo notó".

"A mi me parece que le importa una mierda…."

"Ya sé que tiene mala sangre, pero no lo subestimes", se quejó Draco. "Es mejor que lo ponga en su cuna, no pienso dejar que duerma con nosotros, es una mala costumbre que lo maleducara en el futuro…"

"No seas tan duro. Míralo, es tan adorable dormido…"

"¡Y un desconsiderado cuando está despierto!"

"¡¿Y qué rayos quieres decir con mala sangre?!", dijo Harry con una ceja levantada.

Draco sonrió. "Nada _Potty_, duérmete ya".

"¡Eh no!, no, aquí no termina esto…"

Draco tomó al bebe en brazos, lo acunó un poco, y a paso saltante, balanceándose de un lado a otro, lo acostó en la cuna. Lo arropó con sus cobijas de borreguitos, y regresó a la cama.

"¿Te peleas con la comadreja, y vienes a conseguir otro round conmigo?"

Harry soltó el aire y negó con la cabeza. Acomodándose en la cama, aprovechando que el bebé ya no estaba en ella, para adentrarse. Draco también entró, jalándose la playera para quedar de torso desnudo.

"¡Deja de mirarme Potter!", exigió el rubio ante la mirada del otro. "Sólo tengo calor, ¿sí?, no significa que quiera que me toques hoy…"

Harry en manera retadora, paso la mano por su vientre. Draco tembló un poco pero le dio un manotazo.

"Ahora me dirás que solo quieres que te tome la mano…", dijo el rubio. Pero Harry había comenzado a reír por lo bajo.

"Si cariño…, consuélame".

"¡Arrg Potter, no me digas cariño!"

Harry perdió el rostro alegre de inmediato. Quitándose los lentes y poniéndolos sobre la mesa de noche. Su mirada desenfocada y confundida comenzó a meditar. Su ceño fruncido, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¡Ey, te has perdido de nuevo!".

"Sólo que me acorde de nuevo de lo que hablé con Ron".

"Y dije que podías contarme…"

Harry lo miró - o más o menos lo miró - con un rostro de interrogación.

"¿Has pensado en tener sexo con otros hombres?", soltó de repente.

Draco lo meditó también. Y luego dijo secamente: "no"

"¿Nunca?, ¿ni una vez?"

"¡Claro que no! Tendrás la idea equivocada de que soy maricón como tú. ¡Pero no lo soy, no me gustan otros hombres…!"

Harry sonrió tontamente. "Es porque me amas…"

"No caeré en tu juego, y no pienso decir eso de nuevo. Es más, si continúas así quizás nunca lo vuelva a repetir…"

"¿Y si estoy muriendo lo dirás?", preguntó Harry pegándose a él dentro de las cobijas de su cama. Draco se sonrojó ligeramente. Y Harry apreció el color, sorprendido de que aún pudiera hacerlo, a pesar del tiempo.

"No".

"¿Qué tal si hago esto?", Harry plantó un beso en su vientre.

"No".

"¿Entonces esto?".

Con sus manos fue bajando lentamente el pantalón de pijama. El miembro flácido de su compañero quedó descubierto.

"Potter, tú no entiendes, ¿cierto? Dije nada de nada hoy". Pero al mismo tiempo, Harry había acariciado con su nariz los delicados vellos en la base. Draco aspiró profundamente. "No lo pienso decir…"

"Bueno…", murmuró Harry, sus ojos miopes admirando embelesados la masculinidad a muy poca distancia de ellos. Su voz cargada de tensión, lenta y rasposa que era tan sensual. "…entonces esto te hará decirlo".

Con ayuda de su mano. Se llevó el miembro a la boca, usando sus labios para estimularlo, y su lengua jugando con la cabeza. Éste creció de inmediato, y Harry comenzó a besar el tronco también.

"¡Aww… no!, hoy no he tomado la poción".

Harry engulló todo y luego lo sacó de su boca lentamente, besando la cabeza al final. Draco levantó la cabeza un poco para tratar de encontrarlo. "Quizás ya no debas usarla…"

"No seas tonto", Draco recargó la cabeza en las almohadas. "Pero puedes seguir haciendo eso…"

Harry murmuró por lo bajo su sorpresa. "Sí, qué tonto".

Volvió a meterlo dentro de su boca, saboreando su forma. Chupando y lamiendo. Bajando hasta la base, y siguiendo incluso más abajo hacia sus sacos, tocándolos apenas con la yema de sus dedos.

"¿Lo vas a decir, Draco?", Harry sonrió, subiendo sus manos al vientre y luego bajando de nuevo hacia sus piernas. Jugando con sus rodillas. "¿Dirás que me amas?"

"Ah…nop", el rubio cerró los ojos, arqueando la espalda un poco y tensando los tobillos.

"No estarás tan seguro cuando haga esto…", Harry tanteó con su mano derecha el trasero de su compañero hasta que su mano se introdujo mas hondo, en busca de la pequeña entrada.

Un solo dedo adentro y fue suficiente para hacerlo perder el sentido. Pero no tanto así para perder el juego.

Y mientras Draco trata de recuperar la respiración, quiere decirle a Potter que nunca más lo dirá. Pero Potter esta de nuevo a la altura de su rostro. Reclamando un beso, que parece desagradable con el sabor de su semilla en sus labios brillosos; pero Draco lo besa de todos modos, porque sabe que quizás no dijo en palabras lo que Potter quería oir. Pero su mente gritó loca una y otra vez.

+41+

Los días siguientes pasan, con Jack completamente abrigado y comido en su totalidad por una chamarrita tan gruesa que le abulta lo brazos y no le deja completamente bajarlos.

Y cuando camina por él solo, haga ese tonto ir y venir de una pierna a otra, dejando ver solamente sus mejillas rosadas y sus pequeños ojos grises, cubiertos ocasionalmente por los mechones negros que escapan de su gorro.

Harry usa una chamarra muggle sobre su túnica. Color rojo y que tiene el emblema de una marca de sodas muggle que compraron en una tienda de segunda mano. Y Draco, incómodamente atrapado en una chamarra no de tan mal gusto pero que es dos tallas más pequeña, se evita completamente la humillación de usar una más fea y corriente que ésta de color azul, que al final de cuentas también fue otro hallazgo de la tienda.

La solución es simple, que Draco baje esas dos tallas lo antes posible.

Al principio le pareció asqueroso. Pero el invierno, parece incluso más crudo que el anterior. En especial cuando tienen que pasar la mitad del día en la nieve que cubre Diagon Alley; y entonces, comprar chamarras de segunda mano, parece su única oportunidad de no morir congelados.

Aunque se sintiera pobre, sucio, y como un Weasley.

La tabla donde su mercancía descansa, brilla con las flores de temporada. Copos de hielo amarillos que encontraron detrás de un seto de hiedras secas. Y varias brillantes perlas, que no son otra cosa que anillos de ángel.

Sus formas brillantes y puntiagudas que crecen como una enredadera en las ramas de los árboles helados, son usadas como adornos en los árboles de navidad. Hay muchas memorias de Draco, ligadas a su hermosa y delicada forma. En especial cómo caen al suelo y se rompen en pequeños pedazos, liberando un aroma especial. Dulce, como las rosas; o incluso más dulce, que las hadas se encargan de polinizar.

Es por eso que se encarga de guardar varias de esas flores para llevarlas a casa.

También tienen canela. Aunque la han comprado en el mercado muggle. Su color café se mezcla con el colorido de los arándanos frescos y las moras, que venden a un precio que hace que todo el mundo se acerque.

Las pocas especias de temporada las tienen al final. Algunas, Draco las guardó desde el verano. Otras, son naturales de temporada. De cualquier forma, se asegura de mantenerlas frescas todo el tiempo, aunque el balde de agua y la pequeña tinaja estén casi congelados, y más de una vez tengan que romper la capa de hielo.

A pesar del clima, no son los únicos. Al igual que los otros muchos vendedores en el mercadito de Diagon Alley, tienen que ir y esperar todo el día. Mientras miles de personas hacen su camino diario.

Es la temporada. El espíritu atrae a mucha más gente de lo normal, como si hubieran decidido que es suficiente luto por las festividades, como para dejar que otro año se las lleve.

Así que, ignorando su propia infelicidad, muchos se dejan engañar por los sabores de invierno. Y los colores. Las compras baratas, y los regalos. Y otras estupideces que incrementan, como cada día que falta para Navidad se desvanece.

Draco se negó a ir a la cena navideña de los Weasley. Y dados los eventos relacionados con Ron y su compromiso que - aunque no fue cancelado - se planea con cierta tensión en el aire, que parece todos quieren ignorar.

Harry sigue enojado, como si lo discutido con Ron, nunca dejara su mente. Aquello disgusta a Draco, a quien lo único que lo trae de regreso es Jack, y el sexo nocturno debajo de las cobijas. Al finalizar bañados en sudor, el invierno los hace especialmente afectuosos y los lleva a ambos a buscar los brazos del otro, para escapar del frío que los traiciona desnudos.

El día antes de navidad, la señora Weasley acepta cuidar de Jack durante la mañana. Harry y Draco acompañan entonces, a Ron y Hermione a hacer sus compras navideñas. Pero ambas parejas caminan muy distanciadas la una de la otra.

Ocasionalmente, Hermione diría algo a Harry. Él respondería y no volverían a decir nada de nuevo. Ron mira avergonzado y en silencio, aparentemente resignado a la actitud de Harry.

Madam Malkin estaba abarrotado de gente cuando entraron. Había varias baratas y las mujeres peleaban por ellas. Harry tomó a Draco en dirección de la sección de niños, una vez que Hermione se perdió entre las brujas. No le importo dejar a su amigo sólo, en medio, siendo empujado.

Draco perdió la mirada entre las pequeñas túnicas de telas coloridas de satín. Otras oscuras y elegantes, que se parecían a las suyas cuando aparecía en los retratos de la Mansión Malfoy. Pronto reconoció que Potter no aceptaría vestir a Jack con algo tan oscuro. Así que dejo atrás aquellas, con un dejo de melancolía y tristeza muy particular, alojado en su pecho, y se dirigió a las túnicas de colores pastel.

Rojas, Amarillas, verdes, azules, rosas. Con animales bordados. Pequeños Dragones estilizados y unicornios. Bobas e infantiles, pero adecuadas para un niño. Nunca para un Malfoy.

Jack no estaba bautizado aún, pero la conversación había sido terminante: su apellido sería Potter, porque las facilidades de la buena fama eran más obvias que las de los Malfoy. Y de todos modos no le quedaba el apellido, ni si quiera tenía el físico.

Su padrino seria el hombre lobo. Draco había dicho un "No" muy claro. Pero Potter a veces toma decisiones por ambos.

Tenían un pequeño ahorro para pagar el tributo de la ceremonia y los rituales. Pero no lo suficiente para hacer un gran alboroto, así que decidieron bautizarlo tan pronto como la boda hubiese pasado. Eso probablemente sería entrado el verano; así que el regalo de navidad para Jack sería una túnica fina y duradera, que pudiera sobrevivir lo suficiente para su bautizo. Comprándola dos tallas más grande y remendándola en casa.

"Mira ésta", dice Potter con una sonrisa tonta.

Draco rueda los ojos. "Esa es una túnica de niña Potter. Por si no lo has notado, el nuestro tiene pene…"

"Ya sé que es de niña".

Harry admiró la túnica de nuevo con un brillo en los ojos. "Las niñas son lindas…", la pequeña túnica rosa descansando sobre sus manos. Examinando el pequeño pegazo con arcoiris bordado en la tela, sus dedos jugaron con la suavidad.

"Sí lo son…", reconoció Draco. "¡Pero el nuestro es niño!", insistió.

Harry dejó con pesar la túnica atrás, mirándola todo el camino, hasta que por fin volvió a las túnicas de niños.

"Está bien, busquemos algo más macho para el bebé…"

"¡Oh mira!, ésta tiene una cicatriz de rayo, se vería igual que tú…", Draco puso la túnica azul a un lado de la cara de Harry.

Harry la aventó con un manotazo.

"Ni en el infierno".

"Deberías cobrar regalías por esto…"

"Quizás…", respondió Harry con el ceño fruncido, al parecer ofendido por la broma.

"En serio, no te ofendas… ¡Oh, vamos!, no me hagas decir cosas cursis Potter, en serio".

Harry suspiró. "Está bien, no lo estoy…". Luego, mirando hacia atrás donde la batalla de brujas por ofertas tenía lugar y asegurándose que nadie miraba, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Un gusto extraño y excéntrico que no siempre se daban el lujo de disfrutar.

Draco sonrió complacido y regresó a la búsqueda.

"No entraremos en la batalla por el color de nuestras casas…", dijo Draco. "Nada de verde, plata, rojo o dorado…"

"¿Cuenta el amarillo?"

"No, el amarillo está bien…"

"¿Qué tal esta?...", Harry cogió varias túnicas amarillas que encontró en las perchas, pero al final sólo una la mostró a Draco, quien miraba por su cuenta. Ésta tenía bordado un escudo de escobas cruzadas. Y tres pelotas, de diferentes tamaños, coronaban las dos puntas de los mangos.

"Me gusta".

"A mí también", respondió Harry.

"Bueno, no fue tan difícil…"

Draco la acarició con la punta de sus dedos, y su sonrisa cómplice compartida con su compañero. Harry lo tomó de la mano, y juntos caminaron hacia el mostrador para pagar.

La fila de pago era larga, sin embargo. Así que terminaron desparramados encima de una percha que serpenteaba la fila. Pero cuando pasaron más de veinte minutos, y la fila parecía no avanzar, Draco decidió echar un vistazo a las túnicas de adulto que tenía enfrente.

Tocando con admiración las túnicas y el tacto entre sus manos. Probando una negra sobre su cuerpo y mirándose en el espejo a lo lejos. Tenía un bordado sobre los hombros que bajaba por el pecho y costuras sobre los botones. A Draco le recordaba a una usada por su padre en recuerdos recurrentes. Y luego, un recuerdo más vivo, lo hizo dejarla a un lado.

No podían. No podían permitirse la compra, no importando cuantos recuerdos trajera. O cuantos deseos tuviera por ella.

"Se te ve bien…", comentó Harry con la garganta seca. La maldita túnica era hermosa, y le quedaba perfecta, pero el mismo pensamiento racional rondaba su mente.

"Sí…, es una buena tela".

La bruja de atrás se quedo mirando la misma túnica, como si descubriera que ellos tenían razón: que era una buena túnica y que en cuanto Draco soltara la manga, ella la tomaría desesperada.

Harry miró con dolor la túnica. Y luego, con mucho mas dolor, los ojos tristes y heridos de Draco por no poder obtenerla. No había muchas cosas en estos días que ellos pudieran desear. Teniendo que sacrificarlo todo, por el bien del bebé.

La mujer lanzaba miradas apuradas a ambos para que la soltaran.

La fila comenzó a moverse repentinamente con rapidez.

"Y…¿está en oferta no?", preguntó Harry, sus pensamientos sorteando con celeridad una a otra las consideraciones.

"Sí, sí…, no mucho, pero sí…"

"Y es una buena túnica…, no has estrenado una túnica en este año".

"Cierto, pero tú sabes…"

"¡Oh mierda!, qué mas da…, te queda bien…, no las llevaremos".

"No, no podemos…"

"No es nada Draco, te la mereces. Podremos recuperar el dinero".

Draco negó con la cabeza, y en un segundo la soltó. Pero Harry lanzó su mano de inmediato. La mujer de atrás también lo hizo. Se abalanzó sobre ella, y por un momento pensó que tendría que luchar con la mujer para obtenerla de regreso. Sin embargo, ella la sujeto para tropezar con sus propias túnicas elegidas, resbalando y cayendo al suelo con estruendo.

Otra mujer de la fila, avanzó de inmediato ocupando el lugar de la primera.

"Se ha salido de la fila", anunció. Y la primera levantándose, les lanzó una mirada mortal a todos, a pesar de las risas de la gente.

Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo lleno de felicidad, tanta, que su pecho estaba contraído, lleno de un sentimiento tan increíble, que amenazaba en hacerlo llorar. Harry se había sonrojado y ocultaba la mirada constantemente.

"Realmente quiero que la tengas…", trató de llenar con palabras el vacío que ya estaba lleno de un entendimiento superior. Draco quería hacerlo callar, porque si Potter continuaba con sus sentimentalismos, finalmente terminaría arrastrándolo.

Y de repente, el momento se había ido tan rápido como llegó. Hermione y Ron los habían visto por fin.

"Suerte que son ambos chicos", mencionó Ron mirando a Hermione. "Son mucho más rápidos en comprar ropa".

"No se preocupen, quizás podamos esperarlos en algún lugar. Tal vez…El caldero Chorreante"

"Muy lleno de gente…", anticipó Hermione. "Mejor la nueva casa de Té."

"De acuerdo", dijo Harry llegando hasta la bruja en el mostrador.

Finalmente salieron de ahí hacia el helado clima de invierno, muchas libras más ligeros y con dos bolsas que Draco aferraba en su mano, como si dejar que alguien más las llevara confirmara que todo había sido un sueño.

Harry se puso el gorro negro sobre el cabello hasta que cubrió completamente su frente, y de él, sólo se apreciaban sus ojos verdes. La bufanda le cubrió el rostro. Estas fechas, que poblaban las calles, siempre lo harían propenso a ser repentinamente reconocido, por lo que se sentía mucho más seguro de esa forma.

Tanto. Que tomó la mano de Draco a través de los guantes. Draco no volteó a mirarlo. Pero sí apretó con fuerza el agarre para que nadie en la calle los separara de un golpe.

+42+

"Bien…", dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco le dio una media sonrisa. Con su varita hacía que la nieve bailara como llevada por el viento justo enfrente de la silla alta de Jack, quien gritaba despavorido y extasiado al mismo tiempo.

"Feliz Primera Navidad", completó Harry.

Draco alzó su taza de vino tibio y le dio un sorbo que supo a especias que, al tragar, dejaron una dulce sensación que saboreó en sus labios.

El efecto fue inmediato. Como si toda su alma se en tibiara lleno de cosas buenas. Aunque quizás sólo era el alcohol quemando su estomago.

"Feliz Navidad. Harry, Jack…."

"Ding" llamó el horno. Harry se levantó a atenderlo, sacando en una charola el pudín de carne comprado previamente en la carnicería -porque era demasiado difícil de preparar por ellos mismos-.

Al mismo tiempo, trajo las tartas de picadillo con su forma de estrella, que humeaban recién cocinadas.

El aroma del pequeño departamento se mezcló de inmediato. La carne, la canela, los anillos de ángel e incluso la rama de pino grande que habían adornado en la tarde. Se veía tonta y pobre comparada con los árboles de Navidad en Hogwarts, que Harry sabía, brillaban con alegría en el festín, justo del otro lado del país.

Una risa estridente se escuchó por las muy pequeñas paredes del edificio. Su vecino había organizado una fiesta con sus amigos, y ahora seguro, contaban historias tontas o anécdotas entre ellos.

Harry estaba nervioso, no sólo era la primera navidad de Jack. Pero también, la primera después de terminada la guerra. No sabía como comportarse. En casa de los Dursley, solía sentarse en una silla en la cocina, como la servidumbre. Sólo viendo a tía Petunia entrar por más charolas de bocadillos.

Como todo lo que Vernon hacía, Navidad era simplemente otra oportunidad de lucirse entre sus empleados, complaciendo a sus jefes y sonriendo "encantadoramente". Y las navidades de los Weasley parecían sacadas de una alegre postal en las que el, solamente era un espectador lejano.

Al mismo tiempo, estaba seguro que las experiencias de Draco eran radicalmente diferentes. Harry sabe. El departamento no era un palacio. Y si Harry pudiera, lo sería. Simplemente para tratarlo como lo que se merece. Algo como un príncipe rubio, varonil, de movimientos suaves y pensados. Lleno de regalos finos.

Y sin embargo, no podía entenderlo. Cómo es que está sentado, sonriendo, a pesar de la falta de todo lo que merece.

"Ummm delicioso….", Draco habÍa metido los dedos dentro de una tarta. Luego asintiendo complacido, tomó otra pequeña porción, sopló sobre ella y se la dio a Jack. "Sí….a que esta rico, Jack".

"Le gustó…", dijo con la voz contraída. Y carraspeando, volvió a intentarlo.

"No estoy seguro del pastel de carne…, recuerdo que lo odie hasta los 10 años…"

Harry se carcajeó. "Tú sí que eres especial con la comida".

"¡¡Me como todo lo que preparas!!, soy un buen chico".

"Fuiste un estúpido engreído la mitad de tu vida, creo que es lo menos que puedes hacer…"

"Oh vamos.., siempre las acusaciones. No tienes que repetirlo tanto, menos en Navidad…"

Harry volvió a reír. La risa vibró dentro de su pecho como verdadera alegría.

No hacia falta entenderlo, Draco también lo había escogido sobre muchas cosas. Y lo mejor era no preocuparse por ello.

La cena se llevó más ligera después de eso. Roto el hielo, fue fácil continuar, como una verdadera familia.

Harry llevó los platos al fregadero y los lavó. Habían caído en la discusión de toda la vida, sobre Quidditch, y Harry estaba en el modo de continuarla. Detrás de Draco y de Jack, el televisor emitía, por lo bajo, el mensaje de la Reina.

Su tiara de brillantes joyas parecía haber captado la atención de Jack, que el golpeaba su imagen en el televisor, hablándole en su lenguaje de balbuceos sin sentido. Y la mujer, desde su castillo en escocia, no le respondía; pero hablaba, y hablaba de cosas que tampoco tenían sentido.

Al terminar, los tres se pusieron los abrigos. Jack se tambaleó en el recibidor, mientras Draco le ponía otro gorro transfigurado que tenía mejor forma y color. El chico estaba mejorado en transformar la ropa.

Ambos bailaron entre las dos delgadas paredes, para vestirse. Y cuando terminaron, se habían sonrojado por el ejercicio de poner tantas capas de ropa en ellos mismos. Las llaves en un bolsillo, y la cartera en la otra.

Harry apuró a Draco a salir, delante de él, con el niño en brazos. Pero el rubio se detuvo.

"¡¡Espera!!"

"¿Qué?", miró confundido Harry, volteando hacia atrás. Tv apagado, luces, todo estaba en orden para partir.

Draco se sonrojó. "Muérdago…"

"Ahh, sí…", respondió Harry sonrojándose por su parte. Draco le dio un beso sonoro, sus labios humedecidos con saliva. Y en respuesta, Harry volvió a reír, ahora sí, encaminados hacia la calle.

Al salir bajo la tenue luz de las farolas, se encontraron con otras sombras caminando entre risas calle arriba. Y cuando pasaron por la Iglesia de San Gorge, con sus puertas iluminadas, tropezaron con cientos de personas que, terminado el servicio, salían a recorrer las calles.

Las ventanas de las pocas tiendas sobre su calle, tenían los focos navideños encendidos. Pero lo maravilloso, lo alcanzaron cuando se unieron a una calle principal, abarrotada de gente. Bolsas en mano. Y niños que pasaban a un lado. Empujándolos ligeramente por interferir en el camino de su carrera.

El sonido interminable de las cafeterías y restaurantes. El tintinear de las copas o el sonido de los cubiertos. Y el humo de los tabacos de la gente sentada en las terrazas.

Varias calles adelante, alcanzaron la plaza. La festividad en su punto cúspide. Y Harry se decidió por una cafetería cuyas terrazas daban buena vista y estaban rodeadas de árboles luminosos.

Los comensales no les prestaron atención, la ropa abultada y el cabello largo de Draco los engañaba varias veces, y se sentaron a pedir tazas de té humeantes con un periquete de licor.

Harry le dio el biberón a Jack, lentamente cayendo dormido en sus brazos; mientras Draco se relajaba leyendo una revista local Muggle, dejada sobre la mesa, que siempre lo sorprendía con sus notas.

Cuando fue hora de regresar a casa, Harry supo que había tenido la más tranquila navidad en su vida, preguntándose si acaso sus padres habían pasado la navidad solos cuando se escondían de Lord Voldemort. Y si habían disfrutado de un paseo en las calles de Godric's Hollow, retadores, con la energía de James para arriesgarse.

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarlo. Y esta vez, no se olvidó el muérdago al entrar.

+43+

Harry puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, ignorando el murmullo de un especial de navidad que transmitían tarde. Media Noche. Y Harry había cerrado los ojos relajándose, mientras que Draco se preparaba en el baño para acostarse.

Un suspiro profundo acompañó la respiración de su hijo, dormido en su cuna. Y el murmullo que dejó unas últimas palabras en el aire:

"_-…Una ocasión para demostrarle nuestro amor a los seres queridos, Por favor, un aplauso para Allen Smith....Que tocará: God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen…."_

Harry abrió los ojos cuando el televisor dejó de hacer ruido, como si fuera su canción de cuna que al detenerse, lo levantaba alarmado.

Pero Draco estaba ahí. Su corazón se detuvo. La túnica negra con bordado, que habían comprado en Madame Malkins, dejaba ver un poco de su pecho pálido. Su delineada figura. Ajustada sobre los hombros y cayendo suavemente por su cuerpo, delineando su pene erecto. Tentador.

Sus movimientos hacían que la túnica se moviera con él, pegada completamente a su cuerpo, relatando qué tan desnudo y excitado estaba en ese momento. Y ante a la sola vista de ello, Harry sintió sus extremidades congelarse. La sangre no corrió en segundos, hasta que por fin, un palpitar le hizo dar un escalofrío. Sus dedos ahora tibios, y la sangre alcanzando su propio miembro debajo de las cobijas, cubierto por el pantalón de la pijama.

Sobrecogido por el hecho que Draco llevara la túnica puesta, Harry abrió las cobijas.

Y Draco, bailó entonces, con una sensualidad desconocida. Un solo disparo de ella, asesinó a Harry en un instante y lo hizo renacer como un hombre. No un chiquillo. Sino como el ser que puede jugar en el mismo campo.

Ambos sabían que el "tap, tap, tap" mecánico de la piel golpeando, no se dejaría escuchar esta vez, ni la inexperiencia adolescente que no sabe exactamente que hacer y que termina muy pronto, gracias a la impaciencia.

Draco subió a la cama, gateando hasta cubrir a Harry con su propio cuerpo. Sus ojos sellados haciéndose preguntas mudas. Y cuando se besan es lento. Delicioso. Besos que llenan el alma.

Al final de sus figuras, el dulce contacto de pies tibios y pies fríos. Acariciándose para alcanzar la misma temperatura. Justo como la demás piel que se frota centímetros arriba.

Y cuando rompen el beso, ambos sonríen.

Harry acaricia su mentón. Es tan perfecto, que tiene miedo que todo esto termine. Una vida llena de amor que nunca antes había conocido. Una que el destino o la profecía le arrebataron hace tantos años.

Draco vuelve a besarlo, cubriendo con su propia mano aquella que lo acaricia y luego se pierde entre su cabello. Dedos largos y suaves unidos con dedos ásperos y cuadrados.

Cuando volvieron a pausar, Harry se quitó la ropa. Su pene a perlado esperaba paciente, a pesar de las repentinas sensaciones. El rubio se levantó la túnica por el dobladillo, mostrando sus propias partes. Y guiándolas, como piezas de rompecabezas, hacia el lugar donde pertenecen.

Harry supuso que Draco había estado preparándose en el baño. Porque no hubo resistencia y en un momento, estaba adentro rodeado de él. Su peso aplastando sus caderas.

Draco arqueó la espalda. Disfrutando en solitario, como quien recuerda una broma y no la comparte. Ojos fibrosos y labios apretados.

En un movimiento vaivén, Harry se unió a la pérdida de sentidos. Pero se decidió a buscar su mirada, tomando su rostro con fuerza, obligando a que los gestos de placer mudo le miraran.

Manos que se escurren y acarician ángulos, zonas escondidas. Las piernas de Draco intentado aferrarse escurridizas, debajo de la figura de Harry, quien levanta sus rodillas por las sensaciones. Y deja que ambos queden atados en más de una manera.

Pies y piernas, caderas, pecho y manos. Con besos que apenas se separan vuelven, una y otra vez a sellarse renovando la única verdad; aquella que sólo ellos conocen en el lecho. La temperatura aumenta en ambos. El sudor escurre y gotea perdiéndose en las mantas. La respiración aumenta. Suspiros más profundos.

La cama se tambalea, pero no lo suficiente para alertar a ninguno. Y el aroma intoxicante en el que se unen todas las sensaciones.

"Harry…" murmura Draco, porque sabe que no puede más. Su mente esta abordada, poseída y dominada de Harry. Su cuerpo pide más velocidad. Más de todo. Y el contenedor se llena. Se llena. Y él se corre.

Descontrolado y sin esperanza. Escalofríos que lo sacuden muy fuerte. Sus pezones duelen contraídos. Sus pies se tensan. Su espalda se arquea. Su garganta cargada con un grito que no puede pronunciar. Y su mente que suplica por él. Por Harry. Hasta caer exhausto sobre su cuerpo.

Hasta que sus brazos lo acunen y lo atiendan para que la soledad se vaya lejos. Hasta que los besos regresen físicos y espirituales. Él se quita la túnica para que estén desnudos. Las cobijas los cubren, los relajan.

Así.

Hasta que llegue el día.

Continuara…

(con música de navidad de fondo).

HO HO HO….feliz navidad en Abril.

Había dicho que iba a escribir otra cosilla sobre la trama, pero lamentablemente, me duele mucho el brazo, pues dado que no toco tan a menudo mi violín. Cuando lo hago y quiero hacer movimientos a los que perdí la costumbre, término sufriendo dolor.

Quizás debería practicar mas a menudo. Aun que no tiene caso, dado que soy mala en ello también. La canción de navidad God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen es un clásico coro navideño ingles, y me gusta musho. Todo lo que leyeron que hacen, me lo investigue en la red.

(por cierto, **mi cumpleaños** es el _**28 de abril**_, **esperen actualización**).

(Como que me gusta festejar hahaha. La mexicana alegría, diría mi mamá…)

(wow soy buena escribiendo con una mano).

Seee yaaaa


	13. Chapter 11

+44+

En la mañana del Boxing Day, Harry se levanta a hacer el té. Jack en sus brazos aparentemente tranquilo.

Los regalos le esperan debajo de la rama doblegada de navidad, que descansa en la salita, pero Harry no quiere llevar al niño hasta que Draco se haya levantado. Así, hace dos tasas de té y un biberón, con movimientos de varita sobre la estufa, hasta que las temperaturas son aquellas automáticas y aprendidas. Recalentando tartas de manzana hasta que humean como recién compradas.

Y sabe también, como ha aprendido, que el aroma llegará a Draco a través de su muy pequeño departamento e inundara sus sueños hasta despertarlo.

Esta mañana no se ha equivocado.

"Buenos días…", le dice Harry con una sonrisa.

El rubio entra en la cocina con el cabello desordenado y el rostro irritado, como suele despertar las mañanas en las que se acuestan tarde y la falta de sueño lo pone de malas. Sin embargo, más veces que no, se quedan hasta tarde por actividades que los sonrojan de día.

Draco lo hace de nuevo. Se sonroja, con sus mejillas pálidas y propensas a hacerlo en todas temperaturas y en todas horas. Sus ojos perdidos en recuerdos que lo hacen morderse el labio hasta que por fin su sonrisa estalla en risa.

"Buenos días…", responde de mejor humor. Draco extiende los brazos y Harry le da al niño con uno solo.

"Holaaaaaaaaa", dice Draco. "Buenos días. ¿No estás emocionado? Hay regalo para ti"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", le responde Jack.

Harry sonríe mientras se sientan en la mesa. Y Draco enciente el televisor, más por costumbre a escuchar el ruido, aquel que llena las comidas mientras se ocupan con los cubiertos.

La calle está tranquila. Apenas los autos ocurren por pasar. La gente probablemente despierta en cada hogar de Londres, pero sólo debe escucharse el sonido de regalos siendo abiertos, ninguno tan fuerte para alcanzar sus oídos.

El televisor es otro asunto. Los partidos han empezado sabe dios a qué hora. Los gritos de una audiencia amontonada en gradas, mientras que la voz del comentarista relata movimientos con emoción. Las figuras de los jugadores, corriendo detrás de la pelota.

"Goooooool", grita por fin el aparato cuando han terminado de comer sus tartas y de levantar los platos.

Harry está siguiendo el juego por fin. Todo el desayuno para comprender. Y está atrapado en sus movimientos, cuando Draco apaga el aparato. Harry le mira.

Jack está sentado sobre la alfombra. La pila de regalos es suficientemente y Harry sólo sonríe y se les une.

No es mucho en realidad. Pequeños zapatos tennies, que son adorables cuando se los ponen al bebé. Juguetes mágicos que zumban y hacen cosas graciosas. Y pequeños libros de colores excéntricos y con imágenes móviles. Todos y cada uno de ellos son para el bebé, sus amigos tampoco pueden darse la libertad de mandar uno a cada quien.

Eso no importa sin embargo. Ambos están contentos, rodeados de envoltorios descartados. Jugando entre los tres con los bloques, haciendo castillos en el aire. Llenos de ilusiones que cualquiera desearía. Tomándose el tiempo para disfrutar de su niño, hasta que cae rendido en los brazos de Harry, quien tiene la botella del biberón en la otra mano.

"Ejem…Potter…, aun falta un regalo por abrir…", dice Draco, incómodo, ya que sus piernas largas se han dormido en el suelo.

Harry voltea a mirar la rama, no hay ningún paquete restante. Voltea su mirada expectante.

"No es mucho…, y yo entenderé en realidad si no…lo aceptas."

"¿De qué hablas?", pregunta Harry confundido, hasta que la realización llega hasta su cabeza. "Noooo…, dime que no me vas a dar un regalo…, no hay necesidad".

"¡Es algo que quiero que tengas!", se apresura Draco sacando de su bolsillo un sobre envuelto en papel navideño.

Los chicos intercambian bebé por sobre, y cuando Harry lo tiene entre sus manos, quiere ocultar que está conmovido en algún sentido. Lo abre de inmediato. Y de él cae una pequeña cuerda, de la cual cuelga una piedra en el extremo.

Su color es azul celeste. Casi transparente. Pero la piedra es fina y no hay nada en su interior que no sea color. Como si fuera una pieza única, pura y fina. Sujetada por una pequeña pluma en metal que parece plata. El cordón es simple y nada elegante.

"Es preciosa… ¿de dónde la has sacado?", pregunta hipnotizado por su color.

"Era parte de un arete que perteneció a mi madre, yo entenderé si no quieres usarlo. Pero significa mucho para mí…, y no tiene nada que ver con la túnica que me has regalado. Que es un gran regalo", dice Draco nervioso, atropellando sus propias palabras.

Harry voltea a mirarlo. "Es muy bella Draco, quizás deberías conservarla, no creo que merezca algo así… Además, la túnica ya me la has pagado anoche".

"¿La quieres o no?", preguntó fastidiado por que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

"Sí la quiero…, gracias", comenta Harry.

El resto de la mañana, e incluso hasta la tarde, Harry se la pasó desparramado sobre el sofá viendo televisión. El bebé estaba acostado sobre una manta en la alfombra. Y Draco se había sumergido en un libro.

Un poco antes de la hora de la cena, Hermione y Ron se pasaron a saludarlos. Harry les ofreció de cenar sentándose con ellos, aunque su atención seguía paulatinamente en los partidos.

"Interesantes juegos eh…" le dijo Ron.

"Lo son, pero no mejor que el Quidditch", le contestó Harry distraído.

"Escucha amigo… ¿podríamos hablar a solas?"

Hermione los miró varias veces antes de regresar su atención al bebé. Por su parte, Draco le dio una mirada mortal a Ron.

Harry dejó su tenedor con cuidado y se levantó limpiando su ropa de las moronas del pan. Ambos salieron al pasillo. Un vecino saludó extrañado, pues Ron llevaba una túnica morada.

"Harry….yo…, quiero disculparme contigo, realmente no debí decir lo que dije en el bar. Obviamente lo que tú tienes con Malfoy…" Ron hizo un gesto como si hubiera comido un bicho. "…es algo para ti, y yo no tengo palabra en ello. Es fácil imaginar una vida como hubiéramos querido que pasara, pero lo cierto es que lo que pasa ahora tiene más importancia. Amo a Hermione, y por ello me quiero casar. Y eso nunca cambiará, porque ¿sabes? Sinceramente no imagino otra mujer como la madre de mis hijos…"

Harry le sonrió. "Te perdono Ron, sólo no vuelvas a ser un idiota…"

Ron también sonrió, dándole una palmada a Harry. "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta…"

Ambos chicos regresaron al departamento, pero la fría cordialidad se había derretido. Harry estaba contento, habían sido unas celebraciones en las que todo había ocurrido bien. Y aunque Ron hiciera algo realmente imperdonable, siempre sería el primer amigo de Harry.

+45+

La primavera llegó antes de lo pensado, y así con ella, la celebración de la boda. No fue nada ostentoso ni lleno de invitados como quizás la boda de Bill en su momento. Pero ciertamente tampoco fue una boda tranquila.

Aun así, Draco Malfoy se sentó con la cabeza en alto, mostrando modales dignos de la alta alcurnia. Gestos y movimientos que demostraban superioridad. Tan refinados y extraños en la mesa de los Weasley. Harry intentó comportarse con educación ejemplar para no desentonar con su pareja, pero Jack no estaba remotamente decidido a cooperar con ellos. El niño, vestido en su túnica amarilla, había llorado durante la ceremonia. Fred le dio caramelos poco después, que pudieron haber parado su llanto, pero no así su energía. Por lo tanto, a la hora de la cena, Jack arrojó con extraordinario talento, las albóndigas, la sopa, y además, el postre, que alcanzó el record de tres metros lejos de él.

Por si no fuera poco, el niño había aprendido sus nuevas palabras favoritas.

"¡¡Noooo, Potter!!", gritaba con coraje, mientras Harry luchaba para mantenerlo en la silla.

"¡¡Sí Jack!!, sé buen niño, ¡siéntate!"

"¡¡Noooo Potter!!, noooo", Jack alzó la mano y le dio un golpe a Harry en el rostro, quien grito despavorido pues le había picado el ojo.

Draco suspiró. Con toda la educación del mundo, tomó al niño por sorpresa, lo sentó en sus piernas, y con su varita, hizo que las servilletas se hicieran animales.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Wau Wau…"

"Sí, es un perro, ¿y esto?"

"Groaaaaar…Blador…"

"Sí, Dragon…"

Harry se dejó caer sobre la mesa con pesadumbre.

"No tengan hijos muy pronto…", comentó a sus amigos, "…realmente no hacen falta aún".

Ron soltó una carcajada.

"Se pondrá fácil en cuanto crecen…", comentó el señor Weasley.

"Sí, disfrútenlo mucho. Bill creció tan rápido, que me pareció que me perdí todo.."

Draco se acercó a Harry con disimulo y le murmuro en el oído. _"Por eso tuvieron veinte mas…"_

"Ejem", carraspeó Harry.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Auuuuuuuuuu…."

"Así es Jack, un sucio hombre lobo…"

Harry le dio una patada debajo de la mesa.

"Bien, bien. No es un animal exactamente", comentó Draco con la cabeza ladeada.

"Lo siento Remus…", se apresuró Harry.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, Tonks estaba a su lado. "No te preocupes Harry. Estoy hace tiempo acostumbrado…"

"En serio Remus, hemos hablado de esto, el sólo sigue haciéndolo por molestar. No lo dice realmente en serio".

"Miren todos.., es Godfrey McGonagall", anunció George.

El hombre, que había entrado tranquilamente por el seto del jardín, venía con su más ridículo traje -en opinión de Draco-. Sus piernas musculosas y morenas se exhibían debajo de su tartán de cuadros escoceses.

Por increíble que fuera, el hombre había traído consigo una gran gaita.

"Tiene la silla oficial de la sección derecha del Wizengamont. Es un puesto bastante privilegiado…", comentó Arthur a Harry.

El hombre tenía la costumbre de introducir a cada hombre del ministerio. Probablemente por costumbre al cotideo en los pasillos.

"…es probable que compita en la próxima votación de ministro".

"¿Y quiénes serán los demás contrincantes?", preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño. Todos los ministros en el tiempo que lleva en el mundo mágico, habían sido seleccionados por juntas de emergencia en la guerra contra Voldemort.

"¡La silla principal izquierda, la silla principal trasera, y la silla del secretario por supuesto!", dijo el hombre como si fuera un echo obvio.

"No parece un mal sujeto…", convino Harry.

"No lo es. Es muy probable que sea el próximo ministro, escuché que tiene grandes ideas…"

El hombre pasó por las mesas siendo saludado con atención, casi igual que el propio ministro que se encontraba sentado dos mesas hacia la izquierda y que Harry, quien había sido abordado por los miembros antiguos y nuevos de la Orden del Fénix. Godfrey por fin alcanzó la mesa principal que era larga.

"Siento llegar tarde.., Señor Weasley…, señorita Granger, muchas felicidades y gran prosperidad a su matrimonio", dijo reverenciando a la pareja. "¡¡Arthur!!", gritó después emocionado. "¡Molly!, más hermosa que nunca. Ohhh, y estos deben ser todos tus hijos…"

Harry le dio la mano cuando alcanzó su lugar. El hombre lo miró serio unos segundos antes de sonreír. "Potter…"

Sus manos eran muchas veces más grande que las de Harry. Eran ásperas y rudas, como un hombre que ha trabajado en el campo. Soltó la mano de Harry para mirar a Draco.

"Y tú eres…"

"Mi compañero…", dijo Harry sonrojado.

"Ah hola…", respondió con frialdad. Draco alzó el mentón petulante, pero el hombre se había retirado sin otra palabra y sin darle la mano.

"¡Ministro!", le escucharon gritar con alegría cuando alcanzó al hombre.

Harry miró a Draco unos segundos y luego volteó hacia los Weasley que tenían expresiones de idéntico desconcierto.

"No lo puedo culpar…", mencionó Bill por lo bajo.

Harry le lanzó una mirada disgustada. "Si tienes algo que decir Bill, bien podrías decírmelo a mi".

"Harry…tranquilízate", pidió Ron confundido. "Quizás sólo no lo conoce, quizás solo quiere adularnos".

"Y como no soy nadie…", completó Draco. Su rostro era duro, sin embargo, por debajo de la mesa sus piernas temblaban con coraje. Harry suspiró.

"Bueno.., no creo que debamos exagerar, Malfoy. Nos ha saludado obviamente por que el señor Weasley es una gran persona ahora en el ministerio. Bill trabajó en Gringotts muchos años…, y yo soy la directora del Profeta y todo. Estoy segura que quiere tener buenos favores con nosotros",

Harry le miró con tristeza. Draco negó, su mirada volteando a otro lado. Sin embargo, la mano de Harry le acarició la pierna debajo de la mesa.

"Bueno Draco…, creo que tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para acostumbrarte", le dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Hubo algunas risas, pero Harry se mantuvo serio. Quiso decirle que había sido su culpa en primer lugar, pero también quería decirle que no necesitaba ser alguien, Draco era importante en su vida. Finalmente, no pudo decirle nada.

La noche no fue muy buena para ellos. Por que la actitud del candidato a ministro, no mejoró en lo más mínimo. Draco tuvo que sentarse como una sombra, con un bebé dormido en sus brazos. Mientras Harry y el viejo ministro escuchaban las disparatadas ideas del hombre.

Pero probablemente tampoco fue una buena noche para el viejo ministro. Harry podía verlo y sentirlo. Abatido. Terriblemente cansado. Como un hombre viejo. A pesar de su edad. Robert Gordon había dado lo mejor de su vida por su trabajo. Fue duro cuando tenía que serlo, fue consiente, y lógico en todos sus movimientos. Harry le tenía un gran aprecio.

Él había representado lo que un buen líder debe ser. Y en ilusiones juveniles, cuando existía la posibilidad para Harry de algún día tener el papel de líder, él había servido de ejemplo.

Sin embargo, verlo tan cansado era demasiado extraño, y contradictorio a la energía del candidato.

"¡Yo creo en la gente!", decía emocionado, gesticulando con sus manos. "Creo que cuando llegue el momento…", dijo probablemente refiriéndose a su periodo en la silla de ministro, "…la gente recobrará lo que les pertenece. Juntos, y solo así, podremos hacer que esta depresión se esfume".

El ministro lo miró escéptico. "Godfrey, si no fueras mi amigo, podría decir que me culpas de no hacer nada".

"¡No es cuestión de culpas!, esto se trata de otro asunto. Esto es sobre valentía. Y yo sé que tú has dado lo mejor de ti. No tienes por que hacer más, tu papel lo has jugado. Echaste tus cartas y fue ejemplar; pero alguien tiene que sacarnos del pozo en el que caímos después".

"Sí, sí…supongo…"

"Es natural, tu trabajo fue mantener el bote durante la tormenta; pero quizás, es turno de que alguien lo navegue…, si sabes a lo que me refiero Potter…"

"No lo sé", respondió Harry.

"¡¿Qué no lo sabes?!", preguntó exaltado. "¡Claro que lo sabes, Potter! Eres el salvador del mundo".

"Odio estar en desacuerdo Godfrey, pero Harry es sólo un muchacho que…bueno, ahora comienza a poner su vida en orden, como muchos…, traerlos de nuevo a un conflicto…", decía el Ministro.

Pero el hombre saltó de su silla. "Nadie ha dicho eso aún".

"Seré idiota entonces…", contestó el Ministro.

Harry los miró confundido. Obviamente el ministro tenía noticias de algo importante.

"Robert…vas de salida. Será mejor que no tengas opiniones políticas…"

"No las tengo, no diré nada".

Godfrey McGonagall se marchó de inmediato. Se fue a sentarse en otra mesa, donde aparentemente había comenzado un nuevo discurso.

"¿Sucede algo Ministro?", preguntó Harry apurado.

"Escucha Harry…., es bastante claro que el será Ministro. Pero una cosa sí sé sobre esto: mucha gente me culpa de no hacer nada…, pero él tiene planeadas cosas para las que la gente, quizás no esta preparada". El hombre sonrió. "Tienes un hijo lindo y ruidoso. Y una pareja excelente. Buenas noches, Harry Potter…"

"¡Espere, Ministro!", gritó Harry, pero el hombre se había marchado. Draco aprovechó para sentarse junto a él, sus ojos delataban que había escuchado todo.

"¿Qué crees que quiso decir con eso?"

"No lo sé…", respondió Harry consternado. "Pero lo que sea, no dejaré que nos afecte".

Draco asintió apretando al bebé dormido en sus brazos.

+46+

Con una diferencia de 3 semanas, Harry y Draco llevaron, junto a sus amigos y correspondiente padrino, a Jack para ser bautizado.

Tales servicios, sólo podían ser dados como dicta la tradición en Tintagel, Cornwall, Reino Unido. Lugar donde Merlín había ayudado a nacer al Rey Arturo y donde había una pequeña pileta oculta de los ojos muggles, donde según la historia, Merlín había lavado al niño después de nacer.

La historia decía que la magia de Merlín seguía impregnada en la forma de las runas labradas en las rocas y que cualquier niño mago puede ser embebido de su buena y gran voluntad, protección y fortuna releyendo los encantamientos.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar que si los muggles los vieran, probablemente pensarían que hacían ritos de una secta, pues todos habían asistido con largas túnicas negras. Y el hombre que releía las runas, llevaba un gran báculo con una piedra roja en la punta.

Por si no fuera poco, Remus tenía a Jack desnudo apenas envuelto en un manto blanco, al borde de una pileta repleta de agua de mar que fluía desde la costa.

"Puede hacerlo ahora…", dijo el hombre con el báculo, alzando sus manos con dramatismo.

"Está bien, aquí vamos…", respondió Remus con una sonrisa.

Draco tomó el manto, mientras Remus bajaba los escalones hasta que el agua le llegó arriba de la cintura.

"Sumérjalo todo, todo, todito. O si no, quedará peor que Aquiles…"

"Esta fría…", comentó Remus mientras iba sumergiendo las piernitas.

El bebé estalló en llanto.

"¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Aguas termales?, ¿Aquí en Cornwall?", preguntaba el mago con una sonrisa grande. "Métalo de una vez".

"Mientras más rápido mejor…", supuso Harry.

Remus asintió. Tomó a Jack, y en un rápido movimiento, lo sumergió. Los llantos fueron acallados unos segundos y luego resurgieron con mucho más ahínco.

"Ohhh pobre, eso no le gustó", comentó Ron apenado.

"Tampoco a mí", dijo Remus saliendo apresurado de la pileta.

Draco tomó al niño de nuevo en el manto. Y con ayuda de Harry, lo secó en toallas.

"Y con esto terminamos con Jack James Potter…", dijo el hombre dándoles la mano a todos. "No olviden visitar el viejo castillo en ruinas de Tintagel. Y la capilla. ¡¡Ah!!, y si tienen tiempo, un chapuzón en la costa. Pero les advierto que esta fría…"

Ellos caminaron colina abajo. El mago se quedó junto a la pila, mientras otra familia llegaba con una niña mucho más pequeña.

"Gracias Remus…", le dijo Harry. Mientras el hombre se vestía con una túnica seca.

"Al contrario Harry…, es para mi un honor que me dejaras ser su padrino. De haber sido diferente, quizás yo hubiera sido el tuyo".

"Mi madre debió de haber insistido entonces…", respondió él con una sonrisa.

"Vamos entonces, Harry. Les preparamos un estofado maravilloso…", dijo la señora Weasley.

Harry sonrió. "Gracias, Molly".

En Ottery St. Catchpole estaba mucho más tibio que el viento atlántico de Cornwall. Quizás también el fuego de la chimenea de los Weasley ayudaba un poco. Todos se habían quitado las túnicas y las chaquetas, y habían comenzado una comida llena de discusiones.

La señora Weasley, sin embargo, había aprovechado la ocasión para comenzar a presionar a Ron a tener hijos.

"No pasara mamá…", decía el muchacho una y otra vez.

"Aunque debo reconocer que es bastante interesante todo esto, ¿no? La lectura de las runas, el significado del apadrinaje. Creo que alcancé a leer algunas runas…, tú sabes a lo que me refiero Malfoy…"

Draco no le contestó, pero asintió levemente.

"A mamá casi se le cae Ron en la pileta… ¡Hubieran visto al sujeto que hacia la ceremonia, era viejo, y juro que pensé que le daría un infarto!", dijo Fred divertido.

"Y Ginny estaba tan dormida, que dudo que haya sentido algo…", completó George.

"Tía Muriel no quiso sumergirse con ninguno de ustedes. Tu padre sólo podía con uno, así que Percy….él…"

Hubo varios minutos de silencio, como si fuera difícil de recordar que Percy había muerto. Quizás Harry ya no estaba tan cerca para verlo, pero la mujer había sido inconsolable durante mucho tiempo. Y como constantemente hacia, sacaba recuerdos recurrentes en ocasiones donde la familia se reunía. Lo cual dejaba un sentimiento pesado y opresivo en todos, que lentamente iba desapareciendo.

"Percy era tan buen niño…, no lloró ni una lágrima en su bautizo…", continuó la mujer como si no notara el silencio. O por el contrario, como si supiera también, que había necesidad de llenarlo. "¿Y cuándo precisamente piensan casarse ustedes dos?".

Fred y George soltaron una carcajada idéntica. "Hemos sido superados por nuestro hermanito…"

"Y si continúan así, él será el que me de mi segunda nieta…"

"No creo que debamos apurarnos señora Weasley…", decía Hermione sonrojada.

"Dime Molly, querida… ¿Y si no es ahora, cuándo?", la mujer les sirvió otra porción. "Además, el lugar de una esposa es en casa…, creo que deberías poner un encargado o algo…, Ron comienza a parecer mas delgado".

"Yo lo veo igual…", dijo Harry apresurado.

"Harry, cariño", dijo ella como si fuera un niño pequeño. "De echo, creo que también estás delgado. Mírate. Y ese bebé tan pequeño. Ten, come más…"

"Creo que se avecinan tiempos importantes, donde la verdad periodística tiene que ser respetada…y…"

"Linda, los hijos son mucho más importantes que cualquier verdad periodística. ¿Qué sucede con este mundo? Chicos que tienen hijos…", dijo ella señalando a Harry y a Draco. "¡Mujeres que dirigen periódicos! ¡Hijos solteros!"

"Molly, las generaciones cambian…", dijo el señor Weasley.

"¡Ron! A este paso, Harry tendrá un segundo hijo, y tú, ¡ni el primero!".

"¿Un segundo…?", preguntó Ron exaltado.

Harry se sonrojó de inmediato. "Sí, bueno…quizás…"

"No me digas que Molly le dio al clavo…", dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No!, claro que no…, pero no estoy cerrado a la idea…", comentó Harry.

"No vamos a tener otro", intercedió Draco cortante.

Harry lo miró.

"¿Qué? Es verdad, no vamos a tener otro".

"¿Qué?, ¿no tengo opinión en esto?", preguntó Harry directamente al rubio.

"Obvio no…", contestó enojado. "No tienes ni la más remota idea".

"¡Claro que tengo una idea!, las niñas por ejemplo, son lindas…"

"Ohhh sí lo son… Cuando nació Ginny estábamos tan contentos. ¿Lo recuerdas, Arthur?"

"¡Ey!, ¿qué quieren decir? ¿Que yo nací en su intento de tener una niña?", preguntó Ron haciendo muecas.

"¡No solo tú! Todo hubiera sido perfecto si Charly fuera niña…", dijo la señora Weasley con frialdad.

Los gemelos y Ron parecían indignados por la noticia, pero Ginny tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

"¡¡Perdedores!!", les gritó.

"¡Ginny!", la reprendió su madre. "Pero bueno, Draco querido, quizás deberías considerar la posibilidad de tener una nena…"

"Déjeme pensarlo…, ummmm…¡NO!", alzó la voz el rubio.

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó Harry molesto.

Todos los Weasleys guardaron silencio expectantes. Draco abrió la boca un par de veces, pero intercambiando miradas con sus espectadores, dijo por fin: "Creo que esto deberíamos discutirlo en casa…"

"¿Cuándo decidiste esto?", preguntó Harry cada segundo más enojado.

"Potter…No nos hagas llamar la atención, ¿quieres? Discutiremos esto en casa", le respondió fastidiado.

"¡¡No!!, ¡¡Potter, no!!", dijo Jack alegre, repitiendo las palabras.

Harry admitió a sí mismo que no era el lugar para discutirlo. Por lo tanto, siguió con la comida como si no hubiera pasado nada, charlando con sus amigos, que redireccionaron el tema hacia la política.

Sin embargo, una vez que estuvieron en casa, no dejó que el tema muriera.

"¿Crees que soy un mal padre?, eso es lo que ¿crees?"

Draco volteó para darle una mirada. Luego continuó hacia la habitación donde desvistió al niño y le puso la pijama.

Harry lo tomó del brazo. "¿Soy un mal padre Draco?, ¿acaso soy un mal hombre que no tiene dinero?"

Draco suspiró pesadamente. "¿Quieres saber lo que realmente pienso?"

"¡Sí!", exigió Harry.

"'Bien!", contestó Draco con brusquedad. "Primero que nada, pienso que algo está sucediendo en el Ministerio y que deberíamos preocuparnos por ello, ¡y cuidar del que ya tenemos ahora!...

…En segundo lugar, pienso que Jack es demasiado pequeño aún y que necesita mucha atención que no podríamos darle si tenemos otro...

…¡Y SI TANTO QUIERES LA VERDAD, SÍ PIENSO QUE NO TENEMOS DINERO PARA UNO MÁS!".

Harry se dejó caer en la cama con pesadumbre.

"¡Sólo míranos!, quizás esto de vender hierbas funcione para tres, pero ¿realmente crees que servirá con uno pequeño? Probablemente no podría hacer nada en un largo rato, y someternos a largas noches en vela por los alaridos de una criatura. ¿Tan pronto? ¡Si Jack apenas duerme durante la noche! ¡¿Qué ideas te han metido en la cabeza los Weasley?! ¡No es racional! ¡Es enfermo, maniaco y totalmente fuera de cordura!".

"¿Y si pudiera cambiar las cosas?"

"Si pudieras…", le contestó Draco.

**Continuara…**

**Feliz cumpleaños a mi…, **feliz cumpleaños pandemico a mi…, Feliz cuarentena a mi…., feliz influenza…

En serio, creo que este encierro me esta volviendo loca…., si ven las noticias internacionales, y no están espantados de muerte. Mis respetos.

Yo en cambio, me aterrorizo y paniqueo, por que me encuentro en el epicentro de la pandemia.

Pero bueno, cumplo 21 años. Les agradecería **un review** por esta bonita ocasión. Y por que soy una buena autora que ha estado actualizando constantemente. 10 capítulos ya!!. Mas de 100 paginas!!. Mas historia por contar!!!.

**Dejen reviews** para su desgraciada autora **que puede morir en cualquier minuto de gripa de puerco!!. **


	14. Chapter 12

+48+

Dos años después la toma del nuevo Ministro trajo incertidumbre en algunos, pero indudable alegría en otros. El festejo de sus seguidores se extendió durante varios días en el callejón Diagon, y algunas zonas bien conocidas por su población mágica.

Durante los meses siguientes, sus acciones fueron inmediatas. Las calles estaban más limpias, y se habían otorgado nuevas viviendas. Albergues para los desamparados. Y un plan prometedor para la economía.

"Quizás es un buen hombre después de todo…", dijo Draco mientras recolectaban hojas pantanosas.

Jack estaba sentado, jugando con ramas secas al borde de la fosa, sus padres sumergidos hasta las rodillas en la parte de la orilla.

Harry se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

"Quiero decir…, no lo hemos visto arrestando gente, desapareciéndola, o matándola. De hecho, ha besado más bebés que ningún político", Draco dejó de inclinarse sobre el barro para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues no va a besar a mi bebé".

"Tonterías Harry, quizás el ex-Ministro Robert estaba enloqueciendo…la guerra y lo demás. El puesto le exigía mucho".

"Escucha, el que no hayamos visto nada aún, no significa que no esté planeando algo. Además, Hermione opina que no tiene suficiente fuerza para hacer una verdadera acción…"

"¡Granger dice un montón de basura!, ¡ni si quiera están seguros acerca de qué "Acción" se trata!". Draco se arrastró sobre el lodo para llegar junto a Jack. "La guerra terminó hace mucho Harry. Deja que los fantasmas mueran en la tumba, relájate, piensa en lo que tenemos. Ya nada malo puede pasar…"

Harry resopló de nuevo. Luego su mirada vagó por el bosque a su alrededor y todo cobró sentido. El ex-Ministro Robert había dicho algo sobre un conflicto.

"Eso es…", dijo el exaltado.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Lo que el ministro nos quiso advertir! ¡Es tan obvio! Godfrey planea hacer un conflicto de nuevo. ¡Una batalla!"

Draco soltó una carcajada. "¿Contra quién?, ¿contra los Mortífagos muertos, insanos, paralíticos y reos? ¿O piensas que seguirá a los se han escapado?"

"¡No!, ¡claro que no!, la gente no quiere saber nada más de eso. Esta vez es en contra de lo que él piensa que nos tiene así".

"¿Gringotts?", preguntó Draco escéptico. Pero Harry sólo lo miró serio. "Casi todo el mundo sabe que nunca se debe joder a los Gnomos, ni si quiera en broma".

"Es exactamente lo que quiere…"

"Eso podría incitarlos a una rebelión, y realmente no quiero estar ahí si sucede".

"Todo tiene sentido: Cornelius Fudge intentó durante su tiempo pelear el control del dinero y la economía de las manos de los Gnomos".

"Y si lo hubiera logrado no estaríamos así. Qué ironía…"

"Lo es. Todo el mundo habló mal de Fudge, pensaron que era discriminatorio y en esos días peleamos la discriminación", decía Harry resignado.

"Es una locura, ¿realmente crees que la gente lo va a seguir en esto?"

"No…" Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Era Godfrey mismo, con Aurores.

Draco saltó de inmediato, tomando al bebé en sus brazos, y se retiró varios metros. Harry, por el contrario, avanzó hacia el hombre.

"Ministro…"

"¡Potter!, qué magnífico y alejado lugar para discutir, ¿no te parece?", dijo con voz complaciente. Después frunció el ceño a la fosa de lodo.

"Seguro no esta prohibido hablar sobre usted".

"Seguro que no; pero eso no significa que no sea terriblemente descortés hablar de la gente a sus espaldas".

"No habría sido así de anunciar que vendría. A lo cual, no veo sentido…"

El hombre sonrió. "Veo que has entendido bien mis planes", alzó las cejas. "Pero te aseguro que es menos maléfico de lo que pintas."

"No me interesa saber, Ministro".

"¿Sabes Potter?, la falta de interés anarquista no va contigo. De lo contrario no estarías aquí, ideando planes de resistencia, como estoy seguro que harás si te dejo andar libre en los próximos meses.

Si mal recuerdo, destruiste la carrera política de Cornelius Fudge. Creo que era un pobre y atormentado hombre que no siempre hizo lo correcto. Y quizás fue bueno que lo quitaras de la imagen.

Y luego vino Rufus Scrimgeour. El hombre hizo lo que pudo: escribir panfletos de seguridad y advertir a la gente; arrestos falsos y una característica incompetencia de los gobiernos anteriores. Tiempo después, el hombre estaba muerto.

Entonces llegó Robert Gordon, un hombre que había pasado desapercibido como Auror, como político, e incluso, como persona. Un hombre brillante, pero callado, que odiaba la atención. Y que se vio a sí mismo subiendo peldaños sociales cuando paso de ser un sencillo y desconocido miembro de la Orden del Fenix de quinta clase, a llegar por acciones valientes a primera clase. Ganada la confianza de tu pequeño grupo de juegos, de repente él era el siguiente Ministro.

La marioneta que puso la Orden en el puesto. Lo cual lo hizo un Ministro aún más incompetente por dejarse dominar por la preciosa Orden del Fenix. Estoy seguro que ninguna de sus iniciativas durante la guerra fueron realmente suyas.

Dumbledore y tú, finalmente tenían al héroe desconocido y desinteresado que les siguió el juego. Pero cuando ya no le llegaron más ordenes superiores, su carrera terminó."

"Robert Gordon no era una marioneta de la Orden", alzó la voz enfurecido.

"Por eso estoy aquí Potter. Fudge demostró que oponerse a ti, censurarte e ignorarte, sólo te hace más fuerte. Yo, más bien, me iré por la línea de Scrimgeour; sin convertirme en tu perro faldero como Gordon…

Ahora estas enterado de mis planes. Soy positivo en que elijas ser parte de esto: tienes razón, nadie juega con los Gnomos si sabes lo que es conveniente. Pero ¿has visto realmente como viven los magos? Es decadente e indigno. Y no puede continuar. Esto no es ninguna guerra: ¡Esto es una revolución!

Se trata de devolver a la gente los ahorros de sus vidas, de pelear por nuestros hijos…" El ministro señaló hacia Jack. "¿Que será de él si esto sigue así, Potter?"

Harry sintió que le robaban el aire. "Yo…"

"¿Harías todo por tu hijo?", preguntó con voz tersa. "Creo que es algo que haríamos todos".

"Mucha gente puede morir…"

"La gente muere todo el tiempo. En especial si es por el cambio; pero al menos tuvieron las agallas de reclamar lo que les pertenece".

"No entiendo que quiere que haga".

"Simple. Tú eres la esperanza de mucha gente; últimamente han estado ávidos por saber de ti, saber qué haces, dónde vives, qué aventuras tienes, a quién salvas…

Lo cierto es que eres algo así como una decepción… Hundido en el lodo, cuidando de un bebé que has tenido con otro hombre, viviendo en un departamento ciertamente patético en la zona Muggle".

"Yo nunca alimente la fantasía".

"Claro que no. Tu leyenda esta basada en el infortunio, en la muerte de tus padres y no sobre ti exactamente. Sin embargo, eres una amenaza contra cualquier gobierno…

Sólo tienes dos opciones sobre esto. Y serán sólo dos.

Puedes afiliarte al partido. Apoyar al gobierno. Pelear si es necesario; y hacer que todos tus fanáticos se unan a su vez. La Orden del Fenix será lentamente disuelta una vez que haya entrado en el partido, pues todos seremos un mismo grupo.

Seremos fuertes, seremos muchos. Primero nos desharemos de los grupos rebeldes de Gnomos: por fin tendremos en Azkaban a Urg, el sucio. Y luego…, luego marcharemos sobre el banco: nos desharemos de ellos y entregaremos el dinero de las cuentas. Se hará una repartición nacional. ¡Todos!, ¡todos tendrán de vuelta sus vidas! Y estaremos realmente en paz.

O…, puedes oponerte. Y, como siempre, llamarás a la Orden del Fénix; harás que la gente quiebre relaciones entre ellos y que se considere enemigo del otro, cazándose en dobles intenciones hasta que haya un conflicto entre nosotros.

Y no me mientas…La orden del Fenix fue, era, y será un grupo paramilitar. Finalmente usaría la fuerza para deshacerlos. Y tú, irías directo a Azkaban por el resto de tu vida."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo puede…creer que yo…podría estar de acuerdo con algo como eso? ¡Esta loco!"

El hombre chasqueó la lengua. "De alguna manera sabía que dirías eso…"

Harry no tenía palabras para expresar su furia y su desesperación. Alzó la varita de inmediato; pero también lo hicieron los nueve Aurores. Draco gritó despavorido, mientras Harry apuntaba a un grupo numéricamente superior.

El Ministro agitó la mano para que los Aurores bajaran las varitas. Luego, saltó hacia la fosa de lodo, hundiendo sus manos y sacando puños negros.

"Te quiero a ti Potter. Te deseo tanto, que no dudare en meter las manos en el lodo si es necesario…", pasó su palma humedecida por el rostro de Harry para darle una forzada caricia.

Después de eso, el Ministro salió de la fosa; alzó la mano y se retiró lentamente por el sendero de árboles.

+49+

"¿No lo entiendes? No puedo dejarlo hacer lo que quiera", dijo Harry enfadado.

"No hay ninguna profecía que te obligue, ¿o es que lo haces por la fama?"

Harry resopló indignado por lo que seria la quinta vez. Desde hacia veinte minutos, habían empezado la discusión.

"No se trata de eso, sino de lo que representa. Odio pensarlo, pero la gente confía en mi de tal manera, que no puedo darle la espalda…"

"¿A quién? ¿A tus fans?"

Harry saltó de la silla. "No soy ningún cobarde, no me voy a esconder. No abandonaré a nadie…"

"Ya no se trata solamente de ti", dijo Draco en una voz baja, cargada de emoción.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero Draco había señalado en dirección a Jack, sentado frente al televisor, rodeado de juguetes. Intercalando su atención, de vez en cuando.

"Esta no es ninguna de tus aventuras, Potter", Harry negó con la cabeza. "Puedes decirlo si quieres: _Draco Malfoy es un cobarde_; pero yo no olvido ni un día, que decidimos aceptar la responsabilidad, cuidar a Jack. ¿Por qué tienes miedo a esconderte?, ¿no hicieron tus padres lo mismo por ti?"

"Es diferente", contestó Harry con voz ronca. "Mis padres no tenían la responsabilidad que yo tengo".

"Claro, ser el héroe de todos. Si es eso lo que opinas, yo haré el _fidelius_ sin ti. Pero nunca más me volverás a ver…"

Harry apretó la mandíbula. "No, eso no; encontraremos otra solución. ¡Rayos, Draco! Tú eres lo más importante para mi, Jack es mi hijo también; ese es mi motivo para pelear, para quedarnos, para enfrentar al mundo. Si nos escondemos, el mundo será un caos, y Jack crecerá, será un hombre al cual no podremos mantener oculto, tiene que haber un futuro para él".

"Puede encontrar un futuro nuevo en otro lugar".

"¿Y dejar a la gente que fue mi primera familia?"

"¿Qué hay de la que es realmente tu familia?", preguntó Draco frustrado. "Si no podemos tomar la decisión juntos, entonces, ¿qué haremos?"

Aquella noche Draco durmió mirando hacia la cuna, Harry mirando el techo.

+50+

"Esto no puede ser bueno", resume Hermione una noche. La nota de temor en su voz es clara, tanto como sus ojos.

Harry niega preocupado. Jack camina en círculos alrededor de la mesa, pero él no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, siente como si el techo estuviera cayendo sobre ellos de nuevo, y su corazón se divide entre salvarlo a él o salir al mundo a intentar detener el temblor. Su propio temor resurge, preguntándole interminablemente si tiene el poder para intentar cualquier empresa.

Sin embargo, el mismo sentimiento de responsabilidad cae en sus hombros. Sus amigos lo miran de nuevo como si esperaran que dando un salto y corriendo a la puerta, Harry sea capaz de sacar un as de la manga que pueda resolver las cosas.

Lo cierto es que se siente inútil, desesperado y abatido por todo esto, casi al mismo tiempo. Es sólo un hombre de familia más, no está solo para pensar que nada se puede perder, y esto ni si quiera se siente como el comienzo de una gran aventura.

La incertidumbre es esta nueva guerra, en la que ni siquiera está seguro de cuál es su papel. Y no es fácil tomar decisiones, por que el bienestar de Jack es por siempre su prioridad.

El ruido en la ventana alerta a ambos. El niño, por el contrario, permanece imperturbado. Una lechuza marrón picotea la ventana, su gran tamaño supera incluso al del niño dando vueltas; y sólo por seguridad, Harry le llama para crear distancia entre él y el ave.

"Es para ti", dice Hermione, su cabello enmarañado más que nunca y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos hacen que Harry sienta un golpe en el estómago.

"Es del Ministerio…"

"¿De nuevo?", pregunta ella.

"Es la sexta esta semana, uno pensaría que el Ministro estaría más ocupado con su nombramiento a tan pocos días pero…",Harry escanea las palabras sobre la superficie, todas habían empezado igual,

_Querido Señor Potter…_

Pero había algo diferente esta vez.

_Su tiempo es ahora señor, en el que debería tomar la decisión de ser parte de algo tan grande y tan bueno, que no puede darle la espalda por mucho tiempo sea parte o sea enemigo. _

_Y es tiempo de juzgar a los enemigos del estado._

Harry palideció al tiempo que se la pasaba a su amiga, ella inhaló con sorpresa.

"Parece una amenaza. Y es extraño, estoy convencida de que aún no tiene suficiente control sobre el Ministerio para comenzar algún tipo de movimiento violento".

Harry se levantó. "Me quiere de propaganda, para que la gente lo siga con mas fervor..., no que él no pueda por el solo".

"No hagas caso, él no hará nada aún, pero yo sí lo haré. Hemos estado investigando: de lograr absoluto control sobre el Ministerio y completo apoyo en sus planes, estoy segura de que será el fin, por eso seguiré imprimiendo las verdades en su contra".

Harry negó con la cabeza, por un minuto la voz de la señora Weasley se hizo dentro de él, la mujer cuyos temores maternales se expresan más allá de sus hijos. Pero no había esperanza de lograr que Hermione dejara de imprimir la verdad.

Miró su reloj. "Es hora de ir a hacer la cena, Draco ya debe estar ahí. Cuídate".

"Estaré bien, Harry", dijo ella distraída.

Harry tomo al niño en sus brazos y se apareció afuera de su edificio. Como había predicho, las luces estaban encendidas en sus sucias y reconocibles ventanas. Dos casas más adelante, hacia la izquierda, ahora ondeaban dos banderas naranjas colgadas de las ventanas.

Siempre había pensado que los magos vivían en grandes y mágicos lugares, como Hogwarts. Pero ahora, más que nunca, se podía identificar a los magos en pequeños y lúgubres callejones; en especial, el área que rodeaba al callejón Diagon, donde la renta era barata pero los sitios medían menos que un solo cuarto, y se distinguían con banderas naranjas que ya se habían proclamado como emblema.

En casa, el estandarte está tirado en una esquina. Se supone, como ley oficial, el colocarlo en las ventanas de las casas, pero ninguno de los amigos de Harry lo ha hecho.

Todos los días, ha discutido con Draco. De alguna manera, su punto de vista le recuerda a Lucius y eso hace a Harry más firme en llevarle la contra.

Las cosas en la cama han sido igual en estos días. Ya comienza a extrañar las furtivas caricias debajo de las sábanas durante la noche. Pero con Draco tan enfadado, lo mejor a lo que aspira, es a escucharlo gemir en la ducha porque Draco sabe que él sabe que puede oírlo masturbándose en las mañanas. Y también sabe que es alguna clase de tortura para Harry.

Más que extrañar su relación física, Harry lo extraña emocionalmente. No habían pasado noches tan largas sin un tonto beso a tientas o una caricia durante la cena sobre el puño cerrado en el salero.

Sabe que Draco tiene razón en cuanto al encantamiento _fidelius_, pero el pensamiento de tenerlo tan lejos lo enferma. Lo enoja y lo entristece. Y todo en él grita que no puede dejarlos ir, porque Harry simplemente extrañaría mucho esto: lo que ellos tienen, que es por lo que estaría dispuesto a pelear.

Draco no tiene la culpa de ser egoísta, es la manera de los Malfoy para sobrevivir.

+51+

Todo llega a su debido tiempo. Y así, llegó también, el sentimiento de lucha en Draco. Principalmente motivado por el pensamiento que desencadeno un infortunado accidente días mas tarde.

Harry pasaba tanto tiempo en la oficina de Hermione, con Jack en brazos, que en realidad, ellos pudieron haber estado ahí ese día de no ser por que Draco había insistido en recolectar hongos en el bosque.

El estallido se había llevado las puertas doradas y las flamantes túnicas naranjas de los Aurores habían entrado como un río peligroso e imparable.

Draco tenía razón, realmente la tenía. Hermione Granger hablaba pura basura y se había equivocado en decir y creer que el Ministro no poseía la fuerza para hacer movimientos.

La tenía, y hasta con reservas. Como un niño que aplasta hormigas con una lupa, mientras éstas rompen filas y echan a correr. Y que después, simplemente patea la colonia para deleitarse.

El Profeta se quedó sin maquinas. Y la edición de la tarde inflamada antes de que las lechuzas repartidoras pudieran hacerse con ella.

Con el periódico fuera, no había certeza para nadie, si había heridos o muertos; pero el paradero de Hermione, era una noticia que había roto el alma de su joven esposo, casi tanto como la de su mejor amigo.

Era una fortuna que los Dementores ya no formaran parte del staff de seguridad de Azkaban. Pero eso no significaba que fuera como tomar unas lindas vacaciones en el Caribe. Los gemelos Weasley habían escapado al arresto general, y ahora vivían escondidos en el ático de la casa de sus padres.

La prensa del Ministro, un periódico nacido como solución a la desaparición de El Profeta, había publicado sus rostros con las palabras "Enemigos del Estado" bien escritas debajo de cada uno.

Draco_** sabía**_ que Harry no se iría nunca sabiendo que su amiga había sido capturada. Con resignación aceptó que él tampoco podría irse sin Harry

+52+

Le tomó un año al Ministro Godfrey llegar a una estrategia adecuada. Esta vez, sabía que Potter no vendría a él sin luchar. Merlín sabía que el pequeño insecto había causado desastres. Ahora tenía la certeza de que no podía luchar contra él por siempre. Por suerte, él era tan solo un hombre más al cual se le adjudicaban muchas habilidades y poderes, pero que tenía un gran talón de Aquiles.

Al Ministro le gustaba hacer las cosas correctas también. Porque, después de todo, él era un político que pensaba cumplir con sus promesas de campaña. Así que tuvieron que pasar tres meses más antes de que pudiera apretar con fuerza el talón de Aquiles.

Chasqueó la lengua. Tanta gente innecesaria, y todos ellos arrestados por la desgracia de compartir la debilidad de Potter.

Pero Godfrey estaba técnicamente haciendo cumplir la ley. Después de todo, él no había escrito tales leyes, sólo las actualizó un poco e hizo que toda la oficina de Aurores interfiriera en ello.

Hombres con habilidad de procrear, una de las cosas que Godfrey detestaba más. Gracias a él, no sólo serian carcelados, quizás, incluso hasta ejecutados de ser el caso o la gravedad de la falta.

"¡Es la ley en Reino Unido!", decía un Auror, uno de sus favoritos, un fanático de las leyes como él había sido en su tiempo en la fuerza.

Él peleaba verbalmente con una familia que habían cazado en un suburbio al este de Londres. Todos ellos eran Hindúes y hablaban poco de inglés, por lo que parecía que no entendían el motivo de su arresto.

Había dos hombres de mediana edad en la esquina, junto a una chica de unos quince años quien aún usaba la túnica de Hogwarts, pues la habían apresado en Hogsmade. Del otro lado, un hombre que Godfrey conocía muy bien y, por ello, encontraba del todo irónica la situación.

"Avery…qué coincidencia", dijo él con una sonrisa. "Escapaste dos juicios por Mortifago y por servir al Señor Tenebroso en diferentes ocasiones; y estas aquí, por fin donde mereces estar. ¡Por tener un pequeñito bastardo con otro hombre!"

El hombre, quien ya no era nada joven a comparación de su compañero, llevaba un bulto de mantas. Lanzando una mirada de furia, gruñó con fuerza.

Finalmente, Godfrey miró al centro.

Draco Malfoy y su hijo de cuatro años. La rabia de sus ojos era dura y determinante, su mirada llena de puro odio.

"Por fin", dijo él. "Potter no podrá con esto", agregó con voz quieta.

Draco apretó los puños. "¡Él no hará nada!"

Pero a todos sonó como si el rubio se tratara de convencer a sí mismo. Su pequeño estalló en lágrimas.

"¡Por fin!", gritó Godfrey, luego soltó una carcajada. "Fue todo un problema de resolver. Mientras Potter corría en las calles jugando a las batallas, y admito que ha sido un dolor en el culo, he logrado capturarte, Draco Malfoy. Y ahora, Potter comerá de mi mano. Se sentará si lo ordeno, será mi marioneta y tendrá que preguntarme si puede comer o cagar".

Sus Aurores se soltaron a reír junto a él.

"Bueno, buena suerte en su nuevo hogar".

"¡Maricas!", gritó un Auror, los demás lo corearon. Godfrey salió con una sonrisa, no había nada que arruinara su día.

+53+

Draco había olvidado sentir miedo. La adrenalina había tomado control la mayor parte del arresto, y había tratado de mantener el nervio.

Sin embargo, tres días después, cuando Jack se dio cuenta que Harry no se reuniría con ellos muy pronto, había roto en un llanto incontrolable y sentimental. Aquél que sólo Jack podía llenar de sentimiento y romper el alma.

La soledad, el frío, la incertidumbre y un hijo desconsolado lo habían mantenido despierto por tres días ya. Pero ahora podía sentir el miedo, como recorriéndole las venas con hielo líquido. Nublando su visión y pensamientos. Y por si no fuera poco, estaba seguro que Avery lo mataría durante la noche.

Nadie en la celda hablaba a los otros ocupantes, amenos de que se dirigieran a sus propios familiares. Lo cual, seguramente significaba que si no habían prestado ayuda para tener cuidado de Jack, a pesar de los molestos llantos, tampoco harían nada para salvarlo de unas puñaladas.

Todos habían escuchado suficiente para saber quién era él, y con quién estaba hasta hacía unos días. Algunas veces lo miran y comentan en murmullos, convencidos de que su sola presencia significaba problemas.

Como es lógico, Draco cede toda su comida a Jack, pues sólo les sirven porciones pequeñas una vez al día. Y como el, los adultos en la celda pasan sus platos a sus hijos, a excepción de Avery, que pasa su plato con un gruñido a su compañero.

Durante las noches, los ruidos de la prisión parecen hacerse más fuertes. Es tanto el miedo que lo embarga, que abraza a Jack a su cuerpo como a un pequeño muñeco que refugia en sueños sus temores. La oscuridad da paso a sombras que recorren los pasillos y al lúgubre olor a cigarrillos de clavo que el guardia tanto parece adorar.

_Es el fin_…, piensa a veces, porque parece que matarse de hambre por Jack no logrará que el niño viva mucho tiempo por sí mismo. Y entonces tiene miedo, miedo a perderlo todo en un instante; tan rápido como si realmente no hubiera pasado.

Y luego, una noche comienza con un quieto movimiento. Draco alza la mirada por instinto.

Es Avery, moviéndose tan lento y furtivo como el amarre de su amante en su lecho improvisado junto a la esquina lo deja. Toma al bebé que Draco escucha a veces, antes de que Avery desaparezca el sonido con un movimiento de mano.

Draco vuelve a recostarse, pues no piensa espiar a la pareja en sus asuntos. Cierra los ojos unos minutos, lentamente acariciando el cabello lacio, suave y negro como la noche de su pequeño. Jack suspira y se acurruca.

No sabe cuántos minutos después han pasado cuando abre los ojos ante la conmoción.

Avery está levantado, y así también los demás. La luz sigue apagada en la celda, pero el pasillo iluminado es suficiente para ver la sombra del pequeño cuerpo que sostiene en sus manos. Las mantas del bebé caen como cascada a un lado.

"Dámelo…", dice fuerte y claro el muchacho que sería su amante.

"Si me deshago de él, no seré más culpable de esto", contesta Avery, mirando al bebé. Un apretón sobre sus suaves extremidades lo despiertan, los llantos se dejan escuchar de inmediato, despertando incluso a los niños quien habían permanecido imperturbados.

Jack mira confundido. "¿Papi?", pregunta risueño. Draco le acaricia la cabeza y trata de volver a dormirlo.

"Dámelo…", repite el muchacho levantándose.

Lo siguiente es confuso, porque Avery aprieta al bebé en sus manos, pero también su amante salta. Y ambos pelean, el bebé llora hasta que los tres caen al suelo. Después, los llantos del bebé se callan con un golpe seco.

Los ojos de Draco arden. Arden y se llenan de lágrimas. Él sabe que el bebé esta muerto. Y Jack trata de levantarse asustado, pues la pelea de los hombres ahora incluye alaridos y golpes que hacen llorar al hombre más joven.

Draco cierra los ojos y trata de olvidar que esto acaba de pasar. Trata de no mirar el pequeño cuerpo abandonado en una esquina, completamente quieto. El temor lo invade con fuerza.

Avery está ganando la batalla sobre el cuerpo más joven, ahorcándolo lentamente mientras el otro llora y mira desconsolado el cuerpo del bebé. A Draco lo invade un escalofrío.

"Jack…", le pide al niño, pero él sigue volviendo la mirada a la lucha. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, justo como los de Draco. "¿Recuerdas cómo debes taparte los oídos cuando papá dice groserías?"

"Sí".

"Quiero que lo hagas ahora. Cierra los ojos y tápate los oídos…Canta, canta fuerte".

Jack asiente. Su pequeña forma se sienta sobre el frío suelo, y hace lo que Draco le pide.

"_El complemento de mi vida, con su cara de cielo"_

Draco se levanta y camina hacia la escena con el canto de Jack siguiéndolo a sus espaldas. Su voz infantil dándole fuerzas, porque necesita ser fuerte.

"_Y es punto de partida, de todos mis desvelos…"_

Sus manos encontran el cabello sucio de Avery. Y con una fuerza que había olvidado que tenia, una fuerza que no había utilizado hace mucho para hacer daño, tira de él con un gruñido fuerte, y Avery está de nuevo en el suelo. Draco le aprieta la cabeza con fuerza.

Harry le había enseñado, de una manera o otra, a ser compasivo. A perdonar a la gente, y a ser abierto a la igualdad. Pero no había forma en la que Draco pudiera sentir compasión de Avery. Después de todo, el viejo hombre había sido Mortífago dos veces. Y sólo un hombre así, podría matar a su propio hijo.

La cabeza de Avery golpeó el suelo con la misma fuerza que lo hubiera echo la de Lucius de haber seguido con vida. Su padre lo habría matado de estar en la misma situación, de eso estaba seguro.

Quizás nunca más lo volvería a admitir a sí mismo, pero el odio a una figura hace tiempo muerta, lo consumía en secreto. Éste era su demonio a terminar. Con cierto toque de ironía, Draco estrelló la cabeza de Avery de nuevo contra el suelo. Lo que Jack cantaba, no era otra cosa más que una canción de Lucius.

Lucius mismo le había enseñado aquello. Draco odiaba a Lucius.

"_Él es luz en mis noches, y es retoño en mi invierno"_

Ahora la sangre escurría sobre el suelo.

"Eres un mal padre…", le dijo Draco con un gruñido. Sus lágrimas caían libremente.

El muchacho sin embargo, lo aventó antes de que pudiera terminar con la vida del hombre.

"¡Mató a mi bebé!, ¡lo mató!", gritó enfurecido. El joven sacó de su bota una navaja que de inmediato le atravesó el pecho una y otra vez. Avery gritó con cada una de ellas.

Pero a la quinta puñalada, guardó silencio.

"_Él no puede hacer cosas que hacen a otros pequeños…"_

Draco rompió en lágrimas. Había ayudado a matar a un hombre. El joven calló junto al cuerpo de su bebé y Draco regresó hacia donde se encontraba Jack. Lo cargó en sus brazos y lo acunó. El niño abrió sus ojos grises del mismo tono que los de Lucius. Ya no habrían más hombres como Lucius, Avery o cualquier otro como ellos. Draco había ayudado a borrarlos del mundo.

¿Continuara?

Notas de Autora.

¡¡Creo que merezco un buen review!!. Eso o no tendrán la continuación nunca…(jojo).

En fin, decido actualizar mas pronto, por que me tarde tres años en escribir hasta donde voy, y me da miedo tardarme otros tres en actualizar!!. Prefiero que obtengan el material mas rápido. A que tenerlo guardado en la Lap, donde corre peligro de ser borrado por accidente.

O como últimamente me obsesiona pensar que me pase un accidente y este proyecto, que sabrán bien los que han leído mis otros fics. Puso en paro todos mis demás fanfics. Se pierda en el olvido.

Esto de la cuarentena me ha dado tiempo de leer unos fics. Y estoy seriamente impresionada, como puede haber gente que escriba tanto!, no se si se tardaron lo mismo, pero yo llevo realmente tres años escribiendo. Y no veo para cuando alcanzar el final.

Como dice en el summary este fic es largo novelesco. Y eso vamos a lograr. Pero me perturba que haya fics por ahí con 60 capítulos del mismo largo que los míos. Unas diez páginas. Y que parezca que lo hacen como por arte de magia. Cuando yo sudo la gota gorda. No es por que no me guste, pero más bien por que hay días en los que me obligo, como disciplina, el sacar páginas. No solo cuando se me da la gana.

Otra cosa que note, son los reviews.

**YO se por hecho que hay gente leyendo sin dejar reviews**. Y es que lo veo en las estadísticas del fic. Por favor. **Este es un esfuerzo sobre humano, para complacerlos a ustedes. Yo podría parar en cualquier momento. **

No busco que me eleven el ego, pero me alegra mucho ver que se entusiasman con la trama. Y me gusta saber que piensan, que imagina, que sienten al leer. Las reacciones de algunas lectoras son tan fascinantes. Y otras que me sacan una sonrisa. También he tenido reviews de gente muy inteligente, que luego saca cosas de la historia que aun no suceden. A veces contesto personalmente si alguien tiene una duda importante.

No respondo a todos, por que es mejor dejarlos comprobar que tenían razón, a arruinarles la lectura del siguiente capitulo.

En fin, creo que por educación, deberíamos dejar reviews constantemente, por que cada capitulo es diferente.

Por cierto, me alegra que haya muchas lectoras del DF. Yo vivo en el norte, cerca del metro Indios Verdes. Como a unos 5 minutos de ahí. Aun en la zona metropolitana. En una casa desordenada y llena de animales. Junto a mis dos padres.

Respecto al capitulo (si ya se que para este momento deben estar aburridos de mis balbuceos). (lee el capitulo)

Oh…¡ohh!...creo que deben estar odiándome en este momento. Solo como aclaración pasaron 3 años para que metieran a Draco en Azkaban. Como leímos al final.

Bueno, Yo si les dije que se iba a **poner buena la trama en estos capítulos**, y esta de pelos!!!.

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWS. **


	15. Chapter 13

+55+

Desde el incidente, Draco no ha recuperado el sueño. Tiene que mantener los ojos abiertos por que de lo contrario, el joven e inconsolable compañero de soledad, se suicidaría para alcanzar a su bebé.

El cansancio, sin embargo, es insoportable. Y una noche, trata desesperado por no dejar que sus ojos se cierren. Pero es irremediable, y cae dormido con un sentimiento de fracaso.

Pero cuando despierta, a la mañana siguiente, el joven esta ahí mirando a los demás con algo de recelo. Acusándolos por no haber ayudado, por no haber salvado a su bebé. Draco siente culpa, y sus ojos se cristalizan.

Jack le pone su mano en la barbilla, se sube a su regazo y lo mira. Sus ojos son grandes, y llenos de esperanza cuando pregunta"¿Cuándo vamos a ir con Potter?"

Draco no responde de inmediato. Siente que le rompen el alma. "No lo sé…"

"Quiero a mi papá", gime el pequeño.

Él niega con la cabeza. "Papá esta haciendo lo posible para venir con nosotros, pero es demasiado para él".

Jack se llena de lágrimas de nuevo, su rostro se sonroja y se contrae. Y Draco trata de abrazarlo, pero el niño lo aleja con sus manos. Luego, oculta su rostro. A partir de ese momento, su balbuceo no se entiende.

"Shh…", trata Draco.

El muchacho despierta de su cavilación. Luego, se acerca a ellos.

"¡Ey!, no llores", le dice el joven, sus ojos son verdes como los de Potter. Y su voz suave y lenta. "Mira lo que tengo…"

Jack baja sus manos, su hipo tomando un descanso. Mientras el joven abre el bolsillo de su la chaqueta, con sus ojos pregunta a Draco permiso para darle una paleta. Él asiente con una sonrisa agradecida.

"Lo ves, todo está bien", el joven sonríe. "Tu otro papa esta aquí y te va a cuidar".

"¿Y si se lo llevan los hombres malos?"

"Eso no va a pasar. Y si remotamente pasa, te quedas conmigo…, yo te cuidaré".

"Nada malo pasará, Jack. Papá vendrá".

El niño sonríe un poco, asintiendo. Draco quisiera creer así de fácil también.

"Gracias por salvarme. Avery él…"

"No me agradezcas".

"Avery fue un error. No siempre fue así, sin embargo…, él…yo…"

"Pensaste que había cambiado".

"Pensé que nos amaba", contestó el joven.

"Mi padre no hubiera fracasado en matarme, por suerte el bastardo se fue antes de que siquiera Jack naciera".

"Mi nombre es Beneth Lonlyson".

"Él es Jack James y yo soy Draco Malfoy".

"Así que el hombre-que-vivió tuvo un hijo contigo…"

"Potter también fue un error", contestó Draco con una sonrisa apreciativa.

"Tienen un hijo hermoso", dijo el joven. Luego, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Draco borró su sonrisa de inmediato y bajó la mirada apenado. "Siento mucho que perdieras a tu bebé".

"Sharon"

El rubio lo miró a los ojos unos segundos.

"Su nombre era Sharon…, tenía ocho meses".

"Siento mucho que la perdieras".

"Dime, ¿vale la pena vivir con este dolor adentro?", preguntó desconsolado.

Draco asintió aunque interiormente no podía imaginar un solo día sin Jack, su tesoro, su hermoso hijo. El complemento de sus vidas.

"El dolor nunca realmente se va", dijo él luego de pensar. "Mi madre también murió, y mientras aún siento el haberla perdido, he aprendido a aceptar que se ha ido".

La conversación terminó. Beneth se sumergió en lágrimas durante varias horas.

+56+

Draco sabe de inmediato que algo anda mal. No solo el echo de comer mal estos días, pero el extremo cansancio que parece mantenerlo siempre dormido

Está seguro de que todos alrededor ya lo saben, y él es el único que aparenta que no es así. El malestar general en su vientre y la sudoración le recuerdan cosas. Los mareos y las nauseas de oler la letrina.

No lo aceptará, no tiene sentido. Jack es sólo un niño y Potter no esta aquí. Es el peor momento de todos. No parece tener sentido alguno. Pero él sabe, porque siente la magia dentro de él, que es verdad.

La puerta del pasillo rechina. Mientras los pasos se acercan en el corredor, se filtran en la celda las conversaciones alegres y la voz del Ministro.

"¡Malfoy!, mi muchacho…", dice alegre acercando la cara a los barrotes. Draco se levanta e intenta sacar la mano para ahorcarlo. Sin embargo, el Auror le da un golpe con una vara. Él cierra los ojos.

"Potter es un hombre testarudo… Ahora no solo tú y su amiga están aquí, por fin tenemos al pelirrojo. No creo que soporte estar solo mucho tiempo".

Draco frunció el ceño.

"Lo cierto es que no tengo el tiempo para esperarlo, debemos hacer algo para que se convenza de una vez", el Ministro movió las manos.

Tres Aurores entraron, entre todos tuvieron que sacarlo de la celda. Draco pateó, golpeó y mordió, pero ellos eran más grandes, más fuertes, y más saludables. Pronto estuvo en el piso. Beneth se retiró a la esquina con Jack en sus brazos.

Y los demás reos ocultaron a sus hijos mientras se hacían de vista ciega.

"Lo siento muchacho, pero es necesario", dijo Godfrey con una voz llena de falsa compasión.

Uno de los Aurores lo pateó. Él gritó con todas sus fuerzas y protegió el estomago, a pesar de que sus dedos se doblaron en ángulos horribles. Alguien le rompió la nariz. Y pronto no pudo ver que pasaba por que le habían pateado la cara. Sentía la golpiza cimbrarse en todo su cuerpo.

El dolor era terrible; tanto, que le llegó la vaga esperanza de morir para detenerlo. El llanto de Jack lo trajo a la realidad. La magia en su vientre palpitó y Draco se dobló de nuevo.

La celda se iluminó con el destello de una fotografía.

"Ya es suficiente. Veremos como responde Potter a esta foto tuya".

Los Aurores lo tomaron de las piernas y lo arrastraron de nuevo a la celda. El camino de sangre terminó en un charco donde los hombres lo dejaron. Nadie lo tocó hasta que estuvieron seguros de que ellos habían salido de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Draco no podía contestar. Creía que sus labios habían reventado, o algo por el estilo, porque el dolor en su rostro era insoportable. Así que sólo asintió, si servía de consuelo. Y luego, simplemente, se desmayó.

Pasan varios días de incertidumbre para Draco; las cosas han cambiado de nuevo. Pero es casi un alivio despertar las frías mañanas en la celda llenándola de vomito.

Él no entiende cómo es posible vomitar si ni quiera ha comido mucho en estos días. Y los demás, los que sospechan, lo miran con lástima.

Draco no necesita su lástima. Piensa testarudo en cada comida, mientras pasa su plato a Jack para que siga comiendo. Su estomago gruñe desesperado por un bocado, pero Jack es más importante.

Beneth lo mira a los ojos. Draco también está consciente de que él lo sabe, así que huye a la mirada.

"Ten…", dice el joven pasándole su plato. Draco niega.

"No me gusta la lástima".

"No es a ti a quien tengo lastima", Beneth pone su mano sobre el vientre de Draco.

Draco salta sorprendido. Nadie nunca, además de Potter, lo había tocado en un gesto tan íntimo.

"No es posible. Potter y yo tenemos control…"

"A veces puede fallar".

"Tonterias, ¿has escuchado alguna vez que falle?", pregunta Draco desesperado.

"No, pero Draco, es bastante obvio, todos aquí lo hemos vivido".

"No puede ser, no de nuevo, no ahora, ¡no nunca!", responde Draco alterado.

_Estúpido Potter, y su estúpido super esperma_, piensa derrotado.

"Oh Merlin, estoy embarazado de nuevo…"

+57+

"Tienes que comprender al hombre" dijo Neville.

Harry gruñó ante las palabras que le parecían tan conocidas.

"¿Estas aquí para llevarme la contra?"

Neville suspiró. Y luego, con su varita, levantó las cajas de la mesa. "Es el estrés Harry, tú no eres así".

"¿Cómo soy Neville?", preguntó Harry de inmediato.

"Sólo digo que tienes que comprender por qué los miembros de la Orden ya no quieren seguir en ella. No eres el único que tiene a toda su familia en Azkaban".

Harry frunció el ceño. En la punta de la lengua tenía de respuesta algo como, _Hubiera preferido que fueras tu al que se llevaran…,_ pero aunque se desquitara con Neville, eso no traería de vuelta a ninguno de sus amigos, quienes le hacían tanta falta para tener control de sí mismo.

Los arrestos eran tan cotidianos, que en ese momento, la Orden había perdido a numerosos miembros en pequeños encuentros; la otra mitad, desertaban de la Orden para afiliarse al partido de Godfrey, con la vana esperanza de que sus familiares reos tuvieran alguna una indulgencia.

Harry se dejó caer en la butaca. La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron Fred, George y Ginny envueltos en carcajadas.

"¡Lo logramos de nuevo!"

"En pleno atrio…", dijo uno de los gemelos

"Bajo su nariz…", completó el otro.

Harry sonrió un poco, pero luego se recompuso ante la reacción escandalizada de Neville. Era la segunda vez que los Weasley se adentraban en el Ministerio en horas de trabajo, y hacían que los pergaminos se inflamaran en todo el edificio.

Era agradable contar con ellos para subirle el ánimo, aunque en términos realistas, sus acciones no eran más que una broma. Y, aún así, no tenía el valor para pedirles que mataran por la resistencia.

De hecho, ni el nervio, ni tampoco la iniciativa; o incluso la seguridad que Dumbledore tenía cuando en aquellos días les había convertido en hombres sin temor a sacrificar vidas por la supervivencia. En ese momento, Harry no estaba seguro si eso era suficiente para hacer que sus amigos volvieran a esa media vida. No era fácil hacer que una persona matara a otra, y se perdonara a sí mismo después. Los recuerdos de la primera vez eran suficientes para que ellos no lo volvieran a hacer.

Había miembros que no lo consideraban apto para el puesto; su resistencia a enfrentar ese tipo de decisiones como líder, estaba haciendo que lentamente perdieran ante la energía de Godfrey.

De alguna forma, el Ministro había conseguido convencer a los neutrales en adentrarse en sus ideales. Eso quería decir que la gente que prefería no meterse en problemas estaba tomando un bando esta vez: eran un número creciente de inocentes que estaban dispuestos a creer que tenían una oportunidad, la oportunidad de pelear por ellos mismos.

Harry suspiró de nuevo cuando el dolor de cabeza lo atacó. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus amigos comentaran las nuevas noticias. La madre de Seamus había sido arrestada por romper el decreto de secrecía, por accidente. La realidad, era que Seamus había intentado convencer a mucha gente de que el Ministro estaba equivocado y lo había hecho en lugares públicos. Después de eso, el resultado fue inmediato: Seamus había decidido unirse al partido de Godfrey.

"Era demasiado obvio que le harían algo a su madre…, vive con ella", dijo Ginny frustrada.

"Quizás si hiciéramos volar algunos edificios…", comentó George.

"No es necesario", respondió Harry de inmediato.

"¡¿No es necesario?!", preguntó el gemelo.

"Ya han hecho demasiado".

"¡ESE ES PRECISAMENTE EL PROBLEMA, NO HEMOS HECHO NADA!", estalló Fred. Harry le miró fijamente antes de responder con pesar.

"¡Ron está en Azkaban! ¿Podría alguien, por favor, pensar en él?", Harry arrojó una de las botellas llenas de alcohol; si hubiera estado encendido el trapo que salía del cuello, habría explotado. Pero, en cambio, sólo se derramó el intenso olor dentro de la habitación. "¡No sabemos qué esta pasando ahí adentro! ¡No sabemos qué clase de cosas podrían hacerle! Si dejo que ustedes hagan algo estúpido, estaré dando puerta para que hagan algo a Ron y a Hermione".

"Y a Malfoy", respondió George agresivo.

"Y a Jack…", terminó Harry cerrando los ojos cuando las nauseas lo invadieron. Se tambaleó unos minutos antes de volver a su usual puesto.

Los gemelos parecieron arrepentidos de inmediato. Balbucearon un par de disculpas, pero era demasiado tarde. Harry ya lloraba en silencio. Después de eso, ambos jóvenes salieron de inmediato. Ginny se sentó en el brazo del sillón, y Harry hundió su rostro dentro de su regazo. Firmes y delgadas piernas femeninas. Suaves, diferentes, pero maternales.

Ella le acarició el cabello hasta que dejó de temblar en silencio, pero fue Neville el que le aseguró que todo estaría bien si tomaba una siesta. Ginny fue tan amable de llevarlo hasta una recámara y no dijo nada cuando vio sus ojos rojos.

Había pensado que dormir sería difícil en ese momento, pero fue realmente sencillo. Intentó levantarse sólo hasta que estuvo seguro de haber recobrado el sentido.

+58+

La casa de la abuela de Neville era una impresionante mansión victoriana en medio del distrito viejo de Londres. Las habitaciones tenían bellas y grandes ventanas por donde entraba ya la luz del medio día.

Harry supo que había dormido de más casi inmediatamente después de abrir los ojos. Nadie lo había despertado, y eso era inusual, por que las noticias llegaban a veces más puntuales y más tempranas que nada, en especial si eran malas. Últimamente todas eran malas.

El descanso se había llevado mucha de la pesadez de su cuerpo. Aun así, el corazón le dolía como si le hubiera echo un hueco. Vio la hora en el reloj de pared, y una alerta se disparo dentro de él.

La sospechosa calma en la casa lo desconcertaba. Tomó una playera descartada sobre una silla y se la colocó apresurado. Ni siquiera se molestó en atarse los cordeles de los zapatos para correr y bajó de prisa, con la varita en la mano, por la escalera principal.

"¿Harry?", preguntó la familiar voz de Remus Lupin.

Escucharlo lo tranquilizó e intentó que la tensión en sus hombros se suavizara; más sus nervios saltaron de nueva cuenta cuando entró en el comedor y se dio cuenta de que lo esperaban.

"¿Qué sucede?"

El señor Weasley se aclaró la garganta nervioso. Ese día llevaba su túnica del oficial del Wizengamot. Los otros diez leales miembros dentro de la cámara, estaban ahí también. Harry tenía total respeto ante sus decisiones.

Las juntas con ellos no eran frecuentes, por supuesto. La situación hacía limitado su contacto, a menos de que fueran palabras murmuradas en la calle. Que estuvieran aquí, sólo significaba que estaban por votar una decisión importante para la Orden.

Remus le indicó la cabeza de la mesa para que tomara asiento. Él lo hizo de inmediato.

"¿Quieres algo de desayunar?", preguntó la señora Weasley.

"En realidad no. ¿Quisiera alguien decirme que sucede? Yo no he llamado a ninguna reunión".

Los miembros se revolvieron incómodos en sus lugares y Harry sintió su desesperación ir en aumento, peligrosamente proporcional a su furia irracional.

"Creo que me corresponde…", dijo el señor Weasley encogiéndose de hombros.

"Después de todo son mis hijos".

Harry saltó de la silla asustado. "¿Le sucedió algo a Ron?"

"Mira Harry, los gemelos…"

"¿Les han hecho algo?", preguntó angustiado.

"¡POR MERLIN, ARTHUR!", gritó Remus. "¡Dile de una vez! ¡DILE LO QUE HICIERON TUS HIJOS!"

"Harry, debes perdonarlos. No sé en qué estaban pensando cuando atacaron el cuartel de los Aurores…"

Harry no lo pudo evitar. Se inclinó hacia un lado de la silla y vomitó; el ácido le quemó la garganta y las arcadas fueron violentas. Su visión se borró por las lágrimas.

Los miembros se levantaron de sus sillas para ayudarle, pero levantó una mano tambaleante y los alejó. Cuando terminó, se limpió con el antebrazo, y los miró desconcertado.

"¿A qué hora?", preguntó en un tono débil aún escuchable en el silencio.

"A las cuatro, esta mañana".

"¿Los arrestaron?"

"No, están a salvo en la madriguera".

"Está bien", dijo distraído, tratando de recomponerse. El sudor que escurría de su frente se deslizaba por las cejas y por las sienes. La camisa se empapó y el frío de la mañana lo hizo temblar en escalofríos. "Está bien. Estaremos preparados".

"Eso no es todo Harry…", dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido. Su mirada se suavizó cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Harry. Se disculparon en color ámbar. Y luego huyeron cuando su mano se escurrió por la mesa hasta alcanzar la de Harry.

El sobre tenía el sello roto, a pesar de tener su nombre, pero no estaba molesto por que hubieran abierto su correspondencia. Fue el nombre del remitente lo que hizo que el malestar volviera.

Con manos temblorosas tomó los contenidos interiores. Y tres simples fotografías cayeron en la mesa.

El silencio fue sepulcral. Como estar en medio de una cripta iluminada con los rayos de una espesa mañana. Los miembros se mantuvieron firmes como estatuas, probablemente esperando que Harry volviera a vomitar.

Pero Harry no tenía nada más dentro de él, ni siquiera lágrimas para expresar el dolor que sintió en ese momento. Estaba impresionado con el movimiento de los golpes y el salvajismo dentro de las imágenes, que después de lastimar a sus mejores amigos, se volvían a repetir.

A Draco sólo pudo darle una mirada.

Con mano temblorosa, tomó la carta adjunta y leyó en silencio las palabras que fueron escritas con frialdad. La tinta se escurrió cuando las lágrimas brotaron por fin de sus ojos y terminaron en el acartonado pergamino de algodón.

_Querido señor Potter:_

_¿Cuantas vidas esta dispuesto a sacrificar? El tiempo se escurre de nuestras manos, pero está enteramente en las suyas el hacer que yo obtenga los diez deseados votos para tener la aprobación total del____Winzengamot en lo que creo, es la mejor opción. _

_Cada día que transcurre, es un día más de encierro para sus seres queridos. Un día más en la agonía en la que usted los mantiene. Y sus acciones, una repercusión física. _

_Debo confesar que estoy molesto. Un Auror murió en el ataque, y ha hecho que otros se cuestionen sobre sus propias vidas. Pero yo sé que usted huye de la violencia y no puedo entender por qué ordenó el ataque en primer lugar. _

_Pero si esta listo para terminar con los juegos y enfrentarnos con las varitas en la mano, puedo asegurarle que las personas en las fotografías serán los primeros en irse de este mundo por los ideales que usted mantiene. _

_Consideré la capitulación de su grupo. Y la votación en el Winzengamot. Rinda a sus seguidores y sólo entonces pensaré en la negociación de sus vidas. _

_Con pesar, _

_Godfrey McGonagall._

La carta tembló en sus manos, pero él no dijo nada y se ocultó en el contenido de las palabras, que por más que leyera no cambiaban. No había magia en ellas y seguían diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

_Matarán a Draco. Matarán a Draco. Matarán a Draco,_ se repetía en su pensamiento, como un mantra interno.

"Harry…", dijo Remus.

Harry se atrevió a mirarlo.

"Estamos listos".

¿Para que podrían estar listos? Si Harry tenía miedo incluso de respirar por temor a hacer real la amenaza del Ministro.

"Vamos a capitular…", dijo Arthur. "Somos demasiado viejos para continuar en la lucha…, cualquier lucha. Además, Dumbledore hubiera querido que obtuvieras tu paz interna. No podemos pedirte que los sacrifiques y tampoco puedo permitir que sacrifiquen a mi propio hijo".

"Creemos que es una mera formalidad que apruebes esta medida. Por que ya lo hemos decidido y no cambiaremos de opinión. Nuestros asientos en la cámara de votación del _Wizengamot_votaran a su favor en la siguiente junta".

"¿Qué será de los nuestros?", preguntó Harry con voz rasposa.

"Me temo que tendrán que velar por ellos mismos de ahora en adelante. Es…", Remus pareció desconcertado ante sus palabras, "…es tiempo de que la Orden del Fenix rompa filas".

"Es mi culpa", sentenció Harry.

No sabía que dentro de él tenía la arrogancia de pensar que podía lograr cosas extraordinarias. Su lucha había terminado hace tiempo y fue estúpido el haber querido seguir haciéndolo. Al final, Draco siempre había tenido la razón; debieron irse cuando podían, cuando todavía había oportunidad de evadir los peligros.

También había sido su culpa al no insistir que Draco no fuera al bosque a seguir recolectando sus estimadas plantas. Había sido su culpa hacer que Ron incitara una revuelta dentro de Flourish and Blotts que finalmente terminó en arresto. No había sido un buen líder porque los gemelos se le habían salido de control…Quizás si hubiera tenido el valor de ordenarles obediencia. Pero todas aquellas habían sido decisiones estúpidas. Y por ello, sus vidas estaban en peligro.

"Sí, lo es…", mencionó un miembro de la Orden, que se levantó, miró hacia la ventana y luego volvió a dirigirse a él. "Pero ya es tarde para lamentarnos".

Remus le lanzó una mirada enojada al hombre antes de levantarse agitado. Otro sujeto tuvo que retener a Remus de hacer algo violento.

"La Orden ya fue informada…Es por ello que nadie esta aquí".

Harry asintió.

"Debes firmar esto", dijeron cuando le pusieron el pergamino delante. Tenía la firma, y el sello de todos, y había un espacio final para el suyo. Con una mano temblorosa, lo firmó.

Y ese fue el final de la resistencia.

Continuara…

Bien, aquí hay una caja de pañuelos, por favor de tomar uno y continuar hacia la mesa con estacas recién afiladas.

Luego escriban por favor su Review en la parte seleccionada, y procedan con el linchamiento. Gracias.

¿Alguien lo vio venir?;….

(Si quieren el siguiente capitulo, tendrán que entrar en esta dirección donde lo he publicado antes.

h t t p : / / kevan . org / brain . cgi ? Jowas

Quiten los espacios y péguenlo en la barra de dirección.)


	16. Chapter 14

+59+

"_La lechuza, la lechuza, es un ave solitaria…"_

Draco le sonrió a Jack acostado en la curvatura de su brazo. Jugando con un pequeño pedazo de cordón mientras su padre le peinaba el cabello negro, una y otra, y otra vez.

"_Congela mi corazón con miedo y terror…",_ dijeron sus palabras infantiles.

Era demasiado temprano, pero Jack despertaba siempre a la misma hora como una costumbre bien establecida. Los demás habitantes de la celda, quizás se habían acostumbrado a sus canciones.

"_Que la sangre de alguien este en sus alas…"_

La puerta se abrió. El guardia que estaba sentado en el escritorio de la esquina, pegó un salto asustado. Draco sabía que había estado durmiendo todo su turno.

"_Que la sangre de alguien este ahí en sus plumas…"_

"Lo han declarado", dijo el hombre que entró con una sonrisa radiante en sus mejillas. El guardia aún adormilado lo miró desconcertado.

"Estamos en guerra", el hombre abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su amigo. Luego, se levantó de su silla, le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a su amigo y se dieron un abrazo.

Draco no compartía su alegría. En vez de eso se recostó de nuevo, acercando más a Jack con sus brazos. Aún estaba oscuro, pero Draco pudo encontrar la mirada consternada de los otros sobre la cabeza del niño.

Todos estaban despiertos y todos sabían la noticia. Draco pasó su mano sobre su vientre con un gesto inconsciente y sintió que ya nada tenía sentido. Que no habría esperanza y que no tendría tanta suerte para traerlo al mundo.

Sin duda las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Quizás no lo había querido al principio, pero desde que se había percatado de que estaba ahí, adentro, lentamente envolviendo su magia y haciendo cambios en su cuerpo, lo deseaba con toda su alma.

Nunca se sintió tan convencido como en ese momento. Tan deseoso de traerlo al mundo, abrazarlo y alimentarlo. El recuerdo de Jack cuando eran un bebé dejaba un vacío que necesitaba ser llenado de nuevo. Dolía su corazón desesperanzado. Él deseaba que su bebé naciera y que se sentara en el regazo de sus padres; pero eso no era, ni sería, hasta que creciera una dulce manzana en un árbol amargo. Aun así tenía la esperanza de que ese tiempo llegaría y de que el bebé sería parte de la familia.

Días después, el Wizengamotcondenó a muerte a la familia hindú. Tenían dos niños y una niña pequeña. La familia amaneció muerta, junto a ellos una botella de veneno. Draco supuso que ellos sabían mejor inglés de lo que habían dejado ver.

"Bueno…, ciertamente eso es barato para el estado", dijo el carcelero. "¿Alguien más se piensa suicidar? Podría sacar los cadáveres de una sola vez".

La chica dentro de la celda estalló en lágrimas. Sus padres trataron de calmarla, pero ella sufría tal crisis nerviosa que terminó en una esquina con la mirada perdida. Probablemente insegura, de si ella sería la próxima.

Los siguientes días, Beneth se convirtió en una gran ayuda. Jack le había tomado cariño rápidamente y le daba tiempo a solas a Draco para quejarse de las molestias en paz, porque lo ponían irritado y odiaba regañar a Jack cuando este no era culpable. En especial en esos momentos de desesperanza, en los que el pequeño estaba tan sensible.

Una semana más tarde, el Ministro caminaba sobre aquel pasillo con su pomposo andar y su leal séquito detrás.

"Malfoy…Potter ha cedido y estamos en la víspera de una sorprendente victoria, como te habrás enterado".

Draco frunció el ceño. Jack se ocultó detrás de sus piernas.

"Eso no evitará, sin embargo, que estos hombres cobren su venganza. Porque verás, por culpa de Potter murió un hombre. Un Auror muy querido".

"¡Debió ser un cerdo!", gritó Draco.

El Ministro negó con la cabeza. "No vengo a charlar contigo. Debido al número de…_accidentes_ dentro de estas paredes, me he de llevar a los niños".

"¡NO!", gritó uno de los hombres. La chica saltó de su usual puesto y se refugió en sus brazos. Beneth tomó una valiente posición delante de Jack y de él.

"Sin dramas por favor, no hagan las cosas más difíciles. Además, me los llevo para cuidar de ellos".

"No les haga daño", suplicó el otro padre de la chica.

Los Aurores abrieron la puerta. Draco levantó a Jack en sus brazos e hizo que ocultara el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Luego se refugió en una esquina, con Beneth siguiéndole los talones.

Draco cerró los ojos y dejó que Beneth los abrazara. El ruido del forcejeo alcanzó sus oídos. La chica gritó con fuerza y se escucharon algunas maldiciones; después, un peso seco que caía en el suelo.

"¡John!", gritó uno de los hombres. Un golpe más y el otro cuerpo cayó al suelo. La chica gritaba con desesperación a sus padres, pero no obtenía respuesta.

"_Shhh_, pequeña. Todo estará bien con el tío Shaun…", decía el carcelero y todos sabían que no era cierto.

"Shaun. Llévala a la sección femenil, es suficientemente grande…", dijo el Ministro con voz desdeñosa. "Ahora Malfoy, dame al niño y deja que los hombres te den tu merecido".

De inmediato sintió manos explorando los huecos dentro del abrazo. Alguien sujeto a Beneth por los hombros, pero su agarré sobre el cuerpo de Draco se reafirmó, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda.

Mientras le pateaban, la respiración del joven se volvió errática. "No perderé otro…", murmuraba ferozmente mientras recibía los golpes.

Sin embargo, llego al límite de la paciencia de los Aurores, que finalmente le golpearon la cabeza. Draco abrió los ojos para cruzar la mirada con ojos verdes sorprendidos y luego opacos. Beneth soltó el abrazo y luego cayó al suelo.

"¡Papi!", gritó Jack asustado, sus pequeñas manitas sujetándose desesperadamente a Draco por el cabello. Los hombres lo jalaban de su regazo, pero el lo tenía firmemente sujeto de la cintura. "¡Papi! ¡Papi!", gritaba.

Draco comenzó a llorar de inmediato cuando sintió los primeros golpes alcanzar su cuerpo.

"No, por favor".

"Danos al niño", le dijo el carcelero. "O le haremos daño…"

El hombre alzó el puño amenazante. Jack cerró los ojos y se apretó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

"No, a él no…"

"Déjenlo", pidió el Ministro. "Me parece que lo entregará por su cuenta".

Draco asintió sorbiendo y quitándose las lágrimas. "Sólo no le hagan nada".

El Ministro suspiró. "No le haré nada Malfoy. Dame al niño, lo llevaré a un sitio seguro; además, no permitiré que vea lo que te harán".

"Papito", gimió Jack.

"Ve con ellos Jack, papá te ama. Potter también te ama. Siempre recuerda eso, te amamos". Suavemente, quitó las manos de Jack de su cabeza. El niño lo miró con lágrimas. Una larga mirada entre ojos grises. Y luego, lo bajó de su regazo.

Jack comenzó a llorar cuando estuvo parado por su cuenta, un Auror lo sostuvo de inmediato cargándolo sobre su hombro.

Draco trató de sonreírle mientras se lo llevaban, alzando la mano como si sólo fuera una despedida temporal. Pero de eso, él no sabía nada.

Los hombres lo miraron despedirse, hasta que sacaron al niño. Él bajó la mano nervioso. Miró hacia Beneth, tirado e inmóvil, pero respirando, y luego a la sonrisa sádica de sus captores.

"Bueno, nos vemos entonces Malfoy", el Ministro chasqueó la lengua. "No quiero interrumpir la diversión".

El carcelero lo tiró al suelo por la fuerza, como si usar sus manos fuera demasiado indigno y Draco sólo fuera merecedor de la suela de su zapato.

Las heridas de la última vez aún estaban delicadas y no tardaron de reabrirse e impregnarse de suciedad, sudor y lágrimas que le quemaban el rostro. Draco se hizo lo más pequeño que pudo, poniendo su estómago de cara al suelo para protegerlo.

La magia pulsó por su cuerpo y él tuvo un escalofrió. Terribles deseos de gritar y llorar lo atenazaron; de pedir perdón por algo de lo cual no se sentía avergonzado. El terror lo invadió aún más cuando los golpes se acercaron de nuevo a esa zona.

"Por favor…", gruñó con dificultad.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Por favor, no me hagan daño…"

Los hombres se detuvieron. Y se miraron entre ellos desconcertados.

"¿Crees que nos vamos a detener si pides misericordia?"

"Te pido que la tengas…, estoy embarazado de nuevo", gimió levantando su sangrante rostro.

El hombre lo miró con disgusto. "¿Cómo es posible?"

Su amigo sonrió. "Han hecho más cositas en la noche que arrullar a los niños, ¿eh?"

Una nueva patada le dio en la pierna. Draco sollozó.

"No, no. Este también es de Potter", aclaró nervioso.

"No lo sé, Tim. El Ministro dijo que no debíamos hacer nada a los niños, también dijo que no debíamos matarle".

"Este aún no es un nada", aclaró el otro hombre, levantando la pierna para patearlo de nuevo.

Draco supo que no habría misericordia alguna para él.

+60+

Gran Bretaña no había tenido un ejército mágico, por llamarle de algún modo, desde 1563. En aquel tiempo, se había formado para defender Londres de un ataque de gigantes y se había disuelto 5 años después.

Sin embargo, Harry dudaba que hubiera sido así de ferviente y de numeroso en los años de Voldemort, o guerras raciales como le habían comenzado a llamarlos en los libros de historia. Ningún Ministro había tenido el permiso del Wizentgamot para formar uno, hasta ahora.

Los votos en la cámara ministerial habían sido uniformes. Todo un récord dentro de la cámara, pues los 70 asientos del consejo habían votado a favor. Godfrey salió de la cámara envuelto en aplausos que lo siguieron hasta el atrio.

Y entonces, la locura había comenzado. En menos de una semana, cientos de voluntarios peleaban por formas de reclutamiento con lo que no podía ser descrito de otra manera que no fuera una gran felicidad.

El uniforme se convirtió en una simple túnica negra que cualquier podía aportar de su propio guardarropa. Los rangos importantes se adornaban con bandas en el brazo izquierdo en colores plata, dorado, amarillo, naranja y rojo, para el más bajo.

La gente comenzó a salir vestida así a las calles. Y pronto el callejón Diagon no fue otra cosa que una masa de monocromático negro. La gente sonreía y se saludaba buscando a otros que estuvieran dentro de su propio grupo.

Luego, dos semanas después, bandas musicales marchaban ondeando banderas y cantando himnos de victoria, convencidos de que podrían derrotar a los Gnomos del banco y de que pronto estarían envueltos en coronas, cetros y cientos de monedas de oro.

La resistencia sólo había logrado atrasar sus planes, pero teniendo la esperanza como su mejor arma, Godfrey fue capaz de terminar su brillante idea. Harry veía desesperanzado como la gente común creían tener una oportunidad contra algo que ni si quiera conocían y que se encontraba resguardado detrás de las blancas paredes del banco.

Él había estado ahí, tan solo cinco años atrás, enfrentando mortífagos, corriendo por pasadizos sólo iluminados con antorchas, saltando cadáveres y esquivando maldiciones mientras la tierra temblaba con pasos de gigantes y dragones.

Sería una mentira si él dijera que no tenía miedo de regresar ahí. Sus pesadillas estaban plagadas de viejos episodios que, durante estos años, había olvidado y llenado con recuerdos de Jack. Aún entonces, los ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort aparecían en cada rincón y lo atemorizaban.

A veces, el olor de la sangre corriendo en ríos en los canales de desagüe del banco aparecía para hacerlo vomitar. Cada vez más frecuente, y sin motivo, las alucinaciones eran peores.

Un segundo estaba ahí, y el siguiente escuchaba los gritos lejanos, los rugidos de las bestias, y veía el rostro de Lucius Malfoy antes de morir.

Godfrey hacía que Harry apareciera ante la gente, tambaleante, bañado en sudor, atrapado en recuerdos, y vomitando cualquier alimento. La señora Weasley lo hacía comer el doble. Pero aún así, eso no evitaba que perdiera peso y que apareciera de todos modos. Decía cosas estúpidas como que ellos tendrían una victoria inmediata. Que él sabía por donde entrar y que no tenía miedo de hacerlo, aunque su lenguaje corporal gritara lo contrario.

Todo aquello lo hacía para hacer sonreír al Ministro. Y para que le dijera que Draco pronto estaría libre. Tan pronto como él, Godfrey, tuviera en sus manos el dinero de cada una de las cuentas.

Lo único bueno, era saber que Jack se encontraba bien. Harry no lo había visto, pues Godfrey no se lo permitido; pero Remus sí, y él nunca le mentiría sobre algo así.

_Es por Jack…_se decía una y otra vez, pero el tiempo se terminaba y la tensión aumentaba. Pronto estaría peleando, de nuevo, por su vida.

+61+

Draco despertó. Se llenó de esperanza cuando grandes ojos verdes lo recibieron de la inconciencia. Segundos después, su ilusión se desvaneció, porque los ojos verdes de Potter eran de un tono más brillante y resultaban mucho mas pequeños enmarcados por aquellas horribles gafas negras.

"No te muevas, creo que tienes la costilla rota".

Inhaló con sorpresa cuando el dolor se hizo presente en esa zona. A pesar de la advertencia de no moverse, alzó la cabeza, pero Jack no estaba ahí. Las lágrimas borraron su visión.

Beneth le acarició el cabello quietamente mientras lloraba. Draco odiaba que la gente lo viera llorar, pero en este momento ya no podía parar.

Había perdido a su niño. No…Quizás había perdido a dos.

Con una mano alcanzó su rostro y rasguñó sus mejillas con desesperación, mientras sus gemidos se convertían en largos lamentos. Le costaba trabajo respirar, por lo que en algunos momentos sólo podía abrir la boca y no sacar ni un sonido. Luego estallaba como una cascada de puro dolor. Su cuerpo se sacudía y el otro joven trataba de mantenerlo quieto.

Lentamente y con miedo, pasó una mano sobre su vientre. Por un minuto nada sucedió.

Eso era todo. Se había ido.

Beneth había tenido razón. Ya no valía la pena seguir intentado sobrevivir. Era mejor morir simplemente a tener que afrontar a Harry, a tener que decirle que no había echo suficiente para salvarlos. Que había sido tan débil como para dejar que se los quitaran...a ambos.

Era demasiado, era atemorizante.

Y el dolor. Dolor. Dolor llenando su pecho hasta ahogarlo. Ya no tenía fuerzas.

Y de repente…

Lo sintió.

La energía le había dado un sorpresivo toque eléctrico, que le recorrió la palma, el brazo, y que hizo que su codo se acalambrara. Draco miró su vientre con sorpresa. Y luego, soltó una carcajada.

"Todavía ahí", dijo mientras reía de manera desquiciada. "¡Confía en los hijos de Potter para asustar, pero no para rendirse tan fácil!"

Beneth le sonrió alegre. Draco no lo había notado antes, pero había un sangrante hoyuelo en su cuero cabelludo.

"¿Puedo tocar?", preguntó el otro.

Draco asintió quitándose las lágrimas y escurriendo su nariz. Beneth pasó lentamente la mano por su abdomen. Y cuando lo hizo debió sentirlo, por que sonrió aún más.

"Tiene mucha energía", Beneth cerró los ojos. "Será un bebé muy especial. Demostrar esto a tan temprano tiempo de gestación…"

Draco asintió. Jack había sido mucho más tardío en mostrarse. Aun así, en ese entonces, él había sabido que algo se estaba desarrollando en su interior. Era un sentimiento muy particular que le abordaba y que ya nunca se iba hasta después del parto.

La sonrisa de Draco se borró repentinamente. Una vez más, Potter no estaba aquí para sentirlo. En esta etapa el bebé aún no se formaba, por lo que simplemente era descargas de energía positiva que realizaban cambios dentro de su cuerpo. No era como meses después, cuando el niño crecía un poco más y era capaz de controlar el flujo de magia a su alrededor, haciendo que la energía zumbara junto a él o que se extendiera hacia otra persona a través de la muy delgada piel del vientre.

"Nada malo te sucederá, Draco. No mientras esté aquí, yo cuidaré de ustedes", decía Beneth murmurando.

Draco cerró los ojos. Estaba repentinamente cansado y más desgastado que nunca. Extrañaba terriblemente el toque de Harry, que no podía compararse con la mano que lo atendía en ese momento.

Se sentía tan solo que dejó que las caricias continuaran hasta dormirlo.

+62+

La barrera mágica alrededor del edificio era extraordinariamente gruesa y muchos habían dudado incluso el poder hacerle grietas. Pero debían ser bastante insistentes en revolver el problema, ya que las esperanzas de toda la operación radicaban en ello. Y en ese momento, a cada golpe fuerte, imponente y rudo sobre ellas, hacían estremecer la tierra y también a aquello que hubiera por debajo de ella. El mármol escurrió polvo como una lluvia blanquecina, mientras el aire se llenaba con cada retumbar como una amarga campanada.

Harry miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Veinte de ellos le seguirían de cerca los talones, pero ninguno sabía que él trataría de dejarlos atrás apenas tuviera la oportunidad. En ese instante, aquellos que nunca habían estado bajo el estrés de la batalla o los que no conocían otra vida que no fuera amablemente neutral, lo miraban con ojos esperanzados como si fuera a resurgir como un héroe enardecido de un momento a otro.

Una roca que se desprendió de la cúpula cercana, cayó en el suelo y se desbarató en cientos de pedazos junto a los demás escombros. Del otro lado del corredor, Harry vio a un sujeto acobardarse y ocultar la cabeza detrás de la barrera.

Los poderosos pasos de los hombres dentro del pasillo se dejaron escuchar retractándose de nuevo. Y al grito furioso de uno de los más bravos, corrieron a impactar contra el muro el poderoso objeto que cargaban sobre sus hombros.

Harry no podía contarlos, pero eran suficientes para sostener el tronco del árbol mas grande que había visto en su vida. Completamente enmarcado de runas, que nadie quizás entendía y que, sin embargo, alojaban la fuerza para hacer caer las barreras.

Le vino a la mente la imagen de una corrida de toros. Las barreras de madera eran lo único que lo separaban de aquellos hombres que trataban insistentemente de derribar la puerta y la magia alrededor de ella.

Por un minuto, Harry los imaginó como un toro gigante que corría asustado por el corredor una y otra vez. O como una pintura de un escenario medieval en el furioso asedio de un castillo.

Una nueva embestida lo trajo a la realidad y entonces, estalló la grieta. La magia se disolvió, las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron y Harry sostuvo la barrera de madera delante de él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los hombres bajaron el tronco descomunal, lo hicieron a un lado sin ningún cuidado, y corrieron al final del corredor de la gran "T" de madera que rodeaba la entrada del banco.

La gente inhaló sorprendida. Asustada. Llena de adrenalina que los hizo guardar silencio absoluto. Todos esperando su caída.

Cuando nada sucedió, la gente comenzó a mirarse entre sí confundida. Y luego, del otro extremo de la puerta, el hombre más pequeño y débil que Harry jamás hubiera visto, corrió ante los sorprendidos ojos de los espectadores, que lo vieron acercarse, pasar delante de ellos y seguir hasta enfrentar la puerta.

Su tambaleante figura lo delataba. Muerto de miedo, sujetó un extremo de soga y corrió de vuelta al refugio más cercano. Con el mínimo de lo tirón, la puerta calló.

La gente se abrió despavorida, limpiando el camino de su trayectoria. Y con reminiscencia, volvieron a formar filas.

Interminables oleadas de polvo, a causa del estruendo, salían de la ahora abierta entrada al banco. Y, en medio de la inmensa tolvanera, Harry creyó haber visto pequeñas figuras del otro lado, que parecían sombras perdidas en la neblina. Pero no fue hasta un momento después, cuado el polvo cedió, que pudo ver una pequeña mano verde que ondeaba una grande, peligrosa y mortal espada con intrincada forma.

El polvo se disolvía con lentitud y, aprovechando la confusión, el diminuto hombre que había tirado de la soga salió de su escondite de madera para correr ondeando su varita. Su grito de guerra fue particularmente patético, pero no se detuvo ni un segundo.

La tierra retumbó y el hombrecillo calló a sus pies inevitablemente, así como mucha otra gente. Harry, que tenía soporte en la madera, logró apenas sostenerse. Un segundo estruendo se dejó sentir en los oídos y, luego, varios más que parecían acercarse lentamente.

Cuando la enorme figura salió por fin de las profundidades, el sol lo iluminó. El gigante se encogió para pasar por el arco de la puerta y parpadeó cuando la luz del día le dio de lleno en el rostro.

El hombrecillo, que había tenido la valentía ignorante de correr hasta ahí, soltó un grito aterrador. Gritó y gritó despavorido, hasta que tuvo la fuerza para hacer que sus piernas lo llevaran de vuelta por el corredor.

El gigante soltó una carcajada que sonaba como un gran megáfono en los oídos.

Y después, el acompasado sonido de marcha. Fila tras fila de duendes envestidos en brillantes armaduras de plata, cada uno portando un arma diferente, hachas, lanzas, arcos, y ondas, aparecieron por la puerta de entrada.

La gente los miró asustada, demasiado petrificados para lograr incluso darle la espalda a la visión. Nadie había esperado eso. Duendes, gigantes, dragones albinos, trolls y desconocidas criaturas cuyo sonido descomunal helaba la sangre. Algunas demasiado bestiales, llenas de colmillos feroces, ojos y tentáculos venosos, que esperaban tomar agarre de los hombres.

Lentamente la realidad golpeó a los espectadores. No podían correr, pues había demasiada gente empaquetada en el callejón Diagon. Y eran demasiados para tratar de salir por las chimeneas o para intentar un escape masivo hacia el Londres Muggle. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que habían impuesto un campo anti-aparición.

Todos estaban realmente condenados a intentar luchar o, simplemente, a dejarse matar. Harry no estaba para la segunda, así que alzó la varita al igual que cientos de otros. Los débiles de espíritu corrieron en dirección contraria, pero la gente los volvió a punta de golpes hacia la batalla que aún faltaba de iniciar.

Lentamente, y como salido de una pesadilla, la gente se reorganizó en sus grupos. Harry sujetó con fuerza la barrera de madera y con otros tres sujetos, avanzó con lentitud hacia los duendes.

"A LA BATALLA…", gritó una poderosa y, al mismo tiempo, desconocida voz.

Y entonces, el infierno se desató.

Continuara….

¿Por qué odian a Harry y a mi tanto?. Hahaha…se quejan mucho en los reviews sobre algo llamado "Angst". Yo no se que diablos es eso.

Este es un fic sobre una muy feliz relación pre adolescente. See seguro que tiene un poco de drama, pero no es la totalidad del fic sobre el sufrimiento. Es solo una etapa mas de la vida de los personajes.

El drama es meramente la salsa que lleva el plato fuerte. Recuerden que aun hay Fluff en el postre. Y ya verán que vale la pena esperar.

Además, siempre he pensado que el Angst es el hacer sufrir a los personajes, por solo hacerlos sufrir sin sentido, con temas como violaciones, y latigazos, e ideas emos sobre suicidios. Realmente no considero que en este fic haya ese tipo de temas aun que haya violencia.

¿Qué pedo con el link?

Pues resulta que llevo una vida aburrida y emosexual. Y mientras estaba en un foro encontré un link que decía "entra aquí para ver porno". Lo cual me llevo a una pagina sin sentido, con un Zombie que dice "Grarr"

Amo el cine de zombies. Y me dio risa leer que había caído en una broma tan idiota. La idea que cuando caes, debes hacerle lo mismo a tus amigos. Como no tengo amigos.

Y aprovechando las cualidades de contador. Por que esa pagina tiene un contador de visitas. Decidí ver cuantos de mis lectores me seguirían a ese link.

Resulto que antes de publicar el fic, mi broma solo tenía 3 personas mal logradas que me mentaron la madre. Después de publicar.

**81 personas**

**81 personas**

**81 personas**

**81 personas**

**81 personas, **

**Repito que 81 personas**

**que leen este fic!!!. **

**Entraron al link**

**¿Cómo DIABLOS ES QUE ESAS 81 PERSONAS NO DEJAN REVIEWS?**

**(Pueden comprobar lo que digo en el contador de abajo, o dejar un review. )**

(ht tp : // kevan. org / brain . cgi? Jowas ! count)

Como en mi fic favorito (yo también leo fanfics). Lo que hizo la autora es que pone una cuota.

Si a partir de este capitulo, Si no dejan 20 reviews por capitulo. No habrá siguiente actualización.

Sorry son medidas drásticas en contra de esas 81 personas que pensaron que no me importa si dejan reviews o no.


	17. Aburrido y resuelto

A mis lectores.

Tres personas me han llamado como dicen?....ah si…"mamona", que solo es un sinónimo de la segunda palabra que me llamaron, la cual era engreída…

Dicen que no leerán mas la historia. Yo me pregunto si es realmente un sacrificio terrible el dejar un mensaje en una historia que te gusta. Cuando leo una novela a veces me gustaría hablar con el autor.

En cambio, FF. Net nos da la posibilidad de interactuar. Yo nunca pensé que fuera de tal ofensa el pedir que me hagan saber lo que tantas ansias espero después de actualizar.

Siempre lo he dicho. Me parece hipócrita de los autores que pongan que escriben sus historias para complacerse, usualmente cuando lo hacen así, su egoísmo es tal. Que pierden la delicadeza de los detalles. Y la perfección. Como si olvidaran que hay un publico especifico que lo leerá.

Nunca lo he negado. Claro que lo hago por los Reviews. Por que yo escribo para que otra gente lo lea. Escribo enteramente para ser leída. Y si, perdonen que haya enloquecido. Pero llevo años escribiendo.

No se si comprendan lo difícil que es escribir 300 paginas. Pero incluso para la misma Rowling nos hizo esperar años para leer sus libros. Con eso se pueden dar una idea que incluso es el doble de difícil para alguien normal e idiota como yo. No quería que esta historia fuera "una mas". Una de tantas. Escrita en la madrugada. Predecible, aburrida, o absurda que a veces solo publican para llenar el espacio. Quería que pasaran un gran rato, que tuviera un buen peso, y transmitiera sentimientos que no conozco, que sean tan reales que les llegan a ustedes, a pesar de ser meramente ficción..

Y después de mucho tiempo de solo tener estas paginas para mis cercanos y para mi. Después de leer el fic cientos de veces. Cientos de veces sobre mis propias palabras. Una y otra, y otra vez.

Mi emoción por saber que opinan sobre esas mismas líneas por las cuales me derrame me hacen muy feliz.

Por que la felicidad claro que no se encuentra sentada en una habitación de cuatro paredes, con los ojos quemados en la pantalla, mientras tratas de imaginar un mundo completo. Con el culo dormido de horas de bloqueo. Una vida ermitaña. Un verdadero sacrificio de horas, días y años.

Un sacrificio que muchos no parecen comprender. Y usualmente no me importa, pero me gusta saber de ustedes.

Soy ciertamente arrogante. Es un hecho por el cual, como he mencionado, no tengo amigos. Es triste y patético, pero de hecho este fic esta dedicado a tres personas.

De la primera no se nada.

De la segunda se que me ha visto pero me ignora.

La tercera….uh….no se como se puede amar a alguien tanto, y ser rechazado incluso en la amistad. A mi querida Kary la considero como algo muy importante para mi. Ahora solo le fastidio. Y creo que me odia. Lo cual tiene razón.

Por que, después de todo. Tengo algunas actitudes insoportables que me alejan de la gente.

Soy ambiciosa por que probablemente tengo autoestima baja. Y me gusta que me digan que toco bien el violín, que dibujo muy bien. Que soy muy inteligente, y que escribo muy bien.

Me he obligado a mejorar en todo eso. Por que tengo un vacio que trato de llenar.

Conozco la humildad. Por que la busque en el fracaso escolar hace tres años, cuando tire mi vida por el caño. Lamentablemente mi familia es de arrogantes también. Todos universitarios e intelectuales. Y culpo también a ellos por hacerme creer que puedo hacer las cosas mejores. O de hecho obligarme a recordar que soy parte de ellos.

Cosas mejores en este fanfic.

Pueden dejar de leer ahora. Como esas tres personas. Pueden también, seguir leyendo. Pues seguiré actualizado el 1, el 15 y el 30. Como siempre.

No diré ni una palabra mas. Y cuando se termine este fanfic. Como había prometido. No volveré a publicar nada.

Por supuesto no esperen la misma calidad en los últimos capítulos. Por que han derrotado mi espíritu y mi corazón. Y ahora. Que se que piensan que no merezco ni si quiera sus palabras. Me volveré la autora sacrificada, y muda, que solo pública las mierdas que le salen de la cabeza. Y le vale una mierda si lo leen.

Creo que sabia que esto iba a pasar. Quizás también estoy cansada de la actitud de algunos.

Gracias, Perdonen. Y se termina la discusión.

PD. ¿Sabían que cuando pienso en el suicidio, después pienso que aun no he terminado de publicar esta historia?. Ha…como prometerme a la nada, por que no se que sucederá después. Una lastima por que tenia nuevas ideas.


	18. Capitulo 15

Mis lectores por segunda vez y el capitulo esta abajo.

Siento mucho mi tontería. Mucha gente me ha escrito cosas muy ciertas estos últimos días. Y me hacen ver que no había razón para actuar así (me gustaría decir nombres, pero son demasiados!!!) . Solo fue un momento de locura en la cual me trago el estrés y la tristeza de otras cosas.

Tan fácil como que alguien me dijera un par de verdades. Esta historia no es ni si quiera tan buena. Eso es verdad. Yo también he leído mejores, como muchos de ustedes. Y quizás debería aprender de humildad y dejar por la paz que mi fic no alcanza el numero de reviews que siempre he envidiado de otras autoras.

Desconozco cual es la formula para hacerlo. Pero si se muy bien que hay un montón de gene que no tenia que mandarme sus explicaciones. Yo se que no todos tenemos internet en casa. Que algunos lo leen en el trabajo y cafes. O que llevan prisas. Lo se, lo se.

También se que otros tienen problemas mucho peores como yo. Y que se han levantado y que debería hacerlo por que no me queda de otra.

La soledad comenzó a llegar mi vida hace como dos años. Al principio no parecía ningún problema. Pero es hasta ahora, que muestro los síntomas de estarlo sintiendo. Como si no entendiera hasta muy tarde que la gente me abandono.

Pero esa clase de cosas ustedes no necesitan saber nada. No tiene nada de profesional el involucrar mi vida con el trabajo que hago en mi fic. Y me disculpo.

Por ello dejo aquí un capitulo para que me perdonen lo de la broma idiota del zombie.

Por cierto, hubo gente que me ofreció sus correos. . los borro a la hora de mandarlos. A toda esa gente, si quieren contactarme por msn : sufre_crucio hotmail. Com

Y para correo es sobreviviente_prohibido hotmail . com

+63+

"Creo que ésta es nuestra oportunidad", le murmuró la suave voz de Beneth en el oído.

Draco no se había movido en días debido al dolor y a las heridas, así que descansaba con los ojos cerrados. Pero aún perdido en su propio malestar, estaba al tanto de que el joven había estado complotando con los otros dos sujetos que, hasta ahora, continuaban desconocidos.

Abrió un ojo lentamente. Y cuando Beneth puso un dedo sobre sus labios, él asintió.

"¡Guardia!", gritó entonces. Draco cerró rápidamente el ojo y fingió seguir inconsciente.

"¿Qué quieres?", preguntó la nerviosa y alterada voz del hombre. Por cuestiones obvias, le habían negado el cambio de unidad; así que, en vez de participar en el gran evento que cambiaria la historia, se había quedado dentro de Azkaban, totalmente incomunicado, mientras el destino del mundo mágico se debatía a las puertas del banco.

"Creo que se está muriendo…", explicó Beneth con voz falsamente trémula.

"No lo sé, no puedo ver desde aquí. Tráiganlo a la luz…"

"Si lo movemos morirá".

"Pues entonces así será", dijo el carcelero con desesperación.

"Por que no viene adentro", sugirió el joven implorante.

El hombre pareció considerarlo durante varios minutos. "Está bien, está bien. Pero todos..., rápido, contra la pared".

Draco los escuchó hacerlo. Las llaves entraron a la cerradura y luego, la puerta se abrió. Una vez dentro, el carcelero caminó lentamente hasta Draco y se inclinó sobre él.

"No me parece que este muriendo", decía el carcelero. Su mano tocó la frente de Draco, que sin pensarlo, aprovechó el momento para aferrar su muñeca. "Qué demonios…"

Los tres hombres restantes, le cayeron encima. Forcejearon unos minutos interminables y entonces Draco vio a Beneth sacar la navaja que guardaba en su pantalón.

Con brutalidad, el joven de ojos verdes apuñaló al carcelero en el estómago. El hombre miró la mortal herida con expresión de horror y eso fue lo último que hizo antes de que Beneth le cortara la garganta.

La sangre escurrió como un río rojizo sobre el suelo. Aquel rostro muerto, con la cara de sorpresa y terror, quedo de cara a donde se hallaba Draco, quien volteó el rostro desesperado para no seguir mirándolo.

Los otros hombres salieron de inmediato de la celda y abrieron la puerta del pasillo un poco para mirar hacia fuera, dando vistazos furtivos mientras median la situación. Beneth tomó la chaqueta del difunto y la puso como almohada para Draco.

"Vendré por ti. A menos que quieras que te cargue..."

"Demasiado herido y embarazado para lograrlo", apuntó Draco.

Beneth asintió. Los tres hombres salieron apresurados por la puerta, pero segundos después, Beneth entró de nuevo. "Lo juro".

Draco le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa. No dudaba que el joven regresara por él, pero ciertamente no podía evitar pensar qué pasaría si otro guardia entrara a buscar al carcelero y lo encontrara muerto, con la garganta abierta y a Draco como único testigo.

Trató de serenarse. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna de la cual no recordaba las palabras exactas; horas después, la tonada se quedaría con él retumbando en las paredes de la celda vacías. El eco de su propia voz aportando como un coro a capela.

+63+

Horas después, Harry salió de su escondite para encontrar las reminiscencias de la batalla. _Batalla, no, s_e corrigió mentalmente, _masacre. _

En algún punto de la pelea, cuando el dragón había echo arder en llamas la tienda de Ollivander y varias calles más adelante, Harry había reconocido que seguir luchando era una idea terriblemente idiota y él, junto a otros dos, se habían escondido en el sótano de un local abandonado.

De haber sido otra la causa, habría peleado hasta al final, por supuesto. Pero ahora, su instinto de supervivencia había cambiado sus perspectivas en cuanto a ello. Ya no contaba con la misma despreocupada juventud que le había dado valor para enfrentarse a peligrosos mortífagos en las guerras raciales.

Tuvo que reconocer amargamente, que no había sido lo mismo. En ningún sentido. Merlín sabía que las heridas le dolían bastante, pero lo que lo torturaba sin tregua era el no haber sido suficientemente juicioso para saber esquivar los peligros.

Lentamente, la gente fue saliendo de diferentes puntos. Una mujer con el cabello chamuscado fue ayudada a bajar de un bote de basura. Y otro hombre fue rescatado de una coladera. Las túnicas estaban echas jirones. Algunas totalmente quemadas. Pero eran los rostros los que portaban todo signo de la miseria que había en las personas.

El gruñido lejano de una criatura, hizo que muchos temblaran y gritaran despavoridos, tirándose al suelo y ocultando la cabeza para ocultarse de la bestia que no veían. Los pasos de la bestia se alejaban.

La gente se congregó poco a poco mientras caminaban por la avenida. Harry dejó de seguirlos cuando una mano le sujetó el dobladillo lleno de lodo de su túnica y se encontró mirando a una joven mujer con heridas superficiales, pero que de todos modos no podía levantarse. Él y otros tomaron una puerta caída de entre los escombros y e improvisaron una camilla para cargarla.

Su desesperación fue grande cuando intentó encontrar rostros familiares entre la multitud. Fue un alivio encontrar a Neville, que sólo había perdido parte del bigote y que tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla que, desde ahora, portaría de por vida.

Juntos encontraron a los Weasleys. Ginny, Fred y George, no parecían haber tomado tan mal la batalla. Harry había visto varias veces luces multicolores de petardos y fuegos artificiales, estallando ferozmente sobre las cabezas de la gente, que sabía no podían ser obra de nadie más. Se dieron un fraternal abrazo de reconocimiento que significó mucho y que duró muy poco. Harry les perdonó todo en ese momento.

El Callejón Diagon era un desastre; un largo camino lleno de incendios difíciles de terminar y cientos de heridos pidiendo agua. Gente rota en crisis nerviosas que no dejaba de llorar llena de alegría o de angustia. Pero algo andaba mal. Los duendes se habían retractado hacia el banco. La gran puerta de entrada seguía abajo, pero ninguno de ellos estaba a la vista y no parecía lógico que hubieran cedido los derechos de la victoria. Lo cierto es que no habían encontrado ni un solo duende herido o muerto. Y Harry se preguntaba si los habían levantado antes del final o si realmente no habían tenido bajas.

Había una conmoción metros adelante y Harry, seguido de los Weasley y de Neville, fue hacia ella cargando una cubeta de agua.

Magos y brujas arremolinados alrededor de no otro que Blasie Zabini, quien portaba un rostro de total terror y asombro. Sus ojos perdidos en algún punto lejano, mientras la gente murmuraba excitada.

"¿Qué sucedió?", preguntó Harry desconcertado. Zabini lucía igual de maltratado que cualquiera, pero además de eso, no parecía más herido.

"Nada, que lo ha pisado un Gigante y ha vivido para contarlo…", respondió una mujer con tono casual, como si ella misma no lo creyera.

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo pueden decir que pasó?"

Un hombre mayor con calva miró hacia Harry. El poco cabello sobre sus orejas era de un gris blanquecino, pero estaba sucio y lleno de lodo con sangre seca.

"Yo lo vi pasar. Él estaba ahí mismo, cuando el gigante pasó corriendo sobre él. Y cuando nos acercamos, estaba tirado, pero vivo".

Varias personas alrededor murmuraron en acuerdo. Harry se inclinó sobre él.

"Vivió para contarlo, pero creo que quedó lunático…", dijo tratando de encontrar su mirada.

"¿No lo estarías tú también?", preguntó alguien entre la multitud.

Harry se encogió de hombros, le pasó la mano frente a los ojos y le dio de beber de la cubeta. Lentamente, Zabini recuperó el color de sus labios y salió de su ensoñación. Lagrimas escurrieron de sus ojos, pero Harry supo que estaría bien en poco tiempo.

"Ginny, tengo que ir a Azkaban", dijo Harry un minuto después.

"Iremos contigo, Harry. Danos un segundo para recuperar el aliento", respondió George.

Harry asintió, mientras trataba de calmar el ritmo agitado de su corazón. Pero entonces, por todo el callejón retumbo el sonido de trompetas y caracoles. La gente huyó despavorida, refugiándose en grupos de magos que aun tenían varitas.

"**ARRODILLENCE ESCLAVOS…", **dijo una voz que podía salir del mismo infierno, por lo que Harry podía decir.** "ARRODILLENCE ANTE **_**BLUCK**_** EL DESCUARTIZADOR. LIDER DE LOS DUENDES Y AZOTE DE LOS HUMANOS".**

Mucha gente se tiró al suelo, arrodillándose como se les había dicho, alzando las manos para pedir piedad y llorando a lágrima vivas que los dejaran vivir. Y de repente, la voz mística, poderosa y aterradora, se rompió en carcajadas, que lentamente se volvieron la voz aguda de cualquier duende.

"_**BUENA BROMA SEÑOR"**_

"**LO SÉ". **

En el fondo, se podían escuchar las risas divertidas de varios duendes, que salían de donde quiera que estuvieran escondidos. Luego, uno pidió silencio.

"**Atención, Magos y Brujas. Les habla Bluck Wekly, Presidente y director del banco mundial Gringotts, de Reino Unido. **

**He estado en este cargo no menos de ciento cincuenta años y creo que nunca me había visto en necesidad de dirigirme a su comunidad como lo hago ahora. Siento mi terrible sentido del humor en vísperas de lo que a sucedido. **

**Los duendes, hemos estado preparados para la guerra desde que nuestra raza fue creada y no hay enemigo que iguale nuestras fuerzas. Con excepción de sus ya lejanos antepasados en lo que ustedes llaman **_**La revuelta de los duendes**_**. **

**Como sea, el Consejo de Duendes ha llegado a la resolución de que los humanos, mágicos y no mágicos, pueden continuar sus vidas con tranquilidad. Pues los Duendes tienen tareas mucho más importantes que dominar el mundo. **

**Seguimos trabajando día y noche para sortear y terminar de reparar la destrucción que dejo atrás Lord Voldemort, así que pido paz entre nosotros. **

**Pero para asegurar que esto no siga pasando, el Consejo de Duendes me ha relevado de mi cargo como presidente y director, para darme un cargo aún más honorífico…"**, el duende pausó su discurso con orgullo. **"Seré, desde ahora, Ministro de Magia del Reino Unido".**

La gente estalló en gritos y el pánico se hizo general.

"**El primer Ministro no **_**humano**_** en la historia del mundo mágico según he escuchado. De cualquier forma, no están en posición de objetar tales términos a cambio de la libertad y el derecho a vivir". **

Magos y brujas enmudecieron de inmediato con el entendimiento de que aún jugaban con su suerte.

"**Bien, ahora me dirijo junto al Consejo hacia el Ministerio de Magia para tomar posesión oficial del cargo, que tengan un lindo día."**

Harry miró con sorpresa a sus amigos que lucían igual de desconcertados.

"Bueno, la buena noticia es que no pueden hundirnos más que Godfrey. Después de todo, saben de economía…", dijo Fred en tono casual.

George soltó una carcajada y que Ginny secundó. Harry comprendió, cuando comenzó a reír tan fuerte y tan profundo, que la risa se sentía como un descanso para su corazón angustiado, sus nervios de punta y sus pulmones llenos de humo.

Todo parecía tan estúpido en ese momento, que les fue imposible parar de reír durante varios minutos.

"Me pregunto donde esta el Ministro Godfrey…", dijo Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas.

Todos se encogieron de hombros y salieron hacia el Londres Muggle, que rápidamente se llenaba de andrajosos magos y brujas caminando en un penoso peregrinaje hasta pasar las barreras anti-aparición. Los Muggles que en ese momento estaban cerca del Callejón Diagon, miraban en silencio a la derrotada multitud.

+64+

Draco se sintió aliviado al ser levitado por Granger, Weasley y Beneth. Todos lucían desgastados, pero suficientemente saludables como para usar gran parte de su energía restante en la magia sin varita que usaban ahora para sacarlo.

Al igual que el Callejón Diagon, la prisión era un caos con gente yendo y viniendo de todas partes; los que aún permanecían encerrados en las celdas eran ayudados a salir a, lo que parecía ser, el mayor escape de Azkaban desde la segunda guerra.

En ese entonces, los prófugos habían sido un puñado de convictos seriales fieles seguidores de un loco megalómano. Pero esta vez, eran en su mayoría, una multitud de gente inocente arrestada por cuestiones políticas. Era todo un espectáculo aquél, en especial porque algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían decidido cobrar de vuelta los maltratos sufridos por los carceleros que aún quedaban en la prisión. Encerrados en la dirección, cinco pisos arriba, eran víctimas de furiosos ataques de ira y de viciosas maldiciones seriamente cuestionables en moralidad de la Orden.

El atrio de salida de la prisión se llenó rápidamente de gente que se empujaba para usar las chimeneas. Los prisioneros menos convencionales, o los más desesperados, peleaban por remos y botes para ir por mar.

Estaban tan cerca de la salida, que Draco tuvo que secarse las lágrimas solitarias que habían resbalado sin permiso por sus ojos, llenas de un alivio indescriptible que era causado por la esperanza de saber que quizás pronto estaría de nuevo con Harry y con los bebés, a salvo.

Draco alzó la mirada tan pronto como los Duendes comenzaron a salir de las chimeneas. La gente retrocedió asustada y su cuerpo se estremeció atemorizado. Luego, al posar los ojos en Harry, que venía detrás, su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido, que casi podía jurar que cada palpitar podía ser oído por todo el que estuviera en aquel salón.

Potter corrió de inmediato hacia ellos, sus manos inquietas quisieron tocarlo varias veces, pero pareció inseguro de hacerlo por temor a hacer mas daño del que ya había causado. Sin embargo, Draco alzó la mano con rapidez y Harry se apresuro a tomarla. En ese momento, ambos se perdieron delante de toda esa gente. Harry se inclinó sobre el y unió lentamente sus labios. Draco sintió aquella suavidad como una gratificante bienvenida al mundo. Un beso tan delicado y tan inseguro que mandó a ambos escalofríos de necesidad.

"¡Potter!", gritó Jack.

El hechizo se rompió. Harry compartió una sonrisa con Draco, antes de que el pequeño que corría hacia ellos los alcanzara. Abrió sus brazos y el niño se ocultó en ellos tanto como Harry podía cubrirlo.

Draco les dio una mirada de agradecimiento a los tres hombres que ahora, estaba seguro, eran los únicos, además de ellos, con la capacidad de procrear. Sus nombres habían permanecido desconocidos hasta el final, pero había una amable expresión en sus rostros ahora que estaban acompañados de su hija adolescente.

"Muy bien, ¡atención! Todos deben ir a Ministerio en este mismo momento", anunció el duende más cercano a ellos.

La gente se quejó de inmediato, pero callaron cuando la mágica criatura alzó la mano.

"Sabemos que quieren regresar a sus hogares y a sus familiares, pero es importante hacer una revisión para liberar sus papeles en el Ministerio de Magia. Creemos que algunos sentenciados de por vida, por crímenes no relacionados al ex-Ministro Godfrey, pueden encontrar la situación perfecta para darse a la fuga."

Todos parecieron entender quienes eran estos sentenciados. Mortifagos entre la multitud, quizás. Y ese reconocimiento hizo que la gente acudiera convencida al Ministerio.

"¿Qué tan mal está?", preguntó Harry mientras trataba de consolar el llanto de Jack sobre su hombro.

Beneth compartió una mirada con Harry por unos minutos. "Bastante mal…"

Harry miró los rostros de sus amigos, que lo confirmaron con un asentimiento. El temor regreso al brillo de sus ojos, pero Draco no pudo seguir viéndolos pues una punzada de dolor lo había mandando con un grito hacia la inconsciencia.

+64+

"¿Él esta qué?", preguntó Harry con la boca abierta.

El sanador lo miró con lástima unos segundos. "Embarazado, tiene cuatro meses…"

Harry se sintió perdido. Miró a Jack envuelto en chamarras y acostado en las duras sillas de San Mungo. Hermione, débil y cansada, le acariciaba el cabello con paciencia, mientras Ron la abrazaba a su cuerpo intercalando besos sobre sus mejillas.

Él negó con la cabeza sin palabras, repentinamente no sabía que decir. El sanador pareció comprender que Harry necesitaría unos minutos para procesar completamente la noticia. Y guardó silencio paciente.

"¿Cómo…?", preguntó confundido. El Sanador pareció abochornado y comprendió que había formulado una pregunta idiota. "No puede ser…"

Lentamente, y como despertando de un sueño, Harry sintió un poco de desconcierto mientras una alegría, que no sabía si debía sentir, llegaba poco a poco hasta él.

"¿Pero, está bien?"

El sanador bajó la mirada. "¿No prefiere sentarse?"

Harry olvidó el orgullo y felicidad que sabía, no debía de sentir, y a sintió cansadamente mientras el hombre lo conducía a un asiento varios metros alejado del resto.

"Es una situación delicada, señor Potter. En especial, con nosotros sabiendo tan poco sobre el tema. Hay libros por supuesto…"

Harry quería decirle que olvidara las introducciones y que fuera al punto de inmediato.

"El escaneo de rutina que realizamos reveló que la placenta fue recorrida cinco centímetros de su lugar original. Hemos revisado detenidamente sobre esto en los libros, y es…un poco delicado".

"¿Los golpes la han movido?", Harry sintió el inicio de lágrimas picarle los ojos.

El hombre asintió. "Por ahora la placenta no es más que una bola de energía poco más grande que su puño, la cual alberga al diminuto cuerpo en gestación. La teoría sobre la magia del bebé, indica que ésta se aloja arriba del estomago de los hombres. En el caso de su compañero, se ha distendido hacia a un espacio que compromete sus órganos vitales, si la dejamos entrar en desarrollo…"

"¿Qué…?", preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos y el alma hasta los pies.

"Hasta ahora, esta situación se presentó en el desmayo. Pero puede conducir a complicaciones aún más….infortunadas. Puede llevarlo a la muerte." El Sanador se aclaró la garganta. "En casos normales, el bebé se desarrolla hasta cierto punto, ya que el espacio queda limitado, y se producen partos prematuros. En este caso, el feto crecería apretado, en un espacio tan limitado, que la magia iría apartando lentamente los órganos vitales hasta colapsarlos".

Harry se limpió las lágrimas y asintió. Así había sido con Jack, quien a los ocho meses tuvo que ser _arrancado_ de las entrañas de Draco para que ambos pudieran sobrevivir.

"Como verá, es un embarazo de alto riesgo que aún estamos a tiempo de terminar…"

"¿Un aborto?", preguntó Harry entristecido.

El Sanador asintió. "Tiene que tomar la decisión correcta, es demasiado peligroso continuar bajo estas condiciones. Ahora, estoy seguro de que quiere hablarlo con su pareja. Si tienen dudas, no duden en llamarme".

+66+

Harry había mirado el suelo por varios minutos ya. El silencio era terrible y se extendía pesado por la habitación, interrumpido sólo a veces por el sonido amortiguado de las maquinas, que echaban vapor de vez en cuando, silbaban y se movían cada ciertos minutos.

Le molestaba que Draco no dijera absolutamente nada, que no estuviera derramando tantas lágrimas como Harry había echo desde que había recibido la noticia del sanador días antes. Y que su rostro no mostrara emoción alguna, sino ese semblante vacío e indescifrable que no le había visto en años.

"Dices que esto es mi decisión…"

Harry lo había dicho. No parecía justo que él participara en esto si, después de todo, Draco no había querido tener otro bebé desde el principio. Muy en el fondo también sabía que no quería ser participe de la decisión por temor a no ser capaz de cargarla en su propia conciencia. Lo había dicho por que no quería sufrir al tomar la decisión incorrecta.

Asintió, patético y silencioso. Draco lo consideró durante varios minutos. Y, después, él también asintió pasando la mano derecha sobre su vientre, con cuidado.

"No me desharé de el…"

Harry volteó a verlo sorprendido. "No creo que me hayas comprendido. Los riesgos son muy altos…tú…"

"No me importa. Yo no creo que entiendas lo que pasé en Azkaban, no estabas ahí para sentir cuantas ganas de vivir tiene este ser…"

Al oírlo, el dolor dentro de su pecho fue terrible y un nudo se formó dentro de su garganta.

"Cambié de opinión", agregó apresurado. "Yo no quiero perderte…"

"No puedes, ya tomé mi decisión".

"Pensé que comprenderías que estás en peligro y tomarías la decisión correcta…"

"Hace mucho que esto dejó de ser sobre nosotros, Harry", dijo Draco lentamente mirando hacia las maquinas para esquivar su mirada. "¿Cómo esta Jack?"

"¡No!", dijo exaltado. "No cambies de tema".

"No lo había deseado al inicio, pero sentir esa energía dentro de mi cuerpo…, sentir la magia… No, no lo haré…, no me desharé de él", terminó Draco frunciendo el ceño. "¡Dijiste que respetarías mi decisión! ¿Es acaso por que siempre pensaste que dejaría que me lo quitaran?"

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo decir nada, así que sólo negó con la cabeza.

"Mientras haya una pequeña oportunidad, no me rendiré…"

Harry cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se dobló sobre sí mismo en la silla ocultando silenciosas lágrimas que corrieron a raudales por sus mejillas. El rubio alcanzó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero apenas sus dedos rozaron la piel tibia, se retiró.

Draco se hundía entre las sábanas del hospital, mientras Harry lloraba quietamente en la silla.

+67+

"…entonces Miffi jugó toda la tarde con sus amigos, hasta que fue hora de irse a la camita."

Draco sonrió mientras cerraba el libro. Jack estaba profundamente dormido sobre la cama del hospital, acurrucado sobre su regazo.

Harry tenía la cabeza recargada sobre su mano izquierda. Pero reaccionó cuando la lectura dejó de escucharse y se acomodó mejor en el sillón junto a la cama.

"Lo retiraré…", murmuró. Draco alzó una mano y negó.

"Déjalo, no me molesta".

Harry suspiró cansado, perdiendo la mirada en la habitación que no había abandonado a menudo en las últimas semanas y que no dejaría aunque la decisión de Draco aún le doliera en el alma.

El silencio parecía haberse instalado entre ambos, desde entonces. Y cualquier espacio que no fuera salvado por la plática infantil de Jack, era como una lenta tortura para ambos. De vez en cuando, Harry intentaba llenarlo también, pero el dolor siempre presente en su pecho parecía enmudecerlo sin remedio.

Las horas pasaban lentas, dentro de la habitación. Pero los días, sin embargo, se desvanecían con rapidez. Pronto fue demasiado tarde para terminar con aquella locura, ya no había marcha atrás; sólo quedaba confiar en esa pequeña oportunidad.

De improviso, Draco saltó con sorpresa. Harry salió de sus cavilaciones para mirarlo con preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿te duele algo?"

El rubio negó con la cabeza, se recargó mejor sobre la almohada y esperó unos segundos. Al cabo de un tiempo, volvió a parecer sorprendido. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"¿Qué es?", preguntó Harry con desesperación.

"Ven aquí", murmuró Draco, recordando con ese gesto que Jack continuaba dormido. Harry se acercó con sigilo. El rubio le tomó de la mano y después, la llevó sobre su vientre ahora extendido.

Harry esperó un poco. Y lo sintió: La pequeña patadita que jugó en la palma de su mano.

Harry pareció sorprendido y buscó con emoción los ojos de Draco. Parecía que habían pasado una eternidad sin sentir la alegría que los invadía cada vez que sentían a Jack hacer lo mismo. Y ahora, este nuevo bebé los alegraba de la misma forma. Una sonrisa contagiosa se extendió en ambos, amando secretamente las sensaciones tan maravillosas que un simple movimiento dentro podía producirles.

Y, sólo entonces, cuando Harry entendió lo que no había podido comprender un mes atrás, Draco y él estuvieron de nuevo en armoniosa sintonía. Sus corazones palpitando a un mismo ritmo, totalmente excitados.

Ahora entendía perfectamente.

El dolor desapareció de inmediato y el amor lo consumió. Tanta felicidad sólo para los dos. El riesgo valía la pena, si podrían tener otro más.

Harry bajó la mano un poco para acariciar un Jack dormido que ignoraba estar tan cerca de un ser fraternal, solo centímetros más arriba, separados sólo por la suave piel de Draco.

Era increíble que pudiera repartir una sola mano en las tres cosas que supo, siempre amararía con toda su alma. Podía sentirlos conectados como nunca antes y estaba seguro de que Draco podía sentirlo también.

Se inclinó más sobre ellos, hasta que pudo sentarse en la cama. Y con una sola mirada hacia los labios de Draco, lo besó.

Todo tenía que salir bien.

**Citas importantes.**

"Nosotros no escribimos por que queramos.., escribimos por que tenemos que hacerlo."  
.Morgan

"La peor cosa de ser un artista (escritor, pintos, músico) te puede hacer, seria que te hiciera un poco infeliz constantemente." J. D. Salinger

"Me tomo quince años para descubrir que no tengo talento para escribir, pero no me pude rendir por que para ese entonces ya era demasiado famoso." Robert Benchley

"Escribir es el trabajo mas difícil en el mundo. He sido albañil y conductor de camión y te diré- como si no te lo hubieran dicho ya un millón de veces- que escribir es más difícil. Más solitario. Y noble y mas enriquecedor." -Harlan Ellison

"escribir no es necesariamente algo de cual estar avergonzado, pero hazlo en privado y lávate las manos después". Robert A. Heinlein

"La cualidad que hace a un hombre querer escribir y ser leído es esencialmente un deseo por el auto exhibicionismo y el masoquismo. Como uno de estos sujetos que tienen la presión de sacarse su cosa y mostrarla en la calle.". - James Jones

"Una hoja de papel en blanco es la manera de Dios, de decirnos que difícil es ser Dios". -Sidney Sheldon

"Escribir es tan difícil que siento que los escritores. Habiendo tenido el infierno en la tierra. Van a escapar cualquier castigo en el mas allá."-Jessamyn West

"Todos morimos, la meta no es vivir por siempre, la meta es crear algo que si lo haga."--Chuck Palahniuk


	19. Chapter 16

+68+

A los cinco meses y medio de embarazo, las cosas no estaban bien. El dolor en el abdomen era demasiado, incluso más que su propia voluntad. Su piel estaba tan extendida, cerca de su pecho, tan sensible, que el viento más ligero y fantasmal causaba agonía.

Su cuerpo había comenzado muy pronto a rechazar al bebé dentro de él. Ahora sufría de fiebres y escalofríos, calambres en las entrañas y también de sangrado interno.

Se podría decir que su cuerpo amoratado no era una imagen muy alentadora, pero había dejado de preocuparle ahora que vivía la mitad del tiempo sumergido en la inconciencia; y el resto se la pasaba en lágrimas, ensangrentando las camisas de Harry con vómito sabor metálico.

Todo su interior era un desastre que los Sanadores peleaban por restablecer todos los días. Draco no quería hacer sufrir a Harry también, pero era inevitable porque no se iba de su lado, aunque él se lo pidiera.

Al final, les habían vuelto a hacer tomar una decisión sobre la vida de ambos —Draco y el bebé. Las probabilidades de tener que escoger a uno de los dos eran altas y habían tenido una discusión monumental al respecto en el único momento consciente de Draco.

Harry había enfurecido, gritado, e incluso estallado el inmobiliario. El rubio, por su parte, se había sumergido en gemidos de nuevo, una vez que había logrado que Harry le prometiera que escogerían al bebé, en lugar de salvarlo a él.

Harry no quería volver a tener que tomar una decisión parecida en toda su vida. Estaba destrozado tanto como su compañero, pero su dolor no podía ser aliviado con pociones, ni anestesia. A veces, su coraje sobrepasaba sus propios límites y tenía que salir apresurado para encontrar una cura para sí mismo.

Las lágrimas resbalan, pero no se llevan lejos nada de eso. Así que recoge el hábito de George de fumar en las escaleras de emergencias —metálicas, oscuras y solitarias— unos minutos suficientes mientras el cigarrillo se consume y lo deja recomponerse. Quizás fuma para recibir el agridulce alivio de la nicotina o, tal vez, sólo para escapar de la escena que poco a poco se derrumba a su alrededor.

Cuando llega mayo, se cumplen seis meses. Draco empeora casi a diario; ahora sus susurros son alucinaciones subconscientes o, al menos, eso creen los Sanadores. Ron opina que aquello, son puros balbuceos sin sentido.

Con los días, sin embargo, cobran importancia. A veces, es un simple suspiro bañado en sudor con los ojos firmemente apretados y, entonces, Draco murmura tan suave un _no me dejes._ Harry le toma la mano enternecido, y le responde con firmeza que nunca lo hará. Su corazón se aprieta, porque una parte de él quiere huir despavorido, como si no pareciera comprender las maravillas de la paternidad en los embarazos.

Días después, Draco le pregunta con los ojos abiertos como está el clima. Él sale corriendo por el hospital para poder ver la calle de Londres bañada en la luz de una mañana muy soleada. No hay parques cerca de San Mungo, pero es suficiente con que Harry vea los setos de flores en una ventana para obtener la idea.

Cuando vuelve, Harry le dice que el día está hermoso; que las flores abrieron sus botones y que todo en su pequeño huerto en el bosque, aquel en el cual plantaron zanahorias la temporada pasada, se encuentra rebosante. La realidad es que el pedazo de tierra está infestado de hiedras y todas las rosas han muerto, excepto una de color rojo, que tiene una plaga encima.

Draco sonríe en sueños y pesadillas, quizás imaginando que puede ver lo que Harry le cuenta. Eso hace que Harry se sienta culpable esa noche y viaje durante horas hasta el lugar para ponerlo en orden.

Los rayos del amanecer se filtran entre la capa de árboles, pero Harry logra quitar las hiervas y la plaga infestada. Regresa a la Madriguera lleno de lodo y tierra enterrada en las uñas, pero satisfecho y tan exhausto, que después del desayuno se tumba en la cama —como no ha hecho en mucho tiempo— para tomar una siesta.

Pasan un par de tensas semanas y Draco no vuelve a decir una palabra. Harry comienza a sentir el pánico bullendo dentro de él. La desesperación aumenta en cada minuto y cada hora en silencio. Harry llega a creer que eso es todo, que no volverá a oír su voz, porque Draco morirá cuando saquen al bebé.

Y entonces, en vuelto en ese miedo corrupto, piensa que entonces nunca podrá querer al bebé; el piensa que nunca podrá verlo a los ojos, ni ser capaz de no culparlo silenciosamente. Harry siente que nunca logrará superar esto y que al final, uno de sus hijos lo odiará.

La pérdida se encuentra ya asentada en su estómago, como si empezara un funeral con el cuerpo que aún respira en frente de sus ojos. De forma inexorable, acepta que la caricia de la muerte le toque. Tanto, que sabe una parte suya se irá para siempre en el mismo momento que Draco se vaya.

Sus amigos le ayudan cuanto pueden; cuidan a Jack, y lo traen de vez en cuando. Algunas veces Harry va a verlos a ellos, pero nunca es suficiente el tiempo. El niño los extraña a ambos, se nota en sus ojos o en la manera que se aferra a sus brazos al despedirse; pero es difícil repartir el tiempo sin sentir que mientras está lejos, Draco puede morir.

Enfermo de preocupaciones y hundido en su propia miseria, Harry casi se pierde de las pequeñas palabras. Pero ha esperado esto por semanas y cuando lo escucha, regresa de inmediato a la realidad.

La tensión en su cuello hace que le duela tanto como la mandíbula. Y entonces es conciente de que no puede hablar mucho, o de lo contrario, sabe que perderá el control y se echará a llorar como un niño pequeño. Aun así, hace su mejor esfuerzo sorbiendo las lágrimas como puede y limpiando sus ojos cansados.

"Estoy aquí, Draco."

"_Escocia…"_

"Perdón ¿Qué has dicho?, ¿puedes decirlo más alto?"

Draco niega con los ojos cerrados mientras se revuelve en las mantas; sus labios se mueven, pero no hay muchos sonidos viniendo de ellos. Harry le toma la mano, listo para llorar, pero Draco se la quita con un jalón hasta ponerla sobre su abdomen y quejarse de inmediato.

"Du…duele…" gime con claridad.

"Lo sé, no te toques. Es peor para ti," dice Harry con una sonrisa forzada.

"Escocia…, Escocia…"

"¿Qué dices, Draco?" pregunta Harry con desconcierto.

"Escocia….yo…, mi madre."

"¿Tu madre vivía en Escocia?"

Draco asiente frunciendo el ceño, cuando un nuevo dolor lo aborda. Se mantiene quieto unos minutos, tragando saliva lentamente; de un momento a otro, parece más lúcido en sus movimientos y Harry le limpia el rostro para retirarle el sudor.

"Escocia, Harry…"

"¿Qué tiene Escocia?"

"Nosotros…, quiero vivir ahí," Draco abre los ojos, humedecidos por lagrimas que escurren lentamente. Están rojos e hinchados, pero también grises y llenos de vida. "Agua…"

Harry asiente con un poco de alivio, sirve un vaso de la jarra cercana y le ayuda a beber un pequeño trago. Sus labios están secos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Tú que crees?" pregunta Draco con el ceño fruncido.

Harry vuelve a sonreír de repente. Su risa, sin embargo, cambia en un momento a lamentos, hasta que está llorando de nuevo.

"Deja de llorar Potter… Aún no me he muerto."

Es un alivio increíble que Draco tenga esa mejora tan repentina. Y, a partir de ese momento, se mantiene lúcido durante el sexto mes. Se queja todo el tiempo de dolores horribles, y casi siempre está de mal humor, pero pronto se anima a recibir a Jack de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Después de meditarlo, deciden explicarle que tendrá un hermano o hermana muy pronto; y cuando el Sanador les revela que se trata de un varón, no pueden posponerlo más. De alguna manera, Jack lo ha sospechado desde siempre, así que todo está bien con él. No parece perturbado ante la idea y, de hecho, se ve muy entusiasta.

Casi al final de la última semana de mayo, los Sanadores también toman una decisión. Es momento del parto.

La labor de parto se convierte en una pesadilla casi de inmediato, descubren tan pronto como el Sanador abre la boca.

"La tasa de mortalidad en niños prematuros, durante el primer año de vida, es más alto de lo normal. Su hijo necesitará un seguimiento médico y una atención inmediata a cualquier tipo de condiciones; además, debo decirles que el sesenta por ciento de niños prematuros sufren de discapacidades a largo plazo, como enfermedades pulmonares crónicas, ceguera, sordera, problemas de neuro-desarrollo, y discapacidad mágica."

Ambos jóvenes se miran consternados. El Sanador asiente jugueteando con su pluma de águila antes de comparar sus notas a la luz de las farolas. Guardan un silencio incómodo unos minutos; y entonces, Harry suspira abrumado.

"Pero nuestro problema más cercano es que el bebé sufra una falla respiratoria; en especial el suyo, que es muy prematuro. Estamos casi seguros de que su bebé presentará uno de estos padecimientos en cualquier momento después de haber nacido. Los síntomas más obvios serian que si observan al bebé ponerse de un tono azulado, o tiene problemas al respirar, ronquidos y extremidades hinchadas, le comuniquen al Sanador."

"¿Y el parto?" pregunta Harry algo mareado.

"El procedimiento es…delicado. Los Sanadores no estamos acostumbrados a abrir, cortar, y cocer a la gente como el método Muggle indica. Pero el procedimiento de extracción mágico será llevado a cabo con total cuidado, y no quedará ninguna cicatriz, aún cuando de hecho, nuestro Sanador tenga las manos hundidas dentro de su vientre."

Draco palidece entonces, recordando el primer parto. El Sanador Thomson había explicado que esa era una técnica _shamanica haitiana_ para curar enfermedades y que era tan simple como meter las manos dentro del cuerpo sin cortar; y hacer el trabajo a ciegas. De sólo recordar la escena en la cual pudo ver unas manos sumergidas en su vientre y la sangre saliendo de ningún lugar, siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Harry asiente en silencio, y luego mira a su compañero en la cama. Le sonríe tranquilamente y le toma la mano con cariño. "Estaremos preparados," dice.

Era 23 de junio cuando Harry y Draco entraron al quirófano. Una de las cosas que a veces diferenciaba al mundo mágico del Muggle, era que en el último dejaban presenciar, a los familiares, los procedimientos médicos o, también, aportar magia durante ellos.

Incluso aunque no se lo hubiera permitido, Harry abría insistido. Era el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, después de todo; y éste era delicado, especial y, por supuesto, esperado. A veces parecía absurdo que unos días fueran la diferencia. Jack había nacido a los ocho meses y no habían tenido grandes complicaciones; quizás era pequeño y un poco delgado, pero su desarrollo se había dado de forma normal.

A este bebé, sin embargo, no le serían nada fáciles las cosas. Lo que Harry deseaba más, en todo el mundo, era el tenerlo saludable, contento y vivo. Y por eso, días antes del parto, le había pasado por la mente la posibilidad de preparar _Felix Felicis_. Harry reconocía que sin la ayuda de Draco al prepararla, más bien la habría echado a perder.

Por otro lado, quizás no necesitaran la ayuda de la magia para amarlo; pues, después de todo, ese era el principio para protegerlo del mundo y no los efectos de ninguna poción, por muy efectiva que esta fuera. _Todo estará bien,_ se repetía con seguridad.

El Sanador de San Mungo prepara sus manos en hierbas. Los demás, dentro de la sala, escriben runas que nadie se molesta en traducir. Otro sanador, mira un esquema del cuerpo humano como si fuera un mapa de navegación. Después de dar un vistazo a su alrededor, Harry siente que va a vomitar de inmediato; pero Draco respira agitado de los nervios, y mejor se controla.

"Practiqué en un cadáver," sonríe el sanador antes de empezar. "Debo confesar que estoy emocionado; es la primera vez en seiscientos años que se realiza un parto masculino en el hospital."

"¿Podría concentrarse?" gime Draco exaltado.

"Bien," dice el Sanador con fastidio.

Es aterrador. Las manos del hombre desaparecen despacio apenas toca la piel, como sumergidas en una herida inexistente. La sangre brota por todos lados, procedente de un lugar desconocido, el color rojo escurriendo por el borde de su abdomen. Y los músculos de sus brazos, que se pierden dentro del vientre, se tensan como si tuviera las manos alrededor de algo.

La palpación es demasiado para Draco. Su respiración se agita de pronto y, antes de que pueda gritar despavorido, una enfermera le hace tragar una solitaria cucharada de poción que la deja inconciente. Después de eso, el procedimiento continúa.

Harry observa aterrado la hemorragia que parece no detenerse.

"Ya lo tengo. Preparen mantas, y hagan el hechizo burbuja…" indica el Sanador.

Una mujer agita la varita de inmediato, y los objetos salen volando mágicamente hasta su posición. La burbuja se crea justo encima, mientras que el Sanador suspira.

"Bien…" se prepara. "A la cuenta de tres. Uno…, dos…, tres… Ya, ya."

El sanador saca las manos con fuerza. Tiene tomado al bebé de los pies y, de inmediato, otro sanador lo sujeta para tomarlo; un tercero corta el cordón umbilical y otro más lo sumerge en la burbuja, que se ajusta delicadamente a la entrada de sus manos. La mujer mete las manos después con las toallas y corren juntos hasta un cunero cercano.

De inmediato, comienzan a limpiarlo y Harry mira confundido la acción desde un segundo plano. Quiere tocar a su hijo, pero un equipo independiente de Sanadores se ocupan de él y lo rodean por completo. Harry ni siquiera puede verlo entre la multitud.

"Ahora…procederé a remover la placenta y los residuos. Los músculos no volverán a su tensión original, nótese que el interior es un desastre; pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer que una poción no restablezca en unos días."

El Sanador vuelve sus manos al interior de Draco y sigue hurgando un momento.

"Sanador Miller," llama una enfermera. "El bebé tiene complicaciones respiratorias, si no le damos una poción para limpiar sus vías…"

"¿Pues qué espera?" pregunta el otro con hastío.

Harry siente que está a punto de desmayarse. Corre hasta al cunero, en donde los Sanadores revisan a su hijo con sus varitas, haciendo movimientos frenéticos. La mujer corre por un gotero y lo aplica de inmediato en la garganta del bebé. Harry puede verlo ahora, tiene un color azulado y rojizo a causa de la sangre. Parece no respirar.

"Oh, dios… Por favor…" dice Harry nervioso.

"Tengo problemas, la hemorragia interna no se detiene," menciona el Sanador Miller, llamando a su compañero. "Pásame mi varita."

Harry voltea hacia atrás, Draco parece pálido también. En un minuto se coloca a su lado, y acaricia su frente con preocupación.

"Draco, por favor, resiste… Por favor…" murmura con la garganta apretada por el dolor.

"Señor Potter, necesitamos que venga aquí."

Harry regresa al cunero de inmediato. El bebé sigue poniéndose cada vez más morado y siente que el alma se le cae hasta a los pies. Su pequeño y diminuto bebé no respira. Harry abre la boca impactado, tratando de articular palabra; pero no logra emitir sonido alguno, la impresión que el verlo le causa abruma.

"Por favor, ponga sus manos sobre su frente…" indica la Sanadora.

Él la obedece sin rechistar. Y aunque no alcance a comprender qué sentido tiene aquello, sus dedos acarician la delicada superficie en la que, por cierto, se pueden apreciar las venas irrigando la piel. Lo toca con un simple movimiento, suave y muy despacio.

"No retire su mano. El bebé necesita su energía en este momento para regresar, no se asuste si siente algo."

Harry, aunque lo intentara, no puede retirar los dedos. Está tan consternado, que sólo atina a mirarle. La Sanadora y sus compañeros, mueven las varitas alrededor haciendo que luces verdes y azules se deslicen cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo. Un hormigueo le acaricia los dedos. Lentamente, la intensidad del hechizo que emplean hace que las articulaciones de la mano comiencen a doler.

Harry cierra los ojos unos minutos. Y luego, un rayo violeta comienza a escurrir entre el azul y el verde. El violeta recorre la mano de Harry y, de ella, extrae el propio color de su magia, amarillo intenso. Otra pequeña descargar y la magia violeta comienza a latir por sí misma

El bebé lanza una bocanada de aire profunda. Y, de repente, está llorando tan fuerte y claro, que Harry se ríe nervioso.

"Shhh" le consuela sorprendido, como si lo que acababa de pasar fuera sólo un mal sueño. Luego, asustado recuerda a Draco y voltea de inmediato.

Los Sanadores siguen sobre él, moviendo las varitas y lanzando embrujos por todos lados. Voltea a mirar a la Sanadora con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No puede ayudarles," le aclara ella para calmarlo. "Y el bebé lo necesita aquí…"

El asiente sintiéndose derrotado, el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho y la garganta apretada de tan seca. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, remojando la túnica blanca del hospital.

"Smith…" dice el Sanador principal. Su asistente asiente en comprensión agitando su varita en círculos y luego formando ochos en el aire.

"Muy bien…, eso debe servir…"

Harry voltea a mirar a la pequeña criatura, que se agitaba debajo de sus dedos. Lo han envuelto en mullidas toallas, y unas pinzas siguen sujetando su cordón recién cortado. El bebé continúa llorando potentemente, recordando su presencia y agitando sus pequeños puños.

"Bien…" vuelve a decir el Sanador Miller. "Ahora sacare las manos. Estén listos."

Lo hace con cierta delicadeza. Su compañero limpia con toallas ayudado con una poción morada. El vientre de Draco queda como si nada hubiera pasado. Redondo e hinchado. Y él respira tranquilo, perdido en sus sueños.

"Bravo…" dice el sanador Miller con un suspiro. "Lo logramos…"

Todos comienzan a aplaudir satisfechos de si mismos. Y Harry sonríe cuando empiezan a felicitarlo.

Lo habían logrado, los tres lo habían logrado. Ahora tenía bajo su mano a su segundo hijo varón. Pero estaba tan feliz como si fuera el primero.

"Eres hermoso," le susurra con delicadeza. "En serio, lo eres…"

+70+

Draco estaba despierto cuando Jack y Harry entraron. La burbuja del bebé se cerraba alrededor de sus brazos y el pequeño descansaba pacíficamente entre sus manos.

"¿No es adorable?" preguntó Draco en un murmullo cansado.

Harry se sentó sobre la cama y Jack gateó hasta estar cerca, aunque no lo suficiente para perturbar la burbuja donde el diminuto bebé dormía.

Era increíblemente pequeño. Su piel era tan delgada, que en muchas partes podían verse sus venas rojas y palpitantes. Su rostro estaba contraído en un puchero y una delgada mata de cabello negro se levantaba en un curioso copete. De sus pañales, sobresalían unas delgadas y pequeñas piernitas.

"Es tan pequeño…" dijo Harry en un suspiro.

Draco asintió. El cuerpo entero del bebé cabía en la palma de su mano. E incluso sobraban centímetros. Su respiración era estable y profunda, pero ellos sabían que era el efecto de la burbuja. Jack se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su papá. Su mano trazó la burbuja lentamente.

"Hola," dijo con timidez. "Me llamo Jack,"

Draco curvó los labios y Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

"Potter, ¿yo estuve en una de estas?" preguntó Jack señalando la burbuja que lo separaba de su hermano.

"No," dijo Harry divertido. "Pero eras casi igual de pequeño…"

Jack frunció el ceño como si no lo creyera, así que volteó a buscar los ojos de Draco, quien sólo asintió.

"Pero ya soy grande, ¿no?" Jack sonrió autosuficiente y ligeramente arrogante. "No te preocupes Sam, también crecerás…"

"¿Sam?" preguntó Harry con una ceja levantada.

"¡Así se llama!" dijo Jack como si aquello fuera obvio. Draco se encogió de hombros ante la mirada interrogativa.

"El bebé aún no tiene nombre…"

"No, pero tiene cara de Sam, de todos modos," dijo Jack sonriendo. "¿Cuándo podré tocarlo? ¡Quiero tocarlo!"

"Puedes hacerlo, pero tienes que ser muy, muy cuidadoso."

El niño asintió vigorosamente.

"Pon tu mano, y tranquilamente hazla pasar a través…" dijo Draco.

Jack lo hizo, con la ternura natural de un niño. Su mano sobrepasó la barrera que los separaba y, lentamente, tocó su frente suave y tersa. El bebé apenas lo sintió y se retorció en sueños.

Después de eso, no había mundo afuera de la habitación; ni para Jack, ni para Harry.

+71+

Draco estaba sorprendido. Apenas unos días entrando el séptimo mes, ya podía ver la mejora. El bebé había crecido con sorprendente rapidez una vez que no había estorbos para detener su desarrollo.

Era un alivio saber que incluso podrían sacarlo antes de su incubadora y llevarlos a casa a ambos. Por su parte, la señora Weasley había comenzado a enseñarle el preescolar a Jack, así que todos estaban haciendo progresos.

Afuera, las cosas se restablecían lentamente. Era como ver el cielo aclararse después de una muy larga tormenta, el rocío aún fresco sobre la hierba, y el goteo constante en los árboles formando esplendor de mil colores que se rompía de pronto al toque de los rayos soleados.

Y por eso, era sencillo recargarse en las almohadas y tratar de conciliar el sueño. Draco miró hacia a burbuja del bebé, dos pequeños ojos verdes lo miraron de vuelta. Dio un salto sorprendido y el bebé movió el puño en respuesta.

Sus ojos desenfocados miraron apenas el movimiento, más que las formas, pero Draco lo atrajo hacia su pecho.

Los Sanadores aseguraban que la burbuja le transmitía los latidos del corazón de su padre, para que el pequeño durmiera con tranquilidad. Pero, últimamente, había sido el sonido del alocado ritmo de Jack, quien monopoliza la burbuja apenas entraba a la habitación.

El bebé suspiró y luego gimió un poco. Draco le acarició las manitas y, entonces, el pequeño le atrapó el dedo de inmediato. El rubio sonrió enternecido.

Desde el primer momento que había puesto los ojos sobre su bebé, supo que se había enamorado de por vida. Ahora que tenía edad para comprender el milagro, le parecía increíble que él, o Harry tuvieran el poder, la bendición, o lo que fuera, para tenerlos a ellos.

No supo cuán afortunados eran cuando estaba embarazado de Jack. Diablos, que incluso no lo sabía cuando nació. No estaban listos y tenían miedo. Azkaban le había hecho darse cuenta que no era un don peculiar. Y, por eso, era simplemente maravilloso.

Aunque sí, por otro lado, esperaba que fuera el último. Ahora que sabían que no había anticonceptivos para la "voluntad" de tener hijos, esperaba que Harry desistiera de seguir ahora que ya tenían dos. Porque de lo contrario, sólo la abstinencia los salvaría de convertirse en una familia tan grande y numerosa como la pelirroja.

Era una gran ironía enterarse de que la familia que había tenido este problema, exactamente seis veces, según la señora Weasley. Y el sólo pensamiento de someterse a ese número indiscriminado de embarazos, era suficiente para asustarle la mierda de por vida.

No gracias. Dos estaban bien.

_Sam_, pensó después con una sonrisa. Jack no paraba de llamarlo así y, poco a poco, ellos también comenzaron con la costumbre. ¿Por qué cambiarlo? Jack decía que tenía cara de Sam y por él estaba bien.

Harry no lo sabía, pero Jack había escuchado el nombre en Azkaban. Samile había sido uno de los niños que habían fallecido en… Mejor no pensaba en eso. Si esa era la manera de Jack para lidiar con lo sucedido ahí, no había problema.

Sammuel Potter. Cuando Harry había sugerido el nombre de Sirius, él simplemente le dio una mirada larga y negó educadamente, apuntando que él había escogido no sólo el primer nombre, pero también el segundo de Jack.

"No le pondrás el nombre de tu padre, ¿verdad?" había preguntado Harry inseguro.

Él no había respondido, porque definitivamente por ahí seguía el hilo. A su mente no paraba de acudir el nombre de su bisabuelo, quien había sido realmente viejo cuando él tenía cinco años.

Pero, por algún motivo, él siempre lo recordaría. Los nombres familiares amenazaban con desaparecer de la historia, pero no de su memoria. Y Harry, lo quisiera o no, no impediría que ese bebé llevara un nombre grande. Real y majestuoso para compensar la falta de elegancia en el apellido.

Driant Malfoy seguro se revolcaría en su tumba si se enterara que un mestizo lleva su nombre; pero por suerte, él no lo sabría. Y Sammuel Driant Potter crecería en toda regla para tener el estándar Malfoy. Siempre el número uno.

Quizás no podría evitar que varias tradiciones que él sabía desaparecieran. Pero, al menos, intentaría conservar otras. No podía simplemente ignorar su pasado o su historia. En ese sentido, Sam no podía haber llegado en mejor momento.

+72+

El Ministro Godfrey había tenido razón en una cosa. La revolución y el cambio habían llegado, pero no bajo su tutela. Los duendes habían declarado una igualdad real y superior a la de cualquier gobierno precedente. Por primera vez, magos y brujas eran iguales a pesar de su descendencia, color o creencia, a un centauro o a una sirena.

La idea era tan extraña y libre de prejuicios, que la gente no sabía como actuar alrededor de ella. Pero fueron finalmente las minorías restantes las que despertaron con rapidez, para pedir que sus derechos fueran revisados también. La pesadilla de los conservadores, los viejos y los fanáticos, se hacía realidad. Mientras las organizaciones de vampiros y los hombres lobo eran escuchadas por primera vez en siglos de lucha.

Rápidamente, los cambios se fueron integrando dentro de las leyes. Pero eran demasiados y pronto comenzaron a dejar espacios, contradicciones o completas lagunas sin respuesta. Los duendes lo resolvieron con sencillos debates abiertos que se reunían los martes en el Caldero Chorreante, los jueves en las tres escobas y los sábados en aquel pub extraño del callejón Knockturn. En las calles también que ahora relucían con nuevas formas de reconstrucción y frescura arquitectónica. De esta forma, los ciudadanos —por primera vez— podían participar en resolver los problemas inmediatos del país.

La opinión de uno para opinar sobre todos y todos para opinar sobre uno. Un cambio político ideológico nuevo que armonizaba con el nuevo escenario urbano de Callejón Diagon.

Sin duda era nuevo, revolucionario, revelador e increíblemente refrescante para una sociedad que había sido dominada por costumbres de edades oscuras que ya no encajaban en los cambios que había dado la historia. Pero la gente estaba lista; eran una generación que comenzaba a tomar el control con la mente abierta, sobrevivientes de la última batalla, colegiales egresados desesperados por demostrar que los mensajes de tolerancia —aún difíciles de tragar por las tres generaciones pasadas— eran tomados en serio y llevados a la acción.

La generación del Profesor Dumbledore, seguida de la de los señores Weasley y, finalmente, de la de los Medoreadores, desaparecían en lista de bajas, borrando sus nombres en el olvido mientras se pasaban los días dejando atrás a solitarios supervivientes como Remus Lupin, quien había perdido a todos sus amigos — y enemigos— en dos guerras y una depresión económica, que habían terminado por extinguir a las generaciones casi al completo.

Al final, los adultos de cuarenta años en adelante, estaban demasiado agotados como para seguir interviniendo. Ahora, el resultado quedaba pendiente de escribir por los más jóvenes, que siendo también víctimas de aquellas oscuras épocas, merecían sin duda una oportunidad de ser escuchados.

Harry no podía simplemente esperar a que pasaran los años, para ver la clase de mundo en la que vivirían sus hijos. Por primera, vez el sacrificio de Sirius, James y Lily cobraba sentido en su vida.

Continuara…

Así es. Esta historia aun continua. Recuerden que la rebelión en contra del banco solo era una consecuencia de la quiebra del país. Sinceramente creo que es algo que tendría que pasar en la realidad para que existiera el cambio en un gobierno. Miren de ejemplo a México. Que nunca avanza, y no avanzara por que primero habría que tirar una bomba para destruir las estructuras. Y luego quebrar la voluntad de los habitantes para desaparecer la corrupción interna. (me incluyo por ser participe de la apatía comodina en lugar de ser parte del cambio). Y quizás solo así, habiendo destruyendo las viejas ideas, y los vestigios de su existencia. Literalmente empezando desde cero. Podría un gobierno, cambiar su situación.

Las palabrerías de los políticos nunca van a hacerlo. Ni las armas de los habitantes en falsas revoluciones como la de Godfrey. O nuestra falsa revolución. ¿moriria la gente?. Por supuesto. La gente muere constantemente en este vals interminable que baila los ritmos de guerra, revolución, independencia. (1).

(1).- esa última frase es de Gundam Wing. Pero suena bonita para terminar mi delirio relacionado al final del capitulo.

**¡¡¡WOW!!!.** En hora buena para Harry y Draco. Ellos me pidieron que repartiera estos cigarros puros de cuba. Para celebrar el nacimiento de Sam.

¿Qué opinan de Sam?. ¿Apoco no sienten que ya lo aman?.

**Vamos, vamos. Opinen sobre el nuevo integrante de nuestra familia. **

(Según yo no iba a decir mucho en este capitulo por cuestiones de que tengo una tarea atrasada y para entregar primera hora en la mañana. Pero bueno.).


	20. Chapter 17

+73+

Jack exclamó emocionado, brincando sobre sus talones. Harry sonrió ante sus modismos.

"Así es. Un nuevo y brillante galeón," dijo Remus con una sonrisa, dándole vueltas a la moneda para que el niño la apreciara mejor.

"Remus no creo que debas…" comenzó Harry de inmediato.

"No digas tonterías, Harry. No creo que comprendas cuanto quise hacer esto contigo; pero creciste tan rápido que el tiempo pasó antes de que pudiera llegar este día."

Harry sonrió agradecido.

"Por fin, Harry, las solicitudes de trabajo no incluyen el espacio para explicar las enfermedades que todos deberían saber que tienes." Los ojos del hombre brillaban con una felicidad radiante. "Sólo soy un hombre más en la fila. Y, para mí, significa mucho darle esta moneda de mi salario a mi ahijado."

Jack gritó histérico por varios minutos, saltando sobre sí mismo con la moneda en la mano, explicando sin coherencia todos los dulces que compraría con ella.

Harry suspiró pensando en todo el azúcar, y la hiperactividad consecuente. Pero, secretamente, también estaba feliz. El recuerdo agrio de una infancia infeliz se contrarrestaba con el pensamiento de que su hijo tendría recuerdos mucho mejores.

"Supongo que puedo decir que Jack se lo ha ganado," Harry sonrió. "Ha sido tan buen hermano."

"Es verdad, ¿Jack?"

"¡Sí! Yo quiero a Sammy mucho, mucho, y ya quiero que salga de la burbuja…" gimió el infante.

"Parece que ha sido poco tiempo, tan poco para que naciera," dijo Harry con un suspiro. "Ni si quiera hubo tiempo para hacer preparativos. Por suerte, tenemos todas las cosas de Jack en una caja."

"¿Y qué harás ahora?" preguntó Remus retomando su tasa de té.

"No lo sé. Todo el mundo anda por ahí haciendo cambios."

"Ya tienes veintiún años, Harry. Sabes no soy del tipo que da sermones, en especial porque no puedo enfadarme tanto como a veces ameritan las cosas. Y no sé si yo debería decirte esto, pero Sirius lo hubiera hecho en nombre de James."

Harry entrecerró los ojos a la mención de ambos nombres, como si sintiera un piquete de alfiler sobre la mano.

"Fue una irresponsabilidad," sentenció Remus con verdadera decepción. Sin embargo, su sonrisa regresó pronto. "De las mejores que has cometido, debo decir. Ambas veces."

Harry asintió.

"Sin embargo, si eres tan grande para ir cometiendo esa clase de…" Remus agitó la mano unos segundos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "Si eres tan mayor para tener relaciones sexuales y no preocuparte por métodos anticonceptivos, debes ser así de responsable para afrontar las consecuencias. Esos niños no se van a alimentar solos."

Harry enterró las manos en su cabello y ocultó el rostro en la mesa. Tenía varios días pensándolo el mismo; así que oírlo de Remus, era sin duda, una bofetada que lo aterrizaba a la realidad aún peor que sus propios pensamientos. Cuando Remus terminó, Harry consideró corregirlo sobre el asunto de los anticonceptivos; después de todo, Draco y él, realmente tomaban las pociones. Remus, sin embargo, nunca había creído ni una sola palabra.

"Necesitas un trabajo."

Él asintió desesperado. "Lo entiendo, pero no sé qué puedo hacer…"

"He estado pensando por mi parte; y si no mal recuerdo, tu tío tiene una compañía de taladros."

Harry volteó a mirarlo alarmado. "De ninguna manera."

"Un trabajo Muggle, sencillo de hacer con varita si eres discreto. Bajo el cuidado de tu tío…"

"No, no. Vernon nunca aceptará…" decía él casi atemorizado.

"A decir verdad, él ya aceptó."

Harry lo miró sorprendido, sintiéndose herido y sobrepasado por las circunstancias.

"Después de todo el daño que esa gente me hizo… ¿tú quieres mandarme de regreso, Remus?"

"Creo que exageras. En primera, ya no eres un niño; eres un adulto capaz de defenderse y lo has demostrado muchas veces. En segundo lugar, sólo se trata de un empleo. Dicen que lo más difícil es empezar, pues yo te estoy dando un empujón. Ahora, déjame continuar antes de que te cierres por completo a la idea."

"Bien, te escucho," dijo Harry con un gruñido.

"Cuando estabas en Hogwarts parecías tan seguro de querer ser un Auror. Y sí, yo sé que la guerra te desilusionó. Pero ser Auror es diferente ahora. No tengas miedo de cumplir tu sueño por un par de malas experiencias. En un año o dos, podrás empezar el programa de entrenamiento y para cuando termines, no tendrás que preocuparte más. Tonks está ganando muy bien con los duendes…"

Harry guardó silencio unos minutos antes de negar.

"¡Por Merlin! Sólo es un viejo y gordo Muggle," gritó Remus.

Jack tiró de pronto su vaso entrenador y su jugo quedó derramado sobre la mesa cafetera; sus grandes ojos grises estaban atentos a ellos y no a las brillantes figuras en la televisión.

"Además, solo será por poco tiempo," dijo Remus más calmado.

Harry se levantó de inmediato con un suspiro. Con una franela limpió el desorden y con una mano acarició el cabello negro de Jack. Luego, de rodillas sobre el suelo, Jack se arrojó a sus abrazos uniendo sus pequeñas manos detrás de su cuello.

Su último pensamiento, antes de mirar a Remus y asentir derrotado, fue que los niños crecían demasiado rápido.

"Está bien…"

+74+

Dos meses después, el bebé cumplió sus reglamentarios nueve meses. Para ese momento, a Draco le parecía que su pequeño había crecido a una alarmante velocidad. O que quizás, los Sanadores se habían equivocado de bebé y le habían dado uno gigante en cambio.

Las pequeñas y sonrojadas mejillas de Sam eran lo único visible en ese momento. El gorrito de Jack, que había sido de tres meses, le comenzaba a quedar apretado y su cuerpecito estaba apretado en una manta amarilla que no dejaba ver mucho de él.

Y así fue como abandonaron el hospital, con su pequeño bulto de felicidad en los brazos y con Jack jugueteando de la mano.

Eran muy felices, de verdad. En especial Harry. Aunque definitivamente odiaba los llantos de bebé a horas desconsideradas de la mañana para ser alimentado. Mucho más pronto de lo que pensó, su paciencia se había terminado y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que esa etapa pasara rápido.

El llanto del niño parecía enterrarse en sus nervios, como uñas recorriendo una pizarra. Pero lo peor vino después; en una de esas ocasiones Harry terminó tan exhausto que llegó a desear que todo se fuera al infierno, si eso significaba que el bebé dejara de llorar. Los cólicos no se le habían detenido en tres días, lo que significaba un bebé aún más irritado y a un Draco muy cansado. Harry estaba al borde de la locura.

Parecía que no existía nada que detuviera el llanto, ni siquiera porque hacían turnos para cargarlo. Había olvidado totalmente que ese era un infierno agridulce. Harry amaba a Draco y al bebé aún más. Pero a veces, la situación realmente lo sobrepasaba, de tal forma que llegaba a sentir que no podía con ambos. Draco dormía poco. Su carácter había empeorado con el tiempo y se comportaba de manera altanera y petulante, incluso cuando Harry sólo le daba los buenos días.

"¿Qué tienen de buenos? ¡Sam no ha parado de llorar!" contestaba enfurecido, sus cejas casi unidas en el ceño y su rostro pálido y contraído por el cansancio. "¡Merlín! Hazlo que pare, por favor…"

Harry se encogió de hombros antes de recostarse de nuevo en la cama y taparse la cabeza con una almohada, que no lograba amortiguar el sonido del llanto en su totalidad pero le proporcionaba un poco de descanso a sus problemáticas sienes.

El dolor de cabeza amenazaba con llevarlo al borde de los gritos, pero esa actitud no ayudaba en nada. Jack era el único que tenía el dulce placer de evadirlo todo, porque su cuna estaba protegida con un hechizo silenciador.

El moisés del bebé, había sido abandonado desde hace semanas en el suelo, pues Sam se enfurecía si llegaban a recostarlo ahí y lo único que atenuaba su llanto era pasearlo por la habitación. Su llanto, en realidad, nunca cesaba del todo.

Harry comenzaría a trabajar en unas semanas y estaba seguro que, de seguir así, aquello sería peor que el infierno, viéndose incapaz de obedecer a su tío porque el bebé no le permitiría dormir y lo convertiría en un zombie, en lugar de simplemente matarlo.

Dos días después, parecía que ambos eran capaces de dejar al bebé en una cesta sobre un río. Pero luego, de repente, el bebé se detuvo. Por primera vez, en la semana, eran capaces de escuchar el canto de las palomas londinenses y el tráfico de la ciudad a través de las ventanas. El departamento estaba en casi sumido en un silencio vibrante que sólo era amortiguado por la voz animosa de Jack que provenía desde la sala.

Harry abrió los ojos desde la cama, para mirar sorprendido a Draco que, desconcertado, tenía al bebé entre sus brazos.

"¿Se durmió?" murmuró Harry.

"No," dijo Draco sentándose en la cama. El bebé tenía el rostro rojo por el último ataque de llanto, pero parecía calmado y sólo atento a los sonidos.

"Dios mío, creo que puedo dormir una semana…" y Harry se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

Draco acomodó a Sam entre ambos y luego se recostó también sobre su lado. Ninguno de los dos resistió el sueño tan repentino y no despertaron ni siquiera porque Jack saltó en la cama, le hizo caras a Sam para entretenerlo y, finalmente, lo ayudó a dormir también, arrullándolo.

Jack estaba feliz de que sus padres y hermano estuvieran durmiendo tan plácidamente en la cama, porque a Sam le había dolido mucho su _pancita_ y, por fin, se sentía mejor. Jack bostezó cansado, dormir a Sam le había dado sueño y, haciendo a un lado la gran mano de su papá Potter, se acurrucó también hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su padre cerrando los puños sobre su camisa.

Increíblemente, ninguno despertó hasta las seis del siguiente día, cuando Sam exigió ser alimentado de nuevo. Pero no importaba esta vez, porque todos se sentían mucho mejor esa mañana, tanto que el llanto paró con un simple biberón.

+75+

Harry había evitado, con todas sus fuerzas, visitar a tío Vernon, pero Remus había "amablemente" hecho todos los trámites y negociaciones para su primer día. Se sentía traicionado; no sólo porque Remus lo había comprometido en todo eso, pero también porque Draco no lograba entenderlo. ¿Por qué no entendían que los Dursley lo odiaban?

Harry soltó gruñido frente al espejo y se revolvió el cabello desesperado. Draco entró en ese momento al cuarto de baño con Sam sobre su hombro — que gemía tenuemente.

"Te ves bien," comentó el rubio.

Harry volteó a mirarlo, tomó a Sam de sus brazos y lo cargó con cuidado sujetándole la cabeza.

"¿Podrás con el muchachote y el monstruo tú solo?"

"Por novena vez, Potter. Puedo hacerlo."

"_Uyy uy shuu_" Harry meció a Sam, el bebé se quejó de inmediato. "Bien, ve con papi entonces…"

Draco se acarició el fantasmal rastro de vello rubio en su barbilla, miró a Harry de nuevo y se acercó con una sonrisa.

"Me gusta esta ropa Muggle."

"Urg, tienes el mismo horrible mal gusto de tío Vernon."

Draco soltó una carcajada. "O quizás te queda bien."

Harry le sonrió antes de darle un tierno beso, que se prolongo con rapidez. El bebé en medio, sin embargo, no estaba tan alegre de ser ignorado. Harry se lo devolvió a Draco antes de ir a la habitación por su saco.

"Bueno son las cinco; si quiero tomar el subterráneo, será mejor que me vaya ahora…"

"Bien. Nos vemos en la noche, supongo."

"Bien," dijo Harry.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y luego caminaron juntos a la habitación, donde Harry le dio un beso en la frente a Jack, quien dormía tranquilamente.

"Bien," repitió Harry. Suspirando se jaló el rostro de nuevo y al fin salió del departamento decidido.

Dos segundos después volvió a entrar por la puerta, tomó a Draco de los hombros y lo besó de nuevo. El rubio inhaló el aroma a jabón, desodorante y pasta dental en su aliento. Se sonrieron de nuevo y Harry salió definitivamente hacia su primer día de trabajo que, estaba seguro, sería un infierno.

Lo primero que Harry pensó al cruzar la puerta del despacho de tío Vernon, fue que éste lucía cansado. Los años no habían sido justos con él y las arrugas en su frente eran un claro recordatorio de que el hombre mantenía el ceño fruncido casi todo el tiempo, justo como lo tenía en el momento en que su sobrino, hace tiempo no visto, entró en su oficina.

"Tío Vernon," saludó Harry extendiéndole la mano.

Remus había tenido razón en decir que Harry ahora era un adulto. Realmente lo era. Él no era muy alto, pero lo suficiente para mirarle al rostro sin sentirse diminuto, abusado e indefenso. La imagen que le daba esta altura, era diferente a la imagen que tenía de su infancia.

"Potter…" gruñó el otro. "Así que lograste ser padre adolescente…"

Harry se encogió de hombros. Quizás no tan cansado.

"Rompiste un récord. Petunia dice que tu madre era mucho mayor cuando te tuvo," el tío Vernon se sentó de nuevo en su silla de piel. "Naturalmente, lograste meter la pata con alguna chica…, era de esperarse. Dudley, por el contrario, está estudiando todavía para ser abogado."

Harry alzó los hombros de nuevo ligeramente ofendido y sorprendido de que Remus hubiera mentido con lo de la "chica". Sería gracioso soltarle la noticia a Vernon, pero aún era demasiado pronto para perder su empleo.

"¿Por dónde empiezo tío Vernon?"

"Quiero una buena taza de té, donas de jalea y un cuenco de avena."

Harry suspiró. La imagen mental de sus niños le trajo la fuerza para contestar con un doloroso "Sí, tío Vernon."

Harry ignoraba cómo su hogar se había convertido en su pesadilla al llegar del trabajo. Jack, repentinamente, había comenzado a comportarse como un bebé otra vez. Quería ser cargado y arrullado igual que Sam; y lloraba sin motivo para llamar la atención —por cosas como biberones y cambios de pantalones, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente bien usar el retrete por sí mismo.

Sin Harry en casa, los trastes y la ropa se acumulaban en montañas sobre cada superficie, casi tanto como la basura de empaques y botellas. Además, la experimentación de Draco en la cocina era desastrosa por lo general, la comida era crocante y tostada, con sabor a cartón y calcetines viejos.

Y por último, Sam. Quien, al parecer, nunca podría volver a dormir en el moisés; porque tan pronto como estuviera arropado en él, lloraba para ser cargado —específicamente por Draco— y dormir en el pequeño espacio junto a su brazo. Desde entonces, Harry sentía que nunca dormía realmente, demasiado preocupado en no rodar sobre él y aplastarlo.

Como era lógico, el fin de semana se convirtió en el único momento de la semana en el que anhelaba descansar. Se conformaba con los partidos de fútbol en la televisión; y, mucho más pronto de lo pensado, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a desarrollar una pasión mutua por los encuentros del Arsenal en la primera liga.

Sus hábitos, sin embargo, parecían disgustar a Draco también. Sus apreciados fines de semana los trataba de disfrutar bebiendo y fumando sobre la cornisa de la ventana, particularmente no haciendo nada en todo el día a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario. Pero, incluso, meter la ropa en la lavadora esperaba días en su lista.

Aquel día, Jack estaba realmente insoportable. Corría alrededor del sillón sin descanso, tirando y pateando todo. Generalmente no hacía travesuras o se detenía cuando uno de los dos se lo pedía. Pero esa tarde, a pesar de que Harry lo retuvo varias veces del brazo, no evitó que saltara del sillón, asustando a ambos de muerte.

"¡Potter, dile algo!" reclamó Draco enojado.

"Potty. ¡Popo, popo!" gritó el niño; luego volteó hacia el televisor y comenzó a cantar en conjunto con el _jiggle_. "_Condones Duplex, no más niños debes tener. Condones Duplex, ninguna enfermedad has de coger_…"

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido. Draco tenía una expresión similar que también reflejaba su furia. El rubio reaccionó rápidamente hacia el control remoto, apagando el aparato mientras el niño gritaba indignado.

"¿Por qué demonios repites eso Jack?" preguntó Harry consternado.

"¡Demonios! Es una linda canción. ¡Demonios!"

Draco frunció al ceño. Luego tomo a Jack a la fuerza y lo puso sobre sus rodillas. Estaba apunto de alzar la mano, pero Harry lo detuvo.

"¡No te atrevas!"

"Somos demasiado blandos con él," explicó Draco entre dientes. "Si yo hubiera dicho algo similar a su edad. Mi padre me hubiera dado una bofetada dos veces más rápido y mucho más duro de lo que intento hacer ahora."

"Simplemente no creo que esa sea la solución. Es obvio que ha visto mucha televisión."

"¡¡Demonios!! Suéltame. ¡Maldición, suéltameee!" gritó Jack.

"Y demasiado tiempo contigo también. ¡Te he dicho que cuides tu lenguaje!" Draco suspiró profundamente. "No es como si planeara darle un paliza, es difícilmente algo más que un correctivo."

Jack comenzó a patalear y a golpear las piernas de Draco. Gritando sin cesar.

"No lo puedo permitir," dijo Harry bajando los ojos. "Palizas, correctivos, nalgadas, son todo lo mismo para mí."

Draco pareció desconcertado varios minutos. Incluso Jack dejó de gritar porque el agarre del rubio ya no era tan fuerte. Y tan pronto como pudo se escapó, retirándose lenta y silenciosamente hacia la habitación.

"Siento mucho que tu infancia fuera de esa manera. Pero incluso yo admito el haber merecido las bofetadas y bastonazos de mis padres."

"No, ningún niño merece golpes por la manera en la que se comporta. Además, creo que es nuestra culpa. Jack generalmente es un buen niño, tranquilo y obediente; si algunas veces se comporta así es por que quiere llamar nuestra atención."

"¡Pufff!, Potter" gritó Draco indignado. "Toda mi atención es suya durante el día, y la tuya también cuando llegas del trabajo."

"Tiene mucha energía acumulada, quizás si lo llevamos a dar una vuelta."

"Está bien… vayamos a la parte mágica del parque Hyde," dijo Draco levantándose.

"¡Hey! No me refería justo ahora. Tú puedes llevarlo entre semana, ¡en serio! ¿Qué estas loco? Arsenal juega contra Cardiff en una hora."

"Es sólo un partido Muggle," sentenció Draco rodando los ojos. Harry gruñó desesperado, pero al final terminó aceptando; si esa era la otra forma —exenta de violencia— de resolver sus problemas de crianza, lo haría. Aunque, de alguna manera tuvo, el presentimiento de que ese día sería un completo fastidio.

Hyde Park era exactamente lo que Harry había esperado de un sábado soleado. Niños volando en escobas miniatura con snitchs revoloteando sobre sus cabezas sin cesar. Mesas con snap explosivo y ajedrez mágico llenas de ancianos. Cometas con forma de dragón que, de hecho eran de tamaño real. Globos que bailaban en el aire con pequeñas bocas encantadas para decir todo tipo de cosas graciosas.

Cerca de la parte de lago reservado para los magos, el parque estaba lleno de botes multicolores que flotaban junto a una gran galera medieval. Había brujas rodeadas de niños organizando juegos y magos entrando en un sinfín de ligas infantiles de Quidditch; también había vendedores de palomitas saltadoras recorriendo el lugar y pasteles de calabaza con botellas de jugo helado.

Y por supuesto, no había ningún televisor Muggle a la vista. Harry se sentía frustrado y había comenzado a resentir el peso de Sam sobre sus brazos, de tal forma que comenzaba a preguntarse por qué nunca se les había ocurrido el obtener una carriola.

"¡Papito! ¡Papá!, miren ¡patos!"

"Oh sí, patos," confirmó Harry fingiendo emoción.

"¿Por qué no nos sentamos aquí, mientras vas a correr un poco Jack?" preguntó Draco con una sonrisa.

El niño asintió entusiasta y fue en busca de los patos, que corrieron despavoridos apenas se acercó. En una extraordinaria demostración de su magia, Jack los levitó a todos durante cinco segundos. Draco sonrió orgulloso, lanzando miradas de superioridad hacia las brujas cercanas como retándolas a que sus hijos demostraran destreza similar.

Harry sonrió y aplaudió como pudo con Sam acurrucado entre las mantas sobre sus brazos. El bebé lo miró atentamente y Harry le regresó la mirada.

Sam se había decidido por sus brillantes ojos verdes y el cabello dorado de Draco. Las hebras tupidas y gruesas de cabello negro se habían desvanecido lentamente, convirtiéndose de inmediato en el brillante resplandor que ahora adornaba su suave cabeza. Se podía notar también su tono más claro de piel, casi pálido, que no se comparaba con el rosado y saludable de Jack.

Harry le sonrió con ternura y lo meció un poco, mientras la única mano libre de Sam se levantaba en un intento quizás, de alcanzar sus lentes.

"¿Draco?" preguntó de repente una voz que hizo que Harry alzara el rostro.

"¡Por Merlin! ¿Realmente eres tú?"

"¡Pansy! ¡Blaise!" los reconoció Draco levantándose de un salto.

"Pensamos que habías muerto. Desapareciste..." tartamudeó Pansy Parkinson.

"La Orden del Fenix me dio protección," dijo Draco nervioso.

La mujer parecía sorprendida, complacida, molesta e incrédula en una sola expresión. Su acompañante, Blaise Zabini, miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia Harry, con el cual había tenido numerosos encuentros a lo largo de los años.

"No sabía que estabas con él…"

"No tuve tiempo de despedidas", apuntó Draco.

"Comprendo, nosotros nos fuimos también; a Escocia," dijo ella con tristeza. "¿Qué sabes de los demás?"

"Nott se fue a Alejandría".

"¡Oh, Merlin!" exclamó Pansy cubriendo la boca con su única mano disponible.

"¿Y ustedes?"

"Goyle murió peleando junto a su padre. Crabbe esta en Escocia también".

"Pobre idiota", dijo Draco consternado no especificando a quién de los dos se refería, quizás a los dos.

Harry miró incómodo la reunión. Confiaba en los Slytherins para preguntar por las bajas, antes de reaccionar por los vivos. Pansy le dio un abrazo por fin al rubio, Zabini tan solo una palmada comprensiva sobre la espalda.

"Pero que carajo" dijo Draco con una sonrisa. "¡Pero si se han casado!"

Zabini se sonrojó de inmediato, la mujer sonrió. Luego apuntó hacia la carriola que no había soltado ni un segundo, como una leona cuidando a su cría.

"Y yo no veo ningún anillo en tu mano", dijo la mujer con una sonrisa astuta. Draco se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

"No hay mucho que hacer respecto a eso, supongo…"

"Tonterías, un anillo de compromiso va mucho mas allá del papeleo insensato del Ministerio. Las ceremonias simbólicas se pueden oficiar si…" pero ella no continuó hablando.

Harry se había sonrojado como un tomate y había volteado en otra dirección. Zabini había tomado a su mujer con una mano para hacerla callar.

"Bueno, y ¿ese bebé es tuyo?" pregunto ella emocionada. "¡Oh, dios mío! Es adorable. Los ojos de Potter siempre fueron más bonitos que los tuyos cariño".

Draco frunció el ceño. "¡Jack! Ven aquí, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas".

Jack trotó de regreso, su mirada gris posada irremediablemente sobre Pansy, que sonrió de inmediato, rodando los ojos después.

"Bueno, esto tiene mucho sentido ahora", dijo Blaise dirigiéndose a Harry y echándole un vistazo a Sam. "La cosa que tenía por ti, los síntomas tan horribles de Draco en la escuela, y finalmente su desaparición".

"Fue lo mejor para mantenerlos protegidos", dijo Harry en un gruñido.

"Pero eso no explica el segundo", dijo el hombre con una sonrisa malvada.

Harry le echó una mirada curiosa a la bebé acostada sobre la carriola; pequeña, con cabello castaño, y con los mismos ojos atentos de Sam, en color ámbar. Probablemente se encontrarían en Hogwarts dentro de algunos años. Tan sólo el pensar en el día en el que Sam partiría a la escuela de la cual, él mismo sentía apenas abandono, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y le produjo un retorcijón en el estómago.

Y, justo en ese momento, deseó que los años no pasaran para que Sam nunca tuviera que irse; aunque para lograrlo tuviera que encerrarlo en una botella. Harry volteó hacia Draco, completamente sumergido en la historia de su primer bebé junto a la mujer. Luego, el miró a Zabini confundido porque quizás esperaban que ellos hicieran charla corta también.

"¿Cómo te sientes después de lo de…?" dijo Harry inseguro.

"Soy un hombre nuevo", cortó Zabini con una sonrisa. Harry asintió.

"Bueno, vaya historia, ¿eh?" Harry tragó saliva. "Pisado por un gigante…"

"No tan increíble como esto….-aún no puedo creer que Draco estuviera todo este tiempo contigo, y que no nos dejaran saberlo".

"No es como si lo mantuviera como mi pequeño y sucio secreto," apuntó Harry disgustado.

"Pero tampoco como oficial y propio."

"No necesito aclarar mis asuntos con nadie," respondió pensando en que toda la gente que era importante para él siempre había estado al tanto de su relación con Draco. Nadie más necesitaba saberlo, ¿cierto?

"Draco, ¡por Merlín! No desaparezcas de nuevo. Las cosas que han pasado en estos años…" gimió Pansy. "Y las cosas que pensamos que te habían pasado…"

Harry vio una expresión desolada en él, una que no había visto en su rostro en mucho tiempo. Como un hombre abandonado en el desierto a quien acaban de encontrar, y siente más miedo de ser abandonado de nuevo, que aliviado por su rescate.

"No lo haré", la respuesta llegó con una sonrisa reconstruida. Pero Harry supo entonces que Draco no se sentía ni remotamente tranquilo.

"Iré por bebidas," dijo de pronto sorprendiéndolos. No se sentía cómodo junto a ellos y no podía evitar mostrar su desagrado. Como si Draco fuera suyo y sólo suyo para hacerlo feliz.

Los recuerdos sobre Hogwarts con un Draco internado en otra casa, no correspondían con la vida que Harry había deseado tener. Sabía que era estúpido tener celos, pero no estaba preparado para estar cerca justo cuando Draco se disponía a compartir sentimientos que no eran para él. "¿Necesitan algo?".

Los tres negaron antes de regresar a los recuerdos de los que él no era parte. Harry esperó algunos minutos y luego, acompañado de su silencio, se marchó por el camino sin voltear de nuevo.

Harry siente que ya odiaba el día que en encontraron accidentalmente a los viejos compañeros de Draco en el parque. Y resiente aún más volver del trabajo para escuchar sobre ellos. Los Zabini. Con sus historias listillas de colegiales, o de su supervivencia en los años de guerra. Las ideas nuevas y estúpidas en las que creen, junto los pormenores de su relación.

Harto totalmente del "Blaise dice" y del "Pansy cree", pero demasiado contrariado para decirle a Draco que le importa una mierda lo que sus amigos puedan decir. Como si su hogar fuera invadido, sus hijos influenciados, y su compañero envenenado.

Las cosas no mejoran ni si quiera por que pasan los días. El departamento sigue hundido en la anarquía anti-limpieza, el comportamiento de Jack empeora, las paredes se convierten en manifiestos infantiles con crayones que no salen aun que se les apunte con la varita. Y ahora Sam avienta las papillas con ambas manos, en especial si es Harry quien anda cerca. Es por eso que culpa a los Zabini con fiereza, aunque sabe que su acusación es mitad mentira; pero eso no lo admite, ni si quiera ante Draco, como guardando un peligroso silencio que terminara explotando pronto.

Ni si quiera encuentra refugio en el que antes fuera su lugar favorito. Con Sam en la cama, entre ellos, no hay indulgencia para el sexo. Y, de todos modos, Draco no lo permite. Apenas le pongan la mano, comienza a reclamar.

Reclamar que Harry gana muy poco. Reclamar que los niños son un desastre y que la casa es un asco. Reclamar que necesitan una casa propia. Y reclamar que debe ser de inmediato.

Aun así, Harry trata de no perder la cabeza. En vez de eso, cuando entra a la cama después de un largo día de trabajo, bajo la luz tenue de la calle alumbrando su lecho y Draco sujetando a Sam en sus brazos, quien bebe ávido de la botella, Harry tiene la necesidad de decir algo.

"¿Sabes que me casaría contigo, verdad?"

Su corazón late conducido con nerviosismo juvenil, no creyendo lo que su boca simplemente acaba de estipular. Completamente perdido en qué esperar como respuesta. Esperando ligeramente que el responda un con asentimiento, aterrado de escuchar una fría burla.

Los minutos se disuelven con cada latido, con cada pequeño ruido agitado desde la garganta de Sam, bebiendo con desesperación. Pero nada proveniente del rubio. Quizás sólo han pasado unos segundos.

Harry tiembla, su corazón detenido del miedo. Siente dolor en la base del estómago en lo que cree, quizás es producido el rechazo, la decepción. Todo.

"Yo…" dice inseguro, necesitando llenar el silencio que Draco no responde.

"Perdon, ¿dijiste algo?" pregunta Draco sorprendido.

Harry lo mira desconcertado, la decepción se asienta. Él niega con la cabeza. "Nada".

"Pansy piensa que puedo aplicar en el Ministerio, entregando una copia de los resultados de los TIMOs"

Harry se adentra más en la cama hasta darle la espalda, repentinamente no quiere escuchar nada.

"De echo, ella piensa que tú también puedes aplicar en el departamento de Aurores esta temporada".

"No", gruñe Harry en respuesta. "¿Qué hay de los niños?"

"No lo sé…"

"Jack no es problema, estoy seguro que a la señora Weasley no le molestaría. Sam, por el contrario, es tan sólo un bebé," dice Harry con resentimiento. También quiere decir algo como "_No debimos tener otro"_. Pero la tibieza de Sam en su espalda cuando Draco lo coloca en la cama, lo hacen arrepentirse de inmediato de sus propios pensamientos.

"Lo sé…" responde Draco con un suspiro. "Es una lástima. Mis grados son excelentes. Todo el estudio arduo para que en unos años pudiera estar aplicando para una silla en el Wizengamott"

Harry siente la depresión asentarse aún más en su cuerpo. Como una sombra que se cuelga de sus hombros a pesar de estar acostado. De inmediato comprende que en esa oración, Draco acepta sacrificarlo todo.

Continuara…

Estoy muy contenta, quizás los que empezaron a leer Flores desde los primeros capítulos, recordaran que hubo actualización para celebrar la boda de mi hermana.

Pues al parecer mi hermana esta embarazada tambien. Lo cual es como…wow…Shock..

Ahora que lo pienso….no se en realidad, como una persona como yo pudo haber escrito una historia que habla sobre embarazos y bebes, cuando de hecho, no he tenido mucho contacto con ninguna de esas situaciones. (Hasta ahora). En mi familia extensa somos como 50 personas, de las cuales solo 4 son niños. Y bueno hace años que dejaron de querer ser cargados y incluso cuando si los recuerdo como bebes siempre era tan solo por unas horas.

Por lo tanto, para ser sincera, no tengo ni idea de cómo es convivir con un bebe, y quizás entienda vagamente de la experiencia ahora que mi hermana va a tener uno.

Sin embargo para Flores en Marzo investigue mucho. Si recuerdo haber leído en algún lugar que más allá de la increíble felicidad, también existe la amarga realidad. Y es que los bebes son seres muy demandantes.

Una pareja con un bebe siempre te va a decir que es lo mas estupendo que le has pasado, y que sus vidas cambiaron completamente. A pesar de eso, muchas veces las parejas no admiten que es una responsabilidad arrolladora que se los esta comiendo vivos como pareja. En especial si no aceptan ayuda de nadie y si realmente no estaban preparados, o terminado de madurar.

Y es un poco de lo que les pasa a Harry y a Draco en un principio con Sam. No importa cuanto lo aman, o cuando lo desearon, pero tenerlo les va a costar trabajo.

Algunos comentarios se preguntaban sobre una descripción mas detallada de Sam. Bueno al principio no había mucho que describir mas que una cosa roja y con cabello grueso y negro. Los bebes al nacer en realidad son como diuck….no hay nada que describir por que ni si quiera uno puedo distinguir rasgos específicos. Es algo bobo cuando a los recién nacidos les dicen "haaay tiene tu barbilla". Eso es como LOL.

Pero por fin en este capi. Leemos que Sam tiene ojos verdes, cabello rubio, y el tono de piel pálido de Draco.

También algunos preguntaron "¿Por qué Sam no nació niña?". La respuesta es que eso hubiera hecho feliz a Harry Potter.

Y yo vivo para hacer infeliz a Harry Potter. (muahahaha).

**¿Alguien hace Fan art?. Me muero por ver que alguien haga Fan art de este fic. Seria como muy padre que lo hiciera. Yo tengo algunos dibujos que subiré si alguien mas sube los suyos!!!. **


	21. Chapter 18

Cinco meses después, Harry se encontraba sentado en un pub cercano al Ministerio. Secretamente aliviado de tener un pretexto para no volver a casa temprano y agradecido de que Ron creyera que ser aceptados en el programa de Aurores era un éxito para celebrar y no algo predecible. Harry dio un largo trago a su segunda cerveza.

"Ya no sé qué hacer," gimió Ron, después bebiendo de su vaso. Saboreó el contenido amargo y continuó abatido. "Está obsesionada. Ya ni si quiera se trata de nosotros disfrutando, y ha estado presionándome para el conteo de espermas."

Harry asintió, dio un trago a su propio vaso, y guardó silencio expectante. No sabia que decir para consolar a su amigo.

"¿Y si soy yo el problema? ¡Significa que ella dejará de amarme!"

"No seas tonto Ron, Hermione te ama mucho. Solo quiere estar segura, porque quizás hay otros métodos."

"¿Y si es ella?" Ron se limpió una solitaria lágrima. "¿Podré seguir con una mujer que nunca será la madre de mis hijos?"

Harry se quedó congelado de inmediato. La empatía por su amigolo sumergía también en una tristeza profunda. No podía imaginar a sus amigos con otras personas.

Abrió la boca un par de veces antes de responder con voz seca. "Siempre está la adopción."

Ron negó con la cabeza de inmediato. "Pero no sería lo mismo, ¿no?"

"Ser padre significan otras cosas además del hecho de la reproducción. Ser padre es cuidar de alguien profundamente que depende de ti, preocuparte por darle lo mejor," dijo Harry después.

"No digas mierdas Harry. Eso lo dices porque los que tienes son tuyos. Dime, ¿estarías con Malfoy si no tuvieran a los niños?"

El Barman les trajo otras cervezas. Harry quería gritarle la respuesta, pero la pequeña pausa en la conversación le dio tiempo para pensar un poco mejor.

"Quizás no…" su nuevo vaso de cerveza no podría mantenerse si la plática continuaba. "Pero es diferente. Nosotros no teníamos una relación amorosa con que empezar. Si hubiera sido mi novio en la escuela, quizás no me importaría si pudiera, o no tener hijos."

"En lugar de eso terminaste engañándonos a Hermione y a mí, con _¿me ayudan a tontear a Malfoy haciéndolo creer que quiero algo con él?"_

Harry sintió un ligero remordimiento. "No creo que decirte la verdad hubiera sido suficiente para que me ayudaras. _¡Hey, Ron! Quiero tener experiencias homosexuales con Malfoy, ¿me ayudas?"_

"Y funcionó. Malfoy realmente cayó por ti."

"Si… " Harry sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta. La cerveza no lo disolvió e intentó de nuevo con rapidez. Pero mientras Harry más pensaba en él, más quería estar alejado de casa. "Así que…."

"Seguiré intentándolo, pero no me haré ningún estúpido examen."

"Ron, eres un patán, con un pepino enterrado profundamente en el ano. Siempre eres tan testarudo para ver cómo son las cosas," Harry frunció el ceño. "Y un inflexible…"

"¡Salud!" dijo Ron con una sonrisa. "¡Pero no estamos aquí por eso! Estamos para celebrar. Flamantes nuevos cadetes del programa de Aurores."

"No debería estar aquí, mañana tengo que trabajar."

"¿Cuándo dejaras tu trabajo Muggle?"

"No lo sé. Draco esta obsesionado en comprar una casa," Harry sintió sus mejillas arder. "También esta enfadado porque me vine cuando Jack tiene gripa."

Ron frunció el ceño. "¿De nuevo?"

Harry asintió sintiéndose cansado. "Reconozco que como siguen las cosas, no podré dejar ningún trabajo. No tendré tiempo para otra cosa que no sean taladros y teoría mágica."

"Harry, si necesitas dinero, Hermione y yo estamos aquí para ayudarte."

"Me gusta pensar que todo está bien."

"¿Y con Malfoy?" preguntó Ron, sus mejillas sonrojadas casi igual que su cabello.

"No te preocupes. No tendrás que escuchar los sórdidos detalles, por que no hay ni siquiera eso."

"¿Ni un poquito?" preguntó Ron aún más sonrojado, si es que eso era posible.

"¡Nop!" respondió con una sonrisa juguetona. "Pero ya viene Navidad y no pierdo la esperanza."

Ron soltó una carcajada.

"Por dios. Necesito tranquilidad…" gimió Harry enterrando las manos dentro de su cabello desordenado. Su libro de Defensa Avanzada Contra la Magia Oscura, abierto por la mitad. El pergamino y las notas acumuladas a su alrededor.

Sam sentado a su lado, con su acojinado trasero, mirando incrédulo y soltando risas de vez en cuando, mientras su hermano Jack bailaba enfrente del televisor y Draco sumergido en una apasionante discusión con Blaise sobre la idioteces de los trabajadores de Control de Escobas Mágicas, quienes habían aprobado a un fabricante chino para la venta en Londres.

Su discusión desagradable, poniéndoles nombres a los miembros, y criticando el producto como si fueran la máxima autoridad en el asunto, y toda aquella arrogancia había causado que le doliera la cabeza

"Draco," dijo tallándose los ojos. El rubio soltó una carcajada y él volvió a intentarlo. "¡Hey!"

Draco volteó desconcertado. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Podrían bajar el volumen?" imploró.

"¿Por qué estudias? Es domingo…" respondió frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque estoy atrasado en esto, todo por culpa del nuevo trato de Tío Vernon con un fraccionamiento de oficinas."

"Ve al dormitorio a estudiar," contestó Draco fastidiado, volteando hacia Blaise que había comenzado la plática de nuevo.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto unos minutos. Sam miró hacia arriba, sus pequeñas manos regordetas sujetando un cubo de color. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron. Harry gruñó fastidiado.

"Tú no me molestas por que no sabes hablar."

Sam tiró el cubo hacia un lado, se inclinó hacia adelante y se marchó gateando. Harry lo miró alejarse con coraje.

"¡BIEN!" gritó. Todos voltearon a mirarle de inmediato.

Tomó sus cosas y las arrojó dentro de una mochila. "Me largo…"

"No olvides traer leche cuando vuelvas," respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Harry azotó la puerta.

Harry sintió escalofríos cuando entró a la oscura biblioteca del Ministerio. Sus pasos hacían eco en todos los pasillos y, al mismo tiempo, podía escuchar la muy lejana conversación de dos hombres de mantenimiento, quienes estaban presuntamente arreglando las luces de una oficina.

El tomó asiento en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta y encendió la luz del bulbo. Sus ojos retomaron ávidos hacia la lectura. _"La defensa básica contra la mágica oscura avanzada consiste en tres importantes lecciones-….-cuando le arrancaron el brazo-…-Y es por ello que-…-al mismo tiempo-…-el Auror Simon Pegg-…- Declaró que…-"_

Cinco minutos después, había leído la misma línea dos veces. Molesto consigo mismo frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio. Había avanzado mucho menos que en el departamento. No podía ser posible que alguien extrañara el desorden. Aunque Harry se sintió solo sin el baile alegre de Jack y las manitas exploradoras de Sam, maldijo por lo bajo, negando incrédulo su suerte.

Estaba apunto de cerrar el libro y volver con su familia con la cola entre las patas, cuando una luz se tambaleó entre las estanterías. Él saltó asustado, apuntando la varita como reflejo. La luz siguió caminando.

Un fantasma quizás, o un enemigo aprovechando la oscuridad de la biblioteca para sorprenderlo. Se levantó lentamente, sin arrastrar la silla, y caminó en dirección contraria para bordear la estantería.

Dos metros más adelante, con la varita en mano y el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte, saltó en la trayectoria de la luz. Una mujer gritó despavorida, soltando los libros entre sus brazos. La luz de la varita se extinguió de inmediato, dejándolos en una oscuridad muy profunda.

"¡No me hagas daño!" dijo ella apresurada.

"¡Oh! ¡No!, ¡no! Pensé que era alguien más…" dijo Harry encendiendo su varita, antes de agacharse por los libros. "Lo siento."

"No te preocupes, que nos hemos dado un buen susto, ¿eh?"

"Es un lugar muy solo para una mujer," recriminó Harry apurado.

"Necesito estudiar si quiero aplicar examen en Departamento de Cooperación Mágica."

"¡Ahh…diplomacia!" dijo Harry con una sonrisa muy tonta. Ella soltó una carcajada alegre.

Harry la miró con más atención gracias a la luz doble de las varitas. Su rostro era redondo, sonrojado y su cabello color castaño estaba amarrado en un moño alto. Tenía unos labios rosas y una figura delgada.

Sus pechos eran grandes y redondos. Y Harry sacudió la cabeza, perturbado de haber siquiera mirado en esa dirección.

"Es mi sueño ser embajadora."

Harry la miró confundido, luego su cerebro comprendió. "Claro, es un gran puesto…"

"Y necesito grados impecables. Estoy algo preocupada, aunque mi padre cree que es suficiente," ella suspiró. "Y tú, ¿que haces aquí?"

"¿Yo?" carraspeó. "Trato de ponerme al corriente. Estoy en el programa de Aurores."

"¡Wow! Mi tío era Auror, todo paranoico y eso en sus últimos días…"

El asintió murmurando la palabra paranoico y ella se tocó incomoda el cabello. Luego abrió la boca indecisa de hablar y Harry le sonrió para animarla.

"¿Nos conocemos de algún lugar?"

Harry negó de inmediato. Pero tomó el cabello de su frente para mostrarle la cicatriz.

"¡Oh, vaya! Nadie me creerá esto."

Harry se encogió de hombros avergonzado.

"En serio…" ella se mordió el labio insegura, luego volvió a sonreír mientras Harry se pasaba la mano por el cabello. "¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti? Aquí es muy oscuro y solitario."

"Oh…claro. Adelante," dijo Harry guiándola hasta el escritorio.

Harry volvió a su lectura y se sumergió en las páginas, olvidando que ella estaba a su lado, hasta que el contorno de sus pechos se delineo por los limites de su vista periférica. Enfadado y confundido, cerró de golpe el libro. Ella saltó asustada.

"Lo siento, es tarde y quizás deba ir a casa…" dijo juntando sus cosas con desesperación. "Con mis hijos."

"Ohh…" dijo ella sorprendida. "Está bien, creo que es mi hora de salida de todos modos."

Harry se detuvo asustado.

"Podemos ir juntos a los elevadores…"

"Eh…, sí."

Harry sintió que ella lo seguía de cerca, mirando su cuello que se sonrojaba pensando que ella tenía la vista ahí. Asustado, caminaba más rápido para terminar con la vergüenza y la confusión inapropiada. Pero aquello fue inevitable, porque terminaron encerrados en el elevador.

"Entonces…" dijo ella cuando se abrieron las puertas en el atrio. "Nos veremos la siguiente semana, ¿eh? ¿Para estudiar?" preguntó ella esperanzada.

Harry asintió torpemente, pero tomó la cabina hacia el Londres Muggle sintiéndose extraño, y con las rodillas débiles.

Repentinamente extrañaba el cabello largo, rubio y lacio, los ojos grises, el ceño fruncido, los gritos e incluso los golpes; las manos grandes, el pecho plano y un glorioso miembro erecto.

Sentía que la mujer lo había acosado. Que había violado una parte de su mente que debería solo pertenecer a una persona. Y estaba enojado, pero sobre todo eso, estaba aterrado.

Y lo peor, es que ella tan solo había sonreído.

++ (2 de Mayo 2008)

La siguiente semana, por supuesto, Harry estaba sentado en la única mesa del departamento, con sus libros rodeándole. Por buena suerte los niños estaban arropados y profundamente dormidos en la habitación.

Y no había visitas inundando el espacio, así que sólo eran ellos dos. Tal y como se suponía que debía ser. Se acomodó inquieto en la silla pensando en la sonrisa que lo había afectado durante la semana. _No_, se dijo. No volveré a ir a esa biblioteca.

Miró decidido su trabajo anotado en la libreta, como llevaba haciendo durante los últimos veinte minutos, sin esperanza de terminar mientras su silla siguiera incómoda y sus pensamientos divagando sin cesar sobre las cosas que había jurado no pensar de nuevo.

Draco abandonó el silencio azotando una cacerola dentro del fregadero. Harry lo miró desconcertado.

"No puedo quitarle la grasa," se quejó de inmediato, moviendo la varita en el aire. "Me duelen las muñecas, el jabón me irrita y no tendría que hacer esto de tener un elfo domestico."

Harry frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba. "Te diré que haremos…" entró a la pequeña cocina donde el espacio apenas era suficiente para ambos, y dejó que la cercanía de Draco le inundara los sentidos.

Su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío, mientras la necesidad palpitante de arrojarlo hacia las alacenas y abrirle las piernas para penetrarlo le consumía la conciencia. Él le sonrió sonrojado, pero Draco apenas y alzó una delgada ceja.

"Yo limpio los platos y tu resuelves el último problema de mi trabajo."

Draco lo miró con sospecha, pero asintió. Su hombro rozó el pecho cálido de Harry cuando tuvo que rodearlo para salir de la cocina. Y en un impulso, Harry le acarició el trasero.

El rubio lanzó miradas apuradas hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación, como esperando encontrar a Jack parado ahí. Al no encontrar nada, se acercó hacia Harry y le apretó la entrepierna.

Harry sonrió abiertamente entendiendo que esto sólo significaba un muy claro _Después. _La inseguridad se perdió de inmediato en un torbellino de anticipación, el recuerdo de la mujer de la biblioteca se destruyó en fragmentos que ya no podían hacerle daño y Draco opaco cualquier otra presencia. Harry quería tenerlo esta noche, como nunca antes había deseado. Gimiendo y sudando, mientras sus dos hijos dormitaban a tan sólo unos pasos.

Ya los vecinos se quejarían la mañana siguiente, porque en algún punto el hechizo silenciador se desvanecería mientras ellos cogían ardientemente sobre el sofá.

Harry se sonrió a sí mismo mientras se encargaba de las ollas, los platos y los cubiertos.

"A veces hay que hacerlo a mano, la magia se resbala sobre las manchas grandes."

"Y tú eres tan idiota como para pensar que el encantamiento escudo es suficiente para bloquear un _Muffiato_," contestó Draco desde la mesa, corrigiendo la tarea de Harry con el ceño fruncido. "En serio, Potter. Ahora me preocupa lo que te pueda pasar por tu increíble incompetencia, si Merlín decidiera someterte a una nueva guerra mientras sirves con los Aurores."

"Probablemente haré lo mismo que Tonks en estos días."

A Draco pareció no importarle en absoluto la mención de uno de sus últimos familiares sanguíneos. Nunca tomaba interés, incluso aunque Remus hablara sobre ella y sus hijos. Harry se encogió de hombros, nunca había logrado que Draco tomara interés en nada.

Ambos estaban distraídos cuando la puerta fue golpeada con desesperación, era tarde para recibir visitas. Harry alzó la varita, frunció el ceño y apuntó con la cabeza hacia la única habitación. Draco dejó todo menos su varita y se encerró con los niños de inmediato.

Harry abrió la puerta. Era Hermione, su cabello suelto y salvaje alrededor de su cabeza. Traía apenas su ropa de dormir y de sus ojos escurrían lágrimas amargas. Él no pudo resistir abrigarla en sus brazos, queriendo lastimar a quien pudiera hacerle daño a una chica como ella.

La bruja hundió el rostro dentro de su cuello, sollozando sin descanso, ni siquiera siendo capaz de articular palabras. Pero Harry ya había comprendido para entonces qué pasaba. Ron y ella probablemente discutiendo de nuevo sobre la infertilidad. Maldición. Sobre su matrimonio, su relación y el amor.

Harry se sintió temblar de ira, tristeza y desconcierto. Era como ver a una hermana destrozada por algo que lamentablemente él no podía evitar.

"No puedo más…" gimió sobre su hombro. Harry suspiró buscando a Draco, ahora recargado en el marco de la puerta. Su expresión de fastidio, su desacuerdo, su rechazo. Luego, gruñendo, cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Harry apretó el abrazo sobre su amiga.

"No sé que está mal conmigo."

"No seas tonta, nada esta mal contigo," le consoló Harry tratando de calmarla con suaves caricias en la espalda.

"No existe un hombre que eventualmente no quiera tener niños. Si no es Ron, tampoco será otro."

"Ron te ama. Espero que lo sepas."

"A veces no es suficiente, Harry."

Harry se sintió inmediatamente sacudido ante sus palabras. Como si la imagen inocente dentro de su cabeza fuera despedazada. Quería ser infantil y decirle que el amor lo puede todo.

"Sabia que algo estaba mal," repitió ella desesperada. "Antes si quiera de Azkaban, no podíamos… no podíamos lograrlo. Le mentí a Ron, en realidad no estaba tomando ninguna poción anticonceptiva."

"Oh, dios…" dijo Harry. "Pensé que eran las secuelas de…de lo que pasó."

"No, Harry. Y no era importante antes, la única presión era Molly; sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado. Ron ha cambiado, puedo verlo cuando toma a Jack en sus brazos y lo mira; lo mira con ese anhelo que casi hace brillar sus ojos. Y ahora que nacerá el primero de Neville, la boda de Seamus, y el hijastro de Dean, siente….sentimos, que no somos como los demás. Como si no pudiéramos dar el siguiente paso a la madurez y tener una familia después de cinco años de matrimonio."

Harry se quedó sin palabras. Era verdad que su generación los había alcanzado por fin; sus amigos tenían la edad y los requerimientos para hacer el _bebé-boom_. Incluso Crabbe tenía una niña ahora, había dicho Zabini.

"No sé exactamente qué decirte, pero hablé con Ron sobre esto. Él no piensa hacerse algún tipo de examen, creo que ahora veo su punto. De esta manera no podrán culparse entre ustedes, es mejor si nadie lo sabe. Ustedes son buenas personas. Eres inteligente como nadie y tienen soltura económica. Como le dije a Ron, siempre está la adopción."

Harry también quería decirle que los niños no son asunto fácil, pero sería insensible de su parte tratar de explicar lo terrible que era educar a Jack lo más adecuadamente posible, pero sin lograr aún calmar su hiperactividad y hacerlo abandonar las maldiciones. O el hecho de que ya no tenía vida sexual, porque le quitaba el ánimo tener al bebé en la cama. O también, que a veces se sorprendía intentando recordar los días en que no había que cambiar pañales cagados y olorosos, con llantos incontrolados. O que los gastos eran excesivos con dos niños; tanto, que a veces era difícil lograr que el pago de su salario llegara al final de mes, cuando había que pagar la renta. Pero no, él no diría nada. Aunque pensaba que tal vez si ellos supieran lo terrible que podría llegar a ser, no estarían deseando tener niños en primer lugar.

Ella asintió hundiéndose de nuevo en el llanto. Harry no dejó de reconfortarla hasta que se hubo calmado.

"¿Puedo acampar en tu sillón?" preguntó ella con voz rasposa.

"Te ofrecería la cama, pero no creo que Draco lo haga. Lo siento."

"No seas tonto, dónde pondrían a Sam."

Harry soltó una carcajada. "¿Hablas en serio?, el pequeño sujeto cabe en alguno de los cajones de la cómoda."

Ella rió también mientras se levantaba para acomodar el sillón.

"Gracias, Harry."

Harry le sonrió, le dio un beso sobre la frente, y luego se dirigió hacia la pieza. "Buenas noches, Hermione."

"Buenas noches, y gracias."

Cuando Harry entró, la luz estaba apagada. Con un suspiro, dio por hecho que esa noche tampoco habría acción a pesar de la promesa de la tarde. Sin remedio, se resignó a prepararse para dormir dándole la espalda a su compañero.

"Por favor, Sammy," gimió Harry. El bebé, sin embargo, le dio un manotazo en el rostro y siguió llorando. Él suspiro. "Toma Draco."

El rubio recibió al niño y señaló en el horizonte. "Ahí están, los mini-Cannons…"

"¡Yay!" grito Jack saltando con su mini escoba.

"Recuerda tener cuidado hijo," Harry le tomó la mano de inmediato. "No trates de volar muy alto. No trates de volar muy bajo. Y, por dios, no trates de hacer maniobras. Escucha bien al entrenador, pórtate bien."

Draco rodó los ojos fastidiado. "¿Por qué no le prohíbes divertirse también?"

Harry gruñó en respuesta. "Es un juego peligroso."

"Yo jugaba Quidditch prácticamente antes de caminar y nada terrible me sucedió."

"Si, pero tú no tienes la suerte que yo tengo; además, unas cuantas recomendaciones no están de más."

Los cuatro hicieron camino hacia el pequeño campo con postes, Jack marchando impaciente por unirse a las filas de niños con escobas de la liga infantil. Aún así, Harry tenia que hablar con el entrenador para inscribirlo.

"¡Oh, no!" dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño. "Sammy necesita cambio de pañal."

"¿Quieres que regresemos?" preguntó Harry. Jack comenzó a jalarle de la mano. "Puedes necesitar ayuda, recuerda que no hay cambiadores en el baño de hombres."

"Vayan a delante, lo levitaré."

Harry asintió y siguió andando con Jack hasta llegar al lugar donde algunas brujas y magos se juntaban para ver a los niños. En ese momento, todos estaban en un círculo. Y apenas miró a quien rodeaban, sintió un escalofrío.

"¡Potter!"

Él trató de sonreír. Sin embargo, se sintió mal de hacerlo y volteó en busca de Draco, casi esperando encontrarlo a su espalda con el ceño fruncido y el rostro rígido de pura furia. Pero no había nadie atrás de él.

"¿Es este? ¿Tu hijo?" preguntó la chica entusiasmada.

"Si," Harry se pasó la mano por la nuca. "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Soy la entrenadora, Lucy. Ese es mi nombre," ella sonrió plenamente. "Lucy Horton…"

Harry la recorrió con la mirada, deteniéndose sobre sus senos expuestos por la túnica deportiva.

"¿Eres entrenadora en tu tiempo libre?"

"Para deleite de mi padre, debo admitir. No estaba muy feliz con mis intereses profesionales, por eso entreno al equipo. Él solía ser jugador de los Cannons."

Harry repartió su peso, incómodo, hacia la otra pierna.

"¿Y cuál es tu nombre pequeñito?"

Jack la miró con sus ojos grises, grandes y curiosos. "Me llamo Jack James Potter."

"Wow, bonito nombre. Tienes dos _jotas_", aquí podemos llamarte Jey-Jey"

"Mi papi dice que papa Potter es un idiota por llamarme con dos _jotas_." sonrió el pequeño. Harry lo miró incómodo.

La chica soltó una carcajada. "¿Y qué pasó contigo? Estuve esperando verte durante el fin de semana, la biblioteca es demasiado solitaria algunas veces."

Harry se tensó de inmediato. "Sí…, es que ahora estudio en casa."

"Así que de ahora en adelante sí nos veremos a menudo. Con el pequeño Jay en el equipo."

Casi de inmediato, sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba. Volteo de nuevo hacia atrás, y por fin pudo ver a Draco acercándose, quien parecía ir caminando más lento de lo normal.

"¿Qué necesito hacer?"

"¡Ohh, no mucho! Serán tres galeones de inscripción, por supuesto incluye el uniforme. Debe tener escoba propia…"

"¡Yo tengo escoba!" grito Jack. "Me la dio mi tío Blaise."

Harry frunció el ceño como siempre que Jack se expresaba de los Zabini con tanto agrado.

"Y solo será un galeón al año en adelante."

Harry asintió. Draco estaba tan cerca ahora, que sintió que respiraba aliviado.

"¡Dios, lo hizo de nuevo!" dijo enojado, entregándole a Sam. "Me orinó de nuevo."

La túnica de Draco mostraba la gran mancha en su vientre. Soltando los botones, se la quito de inmediato para limpiarla con la varita, ignorando la compañía de la mujer.

"Lucy, te presento al papi de Jack."

Ella parecía sorprendida mirando entre los cuatro, como la gente siempre hacia cada vez que decían que estaban juntos. Sam comenzó a saltar mientras chupaba su dedo.

"Un gusto…" dijo ella cortante.

Draco alzó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño ante la mujer. "Sí, sí…"

"Es todo, entonces," agregó Harry.

"Claro. Pueden recogerlo hoy a las tres," dijo ella incómoda. "Te vas a divertir mucho, Jay"

Draco reaccionó violentamente, mirándola fijamente. "No, y digo ¡NO! No le digas así."

Lucy lo miró sorprendida. "¿Cómo debo de llamarlo?"

"Por su nombre, no con estúpidos diminutivos que solo las personas idiotas usan para llamarse entre ellos. Jack no es un estúpido; por lo tanto, no lo llames Jay."

La mujer frunció el ceño aún más. Draco gruñó mirándola enojado y luego, llevado por un impulso, tomó la mano de Harry. Él no volteo a mirar hacia atrás mientras se marchaban. Pero Harry sintió algo cálido ante los sentimientos protectores de Draco

Continuara….

Quiero agradecerle al club Slash, que me secuestro. En especial Vampisandi y a spettro-ragazza. Yo se por supuesto que no tengo el carisma mas agradable. Soy un palo siempre en las primeras citas.

De todos modos, ellas y las otras chicas me hicieron ver un anime que de todos modos planeaba ver. Solo hicieron que pasara dos días después bajándolo como una maniaca. Y una serie sobre el libro de Jane Austen, personalmente no los he leído aun que los tengo ahí apilados en mi librero, por que…es más bien el fandom del cual mi hermana es adicta. Por lo tanto no es me es desconocida la trama, los personajes y las múltiples series. Y disfrute la serie que vimos. Realmente quería ver el final, por eso, como dice, el que mucho se despide no se quiere ir. Y bueno, supongo que tarde o temprano tendré que leerlos.

En fin, me he sentido un poco…triste. Me da depresión el fin de curso, y terror el que viene. No había tenido muchas ganas de abrir el archivo y hacer la rutina de copiar y pegar las páginas para la siguiente actualización. No es como si me desquitara con el fic. Simplemente que no me da alegría el hacerlo. Por lo tanto no lo hago.

De todos modos muy poca gente lo leerá, por que aparentemente todo el mundo anda de vacaciones. Pero en fin.

See ya.


	22. Chapter 19

Cuando el invierno llegó, limpiando las calles de todo color y cubriendo todo de blanco, Ron y Hermione terminaron su trámite de adopción. No era difícil, considerando el número de muertes en los últimos veinte años. La división de Servicios Sociales del Ministerio tenía fuertes campañas a favor de la adopción. Desgraciadamente, la situación económica y los problemas políticos, había evitado que la gente realmente pudiera contribuir.

En respuesta, los trámites se facilitaron permitiendo que los niños se integraran a sus nuevas familias de inmediato.

Hasta ese día, sólo Hermione y Ron habían conocido a Frank. Un niño de diez años que había perdido a sus padres durante la época de Lord Voldemort. Harry sintió empatía por él, sin ni quiera conocerlo. Y se emocionó mucho cuando le pidieron ser su padrino.

Según Ron, Frank era un niño serio y tranquilo que se había acercado a ellos para preguntarles sobre sus profesiones, aparentemente resignado, a no ser adoptado por ser demasiado mayor.

A pesar de que la mujer del Ministerio apuro a ambos a visitar el cunero. Hermione se encontró a si misma en una larga y reconfortante charla con el chico sobre las materias impartidas en Hogwarts. El chico soñaba con ir a la escuela, a la cual solo podía ir si tenía notas ejemplares en la escuela regular. O de lo contrario, seguiría en la patética educación por los profesores acreditados del Ministerio que les enseñaban en el orfanato el sistema educativo ideado por la misma Umbridge y que nadie se había molestado en cambiar.

No había discusión. Frank estaba destinado a completarles la vida. Después, Ron lo había llevado a un juego de los Cannons y otra vez al cine con Hermione. Ahora, en alguna clase de sentimentalismo de los trabajadores del Ministerio, les entregarían a Frank en Navidad.

Ya que Harry no podía pasar la Navidad en la Madriguera. Hermione decidió tener una pequeña comida ese mismo día para compensar. En la noche, se irían con los Weasley y el _Boxing Day_ lo pasarían con sus padres.

Draco había decidido que Sam se vería adorable en un pequeño jumper verde, el cabello perfectamente peinado, y con unos pataloncitos cortos de color rojo. En consecuencia, Sam estaba irritado. Jack, por el contrario, había decidido que se pondría su ropa favorita para un día tan festivo, lo cual consistía en una playera roja y jeans.

"Parece un duende de Santa," sentenció Jack con una sonrisa. "¡Eres un dueeeede, Sam!"

El bebé intento darle un manotazo. Jack simplemente lo empujó, logrando que Sam perdiera el agarre de la silla con la que apenas podía sostenerse y cayó de inmediato en sus acolchonados pañales. Sus gritos fueron inmediatos.

"¡No Jack! Te he dicho que no hagas eso," se quejó Harry levantándolo. El rostro de Sam, pálido como el de Draco, se volvió de intenso color rojo mientas sus facciones se contraían en llanto. Sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas redondas con rapidez.

Harry intentó pasearlo, pero el niño siguió llorando durante varios minutos. Draco suspiró cansado y volteó a mirarlos desde la cocina.

"Dámelo…"

"Te prefiere a ti," dijo Harry entregándole al niño. Luego, mirando el caldero sobre la estufa de la cocina, frunció el ceño.

Draco había insistido en preparar él mismo una receta familiar. Harry no estaba tan contento por probar algo que algún Malfoy había venido a inventar, pero el rubio había dicho que era inofensivo. El olor en el caldero no era nada agradable, casi igual de repulsivo que su color verde neón.

"Parece limpiador."

El rubio lo amenazó con una mirada mortal. Y, maniobrando a Sam en un brazo, le dio un empujón en el pecho que lo lanzó al marco de la puerta hasta que se golpeó la cabeza.

"Bueno, si tienes una receta mejor de tu madre. Oh…upps…, no tienes."

Harry frunció el ceño. "No tienes que ser grosero, ¿sabes? Es navidad. Además, ¿qué con las tradiciones Malfoy? Jack y Sam son Potter."

"Quizás lo son porque no saben las ventajas de ser un Malfoy."

"No muchas estos días, ¿crees que recuerdan a tu padre?" Harry se cruzó de brazos. "Por que tengo noticias para ti, NADIE lo recuerda."

Draco gruñó. "Pues ya decidirán cuando sean grandes."

"¿Bromeas? Mi nombre está escrito en los libros de historia. Los hijos de sus hijos conocerán lo que yo hice."

"Lástima que no conocerán la verdad: que eres tan patético que ni siquiera puedes llenar los zapatos de tu propio título."

Harry sintió dolor en la base del estómago. "Ya basta, Draco."

"Tú has comenzado todo," respondió Draco indignado. Luego, sonriendo burlonamente, pregunto: "¿Acaso te he ofendido?"

"Sabes que no paso navidad en la Madriguera para quedarme aquí contigo. Ahora creo que voy a reconsiderar las cosas…"

"Bien, lárgate."

"Bien," respondió Harry. "Me llevaré a Jack."

"No te atrevas," gruñó Draco. "Se va a quedar aquí, a pasar una muy agradable cena como en la Mansion Malfoy."

"¡JACK!" gritó Harry.

El niño llegó preocupado hasta la cocina. Tambaleándose en sus pequeños zapatos tennies.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?" preguntó Harry lo más calmado y sonriente que pudo.

Jack, sin embargo, miró entre ambos con el ceño fruncido. Luego negó lentamente.

"Voy a esperar a Santa…"

"Santa llega en todas las casa, puedes esperarlo conmigo en la Madriguera."

El niño suspiró. "Pero entonces, ¿quién le explicará a Sam?"

Harry sintió que iba a llorar del coraje. Caminó hacia la siguiente habitación esperando que Draco lo detuviera mientras se colocaba la chamarra. Desgraciadamente, ninguno lo hizo. Con dolor, esperó unos minuto más. Nada.

Abrió la puerta y se aseguró de azotarla al salir.

* * *

Harry se tambaleó cuando se levantó de su silla en la larga mesa de los Weasley. Bill y Fleur estaban visitando y, sorprendentemente, también Charly por la llegada del pequeño Frank Doe. O ahora, quizás, Frank Weasley, quien se había ido a corretear como cualquier niño normal con la hija de Bill.

Alzó su vaso recientemente lleno de rompope que contenía una cantidad grosera de coñac gracias a los gemelos. Ahora, parecía que había alcanzado por fin el sentido común dentro de él.

"Brindemos por este momento de increíble y duradera felicidad," sus palabras se arrastraron un poco al final. Sonrió hacia los demás, quienes alzaron sus vasos con cierta duda impresa en el rostro. "¡La navidad es para eso! Para estar con la familia."

"Harry…" dijo Hermione dudosa.

"¡Shhhh!, estoy hablando aquí," la interrumpió Harry de inmediato. "Como decía, la familia. En especial esta familia, que parece muy cómoda en refugiar huérfanos de guerra, como yo—" pausó un momento para dar un trago largo a la bebida. "Y como Frank, por supuesto. Tan buen niño, convenientemente sin pasado."

"Harry, hermano, creo que has bebido de más," dijo Ron con lentitud.

"Deja al hombre sacar sus penas, Ronny," lo alentó George con una sonrisa malvada. Su gemelo se soltó a reír.

"¿Ahh? ¿Les parece gracioso?" preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño. "O es que este sigue siendo un plan para que deje a…" se detuvo como pensando en la persona más que en el nombre. "A…Draco. ¡Quizás debo hacerlo! ¡Ooi! GIN… ¿TE CASAS CONMIGO? TE PROMETO QUE LO VOY A DEJAR."

"Muy bien Harry, es suficiente," dijo el señor Weasley aparentemente disgustado.

Harry se dejó caer en la silla derramando sobre sí mismo la bebida blanquecina. Sin embargo, bebió de golpe el final. Luego, sintió que lentamente le ardían los ojos. Y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, estaba llorando delante de toda la familia pelirroja.

"Harry, cariño, no sabia que tenías problemas con Malfoy," le habló la señora Weasley.

Él negó con la cabeza sin parar de llorar. "Quiero…" sorbió sus lágrimas. "Quiero a mis hijos…"

"Creo que debes descansar," sugirió Ron. Levantándose de su lugar para ayudarlo a ir a la sala. Lo tomó firmemente de los brazos y lo ayudó a levantarse. Harry soltó una nueva ola de llanto y comenzó a decir sin cesar. "Es que lo amo. Yo los amo, los amo mucho, en serio los amo. Quiero estar con ellos."

"Estás tan ebrio como para ir a casa tu solo. Seria irresponsable dejarte ir…" dijo Hermione mientras los seguía hacia la sala. Harry cayó en un sillón, recuperándose lentamente.

"Mierda, hice el ridículo. Perdóname Ron, perdóname, perdóname. Soy un idiota, no me sorprende que Draco me haya echado de casa…, perdóname."

La pareja intercambio una mirada. Cuando Harry se había aparecido en la tarde anunciando que no tenían que ir al departamento, ninguno de los dos le preguntaron por qué. El rostro tenso de Harry no había dejado espacio para preguntas, así que estaban algo sorprendidos de escucharlo confesar.

"¿Por qué habría de echarte?"

"Es que a veces es tan…" Harry los miró perdido, sin palabras. Luego suspiró. "Tan, tan…_Malfoy_"

"Siempre hemos sabido que es un pendejo," apuntó Ron.

"Si, lo sé. A veces me hace enojar tanto que quiero golpearlo," Harry alzó los puños y los apretó con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron pálidos. "Todo lo que me dice tiene boleto directo a mí. Todo lo que dice y hace me lastima. Y hace que me sienta así, perdido."

Sus amigos lo vieron sin decir nada. Harry suspiró bajando las manos hacia sus bolsillos.

"No es lo mismo… Las cosas han cambiado con Sam. Eso es lo que hacen los bebés. Llegan a cambiar tu mundo como lo conoces. Draco y yo no teníamos problemas, Jack es un buen niño. Lo es. Pero ahora son dos. Dos niños, y todo se complicó. Quiero que Draco se acerque a mí como antes," luego pareció horrorizado por sus palabras. "¡Amo a Sam!"

"Está bien Harry, lo sabemos."

"No, no entienden. Realmente amo a Sam, pero todo es tan difícil con él. Comenzando desde que nació…" nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. "Debo ser el peor padre en el mundo."

Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro. "No te preocupes Harry, nadie nace sabiendo como enfrentar estas cosas. Uno termina aprendiendo en la práctica. Yo creo que todo se pondrá mejor cuando Sam esté más grande. Además, no se qué sienta Malfoy, pero debe ser prueba suficiente el que no se ha marchado."

Harry se encogió de hombros y Hermione le dio una servilleta para limpiarse. Frank se acercó a ellos en silencio hasta que estuvo tan cerca de la chica que ella lo sentó en sus piernas.

* * *

"¿Papá no va a venir en toda la noche?" preguntó Jack picando sin interés la comida en su plato. "Es Navidad, prometió que dejaríamos leche y galletas para Santa."

"No lo sé, Jack," respondió Draco frunciendo el ceño.

Sam chupaba sus manos cubiertas de papilla, mirando a Draco con los ojos rojos. Le dolía la cabeza después de escucharlo llorar durante toda la tarde sin cesar.

"¿Quién me ayudara a dejarle leche y galletas a Santa?"

"Yo lo haré, Jack."

El niño frunció el ceño. "¡Pero tú no crees en Santa!"

"¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puede un hombre Muggle sobre volar el mundo en una noche dejando regalos a los niños?" preguntó Draco fastidiado. "Por lo contrario, mi padre solía decirme que los Reyes Magos si existían. Y…" apenas dijo.

"Y…Porque son reyes y magos; y los magos lo pueden todo," terminó Jack la historia.

"Exacto."

"Pero Santa me trae regalos todos los años."

Draco suspiró. "Sí."

"¿Y es por que yo si creo en él, verdad?"

"La verdad, Jack, es que cuando yo era niño, mi padre no dejaba entrar a los Muggles en su casa."

"Sí, eso me dijo papá," dijo Jack pensativo. "¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque no le gustaban."

"A papá si le gustan los Muggles. Ellos hacen estos zapatos tennies tan bonitos," Jack se levantó y se paró junto a Draco, saltando para que viera la luz en el talón. "Quiero a papá..."

"Tendrás que poner la leche y las galletas conmigo."

"¡NOOOOO!" gritó Jack. "Si tú no crees mientras lo haces, probablemente Santa pensará que yo tampoco creo; y entonces, Sam tampoco tendrá regalos y llorará."

"Basta, Jack. Sam llorará si sigues gritando. Además, tu padre está con sus amigos, y probablemente ni siquiera se acuerda de nosotros."

"¡MENTIRAAAA!"

"Basta," dijo Draco. "Siéntate en la mesa para que pueda decir el siguiente encantamiento."

"¿Otro?" preguntó enojado. "No me gustan los rituales mágicos. Son aburridos, ya prendimos la vela, y nos tomamos la poción. ¡Ahora quiero a mi papá!"

"YA BASTA" gritó Draco enojado.

"¡NO!" le respondió Jack comenzando a llorar. "¿Por que siempre tienes que ser malo con mi papá? Ahora se fue y no tendré regalos de parte de Santa."

"¡Sí los tendrás!"

"¡NO!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡NO!"

Jack corrió hacia el árbol miniatura de Navidad y lo pateó. Las esferas se rompieron de inmediato, algunas de ellas habían sido compradas hacia años, y uno de los regalos fue aplastado por las ramas, rompiendo el envoltorio de una nueva y cómoda carriola.

Draco se levantó asustado, Sam comenzó a llorar y Jack se tiró al piso pataleando y gritando por Harry. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por la desesperación, en un impulso, tomó su plato y lo arrojó a la pared. Lo cual asusto a ambos niños, sumergiéndolos en un llanto aún más desesperado.

"No puedo. No puedo solo," gimió tallándose los ojos.

Luego, con gritos ahogados, intentó llegar a Sam en la silla alta. El bebé, sin embargo, comenzó a retorcerse para no ser levantado. Lo tomó en brazos aunque llorara quejándose. Y luego, con una mano tomó la muñeca de Jack en el piso. En un segundo, los había aparecido a todos en medio de la nieve, a las afueras del hechizo anti-aparición de la Madriguera.

Generalmente era una lenta y desagradable subida, pero con los dos niños sin abrigos y llorando en medio de la nieve, Draco casi corrió colina arriba. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta, Jack se volvió a tirar al suelo una vez que Draco dejó de arrastrarlo.

Sam embarró sus manos de papilla en la túnica de Draco, completamente enojado de haber sido llevado a la fuerza. Él tocó la puerta desesperado, las luces en la casa estaban encendidas en el piso inferior, y de las ventanas de la cocina se podían observar varias figuras caminando.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Harry en la peor Navidad de su vida. Ojos rojos, ropa desarreglada, aliento alcohólico y sorprendido cuando Jack se colgó de su pierna.

"¿Estás ebrio?" preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño severamente.

Harry no logró contestar. El rubio ya lo había golpeado con la palma abierta sobre la mejilla. En respuesta, se llevo la mano ahí para aliviar el dolor. Ahora Sam había parado de llorar y Draco lo miró enojado. El bebé había abierto las manos y no paraba de balbucear "Pooot, Pot"

"Draco…yo…"

"Me he sentido mal todo el día. ¿Bien?, podrías hacer como que no ha pasado nada.."

Harry cerró la boca, lo miró y asintió; sus manos fueron de inmediato a recibir a Sam en sus brazos. Jack siguió llorando en el suelo, mientras ellos simplemente se miraban indecisos.

Draco fue el que se decidió al final en tomar el rostro de Harry dentro de sus manos, y jalarlo rudamente hacia su propio rostro, donde lo besó con tanta intensidad y tensión, que Harry sintió que se iría al suelo porque sentía las rodillas débiles, intoxicado en el placer que le producía estar así con él.

Harry pasó el brazo por la cintura de Draco y Sam recargó la cabeza en su pecho, tocando ocasionalmente el cuello de Draco que se encontraba tan cerca de él. El beso se apresuró tanto que el rubio le mordió el labio con fuerza. Harry gimió de verdadero dolor, hasta que Draco lo soltó y le lamió lentamente el labio lastimado. Su lengua recorrió hacia su barbilla, y luego más abajo hacia su cuello, chupando sobre la piel.

Draco sonrió cuando se topó con Sam. Le dio un beso en la frente, y empujó ligeramente para alejar a Harry.

"¡Hermione!" gritó Harry sin despegar la mirada de Draco.

La chica se acercó corriendo, sonrojada y avergonzada. Harry le dio a Sam; luego levanto a Jack del suelo, le quitó las lágrimas e intento calmarlo.

"Shhh…" su mano le acarició el cabello negro con suavidad. "No te preocupes Jack, todo está bien. Papi y yo sólo no estábamos de acuerdo. De echo, casi nunca lo estamos." Harry soltó una carcajada demasiado entusiasta que sólo podía ser obra del alcohol.

El niño se limpió las lágrimas.

"Debo hablar con él, ve con _Herm_."

"¿Crees en Santa?" preguntó el niño en un murmullo.

Hermione sonrió alegre tendiéndole la mano. "¡Por supuesto!"

El niño la alcanzó y entró a la Madriguera sin mirar atrás.

"Vengo en diez… No, espera, mejor en veinte," dijo Harry tomando el brazo de Draco por la fuerza, el rubio no pareció realmente molesto. La chica asintió, murmuró algo sobre conseguir un biberón para Sam y cerró la puerta tras ella.

El aire frío golpeó a Harry ahora que no estaban parados en el pórtico aún cubierto con el hechizo calentador. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras se alejaban. Harry guió a Draco a través de la gruesa capa de nieve, pateando en el camino a un gnomo congelado del jardín.

"Necesitamos esto," murmuró Harry convencido. Draco no respondió, pero le ayudó a abrir las puertas precarias y viejas del granero. Una mirada hacia la casa de los Weasley y estaban seguros que nadie los había visto entrar.

La cabeza de Draco golpeó el poste bajo donde descansaban las gallinas, que graznaron asustadas, haciendo que una lluvia de plumas blancas, marrones y negras adornara el piso de paja con tierra.

"Encantador…" murmuró Draco con una nota de disgusto. Harry lo ignoró soltando los botones de su túnica y tratando de alzar la tela sobre las piernas de él como había deseado incontables días.

Harry jadeó ansioso cuando su mano hizo contacto con la piel tibia. Draco, por su parte, alzó la cabeza y cerró los ojos ante la sensación. La mano de Harry invadió su rodilla abriéndose paso hasta su entrepierna y luego hacia la piel que estaba más abajo, oculta por la túnica.

Lentamente tomó el elástico de la ropa interior. Inocentemente, Draco no se había puesto pantalones interiores ese día y Harry estaba disfrutando mucho del error. De un jalón, los bóxers de algodón que había aprendido a usar gracias a Harry, cayeron al suelo sucio alrededor de sus talones aún cubiertos por sus calcetines y zapatos.

Draco gimió como respuesta. Todo era tan rápido, rudo y sucio. Era casi vulgar estar haciendo esto a un lado de las gallinas, y sobre todo insalubre. Pero la mano de Harry sobre su pene erecto era, por lo demás, gloriosa. Era..._Oh sisisisisis, fantástico._- ¡Brillante!.

"Date la vuelta," exigió Harry sobre su oído. Draco asintió, haciendo lo ordenado mientras se tambaleaba con sus interiores abajo. Harry le acarició el trasero y luego apretó con fuerza sobre la carne suave. "Ummm…"

Harry batalló con su cinturón durante unos segundos y luego, el metal estalló estrellando el piso y siendo arrastrado hasta la parte más cercana hacia el trasero desnudo del rubio, quien tenía sujeta su túnica contra su pecho. Harry lo empujó de nuevo hacia las maderas del gallinero hasta que Draco pudo inclinarse y apoyarse al mismo tiempo.

La mano del moreno jugueteó con sus bolas antes de darles un estirón no muy amable. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que la erección de Draco disminuyera. Ambos estaban ardiendo en deseo, de tal manera, que ni si quiera el echo de estar casi a la intemperie en pleno invierno, semidesnudos, tomó sentido para ellos.

La ebriedad de Harry había bajado, y luego subido, dejándolo a él sintiéndose invencible, sin reservas, y sin mucho razonamiento. Nunca, a lo largo de su tiempo juntos, descubriendo las artimañas de la cama, Harry se había arrodillado del otro lado del miembro de Draco; hundiendo su rostro entre la suavidad de sus nalgas, haciendo que su nariz trazara el camino predeterminado.

El rubio dio un brinco, su rostro ardió con un sonrojo que se escurrió hasta que sus oídos se sintieron tibios y su pecho se enrojeció. De sus labios se deslizó un silbido repentino, que terminó convirtiéndose en un jadeo que finalmente volvió a cambiar a un gemido claro y fuerte que revolvió a las gallinas en su lugar.

Sus puños apretaron la madera, arqueando la espalda como un gato tensado. Sus pies lo levantaron unos centímetros, pero el rostro de Harry siguió hundiéndose hasta que su lengua, ayudada por sus manos, pudo tener el camino libre hasta su entrada.

La saliva escurrió causándole escalofríos incontrolables y la sensación era tan buena, que no podía parar a su corazón agitado, latiendo ferozmente dentro de su pecho. Estaba apunto de correrse sin haber siquiera tocado su miembro, cuando Harry decidió que era suficiente.

Draco suspiró agitado, tratando de componerse, pensando en las gallinas que lo miraban muy de cerca para matar su propio ánimo. Las sensaciones que el moreno había provocado un segundo atrás, de cualquier modo seguían ahí, como un eco de placer de lo que había ocurrido.

Pronto, Harry volvió a la carga. Levantándose del suelo y paseando sus manos de nuevo entre esa zona. Luego, sin aviso, puso una mano sobre la espalda de Draco para sujetarlo mientras se introducía.

No fue lento, pero tampoco muy forzado. Draco apretó sus entrañas para recibirlo y Harry gruñó de forma gutural. Ambos se detuvieron un minuto para disfrutar de pleno. Draco aprovechó de inmediato para ajustarse, doblando su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza asomó entre sus piernas, y sus manos colgaban de la madera.

Como si fuera una pintura de cabeza, Draco miró las piernas grandes y más torneadas que las suyas, oscurecidas por el vello negro que terminaba en sus sacos, los cuales sobresalían en la escena colgando en medio de su entrepierna, justo detrás de sus propios testículos. Su pene enhiesto escurrió gotas mientras lo miraba casi rojo.

Harry comenzó moverse, sacando su miembro por completo y luego entrando con fuerza buscando algo en el interior del otro. Draco cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras los escalofríos le recorrían y entonces notó que estaban completamente bañados en sudor.

"De nuevo," gimió con claridad.

Harry sacó su miembro otra vez; Draco vio en unos cortos segundos, la base recubierta de caireles negros, luego la visión se perdió cuando la embestida regresó a su interior.

Sus pezones estaban tan endurecidos que incluso era doloroso. Y, sin embargo, estaba tan ocupado sosteniendo su túnica y su peso en la madera, que no podía encargarse de ellos. Ni de sus otras partes.

Las manos de Harry terminaron asentándose sobre los lados de sus caderas; tanto, que sintió sus uñas dejar marcas. Lo tenía sujeto tan firme que cuando Draco quiso empujar su trasero hacia el miembro que lo invadía, no pudo ni si quiera acercarse.

Harry soltó una carcajada satisfecha; luego, como perdonándolo, lo volvió a coger más duro, empujando a ambos hacia adelante.

"Más…" pidió Draco con coraje.

"Por supuesto que quieres más," gruñó Harry sobre él.

Harry tomó ritmo de inmediato. Jadeando todo el camino hasta que sus piernas tambalearon y su pecho sintió que explotaría tanto como sus testículos apretados que querían soltar una fuerte descarga.

Pero Draco se apresuró y gritó despavorido cuando sintió el orgasmo apoderarse de él. Por unos segundos, vio todo blanco; su cuerpo tembló, sus caderas dieron espasmos incontrolables, apretando su interior, masajeando el miembro de Harry.

Y Harry se vino, entonces; cayendo con todo su peso sobre él. Sus piernas temblaron y sintió que se quedaba sin aire; pero tuvo que tranquilizarse con lentitud, disfrutando del placer orgásmico con un gemido.

La descarga de Draco terminó sobre la paja, mientras que al mismo tiempo la de Harry escurría por sus piernas. El rubio buscó su varita y con un giro la suciedad se había marchado.

Harry sintió abandono. Eso era todo. En ese mismo momento, Draco quería levantarse, buscar sus interiores y vestirse con cuidado. Y Harry sintió de golpe, regresar un sentimiento conocido a la base de su estómago.

Pensó que esto era lo que faltaba entre ellos y era una terrible revelación saber que aún no estaban completos. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Se puede extrañar a alguien aún cuando está junto a ti?

Harry levantó sus pantalones con todo y ropa interior y ajustó su cinturón. Luego, cuando Draco estaba por salir, lo tomó del brazo para mirarlo.

"Te extraño."

El rubio frunció el ceño, quizás no era la cosa más acertada para decir. Las palabras terminaron perdiéndose en vano.

* * *

Continuara…

Debo decir que este es por mucho. El mejor Lemon que he tenido el placer de escribir. También es por mucho mi capitulo favorito, escena, y momento de este fanfic. O de cualquiera de mis fanfics.

Me parece una escena genial. Y fue muy natural de escribir. Espero, que la hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo , incluso cuando la releo.

**Por favor. Si me gane aplausos, silbidos, jadeos de excitación. O cualquier otra reacción de su parte. Dejen un Review comentándolo. **


	23. Chapter 20

**Tercera Parte.**

Sam tenía tres años cuando los cambios alrededor se habían acentuado. La economía había reflorecido, los galones circulaban y la tranquilidad era sobrecogedora.

A veces parecía increíble que tres años atrás la gente sufriera los estragos de la posguerra. Pues ya eran casi ocho de aquellos años de oscuridad. Poco tiempo y casi una eternidad. Los horrores olvidados con meses que se pasaban rutinarios. Los niños ocupando la mayor parte de las horas del día, gritando, jugando y pidiendo atención. Draco vivía de eso y era un trabajo agotador.

Para Harry, la vida en el Ministerio al terminar el programa de Aurores, era realmente aburrida a su propia escala. Corretear _kneazles_ en una tienda del Callejón Diagon y después llenar un reporte al triplicado en un lenguaje que su jefe, un centauro, pudiera entender, usando metáforas extrañas con cartas astrales como guía, no era la idea que había tenido en mente cuando todo aquello comenzó.

Acrux, Hadar, Spica, Pollux y Sirius, los nombres le eran ya tan familiares que a veces se creía capaz de ser embajador centauro en un futuro cercano. Pero eso no era sorpresa, en un mundo en donde el Ministerio tenía como mínimo cuarenta lenguas oficiales que se usaban con regularidad dentro de los pasillos.

Duendes intentando hablar, desesperados, con vampiros que habían decidido encontrarse una identidad usando lenguas arcaicas que solo ellos conocían. Y los cientos de graznidos de las criaturas que, normalmente, solían ser consideradas incivilizadas.

A veces tenía que aceptar que Ron llevaba razón al decir que el Ministerio parecía_"¡Un maldito establo!". _Ahora, el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas sólo extendía su mano sobre aquellas con capacidades limitadas. Aparentemente, en el pasado, el hombre solía pensar que cualquier bestia que no podía articular el lenguaje humano no debía ser considerada inteligente.

Los duendes, sin embargo, cambiaron las leyes; pues algunas bestias hablaban entre ellas en lenguajes complejos, de los cuales, el hombre no tenía conocimiento.

Harry no entendía a veces como el jefe del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes —que era un unicornio llamado Yalf— podía manejar él solo la maldita sección. ¡Era una completa locura!

Por otro lado, su trabajo matutino con el tío Vernon, era probablemente más aburrido que llenar sus formas de Auror con palabras graciosas y extrañas. Tío Vernon lo mantenía encerrado en una oficina sin ventanas de seis a doce del día. Secretamente, pasaba dos horas enteras tratando de encontrarle alguna cualidad artística al horrible cuadro que estaba colgado frente a su diminuto escritorio. El eterno rostro feliz de un payaso en colores eléctricos.

Pero ya que esa era la única cosa colorida dentro del palacio burocrático de tío Vernon, Harry pasaba horas mirándolo. Eterno, estático y sin vida.

Harry estaba negociando con Draco el poder abandonar cuanto antes ese maldito empleo. Remus había tenido razón: el sueldo de Auror por perseguir gatos inteligentes, valía cada galeón, sickle y knut.

"No," respondía Draco cada vez. "¿Quieres dormir algún día sin niños en la cama?"

Harry fruncía el ceño en respuesta. "Claro que sí"

"Sé que ya tenemos dinero suficiente para expandir mágicamente el departamento. Pero no quiero quedarme a vivir en este sitio toda nuestras vidas."

"Sabes que tampoco yo, pero los precios de las casas son algo…elevados," decía Harry suspirando.

"Sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero el padre de Crabbe conoce una casa que esta apunto de ser rematada. Quizás podríamos sacar un préstamo para el enganche," le comentó Draco un día.

"Tienes razón, no me gusta," respondió Harry arrugando la nariz. "¿Vivir junto a los Crabbe?"

"Podríamos ir ahora mismo."

"Televisión," respondió Harry de inmediato, hundiendo más el trasero en el sofá, mientras Sam se levantaba del suelo con una sonrisa.

"¿Potter, quieres pastel?"

"Sólo si lo haces volar hacia mí," respondió Harry.

Sam lo miró apenado antes de sentarse de nuevo en el espacio entre los sillones, ellos solían tener la misma discusión todas las noches.

Tres años y Sam no había echo magia. _Nada_ de magia. Harry sacudió la cabeza para alejar la idea.

"Quizás si esperamos a que se aclaren las cuentas…"

"Potter," dijo Draco cerca de un gruñido. "Ocho años llevan limpiando las cámaras. Apenas aclararon las cuentas de la letra A. ¡LA PUTA A!" gritó el rubio.

Harry suspiró. "No puedo pagar el préstamo Draco, es demasiado dinero a largo plazo; y yo ya trabajo dos turnos."

Draco lo miró serio unos minutos, y luego, buscando entre las cosas de una alacena sacó algunos rollos de pergamino. Harry se levantó del sillón y se sentó en la mesa. Draco abrió todos con el rostro pálido.

Harry no podía creer lo que leía.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Los resultados del Examen Ministerial."

"Ya lo sé," respondió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Significa que me aceptaron," respondió Draco con una sonrisa autosuficiente, que lentamente se fue desvaneciendo en el silencio. "¿No estás feliz? Me aceptaron, tendré un empleo y podremos pagar el préstamo."

"No quiero que trabajes."

"Espero que entiendas que soy un hombre joven y saludable; no la estúpida y débil mujer que cría a tus hijos, mientras tú sientes que tienes el control."

Harry frunció el ceño molesto. "No es por eso."

Draco se levantó. "No puedo creerlo. ¿Es sobre el orgullo entonces? Sabes que si comienzo a trabajar tendré un sueldo y un puesto mucho mejor que el tuyo. No soportas la idea de que sea superior a ti."

"¡NO!" se defendió Harry.

Sam se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia la habitación a ocultarse.

"Cállate, no tienes idea."

"Sí la tengo, Potter. Seguro piensas, en esa retorcida y estúpida cabeza que tienes, que si tengo medios para sostenerme me iré de tu lado… ¿es eso?"

Harry tembló de ira.

"¿O son las tres cosas juntas…?"

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Un muy feliz Jack entró con las bolsas de la recaudería; sin embargo, el rostro le cambió de inmediato.

"¿Se están peleando?"

Harry suspiró. "No."

"Sí lo hacen," aseguró el niño con los ojos brillantes de sospecha. "Siempre lo hacen."

"Es difícil, Jack. Algún día lo entenderás," dijo Draco. "Es mejor que me ayudes a poner la mesa."

"Algún día…" murmuró el niño rodando los ojos.

* * *

"Es bueno seguir adelante," dijo Draco con una sonrisa grande.

Beneth asintió tocándose el apenas abultado vientre. Su rostro estaba mucho más radiante de lo que recordaba; posiblemente el embarazo le había caído mejor que ningún otro. Harry lo miró consternado.

Hasta ese momento, el único hombre embarazado que había visto en su vida era Draco. Era una imagen que había llegado a aceptar en él. Sin embargo, ver a otro varón en la misma condición era extraño. Desde de aquel horrible incidente, sólo quedaban tres hombres capaces de concebir niños por medio de la magia en Inglaterra.

Beneth era uno de ellos; y la última vez que lo habían visto, era un hombre muy delgado y demacrado, consumido en su propia desgracia. Ahora parecía que las cosas iban bien en su relación con un mago de edad mayor. Harry notó entonces que el joven tenía debilidad por ese tipo de hombres.

"Y es tiempo que ustedes también lo hagan," dijo Beneth abriendo el pergamino. "Sólo firmen aquí, y Gringotts les dará el préstamo de inmediato."

Draco asintió entusiasmado. Harry comenzó a sentir el sudor escurriendo por sus mejillas, mientras el rubio tomaba la pluma para firmar.

"¡ESPERA!" le detuvo Harry desesperado. "¿A cuantos años has dicho?"

"Veinte años, Harry," recordó Beneth. "Es el tiempo que les dan los duendes, después de haber analizado su situación."

"No…no puede ser, ¿veinte años por esa maldita casa?"

"Si. Cuatro habitaciones, tres baños, comedor, salón y sala."

"Debe de haber un error, el techo se esta cayendo. Los Crabbe dijeron que estaba siendo rematada."

"Lo siento, Harry. Pero los duendes han decidido el valor comercial en el Ministerio de Magia." Beneth suspiró. "Los valuadores son los mismos duendes. El Ministerio y Gringotts están relacionadas en este tipo de transacciones."

"¡Veinte años!" se quejó Harry. "malditos mafiosos…"

"Harry. No puedo pasar esos veinte años en un departamento," dijo Draco con voz firme.

Harry lo miró a los ojos y se sintió cansado.

"Bien."

"Bien," respondió Draco tomando su mano. Luego, volviendo hacia el documento, lo firmó. Una aura brillante se desprendió, dando por válida la magia alrededor. Draco le pasó la pluma y Harry no se detuvo ni siquiera a mirar.

Su firma quedaría estampada ahí, como su alma ahora lo estaba por veinte años.

* * *

"Pero que PORQUERÍA" gritó Jack.

Draco frunció el ceño y volteó a mirar a ambos niños.

"Porquería…" repitió Sam con una sonrisa.

"No podremos mudarnos ahora," comentó Harry explorando los alrededores.

La casa era grande; tenia un jardín enorme y un viejo granero mirando hacia la inmensidad de un hermoso lago. El día estaba muy soleado y, sin embargo, las paredes estaban grises y los vidrios estaban rotos. Justo cuando Jack subió a un peldaño en el pórtico, éste se rompió bajo sus pies.

Sam gritó emocionado cuando vio una ardilla escalar sobre un árbol, y se perdió tras ella en el patio trasero. Harry sintió la necesidad de seguirlo, preocupado de encontrar algo que pudiera hacerle daño a un niño tan indefenso.

Jack, generalmente, tenía su ir y venir por las calles sin que le miraran; era un niño cuidadoso y un mago extraordinario. Draco le había conseguido una varita entrenadora, que le serviría si algún día caía en peligro ya que tenía libertad de hacer un número importante de hechizos de defensa aprobados en el Ministerio ya que los duendes habían suavizado las restricciones para los menores de edad.

Sam, por el contrario, con sus manos pequeñas y pálidas, era incapaz de hacer volar los objetos o de esquivar los peligros, y les preocupaba mucho más a ambos.

Harry encontró la puerta trasera y se adentró por ella volteando sobre su hombro para vigilar al niño.

"Vamos a dentro, Sam. Podrás escoger tu habitación…"

"¡Sí! Ya voy."

El interior era un desastre. Viejos muebles corroídos de termitas, con cortinas sucias y rasgadas. La casa parecía abandonada desde hacia algunos años ya. Antiguos retratos de una familia de magos colgaban por los pasillos, tan descoloridas las tintas, que ya no podían cobrar vida. Era realmente deprimente.

Jack entró corriendo junto a Draco.

"Quítate enano. ¡Yo quiero la más grande!"

Sam gritó despavorido. A veces, Jack podía ser rudo con él, empujándolo de su camino, y poniéndole sobrenombres. Harry frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jack había corrido escaleras arriba.

Sam se tropezó al intentar subir; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero subió de todos modos en un intento desesperado de alcanzar a Jack.

"No esta tan mal, es bastante grande."

"Necesita mucha inversión," gruñó Harry tocando las paredes huecas.

"No pienses en ello, mejor ven conmigo. Encontremos la habitación principal."

Draco le tomó la mano con una sonrisa y un sonrojo. Su expresión estaba radiante de felicidad y, por un momento, Harry se olvidó de todo.

No era tan mala idea. De hecho, ya podía imaginar las paredes pintadas y los muebles que pondrían sobre las esquinas. Pero cuando visitaron la habitación principal, Harry se dio cuenta de que podrían realmente llamar a aquello un hogar.

Draco tenía razón.

Admiró la belleza del espacio. El armario amplio y las ventanas grandes. Una pequeña chimenea para el invierno. Y aunque había una cama vieja en ese momento, él ya imaginaba despertar en la suya sin niños desparramados entre sus cobijas.

En un arrebato de emoción, tomó a Draco en sus brazos y lo besó, jalándolo a la cama, que rechinó furiosa al recibir su peso. Los niños, dos habitaciones adelante, discutían sin cesar sobre Merlín sabía qué cosas. El pasillo era amplio y el eco de sus voces en rabietas sin sentido, se deslizaba por el lugar.

Se besaron sin detenerse, hasta que Sam estalló en lágrimas y Draco tuvo que levantarse por obligación, mientras se disculpaba silenciosamente. Harry abrió los brazos en la cama antigua y miró el polvo, que levantado, se dibujaba en contorno bañado por rayos que entraban por las ventanas. Y sólo entonces, sonrió feliz.

* * *

Los espectadores se volvieron locos de inmediato. Harry alzó a Sam en sus brazos y gritó emocionado con Draco a su lado, quien aplaudía con ojos brillosos mirando hacia el horizonte.

Sam agitó el banderín en su mano, tratando de entender que era lo que sucedía. Una anotación más y el público estaba levantado de sus asientos completamente excitado con el partido.

Una porra conformada por mujeres se dejó escuchar durante los últimos minutos de la final de Quiddicht de la liga infantil. Cuando un niño del otro equipo atrapó por fin la Snitch, era tarde, por que los pequeños Cannons habían anotado nada menos que mil doscientos puntos en el marcador. Novecientos eran cortesía de Jack Potter.

Draco bramó aún extasiado de la audacia de su heredero. A Harry le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar; pero aun así, con Sam bien seguro dentro de sus brazos, ambos corrieron hacia el campo, donde los niños gritaban emocionados bajando de sus escobas.

Harry soltó a Sam unos metros alejado de Jack para poder recibir a su primogénito con los brazos abiertos y levantarlo sobre sus hombros con total alegría. A Sam lo recogió Draco de la mano; sin embargo, su mirada estaba en Jack.

Sam no entendía por qué. Pero se sujeto como si en ello se le fuera la vida, de la mano de su papi; porque de lo contrario, sería olvidado en la alegría que sólo Jack les daba, y sólo les daba él.

"¡Oh, Merlin! Fue el juego más increíble que he visto," dijo un hombre cerca de ellos.

"Creo que esto merece una cena en el Caldero Chorreante. ¿Qué les parece si todos vamos a festejar?" dijo Harry a los demás padres.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en el espectacular desempeño de los niños durante el partido. Tanto, que llegaron al Caldero Chorreante con algunos amigos y más familiares y pronto, el lugar había sido abarrotado por el color naranja y los niños sonrientes.

Draco estaba tan orgulloso y altanero, que no se fijó en los precios de la cena, porque era una ocasión para derrochar dinero merecidamente; sobretodo en las pintas de tragos para sus amigos. Las mejillas de ambos se pintaron rosadas algunas cervezas después, cuando sólo los hombres habían permanecido cerca de la barra.

Las mujeres se habían reunido a cuchichear chismes y los niños, acaparaban varias mesas. Sam estaba bajo el cuidado de Jack, mientras sus padres se alcoholizaban como buenos machos llevados en el entusiasmo de tener un hijo totalmente destacado.

Era sexista, varonil y exagerado. Pero realmente estaban felices de ser una familia conformada sólo de hombres; era casi como sentirse normales, pues los otros padres no criticaban sus preferencias, o el hecho de que eran pareja. De alguna forma, Jack era un sueño de hijo, un ejemplo a seguir; casi como una prueba viviente de total virilidad. Y eso los hacía extremadamente felices por la extraña aceptación de los otros hombres.

Lentamente, mientras la noche se desvanecía junto a las conversaciones. Draco decidió que era pasada la hora de dormir de los niños, y que era mejor detener a Harry antes de que siguiera bebiendo con su habitual desatino.

Draco se levantó tambaleante hacia la mesa de los niños para prepararlos para salir a la helada noche otoñal. No lo notó de inmediato, porque los niños habían empezado a quejarse cuando vieron que él venía a recoger al pequeño héroe.

"Lo siento, chicos. Además, sus padres están por irse al igual," dijo él con una sonrisa, ayudando a Jack a ponerse el abrigo. Cuando terminó, miró alrededor. "¿Dónde está tu hermano?"

Jack frunció el ceño. "Lo mandé con ustedes una hora después de haber llegado, me estaba molestando."

Draco sintió que la bebida se desvanecía de su sistema. "¡Te dije que lo tenías que cuidar!" estalló Draco con un grito.

El Caldero estaba casi vacío a esa hora y los demás ocupantes miraron en silencio la escena. Harry se levantó casi de inmediato y camino hacia ellos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Dónde esta Sam, Harry?" preguntó Draco con el corazón afligido, y casi al mismo tiempo consumido en ira.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Estaba con Jack"

"SE FUE," gritó Jack formando lágrimas en sus ojos llenos de furia. "Se fue con ustedes, yo lo vi."

Harry miró perplejo a su alrededor, decidiendo que no podría haber ido muy lejos.

"¿Hace cuanto fue eso?"

"DESDE HACE CUATRO HORAS," gritó Draco furioso.

"¿Qué?"

"De acuerdo, calma. Lo encontraremos, ¿cierto chicos?" preguntó Johan a los demás hombres en la barra del bar. Casi al mismo tiempo que sus esposas, se levantaron de las mesas esquineras asintiendo vigorosas y asegurando que el niño aparecería de inmediato. Que había que mantener la calma.

Draco, sin embargo, la había perdido casi desde el inicio y caminaba con la respiración errática de un lado al otro por el bar, sin encontrar nada. Y luego, soltando maldiciones que los demás padres hubieran deseado que sus hijos no escucharan, salió disparado hacia la puerta trasera que conecta con el Callejón Diagon, sólo para que estuviera de vuelta minutos después.

"Tranquilo, Draco. Este tipo de cosas pasan todo el tiempo, debes mantenerte calmado para que podamos encontrarlo," dijo Harry usando su mejor tono de Auror.

"Corta la mierda Potter," gruñó Draco. "No sé como puedes estar tan sereno, si es de nuestro bebé del que estás hablando, no de otro pobre y miserable mocoso de alguna estúpida bruja."

Harry sintió una pena enorme. "Sólo…, sólo trata de no culpar a Jack, lo estas asustando."

Draco miró en dirección de su primogénito, quien trataba de sorber las lágrimas en frente de sus compañeros. Casi con una expresión estoica, pero con los ojos llorosos que se enjuagaba en silencio.

"¡Oh, Merlin!" gimió Draco con las manos en el rostro. "¿Por qué siempre nos pasan estas cosas? ¿Por qué a nuestros hijos?"

Harry asintió en silencio. Los demás ya había salido en excursiones de tres en tres para barrer los alrededores. Luego, tomando a su compañero en brazos, hizo que hundiera su rostro sobre su hombro, donde Draco se soltó a llorar quietamente como no había hecho desde esos días en los que Sam estaba aún dentro de su vientre.

Su bebé, por el que tanto habían luchado, no estaba; y no era culpa de Jack. Era suya, completamente suya. Justo como los otros errores dentro de sus vidas. En un segundo, todo estaba bien; pero era suficiente apartar la mirada al siguiente, para que de repente todo fuera mal.

El terror se apoderó de él produciéndole escalofríos. Sammuel no era un niño normal, no dentro de los parámetros que su mundo sostenía. Harry lo sabía, Jack lo sabía, e incluso, Draco lo sabía.

Quizás había caminado inocentemente hacia la calle que daba con el Londres Muggle y, volviendo la cabeza, sobre su hombro, había descubierto que el lugar desaparecía bajo sus mortales ojos. Tal vez se encontraba ahora completamente solo, abandonado en un mundo al cual sus padres no pertenecían.

Draco sintió ira, temor y arrepentimiento. El miedo de no volver a verlo se clavó en su pecho, como a otros muchos niños —squibs todos ellos— de los cuales, Harry tenía la oficina pintada con carteles de búsqueda.

Era casi habitual escuchar de niños que, dentro de su inocencia, habían salido de la seguridad, para encontrar que no podían volver por donde vinieron. En el mundo exterior no había aliados a los cuales recurrir para pedir ayuda; porque al final, nadie les creía.

Las espeluznantes historias urbanas decían, que los infortunados en asegurar que venían del mundo mágico, siempre terminaban en casas de retiro de lunáticos en el mundo Muggle.

¡NO! ¡no! Eso no podía pasarle a Sam.

Sam era su bebé, rubio, pequeño y pálido. Que lloraba la mayor parte del tiempo. Que dormía todas las noches con ellos, a veces mojando el colchón —el cual, Harry tenía que levantarse a voltear en la mañana.

A veces, Sam corría desnudo por el departamento, después de bañarse. Y se reía a carcajadas, siempre que Harry lo levitaba por los aires o le soplaba el ombligo.

Draco intentó decirle a Harry sus preocupaciones, pero no pudo decir absolutamente nada. Por su parte, su amante estaba sumergido en el mismo dolor inconsolable.

Algunas veces, los golpes son más duros o las penas más amargas, bañadas de la soledad que no comprenden al estar juntos. Pero todas esas heridas no son comparables, cuando los que sufren son los niños.

Cuando tienen fiebre y estás asustado de muerte de que el termómetro siga subiendo. De alejar la mirada y descubrirlos en un baño de sangre. Es aterrador. Es la clase de sentimientos que Molly Weasley siempre había sufrido con sus múltiples vástagos, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos falleció, haciendo realidad sus pesadillas.

Harry no iba a esperar a que uno de los suyos muriera también. Uno puede ser fuerte cuando les pasa a otros, pero te derrumbas de inmediato cuando el sufrimiento es de uno de tus hijos. Y a veces, tienes que seguir con los ojos cerrados. Pero al final de cuentas tienes que seguir adelante por ellos.

Los Aurores llegaron horas después, desvelados y desarreglados como siembre habían sido las guardias nocturnas. Junto con ellos, recorrieron gran parte de Londres Muggle. Los semáforos ahora solo repetían el color amarillo de precaución en los altos.

Y no había ni un alma en la calle bañada por las farolas.

Adentro, la búsqueda fue intensa; pero Callejón Diagon tenía demasiadas esquinas, y sombras inaccesibles. Sólo Jack, quien se había recuperado un poco, buscaba detrás de los cubos de basura.

Ninguno durmió esa noche, se dieron cuenta cuando el alba pinto el horizonte y la calle bañada parecía en un azul grisáceo. Jack pateó una caja de botellas vacías y un gemido pequeño se escurrió desde dentro, al asomarse más cerca, lo encontró.

Ahí estaba Sam, acurrucado con un horrible muñeco en los brazos. Su piel estaba casi morada del frío y sus ojos parpadearon al mirarle. Jack volteó sobre su hombro, los adultos estaban discutiendo cerca.

Se agachó en silencio, sintiendo alivio; pero también algo que no se suponía debía sentir hacia tu hermano pequeño.

"Arruinaste mi victoria," le dijo con voz tensa.

Sam se llenó de lágrimas.

"Eres un maldito squib, Sam," Jack se levantó furioso del lugar, corrió hacia sus padres para decirles que lo había encontrado y, entonces, no escuchó la delgada y espeluznante voz del muñeco que Sam tenía en los brazos.

"_¡Ódialo!"_

Sam miró con sus ojos verdes al oso Teddy que le había hablado durante toda la noche para que no sintiera miedo. Y después se fijó en Jack, que ya volvía con sus padres.

"_¡Sí, ódialo!"_

* * *

Bueno. La verdad no se que pedo con las actualizaciones. Como que perdí la noción de los días, efecto inmediato de las vacaciones. Haha. Pero se juntaron 18 reviews.., se supone que deben ser 20, pero bueno, no seré nazi con eso.

Y como que quiero contestar algunas cosas de los reviews del capitulo pasado. Pero primero mas charla sin sentido.

Como saben mi hermana esta…panzona con domingo 7. Y por fin llego el día del famoso ultrasonido. Resulta que es un….(se oyen fanfarrias). ¡NIÑOOOO!.....y se llamara Sam…

Hahaha. Nah, broma, no se llamara así. Mi hermana quiere arruinarle la vida como a ella y a mi. Poniéndole un nombre Maya o algo así, junto a un nombre alemán, algo como "Camalcul Franz Fritz Juelg Zavala". Dios mío….eso si que es LOL. ¡Go sister! ¡GO!

Por fin leí Orgullo y Prejuicio. Y debo decir que me gusto mucho. Pero se que me gustara aun mas cuando compre una nueva versión del libro llamada "Orgullo y Prejuicio, Y Zombies". Esto no es broma, ese libro existe, y lo leeré por todo lo que es sagrado!!. Amo a los Zombies!!!.

(Una mano le pasa los reviews). – Oh por fin están aquí, y contestare algunas cosas.

Pamii Hiwatari Kon. Te diré que no pueden estar en paz, es por que sus personalidades, problemas, aspiraciones, educación, creencias, y otras cosas mas, … chocan.

Rass. Bueno verte después de cuantos fueron?....ah si! 416 días!!. Me retrase un día. Sorry!. XD.

Korime. No, las gallinas estaban demasiado asustadas como para atacar el pene de Draco. Además, no es por presumir, pero Draco esta bien dotado no pudo ser confundido con algo tan pequeño!. Hahahaha, En fin, no soy así de mala para escribir lo que me sugieres. Mi corazón ama esta historia, y la cursilería que le pongo, sin que nadie se de cuenta.

**Este es un fic muy cursi…por si no lo notaron aun.. **

Vampisandi. DFWQGFEG FWFSfaa fwt"rqdadFWFWF…si te preguntas que es eso. Soy yo contestando con mucha, mucha alegría por que te gusto mi parte favorita. Yo les dije que había una, y me moría de ganas por decirles spoilers. Pero me aguante, y lo disfrutaste mejor así!!.

Gisele. Yes they have a very, very happy Ending….¿or not?.....

**A los demás Reviews, debo decirles que los amo también. *O*. ****Amo que me escriban sus observaciones tan inteligentes, tan vivaces, y siento no poder contestar todo****. Algunas veces me gustaría contestarles en privado, pero no dejan medios para hacerlo. Así que públicamente a veces es la única manera**.

Así que, este review en especial. **Franny la Fan.**

Gracias. Los reviews son extremadamente importantes para mi. Me interesan mis lectores al máximo. Yo no escribo para ocultarlo en mi pc. Si esta en el dominio publico y alguien lo lee. Me gusta saber que piensa, y que siente!.

Y no se que decirte….tu review….es…es…es…., cuando lo leí, supe que habías entendido. Es acertado, francamente como si hubieras subido una escalera, y encontrado el baúl donde guardo los pensamientos que tuve mientras escribía. Y créeme, que yo tampoco sabía a donde demonios iba este fic. Y tuve muchas dudas.

Esas dudas sin embargo. Pase horas pensando como responderlas. Creo que esa es la magia de un fic bueno. Que todo tiene respuesta como si fuera un círculo infinito. ¿Por qué paso esto?. Bueno por que primero paso aquello. Y etc.

También yo lo veo de la siguiente manera, y es que son tres grandes columnas de trama diferente. La de en medio, es la situación alrededor de ellos. La historia que siguen todos los personajes. La historia que continúa las consecuencias de una guerra. En pocas palabras, la realidad donde viven los personajes. Esta columna es grande y en ella se recargan las otras dos. Y le brinda todo el detalle. Por que este mundo es por si mismo una historia. Es una historia diferente. La tercera columna es muy pequeña y solo son las escenas que conectan la trama principal y la segunda trama. Y eso incluye tres cambios de ministro. Llevamos dos….

La segunda columna es la relación de Harry y Draco. Y me encanta como lo has expresado. Harry es un inmaduro y añadiré también que un simpleton, un intolerante y un testarudo. Draco es malcriado, pero también débil, cobarde, y orgulloso. Creo que el simple hecho de que no sean perfectos. Los hace humanos. Su relación es una cosa bizarra, y están en una situación bizarra. No pueden escapar de ella. Y lo mejor de todo es que no quieren. Por que se quieren a pesar del daño que se hacen constantemente. Solo tienen 17 años cuando empieza esta historia, y creo que nadie a esa edad sabe como solucionar las cosas. En cuanto a Draco. Bueno, tuve algo de problema con el al principio. Y es que no debe caber ni la menor duda, de que todo lo que el hace, es por que ama a Potter. Lo ama como no tienen idea. En especial en el prologo. También creo que a veces cuando uno esta así de enamorado, así de aterrado por lo que sucede durante la guerra. Por la incertidumbre, que no tienen tiempo de ser si mismo. No tiene tiempo ni si quiera de dudar de Harry. No creo que se este sometiendo a Harry. Por que Draco tiene sus momentos de Malfoyes aguda también. En general creo que Draco le da tanto miedo tomar decisiones, y confía ciegamente en Harry para solucionar las cosas en las primeras partes.

Pero Oh…sorpresa. Harry es un idiota. Hahaha. Ahora. Esta tercera parte…umm. Algo parte de su relación enferma es la dependencia. Es tanta su dependencia que por eso Harry se pone como se pone, cuando no le dan cariño en la cama. Pero bueno. Sobre por que Draco no trabaja…, Es como si hubieras leído mi mente!!. Ya habrás leído este capitulo que Draco se aburrió de ser la mama. Ahora la pregunta es por que Harry se oponía?.

Me encanta el Drarry. Pero sinceramente, creo que Harry tiene algo de ignorante. Creo que de alguna manera, el trataría de encontrar un balance para su sanidad mental. Un balance en la vida que lleva. Y este es que para el, solo existen dos roles muy marcados por sus tíos. Y es una relación entre una mujer. Y la esposa debe ser ama de casa. Y el hombre que debe ser el proveedor. Es el tipo de normalidad que hubiera tenido si no se hubiera quedado con Draco. Por que vamos, el chico no tiene Padres. No tiene ni la mas mínima idea de que es una familia. Mas que la familia de sus tíos. Y ellos son una familia chapada a la antigua. Sin duda alguna le gusta pensar que lo mismo aplica por que Draco esta teniendo a sus hijos. Y por ello debe ser algo como la mama que los cuida. Y Draco se deja los primeros años por iniciativa propia, por que tiene este lazo obligatorio con los niños cuando son pequeños, y debe cuidarlos. Después de todo su instinto paternal debe existir, si los llevo 9 meses dentro de si.

Este cambio en Draco quizás significa que van camino a la recuperación. ….Y al final del fic.

Pero no tengan miedo mis queridos lectores. Faltan como 9 capítulos.

En fin Franny, estoy tan feliz de que confíes en mis argumentos. Espero no decepcionarte de ninguna manera como entiendo que JkR. Te dejo con ese final de cuentos de hadas con un vivieron felices para siempre.

**La verdad es que JKR me escribió una carta, y me dijo **_**"Mariana!....quiero que continúes mi libro, por que ya me dio flojera seguir escribiendo otras 290 paginas que a ti te van a salir mejor".**_** Y así fue como escribí Flores En Marzo por encargo de ella.** (se oye tonada de se vale soñar)

Pero como decía, Franny de verdad quiere leer la continuación, que me escribió un review tan largo. Que me animo el día. Tanto. Que decidí actualizar.

**Recuerden que MAS REVIEWS. MAS CAPITULOS!!. **

_**(Si llegaron a esto. Y leyeron todas las estupideces que digo. Creo que puedo confiarles que estoy saliendo de mi depresión post parto por haber terminado Flores en Marzo. Y alguien por ahí me esta convenciendo cada vez mas de intentar escribir un fic nuevo…Un fic sobre …Veelas!!, Quizás lo haga!). **_

**Recuerden que MAS REVIEWS. MAS CAPITULOS!!. Y MAS FICS!!.**

**Recuerden que MAS REVIEWS. MAS CAPITULOS!!. Y MAS FICS!!.**

**Recuerden que MAS REVIEWS. MAS CAPITULOS!!. Y MAS FICS!!.**


	24. Chapter 21

+LOL+

Mientras que Harry prefería arreglar a mano el pórtico de la casa en Great Lake Escocia, Draco pasaba su tiempo en el jardín plantando bulbos que deseaba ver crecer junto a los árboles pequeños del patio trasero. Sus manos cubiertas de tierra húmeda y fresca le traían recuerdos e intoxicaban sus sentidos.

De pie y con una mano en la barbilla, como si evaluara el resultado de su obra, Draco se sentía muy doméstico, rodeado por el silencio etéreo del exterior adulterado sólo por el sonido lejano del taladro de Harry. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, se sacó los guantes de jardinería y se giró lentamente buscando con la mirada aquel punto diminuto que era Jack, volando en la distancia. Algunas veces se preguntaba si era adecuado que los niños de su edad se comprometieran tanto con una cosa. Pero a veces Jack se comportaba como si el Quiddicht fuera realmente su vida.

Inconscientemente, se tocó la mejilla, pensativo, en el punto justo en donde, muchos años atrás, su padre lo había golpeado por primera vez cuando había estropeado el cuadro del bisabuelo Abraxas con su primera varita de entrenamiento. Había pasado una semana confinado en su habitación luego de eso; y, después, las duras sesiones de práctica en las mazmorras de la mansión a las que fue sometido, le habían hecho desear no cometer error alguno jamás. A pesar de cuanto le había gustado pintar en ese momento.

El único escape que había tenido entonces y en el que se había encargado de volcar todo el resentimiento y la frustración que a veces despertaba su padre, era el enorme piano que estaba en el salón de música. Había sido algo forzado al principio, como una especie de deber sobreentendido que venía con el apellido; sin embargo, años después, se había convertido en una actividad que disfrutaba plenamente. El piano era un punto de fuga, una salida que le permitía extraviarse por algunas horas de una rígida y desgastada dinámica familiar. Pero tenia años sin si quiera poner las manos en uno.

Con Jack, a su parecer, las cosas eran distintas. Si bien, la situación de pareja que Harry y él sostenía era un tanto atípica, se habían encargado de romper, consciente o inconscientemente, con todas aquellas prácticas irracionales que les habían hecho daño cuando niños. Y aunque no eran unos padres blandos, la disciplina del hogar se manejaba en términos mucho más permisivos. Era por eso que la actitud de Jack comenzaba inquietarle. Algunas veces, cuando anunciaba de pronto que necesitaba entrenar, podía ver esa mirada alicaída que había tenido él cuando vivía en la mansión. Era como si se viera en un espejo.

Draco suspiró y dejó que su mirada se posara en la puerta trasera de la casa. Sentado en una esquina sombreada del pórtico, estaba Sam. En las manos del pequeño estaba aquel espeluznante oso de felpa que lo había acompañado desde la noche del "incidente" y del se había mostrado renuente a deshacerse, a pesar de su aspecto descuidado. Draco había supuesto, en un principio, que el niño había desarrollado un aprecio especial por el juguete habiéndolo encontrado en un momento de temor y aflicción; y por eso lo había dejado pasar. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. Podía sentirlo. Era como si el muñeco tuviera una expresión burlona la mayor parte del tiempo. Nunca feliz o amigable. E incluso, a veces, parecía que su gesto se endurecía en una mueca de enojo. Harry no lo había visto moverse aún, pero Draco había visto el lento y terrorífico movimiento de sus cejas y el contorneo de sus ojos. Como alguien que te reconoce en la calle, alguien que no querías encontrar.

Draco suprimió un ligero escalofrío que le recorrió todo cuerpo.

Sabía que había algo en el oso de felpa y no identificar el significado del aquel presentimiento lo ponía nervioso. En especial, porque a veces el maldito muñeco dormía con ellos, como si fuera un eterno visitante en medio de la cama; y, en realidad, también en el departamento.

Desde el primer día, Sam lo había sentado a la mesa en la silla disponible del comedor a la hora de la cena y le había hecho un espacio en el sofá junto a él cuando veía la televisión. Siempre lo llevaba consigo y no lo alejaba de su vista a menos que estuviera durmiendo.

Era de por si estremecedor escucharlo hablar con él todo el tiempo. Pero, a veces, cuando Sam no estaba en la sala, frente al televisor, y Draco iba a buscarlo a la recámara en donde dormía, juraría haber escuchado alguna respuesta proveniente del oso. Como un lento y tétrico murmullo, demasiado bajo para ser entendido por alguien más, que se detiene en el momento justo en que Draco se acerca e ellos. La mayoría de las veces, cuando los encontraba así, Sam lo miraba expectante, como si se tratara de un intruso que ha interrumpido una importante conversación.

Draco suspiró otra vez, apartando la vista del niño. Había que hacer algo al respecto y pronto.

Terminó de recoger las herramientas de jardinería y se dirigió hacia Harry con una sonrisa suave en los labios.

"Esa es una vista que sí me agrada," le dijo.

La espalda de Harry estaba estirada tratando de alcanzar los canales del techo, con el taladro en una mano y los tornillos en la otra. El rubio se pegó a su espalda y le pasó las manos por el pecho. En respuesta, Harry se detuvo en un momento, dejó los utensilios sobre el tejado del pórtico y bajó las manos hasta entrelazarlas con las de él.

"¡Hey! No te limpies en mí" se quejó Harry.

Draco soltó una carcajada y se separó. "¿Te traigo una cerveza?" Ofreció conciliador.

"Eso sería fantástico," exclamó Harry con una sonrisa. Se volteó para encararlo y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. "Este cinturón de herramientas me hace ver sexy, ¿no crees?"

"En realidad, te ves igual que tu tío Vernon. Espera a que empieces a inflarte y serás gerente de Grunnings," dijo solemnemente.

"Y eso mato el ánimo," declaró Harry girándose para volver al trabajo. Draco se rió con ganas y después se acercó a Sam, quien al parecer llevaba algunos minutos mirándolos.

"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y me ayudas a preparar un poco de té helado?"

Sam se levantó de inmediato y corrió a darle la mano. El rubio lo miró sorprendido, pues el niño había puesto al oso de felpa a un lado y había comenzado a jalarlo hacia el interior de la casa.

"¿No viene tu amigo?" le preguntó con extrañeza.

"No, se queda a ver cómo trabaja papá."

"Oh, bien," contestó Draco desconcertado.

Harry les sonrió un momento antes de suspirar y encender de nueva cuenta el taladro. Lentamente, subió sobre la baranda del pórtico, para poder arreglar los canales de desagüe que bajaban por el techo; las láminas estaban sucias, pero eran de las pocas cosas rescatables de metal no oxidado gracias al hechizo que seguía vivo aún después de tantos años. Desgraciadamente, hechizo o no, nada había impedido que las aves formaran nidos, ahora ya en desuso, o que la basura se acumulara a lo largo del tiempo.

Al final, varias habían colapsado por el peso y llevaba toda la mañana intentando regresarlas a su lugar en el techo. Las herramientas eran parte de su material de trabajo, había veces que tenían que ir directamente a las construcciones para hacer demostraciones o capacitaciones en el equipo. Por supuesto, Tio Vernon ahora era demasiado viejo para hacerlo él mismo y era Harry el que terminaba colgando de vigas tambaleantes en los edificios.

Pero principalmente, a Harry le gustaba hacer el trabajo por su propio pie. En ocasiones como esas, sentía que la magia hacia un trabajo impersonal y no exactamente eficiente. Quizás se debía a que él no era un experto en ese tipo de magia, la de edificación y la magia de superficies, o también a que, finalmente, era un quehacer que no le demandaba un esfuerzo excesivo y en el que podía sentirse útil.

Alzó el brazo izquierdo para mantener un precario equilibrio y maniobró para colocar las herramientas en las cercanías. En un segundo se soltó y su cuerpo osciló peligrosamente, pero era casi como estar sobre el mango de una escoba voladora y en pocos segundos ya tenía las dos manos libres para trabajar.

"_Nunca te lo perdonaré."_

"¿Draco, has dicho algo?" preguntó Harry volteando hacia la casa. Pero no había nadie ahí. "¿¡Draco!?"

Harry se giró en todas direcciones pero estaba solo en el jardín. Negó lentamente con la cabeza y volvió a su labor. Pero entonces, una fuerte sacudida en la baranda lo hizo perder por completo el equilibrio; sus manos intentaron sujetarse de los canales del techo, pero su peso ganó y terminó cayendo con un golpe seco sobre el suelo. El impacto le sacó el aire y su visión se nubló por un momento; lentamente, se fue percatando de tenía múltiples dolores en el cuerpo.

"Auch," se quejó mientras, aún recostado sobre el pasto, se revisaba la muñeca que estaba aparentemente tenía una torcedura leve. "Auch."

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Draco desconcertado cuando pasaba por el marco de la puerta.

"Algo me golpeó."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que algo te goleó? ¿Estás bien?" Draco se apresuró a dejar la bandeja con bebidas que llevaba y se arrodilló junto a él mirándolo preocupado.

"La baranda se sacudió y perdí el equilibrio," Harry miró alrededor confundido. Lo único fuera de su lugar era el oso de Sam, que ahora estaba en el césped, con una mano levantada y asegurada en la pequeña de Sam. "Debió ser un ave o un animal pequeño, no lo sé."

"¿Te duele algo más?"

"No, es sólo la muñeca. Tú puedes arreglarla."

"¿Qué harías tú sin mí?" dijo Draco mientras buscaba la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Harry sonrió juguetón. Luego miró a Sam, que parecía asustado. "Estoy bien," le dijo.

"Lo sé" murmuró Sam sorprendido.

"Oh, bien," respondió Harry compartiendo una mirada interrogativa con Draco, que se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, tendré la muñeca inmovilizada lo que resta del día. ¿Qué tal si vamos todos al pueblo a ver cómo se divierten por aquí?".

Draco movió la varita y, en un segundo, la muñeca de Harry estaba vendada. Miró confundido la escena del extraño accidente, sin comprender qué había sido capaz de sacar de equilibrio a un hombre que había estado haciendo maniobras mucho mas arriesgadas en el aire.

Una vez recuperado, Harry se marchó a buscar a Jack para salir y Draco se quedó en el pórtico frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Estará el animal aún por aquí?"

"Oh, no fue un animal," dijo la pequeña voz de Sam con convicción. "Abby lo vio todo."

"¿Abby? Oh, así que ahora esa cosa tiene nombre," respondió Draco.

"Él dice que es el nombre de su padre y también su segundo nombre," el niño hizo una pausa y luego pareció indignado. "Y no es una cosa, es un oso."

Draco soltó una carcajada y se arrodilló junto a su hijo, tomando al oso por la oreja.

"Dime señor oso, ¿quieres compartir conmigo qué fue lo que tiró a Harry de la baranda?"

Sin embargo, la mano del oso se levantó con sorprendente velocidad, golpeando el antebrazo de Draco. Y, entonces se dio cuenta, ¡el peluche tenía garras! Tres profundos rasguños lo hicieron soltarlo y aullar de dolor. El oso cayó al suelo, con una sonrisa malvada.

Los vasos, que Draco se estaba encargando de llevar de vuelta a la cocina, cayeron al suelo a un lado de él. Ni siquiera pudo registrar este hecho por completo, porque su mirada estaba fija en el oso de felpa que estaba levantado por su propio pie.

+LOL+

Draco estornudó sonoramente. El polvo y la suciedad acumulados en la pila de archivos lo hacían sentirse verdaderamente enfermo. Harry se acercó desde unas estanterías cercanas y le dio un pañuelo. El rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía revisando las carpetas. El ministerio era un enigma respecto a la organización de los documentos. Algunos podían tener una clasificación específica gracias a algún funcionario anterior que había tenido la decencia de ser someramente ordenado. El resto era un completo desastre.

Carpetas repletas de pergaminos que a veces tenían escritas notas en los márgenes, contando historia tras historia. Actas de nacimiento, certificados de Hogwarts, fichas Bancarias de Gringotts, permisos de construcción, certificados de libertad condicional. Incluso había recetas de cocina antiquísimas que parecían ser parte de una importante herencia familiar.

"¿Estás seguro de que no está en la F?" preguntó Harry frustrado.

"Ya revisé dos veces," se quejó Draco casi de inmediato antes de volver a empezar.

"Si ese es el caso, entonces será mejor si antes probamos esta mesa."

Draco alzó la mirada hacia Harry, quien se había acostado sobre la madera con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. El rubio soltó una carcajada, animado.

"No sé si lo sepas pero, las relaciones entre empleados del ministerio están prohibidas, en especial si son dentro del Ministerio."

Harry soltó un suspiro. "¿Y quién esperas que pase por la puerta? Difícilmente alguien viene al archivero. Si no estuviéramos investigando a Feheir, yo tampoco habría venido."

"Aunque no lo creas, éste es un puesto muy importante," dijo Draco con sobriedad.

"Sí, claro," murmuró Harry.

"Tengo acceso a todos los archivos ministeriales, incluyendo los que conciernen a la administración. Puedo hacer Auditorías a los Departamentos cada vez que me plazca…"

"…siempre y cuando encuentres lo que buscas aquí." Harry cerró los ojos con cansancio.

Era una mañana especialmente lenta y aburrida en el Ministerio y cuando supo que Ginny Weasley bajaría al archivero, negoció con ella para cambiar lugar. Si de todos modos no estaba haciendo nada, prefería pasar tiempo con Draco.

"Tienes que reconocer que con Sam durmiendo con nosotros todas las noches no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros," reconoció de repente.

"No es su culpa," dijo Draco nervioso. "Es un niño y si despierta en medio de la noche, ¿qué esperas que hagamos? ¿Mandarlo devuelta sólo para que su padre pueda tener un poco de diversión nocturna?"

"Tienes que darme tiempo de compensación," exclamó Harry traviesamente.

"Harry," advirtió Draco con el ceño fruncido. "Concéntrate, ¿quieres?" dijo cuando vio al otro acercarse peligrosamente. "Sobre Sam…"

Harry se detuvo de inmediato y lo miró con detenimiento.

"¿Sí?"

"Algo está mal."

"Lo sé," dijo Harry con voz preocupada. "Ha estado demasiado callado últimamente."

Draco pareció inseguro durante varios minutos y luego se aproximó a Harry para abrazarlo.

"He estado pensando en eso también," respondió Harry con tristeza. "Si él realmente no puede ir a Hogwarts en el futuro, entonces debe recibir educación básica muggle."

Draco se estremeció y cerró los ojos. A veces era tan fácil negar la posibilidad y olvidarse de todo eso. Tenían días sin hablar de ello, pero necesitaban tomar una decisión porque Jack había comenzado a hacer preguntas. Y, porque al parecer, aún a una edad tan tierna, Sam comenzaba a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas; cosas que pronto ya no podrían ser pasadas por alto sin explicación.

"Si él realmente no puede hacer magia," dijo Harry suavemente, "eso es lo que debemos hacer."

Siempre habían pensado de una manera abierta respecto a esta posibilidad. Querían que Sam fuera feliz, pero a final de cuentas esta era una situación que competía a toda la familia y que estaba resultando más difícil y complicada de lo que habían imaginado al principio. Sam se había criado desde pequeño en el mundo mágico y entendía sus reglas en la medida en que un niño de su edad las comprende, así que no tenían intención alguna de que perdiera esta parte de sí mismo. Sin embargo, dejarlo crecer solamente en este mundo no era una opción; no creían que fuera justo para él dejarlo atrapado en un lugar en el que no podría desarrollar todo su potencial y en el que jamás se sentiría completamente realizado.

Draco hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Harry y se estremeció. Sin embargo, asintió en silencio.

Ambos habían coincidido en que Sam no debía ir a una escuela para Squibs, ni mucho menos recibir esos estúpidos cursos de _Embrujorrápid _por correo que no parecían ser de ninguna utilidad. Harry y Draco no quería que Sam se sintiera diferente y no estaban dispuestos a permitir que se formara una barrera que fuera separando al pequeño poco a poco de sus brazos. Sin embargo, necesitaban urgentemente acercarlo al mundo muggle, en donde estaban seguros de que Sam se desenvolvería plenamente.

"No será un cambio tan terrible si nosotros ya usamos múltiples aparatos muggles en casa," meditó Harry.

Draco suspiró. "Ya lo sé."

"Es tiempo de que inicie el preescolar," comentó Harry tomando a Draco por los hombros.

"¿Tan pronto?" pregunto el rubio desconcertado. Harry asintió.

"Y lo peor es sólo nos quedan tres años para que Jack inicie Hogwarts. ¿Cómo es que el tiempo se nos fue tan rápido con él?"

Draco sonrió con tristeza y se encogió de hombros. "No me parece que tengamos mucho tiempo juntos."

"Es que el tiempo se pasa volando cuando estas con la persona correcta."

Draco se sonrojó de inmediato. "Hay días en los que dices cosas tan idiotas que me haces rodar los ojos. Pero también hay otros en los que solo quiero besarte hasta perder la conciencia," confesó muy a pesar de sí mismo.

"Oh, por mi no hay problema," Harry lo sujetó del mentón y comenzó a besarlo. Inevitablemente, Draco se recargó en algunos archivos polvorientos y pasó sus manos por el cuello de Harry.

"Siento romper el momento mágico," dijo una voz altanera y aguda. "Pero necesito dos archivos para el Ministro."

Ambos se separaron de inmediato para mirar sorprendidos al duende en la entrada.

Harry carraspeó apenado. "Subiré ahora al departamento de Aurores. Malfoy si encuentras el expediente que necesito, mándalo de inmediato," dijo Harry con tono serio y luego camino hacia la puerta girándose lentamente y lanzándole una sonrisa traviesa que el rubio correspondió desde atrás.

+LOL+

"Y luego puse los macarrones en el pegamento. Mira, es un gatito."

"Oh, por supuesto," dijo Harry con fingida cara de sorpresa. "Creo, que esta obra de arte, debe ir a un lugar de honor," concedió.

Jack frunció el ceño cuando Harry cubrió la fotografía de su equipo favorito de Quidditch que estaba en la puerta del refrigerador.

"Listo. Ahora papá y yo podremos verla siempre que preparemos la cena," exclamó con los ojos fijos en el pequeño.

"Así que, ¿te gustó el preescolar?" preguntó Draco con una sonrisa compartida.

"Sí mucho, los otros niños son muy divertidos y no hacen magia," respondió Sam animado.

"Eso es por que es una escuela para niños Squibs," dijo Jack de inmediato.

"Jack," advirtió Harry. Sin embargo, el primogénito lo miró disgustado.

"No es una escuela de Squibs," exclamó Sam con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí lo es," repitió Jack.

"¡Qué no!"

"¡Qué sí!"

"No es una escuela de Squibs," dijo Draco de inmediato. "Sam va ir al preescolar porque eso es lo que hacen los niños de su edad."

"Yo nunca he ido a la escuela," respondió Jack.

"Pues tu padre sí estuvo en la escuela," explicó Draco triunfal.

Jack lo miró sorprendido y luego buscó los ojos de Harry, quien revisaba los contenidos del refrigerador.

"Todo el preescolar, hasta el básico. Estuve bastante cerca de entrar en la pre-secundaria" dijo Harry.

"¿Y entonces cómo es que yo no fui al preescolar?" exclamó Jack alarmado.

"Porque Molly se ofreció a enseñarte a leer," terminó Harry con una sonrisa. Jack, por su parte, lo miró escéptico.

"Bueno, de todos modos eso no cambia el hecho de que Sam sea un Squib," sentenció Jack seriamente.

Harry y Draco sostuvieron el aliento, reprimiendo cada uno cualquier impulso ocasionado por sus temperamentos. Habían hablado sobre el tema seriamente, aún con Jack, y no dejarían que comenzaran a crearse situaciones roce en la familia al respecto. Golpearlo o darle un castigo ejemplar, jamás sería la solución; ambos sabían, que eso sólo causaría distancias insalvables entre los hermanos y antipatía con los padres. Con ellos, al menos, así había pasado.

"¿Sabes, Jack? Estoy cansado que siguas diciéndole eso a tu hermano," amonestó Draco una vez que estuvieron a solas. "No sé si comprendas que es una manera despectiva de llamarle. Duele. Además, tienes que quererlo como nadie más en el mundo. Es tu hermano menor, después de todo, y quién mejor que tú para tratar de entender por lo que puede estar pasando," declaró Draco con el ceño fruncido.

Jack se sonrojó y, finalmente, fijó la mirada en el suelo avergonzado.

+LOL+

Sam tenía la cara larga y sus labios estaban contornados en un puchero. Aquella expresión sobre su rostro siempre resultaba increíblemente adorable. Harry le revolvió el cabello para alegrarlo, pero el pequeño soltó un manotazo para alejar el cariño.

"¿Qué pasa, Sam?" preguntó Harry.

Entonces, el niño volteó. Sus grandes y brillosos ojos verdes se posaron sobre sus padres y, luego, en su hermano. Su labio inferior tembló suavemente y, sorbiendo sus propias lagrimas, preguntó en un murmullo que se escuchó en la cocina gracias al silencio expectante.

"¿Por qué soy un Squib?"

Harry no sabía como responder a eso y por el rostro horrorizado de Draco, supo que él tampoco encontraba palabras que suavizaran la situación. La mirada herida del pequeño era suficiente para revolver su interior.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" preguntó Harry consternado.

El niño negó con la cabeza, aún esperando una respuesta.

Jack había alzado el rostro lleno de sincera curiosidad. Harry sabía que podía mentir. Decirles cualquier cosa suficientemente aparatosa que pudiera distraer la atención de los niños y que ellos le creerían cada palabra. Pero también estaba seguro de que Sam y Jack estaban esperando la verdad por que confiaban en que ellos realmente eran sinceros. Quizás si les explicaba con claridad, entonces comprenderían y aquel tema que siempre causaba hostilidad en las conversaciones familiares quedaría zanjado de una vez por todas. Pero lo cierto era que Harry no tenia idea. Durante su gestación en el vientre de Draco, había señales claras de magia que vibraban con excitación a los estímulos. Aunque tal vez era un efecto secundario del parto prematuro. Después de todo, los Sanadores realmente les habían advertido que algo así podía pasar.

"_No," _dijo de pronto una voz intrusa. La entonación era arrastrada y cancina, como la voz de ultratumba de un hombre ahorcado. Un dejo de desdicha y dolor en una simple manifestación de desacuerdo reprobatorio y antagonismo. Y eso que sólo era un simple "no".

Jack salto de la silla asustado, refugiándose detrás de Draco, quien por inercia se sujetó el brazo lastimado por el peluche.

Harry miró incrédulo al oso de felpa.

"¿Qué dices Abby?" pregunto Sam con interés, volteando hacia al muñeco y mirándolo con atención.

"No puedo creerlo," dijo Harry acercándose. "¿Es esto normal? Quiero decir, los magos tienen algunas cosas terroríficas para los niños; por que, después de todo en sus vidas adultas se enfrentan contra sus terrores infantiles en forma de vampiros y hombres lobo en la vida diaria. Pero…"

"¿No podemos tirarlo a la basura?" interrumpió Jack realmente asustado.

El oso de felpa murmuró unas palabras en un tono demasiado bajo para que ellos escucharan, pero Sam soltó una carcajada y se giró hacia su hermano.

"Abby dice que si lo tiras a la basura, volverá y te colgará de los dedos en el techo."

Draco abrió la boca confundido y luego un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Después de todo, ya había intentado deshacerse de él una vez. Además, aquella amenaza le era conocida: un recuerdo lejano de sus días infantiles en la mansión Malfoy.

"Te estaré esperando y te freiré a hechizos si vuelves," gruñó Harry. Por un minuto se sintió estúpido al amenazar a un muñeco, pero con decisión lo tomó por el cuello. Las manos del oso se sacudieron un poco, pero no lo suficiente para crear resistencia. Harry lo condujo al cesto de basura y lo arrojó de golpe.

"¡Papá!" gritó Sam saltando de su silla para golpear las espinillas de Harry con bastante puntería.

Draco se levantó también para sujetar al niño. "Ya basta Sam, ese oso no puede estar aquí. Es peligroso, quizás está lleno de magia negra."

"¡No, es mi amigo! ¡Es mi amigo! Es el único que cree que soy normal."

"Eres normal," respondió Harry con firmeza, mientras cerraba la bolsa de basura.

Contrario a su hermano, Jack suspiró aliviado viendo la escena desde un seguro segundo plano. Sam había comenzado a llorar impasiblemente. Draco le dio una mirada a Harry sobre las cabezas rubia y castaña oscura, en silencio acordaron deshacerse al fin del muñeco.

+LOL+Notas del final+LOL

Mis queridas y queridos lectores. Estoy sinceramente sorprendida por el insinuante rechazo en sus comentarios. Haha como si el mensaje de tolerancia del que supuestamente se trata la saga de Harry Potter no hubiera dejado nada atrás. Vergüenza les debería dar!!!.

¿Qué no se supone que todos debemos ser tolerantes?.

Hahahaha y sin embargo, la mayoría ha comentado que no desean o no creen que Sam sea un Squib. ("Impensable!, Imposible con esos padres!")

¿Qué no se supone que eso no es malo?.

No, no, no….justo ahora no se si reírme. Por que si me da gracia. O sentir pena. Haha. Pero no se crean, me estoy riendo quietamente. Heva comenta que no le agrada la relación de Jack y Sam. Pero me parece que es muy natural. Personalmente nunca odie a mi hermana. AL contrario. Cuando se caso sentí que me cortaban un brazo. Pero ella y yo nos llevamos diez años de diferencia-plus no rivalidad-. Pero he observado que es normal ese tipo de amor odio, a veces mas odio. Que existe entre los hermanos por la atención de los padres.

Retomando a Sam. Lintu Asakura dice que no puede creer todo por lo que lucharon para que Sam fuera un Squib.

Pero vamos, me parece que precisamente estaban luchando para que el futuro de esta gente fuera en general más amable. No como si fuera este un castigo por la guerra o como si la hubiera perdido. Si fuera eso entonces seria una recompensa, ya que su hijo, precisamente por que lucharon!!! Es que tendrá una vida normal y plena. (o seguimos luchando por ello al menos).

Cuando se me ocurrió, dije, La Rowling es medio hipócrita. Por que al final de su saga, sus personajes no cambian. Harry Potter tiene hijos magos. E incluso los Weasleys son una familia entera de magos a pesar de que supuestamente son simpatizantes.

Además, no había algo mejor para demostrar que Draco, hace mucho que olvido su pasado. Y es capas de cambiar hasta lo mas profundo de sus creencias. Cuando se trata de algo que el ama. Sin mencionar todo el drama y la continuidad en la historia.

Así que, lo siento mucho mis lectoras. Pero Sam es. Y será siempre, un niño sin magia.

Por fin subí mi súper fan art. Aquí pondré el link. Esta no es otra broma. LO JURO!!. Realmente los llevara a ver el fan art de Harry y Draco junto a bebe Jack. En el invierno que sobrevivieron vendiendo hiervas.

No soy una gran artista del lápiz, y por lo tanto no hay fondo. Y soy mala scaneando. No olviden dejar comentarios, agregarlo a sus favoritos. y quitarle los espacios al link. lol.

(ht tp: / / ladyunebarton. devian tart. com / art / Flores- en – Marzo - 13477 2698)

Cambio y Fuera!.


	25. Chapter 22

+LOL+

Al cabo de pocos días, Sam comenzó a olvidarse de la pérdida de su amigo con la rapidez natural que tienen los niños para olvidar. Draco estaba más calmado, el juguete estaba sin duda repleto de magia oscura que, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, había comenzado a transfigurarse en un foco de energía negativa en el hogar. Así, cuando el objeto dejó las paredes de su hogar, notaron de inmediato que había desaparecido la tensión familiar.

El cambio más notable fue el de Jack. La relación entre ambos niños había comenzado a estrecharse de pronto, lo cual significaba que el oso había estado mucho más tiempo del creído dentro del departamento.

Al final, Harry había decidido pedirle ayuda a Hermione para colocar una barrera –sólo por si el oso realmente cumplía su promesa de volver-, amenaza que ninguno de los dos había tomado a la ligera.

Los objetos malditos no eran una novedad en el mundo mágico, como en los tétricos cuentos de Beedle el bardo. Harry recordaba haber leído uno en el que un caldero cobraba vida para hacerle la vida miserable a un mago. En el Ministerio, por otro lado, sobre todo en el departamento de Aurores, circulaban rumores escalofriantes de artefactos llenos de magia negra. En algunos casos, sólo eran objetos embrujados por algún bromista que al final, por la distorsión de la magia en un ambiente hostil, terminaban hechizando a todo tipo de utensilios domésticos que se volvían en contra de sus propios amos.

Sin el oso dentro de la casa, Harry y Draco disminuyeron las discusiones y ahora estaban emocionados en la esperanza de mudarse pronto. Todos los fines de semana trabajaban en conjunto en Great Lake, que lentamente había comenzado a lucir como una casa que podía ser habitada. Su nueva y radiante pintura azul la hacía relucir en la campiña, las tejas eran rojas de nuevo y Draco había plantado varios tipos de setos y arbustos que prendían con antojo en flores exóticas. La magia de la casa se restablecía paulatinamente, zumbaba con cada hechizo que se colocaba en sus cimientos. Revivir una casa era una ventaja de la que los muggles no gozaban. Ni si quiera con cinco años de trabajo hubieran podido lograr lo que Harry y Draco habían conseguido en pocos meses con ayuda de la magia.

Tan pronto como lograron amueblar las habitaciones, llego el día en el que entre un desastre de cajas reducidas y excitación, se mudaron al fin. Esa misma noche, entusiasmados y nerviosos como estaban los niños por dormir en la nueva casa, Harry y Draco tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calmarlos y sólo lo lograron hasta bien entrada la noche. Con ambos niños durmiendo tranquilamente en su respectiva cama, en su propia habitación, Harry y Draco se encaminaron silenciosamente hacia su nueva recámara, a través del pasillo. Y por primera vez, en lo que parecían muchos años, Harry se revolcó en las cobijas de la cama matrimonial como no recordaba que se podía.

"Te lo dije," dijo el rubio con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Es cierto," sonrió Harry alcanzando la mano hacia la silueta delineada del otro, que, extrañamente, ahora parecía más lejana en el lecho. Lentamente, se deslizó hasta que su erección rozó el costado de su compañero.

Draco le sonrió abiertamente mientras se bajaba los pantalones, listo para entregarse.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, cuando Harry despertó y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza de forma perezosa, descubrió dos cosas. La primera era que ambos estaban desnudos y no lo comprendió por algunos segundos, hasta que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda inundándolo con el eco fantasmal del placer. Y la segunda cosa extraña esa mañana, fue que había un peso conocido sobre la cama.

Harry miró a su alrededor desconcertado, con los ojos todavía desenfocados mientras buscaba sus lentillas, y luego se dio cuenta que Draco también estaba despierto y que le pedía silencio poniéndose el índice suavemente sobre los labios. "Shhh".

No podía creerlo. No sólo Sam estaba acurrucado contra el pecho de Draco como un pequeño infante en los brazos protectores de su padre, sino que también Jack estaba junto a él, con las piernas dobladas contra el pecho y chupándose el dedo, respirando suavemente.

Harry se pasó la mano por la cara con frustración, pero luego vio la sonrisa contenta de Draco y se relajó dentro de las cobijas. Su mano acarició el cabello negro de Jack con delicadeza, arrullándolo con cariño durante varios minutos; y, después, cruzó una mirada cómplice con Draco un para de veces. El niño suspiro en sueños y Harry sonrió también. Por lo menos habían tenido algo privacidad durante un par de horas. Pero, al final de cuentas, algunas cosas quizás nunca cambiarían.

Jack murmuró algo en sueños y comenzó a dar vueltas, enredándose entre las mantas; de repente, su pequeña rodilla se levantó con fuerza contra las partes desprotegidas de Harry, quien cerró los ojos dolorosamente cuando el golpe conectó perfecto. Estuvo a punto de soltar un aullido despavorido, pero pudo contenerse a tiempo y prefirió morderse el puño y respirar agitadamente hasta recomponerse.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, todo continuaba en silencio y Draco, al otro lado de la cama, intentaba ocultar su sonrisa con dificultad, conteniendo la risa en una carcajada muda. Harry se limpió las lágrimas y, lentamente, se escurrió de la cama sin decir una palabra; antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se volvió para mirar a Draco y movió los labios para decir "Desayuno" cuando éste lo recibió con una mirada interrogante.

Tomó un par de pantalones y una sudadera del armario del pasillo y decidió ir caminando al pueblo por provisiones.

Su casa era la última y la más alejada del pueblo. El camino desde la casa era de terracería, hasta que conectaba con una carretera de doble sentido que bajaba hasta el centro con un rastro de árboles alrededor. Tan sólo eran quince minutos de caminata, como habían descubierto en sus exploraciones iniciales. Cuando entró al pueblo, la gente madrugadora lo miró de reojo, pero no le prestaron ninguna atención especial.

En el trayecto se cruzó con la nueva escuela de Sam, St. Mark, y desde la puerta una monja lo saludó con un solemne "Buenos días" que se encargó de responder con un cortés asentimiento.

Great Lake resultó ser un buen lugar para vivir, a pesar de que la familia Crabble se encontraba algunos kilómetros cerca y de que eran sus únicos vecinos magos. Harry no tenía deseos de ir en la escoba voladora y pedirles una tasa de alas de mosca, ninguno de estos días. Harry sabía que Vincent Crabble era ahora un hombre de impecable reputación, contraria a la de su padre. Mantenía un bajo perfil, era un buen ciudadano y se mantenía alejado de cualquier tipo de escándalo político.

A decir verdad, Harry sólo lo había visto pasar por la calle en Great Lake, con la mirada perdida y nerviosa, como si tuviera temor de los muggles que vivían a su alrededor; casi paranoico de ir contra ellos en un ocasional y accidental choque de hombros. Con su expresión, a veces aterrorizada, a veces asqueada y otras, resignada, se paseaba por las calles en silencio. En el pueblo lo conocían, pero él no regresaba los saludos de nadie. La mayoría de la gente, ofendida, comentaba que su esposa, una mujer castaña, y su hija pequeña estaban encerradas en la casa y que el padre no las dejaba salir.

"Compra siempre lo básico y se marcha," le explicó el tendero empacando en una bolsa plástica los cubos de leche. "Viven muy alejados del pueblo, así que deben ser unas personas muy reservadas. Ninguno de nosotros, los pueblerinos, los entendemos a ustedes," comentó en tono jovial.

Harry se revolvió el cabello matutino más desordenado de lo normal. "¿Nosotros?"

"Sí, vienen de Londres y todo eso. Pero siento decepcionarlo, no encontrará mucha información preguntando sobre ese hombre."

Harry soltó una carcajada. "Es un viejo conocido del colegio. Tuvimos algunas diferencias en el pasado, pero sé que ha cambiado."

No podía exactamente decirse lo mismo de su anciano padre. El viejo Vincent quien sobrevivía a un arresto domiciliario en la casa de su hijo. Harry sabía que ni los habitantes más perspicaces de Great Lake podían imaginar que un Mortífago ex—convicto, sin arrepentimientos, y de ideales anti-muggles moralmente incorrectas, vivía cerca del pueblo sólo con un hechizo de contención en la puerta que le impedía escapar.

Saber esto ponía a Harry nervioso.

Sin embargo, Crabble realmente había pasado cinco años encerrado en Azkaban —Harry había leído la noticia en el profeta— y aunque su mirada perdida no podía asegurar el hecho de que estuviera genuinamente arrepentido, dejaba ver, a todo el que lo mirara fijamente, que no estaba dispuesto a volver jamás ahí. La prisión de los magos había afrontado la peor sobre población de presidiarios en toda su historia después de la guerra; aunque este hecho no era tan sorprendente considerando los sucesos de los últimos veinte años. Los duendes necesitaban un lugar para colocar a los reos del último enfrentamiento y el Wizengamott había votado a favor del arresto domiciliario de unos cientos. El daño mental de algunos, solamente los había mandado a llenar las salas de instituciones de cuidado de ancianos. Y los que tenían familia sobreviviente, fueron enviados de regreso a casa.

Era por eso, que los dementores habían sido eliminados lentamente del sistema penitenciario, ya que infligían daño permanente en las capacidades de las personas; y, sin embargo, no terminaban con la vida de los magos, condenándolos a un estado vegetal, lo cual era cruel e inhumano además de extremadamente costoso para el gobierno. Harry sospechaba, por otro lado, que el Ministerio aún aplicaba el beso sin conciencia indiscriminada sobre la gente.

En los pasillos del Ministerio se había topado alguna vez con un hombre que juraba haber visto la sentencia a muerte de Godfrey McGonagall.

A pesar de la situación y el sufrimiento infligido no sólo en sus amigos, sino también en su propia familia, el que fuera responsable de la salud delicada de Sam y el daño traumático en Draco, Harry no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía respecto a la susodicha condena.

No todo era tan perfecto como parecía y, probablemente, como en todos los gobiernos, había cadáveres escondidos en el clóset. Incluso los siempre parciales y fríos duendes. Aunque era algo más literal en este caso.

Si es que en verdad habían condenado a Godfrey McGonagall al beso del dementor, para luego matarlo en secreto, algunos detalles morbosos del rumor decían que había ocurrido una lluviosa tarde de octubre en una de las torres más altas de la viaja prisión de los magos, Azkaban. Como un recordatorio de la era que había terminado y una overtura solemne para la que comenzaba ahora. Su actitud había sido recia y segura durante el trayecto, según contaban por ahí, y no se había quebrado ni un segundo cuando un duende le leyó la sentencia. Decía la mayoría que sólo había dejado escapar un ligero estremecimiento cuando el dementor se había inclinado sobre su rostro. Y que, apunto de besarlo, había soltado un quejido ahogado. Final.

Murió sin arrepentirse de nada y sin confesarse culpable. Después, su cuerpo sin voluntad había sido arrojado al vacío, directo hacia las congeladas aguas. Negándole las exequias mágicas correspondientes, como un último castigo. El número de ejecuciones de ese tipo eran desconocidas, ya que corrían a cargo de la División de Inefables, conocidos en el Ministerio —y en el mundo mágico en general— por su eterno y misterioso secretismo. Por lo tanto, todo aquel asunto era algo que no estaba ni remotamente cerca a revelarse al público; así que nadie estaba completamente seguro de lo que había sucedido en realidad.

Él, sin embargo, no estaba ni de lejos interesado en involucrarse aunque sólo fuera para averiguar la verdad. Después de todo, era un hombre con dos empleos, un compañero difícil, dos hijos y una deuda por una casa al banco de los duendes. Eso sin mencionar la vida alocada y extraña —y también un tanto suicida— que había llevado en la juventud; la cual, a pesar de tratarse del mundo mágico, no era el tipo de adolescencia que los demás magos experimentaban regularmente. Todo eso combinado, lo hacía sentirse cansado a su edad y muy alejado de sus días en Hogwarts. Desconcertado por la velocidad con la que se pasa su vida, sin que él pudiera tomar decisiones sobre la suya, pero con la responsabilidad de la de sus hijos. Sin embargo, nunca había podido caminar lejos de ellos. Y sabía que nunca podría.

Harry suspiró pesadamente mientras alzaba la mirada. Las nubes se habían formado en su regreso a casa y ahora todo el ambiente se había rodeado de un gris marchito. Sonrió cuando atravesó el jardín frontal del hogar, decorado con juguetes abandonados, y subió las escaleras con una repentina felicidad que se desvaneció tan pronto como puso el pie en la puerta principal y fue recibido con el llanto infantil de Sam.

"¿Sam?" preguntó recorriendo las habitaciones de la planta baja hasta encontrarlo en el salón delante de la chimenea. Dos metros más allá, Jack estaba en el suelo desmayado.

Harry no supo hacia dónde correr primero, el temor creciente comenzaba a formarle un nudo en el estómago, así que tomó a Sam en sus brazos mientras se arrodillaba junto a su otro hijo.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde esta papá?" Harry le dio algunas palmadas suaves a Jack y luego buscó su varita dentro de la chaqueta con manos temblorosas.

"¡No!" gritó Sam turbado, retorciéndose entre sus brazos. Estaba apunto de pedirle que se quedara quieto, cuando alzó la mirada.

Había un hombre ahí parado, estaba apuntándole con la varita en riste y en sus ojos se asomaba esa mirada maniática que hizo a Harry estremecer. Le lanzó un _desmaius _desesperado que se estrelló contra la pared. Sam seguía agitándose en sus brazos y no le dejaba afinar la puntería. El intruso sonrió burlonamente y cuando Harry intentó conjurar un escudo sobre los tres, ya era demasiado tarde.

Harry se sintió aturdido repentinamente, todo era borroso a su alrededor y su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse fue sobre qué habría pasado con Draco. Cuando recobró la conciencia, pudo apreciar la terrible tormenta que azotaba la región. El viento golpeaba con fuerza las persianas de madera en la planta alta. Había una ventisca colándose por una hendidura cerca del sofá, que antes él no había notado. El aire frío, sobre su costado logró despertarlo por completo. Necesitaba encontrar a Draco y saber que Jack y Sam estaban a salvo, pero cuando alzó las manos descubrió que estaba atado mágicamente a una silla en el comedor.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó su compañero en un murmullo. Harry le sonrió. Sin embargo, su gesto se desvaneció de inmediato cuando el dolor de cabeza lo sumió en una terrible confusión. Y, entonces, todo se esclareció.

"¿En dónde están los niños?" preguntó preocupado, parpadeando para ajustar su mirada a la luz de las velas.

"No lo sé. La última vez que pude verlos estaban dormidos, se los llevaron al piso de arriba."

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Irrumpieron en la casa mientras dormíamos. És el, Harry," dijo Draco con la voz quebrada.

"¿Voldemort?" preguntó Harry sintiendo que su alma se desvanecía a través de la silla, y el viento frío de la tormenta ocupaba ese lugar en su interior. El terror lo recorrió en segundos y buscó con maestría alguna presencia ajena dentro de su mente. Algo que iniciara la alarma en sus sentidos o que reviviera el dolor en la cicatriz.

"No, él está bien muerto. Sin embargo no entiendo como es que mi padre no…"

"¿Lucius?" preguntó Harry sorprendido. "Él esta muerto."

Una risa macabra y estrangulada se dejó escuchar entonces y dando un paso hacia la luz, ambos admiraron con horror, al oso de felpa que caminaba con vida propia.

"¿Muerto dices?" preguntó haciendo que sus facciones peludas y sucias se contrajeran en una sonrisa sarcástica. "Interesante dilema."

Harry abrió los ojos comprendiendo al fin. "Eras el mejor de sus discípulos y después de todo, él realmente te compartió la sabiduría."

"¿De que otra manera podrían los magos de linaje seguir una escoria como Tom Riddley? Sus fantasmas infantiles y sus disyuntivas con la muerte, vistos desde un sentido poético, eran realmente patéticos," sonrió el oso acariciando una varita larga y torcida.

"Sus descubrimientos, por el otro lado," dijo alzando las cejas de hilo con una expresión terrorífica que casi parecía humana.

"Eres un horrorcrux," sentenció Harry. "Una pobre imitación de vida Lucius, una simple existencia dentro del cuerpo maltrecho de un juguete."

"Vaya Potter, la madurez te sienta bien. Casi podría sentirme ofendido," Lucius soltó una carcajada que acalló de inmediato.

Harry sintió que gotas de sudor comenzaban a escurrir de sus sienes. Estaba nervioso, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a suceder y no tenía idea cómo destruir al oso maldito.

"No fue nada fácil," gruño el oso con coraje. "Años en cerrado en un sucio mausoleo. Sin la más mínima alma o noticia del mundo exterior. Debilitado y sin capacidad de escapar. Era como estar enterrado vivo," su voz estrangulada se escuchaba exactamente de ultratumba. Draco reprimió un escalofrío. "No lograba entender qué había ido mal."

"Todo, Lucius," dijo el rubio con fiereza.

"¿Qué te han hecho?" preguntó Lucius con pesar.

Draco sonrió. "Dos hijos."

Lucius gruñó de nuevo frunciendo el ceño. "Anormal y también eso que llamas hijos son anormales." El oso dio vueltas mirando entre los dos. "El hechizo había salido mal. Pero en ese entonces no lo sabía y de haberlo sabido no habría perdido todos estos años en lamentaciones, mientras el hijo de mi sangre se corrompía revolcándose entre escoria."

"Siempre fingiste muy bien ser un padre," bufó Draco enojado.

"No sé que clase de ideas absurdas te puede meter en la cabeza un hombre que ni si quiera tuvo a los suyos; pero déjame decirte que Potter tiene una mente errónea y retorcida y que lentamente te ha arrastrado hasta esta aberración que llaman familia."

"Puede ser verdad, pero jamás podrías entenderlo."

"Por favor, Draco, ¿por qué discutes con él? Su energía malvada está intentando poseerte; y lo logrará si lo dejas llegar a ti," dijo Harry apresurado. La presión en sus muñecas amarradas comenzaba cortarle la delgada línea de piel. Sin embargo, el dolor que había capturado sus sentidos durante los últimos minutos, ese dolor más intenso que venía desde adentro, no lo detuvo.

"Hijo mío, sólo quiero protegerte. Como estuviste a punto de caer de la cornisa de la mansión y yo logré sujetarte justo a tiempo."

Draco sintió un escalofrío terrible cuando la memoria llegó a su mente. Había sucedido cuando tenía cinco años y él había salido gateando por una de las ventanas del piso superior de la mansión. Sacudió la cabeza desesperado, por que había pensado durante todos estos años que había superado su terror a las alturas después de jugar tantos años al Quidditch, sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones aún sentía vértigo al volar.

"O cuando bebiste accidentalmente aquella poción mortal, fui yo el que te encontró hijo, y fui yo el que te tomó en brazos hasta encontrar un bezoar en el laboratorio."

"Si esa poción venenosa no hubiera estado cerca de Draco en primer lugar, jamás habrías tenido que salvarlo," apuntó Harry desesperado.

El oso frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Harry. "¿Por qué insistes en quedarte con él?"

Draco lo miró confundido y luego volteó con curiosidad hacia Harry. Repentinamente, sentía que era justo ahora que podía verlo como lo que realmente era: un hombre joven con una horrible cicatriz en la frente. Sus facciones habían perdido la redondez juvenil y en conjunto, no comprendía como era posible el encontrarlo atractivo.

"Alguien necesita quitarte la venda de los ojos hijo. Mira sus defectos y los secretos que te oculta, los secretos que mantiene lejos de tu lecho," dijo el oso con un tono peligroso.

Draco observó a Harry fijamente y entonces se dio cuenta de todas sus inseguridades.

No era como si él no supiera de su existencia. Generalmente, Harry tenía una inseguridad por cada pequeño hecho en su vida. La mayoría relacionadas con su preocupación por los niños, el trabajo y su relación. Pero, de pronto, el rubio miró una oscuridad en él que antes no conocía.

"Detente, Draco," pidió Harry desesperado. Deteniendo su lucha física para liberarse y sintiendo el pánico que se esparcía por todo su ser cuando parecía tan expuesto ante Draco. Harry tenía inseguridades que no lo dejaban ser completamente sincero y le aterraba la idea de que el rubio mirara los pensamientos ilógicos e irreverentes que podían terminar con ellos. No quería perderlo.

Pasada esa primera barrera, Draco lo vio todo. Todas y cada una de las pequeñas revelaciones que a pesar de los años, Harry jamás se había atrevido a confesar. Algunas más importantes que otras, pero en ese momento, todas le parecían terribles verdades. Era como descubrir que no sabía con quien había estado durmiendo.

_Harry odiaba cuando Draco dejaba la tapa de la pasta dental abierta. Harry aún sentía miedo de Voldemort. Harry odiaba ser huérfano. Harry resentía no haber sido educado mago, desde la infancia. Harry se sentía secretamente feliz de ser mejor que Ron. Harry tenía miedo que Sam nunca tuviera una vida normal. Harry tenía miedo de que Draco lo viera como un asesino. Harry tenía miedo de perder su magia. _

_Harry odiaba no ser normal y todas aquellas cosas que lo hacían anormal. _

"Por favor, Draco," gimió Harry.

_Harry culpaba a Draco por todas las cosas malas que les sucedían._

"¡No!" gritó Harry de pronto. "¡No es verdad! ¡Eso no es verdad!"

_Harry culpaba a Draco de que Sam fuera un Squib_

"Oh, dios, no."

"¡Basta!" exclamó Draco alejando la mirada lo más lejos de Harry que pudo. Cuando no pudo apreciar otra cosa más que la madera de los muebles, se dio cuenta que había estado llorando.

"¿Ahora lo vez hijo mío?" preguntó Lucius con voz calmada. "Te llevaré a casa y todo esto desaparecerá. Te dejaré llevar al menor," apuntó entusiasmado. "Nada puede hacerse por ese clon de su padre que es el primero, al que llamas Jack. Tan idéntico, tan idiota. En fin, la mala sangre se refleja en la carne."

"¡Draco! No hagas caso, son ilusiones, esta tratando de dominarte," lo llamó Harry desesperado.

"¿Qué tanto es verdad, Harry?" inquirió Draco con lentitud.

"Nunca te culparía si Sam fuera un Squib."

Lucius profirió una carcajada. "Sí te culpa, su barbarie lo obliga a hacerlo. Pero no debes preocuparte, tu segundo hijo no es Squib. Por que no ha habido uno en muchas generaciones dentro de la familia Malfoy."

Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y volteó a mirar al oso con desesperación.

"¿Quieres decir que Sam no es… no es Squib? Pero si todo este tiempo, no nos ha dado ninguna señal. Ni una pizca de magia."

"A veces la magia necesita un pequeño impulso para manifestarse. Sus niveles son bajos ahora y están dormidos en su inconciente a causa de la magia negativa de la sangre de Potter. Pero también, teniéndolo a él como el padre mediocre que es, obliga a cualquiera a aceptar que el niño puede ser algo inferior a un mago."

Harry lo miró perturbado. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

"Fue, al final de cuentas, la magia de tu hijo menor, lo que me permitió volver a la vida con todas mis fuerzas," confesó el oso.

"¿Cómo llegaste a él?" preguntó Harry tratando de comprender.

"Con un poco de favor externo, en realidad. Murmurando en los oídos de la gente correcta por aquí y por allá. En un mundo oscuro que ni en tus mejores días de Auror podrías encontrar, Potter," dijo con sorna.

"Algún día encontraremos las alcantarillas," farfulló Harry.

"Dime cómo puedo ayudar a mi hijo," pidió Draco frunciendo el ceño con decisión.

"Oh, exigencias. Es un gran progreso," dijo el oso con alegría. "¿Pero qué piensas hacer si te lo digo?"

Harry miró a Draco profundamente, gotas de sudor frío escurrían por sus sienes. El rubio estaba nervioso librando de una batalla interna. Quizás valorando las posibilidades de hacerle caso a su padre.

"No lo sé," dijo con sinceridad. "¿Qué planeas hacerle a ellos?"

"Quizás un poco de tortura para Potter y su clon."

"¡No!" gritó de inmediato. "No les hagas daño. Sam y yo iremos contigo si prometes arreglarlo a él, sin tocar a su hermano Jack."

"Draco, nuestro hijo no esta roto. No lo está," se quejó Harry ocultando el rostro.

"Cállate, Harry. Haría cualquier cosa por que Sam tuviera una vida normal."

"¿Normal? ¿Cuando su abuelo es un oso de felpa?"

"Quizás no es lo más convencional, pero fui criado por un Mortífago y tuve una infancia actuada por los personajes dentro de la mansión. Al final, pude ser capaz de darme cuenta de que mi padre era una mierda. Estoy seguro de Sam podrá comprender muchas cosas con el tiempo," dijo Draco convencido.

"¿Así de desesperado estás por deshacerte de mí?" preguntó Harry con tono herido.

"Trato de salvarte la vida," se explicó Draco sin mirarlo.

El oso poseído por el alma de Lucius rodó los ojos, luegó miro hacia el pasillo contemplando dubitativo el silencio en el piso de arriba, en donde su esclavo, dominado por un _imperius_, mantenía a las pequeñas copias de los dos hombres amarrados sobre una de las camas de las habitaciones.

La discusión terminó cuando el ruido de un objeto grande cayendo por las escaleras retumbó por toda la casa. El oso alzó la varita y Draco grito asustado, cerrando los ojos, murmurando en su mente desesperado, rogando a Merlín que no fueran los pequeños cuerpos desechados desde el final de las escaleras. Harry se congeló con aquel sonido hasta que, cuando se detuvo, retomó su labor de soltarse con más ahínco., olvidando el dolor en sus muñecas sangrantes y raspadas, mientras trataba, bamboleando la silla y llevándola de un lado al otro sobre el eje de sus patas.

Lucius le lanzó un hechizo que falló por centímetros, ya que Harry había doblado la cabeza en el último momento. Pero no fue tan afortunado la segunda vez, cuando dio en el blanco, aturdiendo al joven hombre hasta convertirlo en una masa de carne sin voluntad.

"Si se te ocurriera moverte, Draco," gruñó el oso contemplando la puerta hacia el pasillo abierto.

Lucius caminó hacia la salida y apenas su pequeña pata peluda tocó la madera del corredor, Jack saltó sobre él y ambos cayeron con estruendo. La varita salió volando, pero cayó demasiado lejos del alcance de Draco y aún más lejos del de Harry quien estaba despertando con dolor.

Harry sintió pavor de ver a su hijo peleando en contra de un objeto diabólico como Lucius mismo. Y en su desesperación, jaló las muñecas con más fuerza para soltarse. Un hilo de sangre le escurrió por la manga, mojándole mientras gruñía con cada movimiento forzado. Por su parte, Jack daba vueltas en el suelo luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con su adversario.

Draco completamente horrorizado también trato de hacer algo y forcejeando frenéticamente, sólo logró perder el equilibrio y hacer que la silla a la que estaba atado cayera pesadamente sobre el piso. Desde su nueva posición, aún atado sólo podía gritar histérico que tuviera cuidado.

Sam entró corriendo momentos después, sosteniendo en sus pequeñas manos el atizador de la chimenea. Jack lo miró receloso al principio, pero cuando el menor se arrojo contra el juguete, Jack le sonrió con complicidad. Los hermanos retomaron la pelea y, trabajando en equipo como casi nunca se los podía ver, lograron reducir a Lucius a la sumisión. Básicamente, los golpes del niño rubio consistían en alzar con dificultad el metal y dejarlo caer sin precisión sobre el cuerpo felpudo de la amenaza. Y Jack, por su parte, tenía suficiente tratando de mantenerlo quieto.

"Oh, dios," dijo Harry cuando dio un último tirón para deshacerse de las cuerdas que lo mantenían sujeto. De inmediato, se soltó los pies y tan pronto como pudo hacerse de la varita, encerró al oso en uno de los baúles que estaban en la salita. Después tomó a Sam en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, pasando la mano sobre su cabello rubio y revisando su rostro. Luego, besando su frente, le dio un último abrazo para acomodarlo dentro de sus brazos. Jack se acurrucó en su cintura. Y después de tranquilizarlo también, Harry se dirigió hacia Draco. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y expresivos, aterrados, justo como los de sus hijos, y Harry supo que él también necesitaba ser consolado.

+LOL+

**Este capitulo adelantado es para festejar lo que contiene la siguiente carta enviada por mi, a mi beta reader mejor conocida como Liwk. Disfruten de las buenas noticias. Y esperen los últimos capítulos muy pronto. Preparen los pañuelos, que viene lo mejor. **

Mi querida, amada, adorada amiga Liwk.

Cuando abrí tu correo y lo leí. Te juro que aplaudí a pesar de que es la madrugada. Y me pare a bailar tontamente al ritmo de una canción. Estoy muy, muy, muy contenta de que hayamos llegado al fin.

De nuevo, no creo que haya palabras para describir la gratitud que siento por que tu me hayas ayudado. Tu trabajo fue épico. Lo aprecio mucho. Dejaste este fic hecho una joya súper hermosa. Y fue tu edición por que sabes mejor que nadie que soy un desastre al escribir. Y ese aplauso fue totalmente para ti. Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el final.

Así que quiero que sepas que este fic. Y todos sus reviews son tuyos también. De hecho, solo hasta que lo leíste y le diste tu aprobación, que considere el fic terminado. No lo había estado hasta ahora. Y puedo decir con orgullo, satisfacción, y emoción.

Que Flores en Marzo esta terminado, y solo esperando que se publique en los meses siguientes. ¡¡¡Felicidades!!!.

GRACIAS. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS **Leslie Ann (Liwk)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo mis lectores. **


	26. Chapter 23

+LOL+

"Juro que esta es la última vez que nos sucede algo así," dijo Harry hacia sus amigos, vestidos apresuradamente en interiores. Ron con la insignia de Auror colgada de su playera de dormir.

Los demás Aurores mirando consternados el cuerpo aturdido de un oso y un hombre de unos treinta años que había caído de las escaleras cuando Jack le había hecho una zancadilla. El sujeto había sido manipulado con un _Imperius_ por lo que se dedujo, habían sido varios días.

"Lo siento, mucho Harry. Las barreras no fueron suficientemente fuertes," se disculpó Hermione de nuevo con insistencia, preocupada.

"No había manera de saber que se trataba de Lucius."

"Si había una manera," interrumpió Draco mirando el fuego en la chimenea. Harry le dio de nuevo la copa con el Brandy doble que los Aurores les habían dado para superar el trauma. El joven rubio lo tomó con agradecimiento y le dio un fuerte trago a la bebida.

"Él intento decirme."

"¿Decirte?" preguntó Harry confundido.

"Sabía que había algo extraño en el oso, pero no relacioné el nombre de ningún modo. Ahora tiene mucho sentido, "¡Abby!" me dijo Sam. Ese era el diminutivo que mi abuelo usaba para llamar a mi padre porque estaba orgulloso de que fuera una pequeña y malévola copia de sí mismo. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

"Y pensar que intentaste ponerle ese mismo nombre a Sam," se quejó Harry frunciendo el ceño aunque tratando de aliviar la tensión que se había extendido por la habitación. Draco apreció su esfuerzo y le sonrió débilmente. Debía hablar con Harry. Después. Cuando estuvieran solos.

"Disculpen mi interrupción, pero han llegado los análisis de destilación en poción reveladora," comentó el Auror Howy, uno de los primeros en llegar. Ron levantó la vista de inmediato, buscando la mirada de su mejor amigo.

Harry espero paciente los resultados de tan eficientes exámenes.

"Se trata de Jacobs Michaels, trabaja en el Ministerio. Su esposa Aneth Michaels no reporto su desaparición hace dos días porque pensó que su marido había escapado con su secretaria," explicó.

"¿No ellos son los padres de Liz Michaels?" preguntó Draco mirando a Harry.

"Sin duda, su hija juega con Jack al Quiddicht," aclaró Harry volviendo al vestíbulo donde los Sanadores de campo habían comenzado a llegar para atender al hombre.

"Aneth siempre va sola a los partidos, de todas formas. No lo habíamos visto antes," divagó Draco.

"Un matrimonio que tiene una conexión con ustedes y, sin embargo, el examen reveló que Michaels realmente estaba actuando en contra de su voluntad. La conclusión podría ser ahora que el objeto poseído tuvo ayuda dentro de las paredes del Ministerio para manipular a Michaels. En cuanto a esa pista, está más fría que el próximo invierno. Lo siento," declaró Ron.

"Así de fácil pueden llegar a nosotros," murmuró Harry.

"Harry, escucha, sobre el profeta, puedo sacar a mi gente del caso antes de la última edición," dijo Hermione apurada

"Hermione, está bien," sonrió el hombre. "Estamos bien, sólo censura un poco, en realidad no hay pruebas o sospechas de que alguien en el Ministerio haya conspirado con Lucius para hacer esto," apuntó. "Y que no mencionen nada sobre los niños," añadió al final.

"Él tiene razón linda, podría resultar un caos si se llega a insinuar algo así," dijo Ron mirando al Auror Howy que asentía vehemente. El pelirrojo había llegado a la casa momentos después que el primer Auror, con su esposa apuntando la varita detrás de él. Habían estado apunto de irse a dormir cuando la llamada por Flu se conectó con Ron mostrándoles la dirección de los Potter. Hermione no había aceptado quedarse en casa a esperar.

"Entonces debo ir de inmediato," exclamó la castaña dándole un beso rápido a su joven marido; se despidió de Harry con un abrazo y a Draco le dio un apretón en el hombro, que ella sabía, él no apreciaba. Parecía que el joven estaba aún perturbado por la inesperada experiencia, porque asintió y no articuló ninguna queja.

"Eh, Malfoy, sobre tu padre…" comenzó Ron.

Draco reaccionó alzando una mano. "Weasley, mi padre está muerto," luego sin decir otra cosa, se marchó escaleras arriba.

"Tendrás que hacerlo tú, entonces," mencionó Ron sorprendido, volteando hacia su amigo. "Debes firmar estos pergaminos para el departamento de Inefables. Han mostrado gran interés en el horrorcrux, después de las pruebas de Poción Reveladora."

"Deberían destruirlo," gruñó Harry.

"Tiene que haber una investigación previa, es el segundo caso en un mismo siglo después de todo."

Harry tomó la paleta que su amigo le ofrecía y firmó. Sabía que nunca volvería a ver al oso, como pasaba con la mayoría de la evidencia que se reunía en los casos y en la que el Departamento de Misterios se mostraba interesado. Los Inefables se habían convertido en una sección aún más hermética y más misteriosa a lo largo de los años.

Ron asintió, le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y lo empujó hacia el pasillo.

"¡Ve a dormir amigo! Yo me encargo de lo demás."

Harry ni si quiera respondió. Se arrastró hacia la planta alta, acariciando las heridas recién curadas. El equipo de Aurores se había encargado de eso y no había marcas sobre sus muñecas, o un dolor físico justificable. Sin embargo, sentía el fantasmal rastro de aprehensión. Como una quemadura latente.

Al mirar el pasillo, encontró a Draco recargado en la puerta del cuarto de Jack. Harry se apresuró a alcanzarlo y se colocó en el marco para presenciar la escena. El niño estaba ya dormido por lo que podía apreciar, con la luz que entraba entre ellos desde el corredor, sus propias sombras reflejadas apenas un metro sobre el infante durmiente.

"Es tan arrojado," dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio con suavidad. No suficientemente alto como para perturbarlo, pero más claro que un murmullo. "No es difícil suponer a quien se parece." El rubio se detuvo un momento pensativo, con la mirada perdida en la silueta durmiente de su hijo y después agregó en voz aún más baja: "Sobre lo de antes… lo siento, Harry. Yo no…"

Harry negó con la cabeza, suspirando con suavidad y una de sus manos se posó sobre la cintura de su compañero. El dolor fantasmal había desaparecido de pronto y una especie de orgullo aleteaba como mariposas dentro de él.

"Tan bueno, tan valiente, tan…idiota…"

Al final, Harry sonrió divertido. Sabía que Draco era un caso perdido pidiendo disculpas. Pero en su interior, estaba seguro de que no necesitaba más. Sólo se necesitaban el uno al otro.

"Bueno, creo que podemos empezar a hacernos la idea de que dejará de ser nuestro pequeño tan pronto como cruce el lago de Hogwarts."

"Qué desgracia," murmuró Draco.

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó Harry alzando la voz.

"Shh, guarda silencio, apenas se ha acostado," le recordó el rubio alejando la mano de Harry de su cintura y caminando sin mirar atrás a la siguiente puerta. Harry miró a Jack por última vez, admirando a su hijo primogénito con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Luego, cerró la puerta detrás de él, dirigiéndose hacia donde Draco había ido.

El rubio ocupaba la silla junto a la cama de Sam. El niño también estaba arropado y dormía plácidamente. La luz de la lámpara había permanecido encendida a petición del menor y podían verlo bien en la claridad que le bañaba el cabello rubio y brillante.

"Mi pequeño Sam," dijo Draco para sí mismo. Sin embargo, Harry, sintiéndose excluido, se acercó hasta ellos y se arrodilló junto a la cama.

"Nuestro," murmuró quitando el cabello rubio de la pequeña frente.

"¿Y si mi padre tiene razón?" sus ojos brillaban con una esperanza que Harry odiaba ver destruida. Incluso cuando él mismo hubiera deseado que las palabras de Lucius fueran reales. Así que sin decir una palabra, negó con la cabeza lentamente, regresando su mirada a su segundo.

"Lucius probablemente realizó magia más oscura para determinarlo, pero podemos buscar el equivalente en base blanca," dijo intentando Draco.

"Los resultados de San Mungo resultaron positivos," Harry cerró los ojos, cuando recordó el contenido de la carta vía lechuza del examen basado en edad, peso, historial médico y muestra de sangre.

"Tiene que haber una segunda opinión," insistió Draco, asintiendo con renovada esperanza creciendo dentro de él.

+LOL+

"¿Un aumento?" dijo Blaise con esa media sonrisa de incrédula felicidad. Casi sorpresiva, pero al mismo tiempo moderada.

Draco asintió con una sonrisa petulante y orgullosa. Harry meneó la cabeza como si tampoco pudiera dar crédito a la noticia.

"Ahora gano oficialmente el doble que Harry," anunció el rubio con petulancia.

Blaise se despegó de la barra de la cocina y le dio una palmada en la espalda. "En hora buena amigo, yo digo que esto llama a una celebración."

"Por supuesto," dijo Harry buscando en las gavetas, de donde sacó un licor de aroma suave y frutas. Sirvió en tres vasos una cantidad pequeña y espero pacientemente a que su invitado le siguiera en el brindis.

Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de un suave color rosado que se extendió mucho más hacia su cuello, sus orejas y, Harry estaba seguro, incluso debajo de la camisa. El líquido espeso y dulce quemó su garganta, pero no fue por eso que tosió ligeramente.

Harry sonrió con alegría, por un lado, una parte de él quería reventar de ira y celos. Pero mientras más veía las mejillas de Draco, más se daba cuenta de que no tenía por qué estarlo. Después de todo, Draco merecía ese aumento más que cualquier otro empleado y su propio egoísmo no iba arruinar el momento.

Incluso aunque esto encendiera el modo arrogante, tonto e infantil; el sentido de supremacía desagradable y ridícula que nacía muy parecido a un verdadero monstruo de ojos verdes dentro del rubio, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan indulgente con él en ese momento, que Draco realmente le podría pedir cualquier cosa y Harry estaría de acuerdo en conseguirla.

Sintió que necesitaba tocarlo para transmitirle el sentimiento cálido que se revolvía dentro de su propio cuerpo, acariciar las líneas masculinas de su figura o de aspirar el aroma suave de su cabello. De inmediato se sintió consiente de sí mismo y de la compañía de Blaise. Así que termino abriendo la ventana para permitir que la ventisca fría del exterior entrara a la casa.

Afuera, corrían Sam y Aliena, la hija de Blaise, tenían la misma edad y el mismo tamaño, con la misma risa descontrolada y contagiosa que le hizo sonreír. Luego, Jack se unió a la persecución activando la cuenta regresiva en la mente de Harry. Pues en algún momento después de su cumpleaños, él no había podido dejar de pensar en el tiempo que les quedaba junto a él antes de que llegara la carta de Hogwarts.

Era una locura total el tratar de asimilar que ya habían pasado diez años. Como si tratara de encontrar pruebas de que había pasado el tiempo, miró a Draco fijamente por un momento. Y si bien ya no era aquel rubio engreído y estirado al que había odiado en Hogwarts con todas sus fuerzas, su rostro aún mantenía esa aura de juventud y vitalidad que le daban un aire atractivo. Él mismo no se sentía viejo todavía y tampoco físicamente diferente.

No tenía sentido y, sin embargo, quedaba tan poco tiempo para que Jack abordara el tren a Hogwarts. Harry sabía que después el tiempo se esfumaría cada año durante siete grados, haciendo que cada verano y cada invierno regresara a ellos un niño diferente. Y así, hasta que un día sin darse cuenta, Jack regresaría hecho todo un hombre.

Era fácil, entonces, lamentarse por los días que no lo verían crecer. Y en los que su vida escolar opacaría la presencia de su familia dentro de su día a día, remplazándola con amigos inseparables y conexiones laborales. Y al final, sólo les quedaría aceptar el hecho de que no podían privar a su hijo de independencia, incluso aunque él no fuera a Hogwarts.

En el jardín, también se encontraba Pansy sentada en una banquita a la sombra de un árbol, su rostro en perfil inclinado sobre la pequeña bebé que sostenía en sus brazos, apenas a unos meses de su nacimiento. Harry secretamente adoraba tener a la pequeña Dalia en sus brazos porque, desde hace ya un tiempo, Sam no se deja acurrucar en los brazos de nadie.

Pero era muy pronto para también comenzar a contar el tiempo de Sam. Lentamente y saboreando el contenido final de su licor, volteó a ver a Zabini. Físicamente cansado por la llegada de su nueva hija. Ese era un aspecto que Harry no extraña de ser padre.

"¡Harry!" gritó la voz de Hermione desde la chimenea.

Draco rodó los ojos y él abrió la boca para decirle algo sobre la presencia de Zabini, pero casi de inmediato lo consideró con derrota y sólo suspiró cuando cruzó la cocina para atender a su amiga.

+LOL+lol+

Draco soltó una carcajada, justo después de que Harry había salido del salón.

"Así que estás en tu etapa _amo a Potter,_" dijo Blaise rodando los ojos.

"¡No es verdad!" se quejó Draco.

"Por favor, Draco," dijo dando un trago a su licor. "Sé cuando te da esa etapa. La he visto muchas veces en los últimos años," luego, movió la mano en círculos. "Derretido como un chocolate hasta que el idiota te hace enojar."

El rubio sonrió derrotado. "Me hace reír."

"Sí, como sea."

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Draco finalmente, levantándose para terminar la ensalada abandonada desde que su amigo había llegado, revolviendo sus contenidos con paciencia.

"Perfectamente, sólo que no duermo mucho últimamente."

"¿Por la bebé?" medito Draco, alzando la vista para mirar a su amiga Pansy en el jardín. "No te preocupes, Blaise. No es como si no supieras que después todo es más fácil. Trata de disfrutar que ahora puedes arrullarla," Draco soltó un suspiro profundo.

"Espero que tu etapa no termine como siempre," dijo Blaise con una sonrisa torcida, meneando las manos sugerentemente encima de su estómago.

A Draco le tomó un momento entender a qué se refería. Y, luego, sonrojado volteó a mirar hacia el jardín. Su propio anhelo interno le cerró la garganta por la fuerza con la que lo atacó, como si un recuerdo cobrara vida dentro de él, tan vivido que de hecho podía sentir como si Sam nunca hubiera abandonado su vientre, sus pequeñas piernas pataleando en lo más profundo de su ser.

Era tan fuerte la sensación, la nostalgia que el simple pensamiento le producía, que era casi una tentación albergar a una nueva presencia dentro de sí. De permitir que Potter lo tuviera en la cama durante días para lograr unirse y crear algo que sabía que a pesar de las dificultades, siempre cambiaría sus vidas para bien.

Su pecho latió con fuerza y su deseo reclamaba, de pronto, los besos de Harry. Su entrepierna amenazaba con cobrar vida por sí misma. Pero no lo hizo porque sabía que si Zabini lo notaba, se doblaría de risa ante su reacción. El solo pensamiento hizo que su sonrojo tornara en furia.

Draco se preparó para soltar un inteligente y largo insulto, en caso de que fuera necesario. Pero fue interrumpido por Harry, quien entró a la cocina azotando la puerta.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" exclamó ya incitado hacia el coraje.

La sonrisa de Harry era espectacular. Se dirigió hacia él en dos pasos y, como poseído, le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos; sin avisarle o darle tiempo a nada más, le dio un beso apasionado, explorando con efusividad cada centímetro de su boca, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello rubio de su compañero. Draco se encontraba tan perplejo que tardó algunos segundos en responder la caricia.

Pero en cuanto lo hizo, Harry lo sujetó de los hombros y lo levantó levemente para encerrarlo dentro de sus brazos. Draco pasó de inmediato los suyos por su cuello y sintió las manos posesivas de Harry cerrarse sobre su cintura. Era extraño e inesperado y parecía que, por un momento, la voluntad de Draco se había fundido con su propio deseo. Tardó varios minutos para darse cuenta de que necesitaba saber el motivo de tan peculiar asalto, en especial por que su mejor amigo simplemente los acaba de presenciar en un momento muy íntimo y ahora estaba muerto de risa. Sin embargo, Harry no estuvo dispuesto a soltarlo hasta que estuvo satisfecho y, sólo entonces, como si le costara trabajo dejar de besarlo, se separó con dos pequeños besos lentos y perezosos.

"¿Que sucedió?" dijo el rubio saboreando sus labios brillosos y al mismo tiempo admirando el color verde intenso de los ojos de Harry, que estaban muy cerca aún de su rostro.

"Nada," contestó Harry con falsa inocencia.

"¿Nada?" preguntó Draco formando una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Qué festejas?"

Harry se rió divertido por algunos momentos y, luego, derrotado, admitió.

"Hermione está embarazada."

La sorpresa se apoderó de Draco, quien no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

"Pero ella…" comenzó impactado.

"¡Lo sé!" terminó Harry con emoción. "¡Debe ser alguna clase de milagro!"

"Los milagros no existen," aseguró Draco de inmediato, aun no convencido de que existiera una fuerza mayor que cumpliera este tipo de maravillas sin sentido u explicación.

"Magia, entonces," respondió Harry divertido. "Estoy muy feliz. ¡Van a tener un bebé!"

"Y seguro que con uno no se detienen," murmuró Blaise desde de su lugar en una silla de la cocina.

Pero Harry no se molestó por el comentario; de hecho, tomando el vaso aún lleno de Draco, lo alzó en alto y dijo: "¡Ojalá que no se detengan nunca!"

Blaise compuso una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios y asintió. Alzó su segundo trago con alegría y lo bebió en un brindis con Harry. La sorpresa se apoderó de Draco por segunda vez.

+lol+

Draco odia la madriguera Weasley, sobretodo en este momento en el que se encuentra abrumado por la presencia de cientos de pelirrojos y niños y gritos y más adultos de los que se pueden contar a simple vista. Todos festejando y vitoreando. Está tan cansado de tanta celebración insulsa, que si vuelve a escuchar una vez más acerca del dichoso _milagro_, como insisten en nombrar al embarazo de la sangre sucia, tomará a sus dos hijos y saltará dentro de la chimenea para escapar a casa.

Incluso Harry, revoloteando como un idiota alrededor de su amiga, procurando dejarle el mejor asiento, el plato más lleno, haciéndola reír con sus bromas y pequeños toques que son suficientemente discretos y cariñosos, apropiados para su amiga y su esposo, ha logrado tocarle por completo las narices.

Los celos arden. Ni siquiera la noticia del aumento de sueldo de Draco es suficientemente buena para llamar la atención de los asistentes. En su fuero interno, el rubio se siente muy satisfecho y cree que deberían festejar, además, el hecho de que Potter no trabaje más para su tío muggle. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo de precariedad y sufrimiento, ahora progresan como familia a pesar de que los Weasleys no hubieran creído que lo superarían, cuando salieron de esta misma casa, de esta misma pobreza hace diez años ya.

Al final de cuentas, Draco se retira a la otra punta del salón y espera. Con esa poca paciencia característica que ya les ha traído un centenar de problemas antes. Suspira hondo, pero aguarda, después de todo, porque sabe que Potter, no puede dejar de mirar el intenso brillo que rodea a su amiga con buena fortuna.

A pesar del silencio que a veces reina entre ellos, Draco ha aprendido a adivinar con los años qué es lo que Harry desea. Aunque, de alguna manera, siempre lo ha sabido, porque es parte de quien es y de quien fue: el niño que vivió, el solitario sobreviviente de una tragedia griega. Como adulto, lo que Harry más desea es una familia. ¿Pero es que acaso dos no son suficientes?

Draco recuerda con pesar lo difícil que fue traer a Sam a la vida y lo incierto que fue tener a Jack; y se pregunta si es como una maldición que sus embarazos hayan sido tan delicados. ¿Qué sucederá si intentan tener otro? ¿Acaso surgirá un nuevo señor oscuro? ¿Habrá otra guerra mágica?

Él no es ningún estúpido para ignorar el brillo que inunda los ojos de Harry siempre que la infanta Zabini duerme en sus brazos. Harry Potter detesta todo acerca de los Zabini, pero la bebé hace que sus ojos brillen como no lo hacen desde hace un tiempo.

Y, ahora, Hermione Granger está embarazada y Draco cree que morirá de celos. No puede ni siquiera pensar en los siguientes nueve meses que Harry, aún sin saberlo, pasará a lado de sus amigos, ignorando por completo a su propia familia.

No él no lo sabe, es demasiado tonto para predecir este tipo de cosas. Pero Draco recuerda cómo se siente ser ignorado por Potter a causa de los amigos que nunca serán los mismos para Draco.

Discretamente, toca su vientre plano, mientras mira a Harry tocar el de Hermione.

Finalmente, suspira derrotado, preguntándose qué color de ojos tendría el nuevo bebé. ¿Verde esmeralda como Sam o gris plateado como Jack?

+L+O+L+

Harry pasó una mano por el volante del auto. "No tenías que hacerlo tío Vernon."

"No, no tenías por qué hacerlo," farfulló Draco enfadado.

El tío Vernon lo ignoró, sin embargo. "Es usado," dijo despreocupadamente.

"¡Es semi-nuevo!" contestó Harry con alegría.

"Los magos no necesitamos este tipo de chatarras," se quejó Draco de nuevo.

Harry lo manoteó alzando la vista hacia la casa de los vecinos. La tía Petunia había gritado de la sorpresa y él había hecho lo mismo al escuchar el comentario soez de Draco. Dudley gruñó junto a su padre. No había nadie en la calle, por supuesto. Pero era una paranoia general siempre que Draco acompañaba a Harry a Privet Drive, pues el rubio se negaba a bajar la voz para hablar.

Por un minuto, Harry pareció fundirse tanto en aquel aterrador cuadro familiar que Draco quedó bastante turbado.

"Muchas gracias, tío Vernon," dijo Harry. "Por todo," explicó Harry, haciendo referencia a su antigua trabajo en la fábrica de taladros.

Quizá Vernon Dursley no le quería como un hijo. No, nunca. Y era cierto que lo había privado de afecto cuando era un niño. Pero Harry sabía que había algo que los unía; que los Dursley no le habían dado la espalda cuando había estado desesperado por conseguir un empleo para mantener a la familia; y ahora estaba contento de que, al final de cuentas, se hubiesen limado algunas diferencias que tenía con su familia sanguínea. El único vinculo real que le quedaba con su madre.

Se dieron un apretón de manos y Harry puso en marcha el automóvil. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, miró por el retrovisor a su familia.

"Estúpidos muggles," gruñó Draco. "Vivimos a cuatro horas y media de aquí. ¿En serio pensaron que era una buena idea que manejaras esta chatarra todo el camino hasta Great Lake?"

"Draco," dijo Harry apretando los labios. "Si quieres puedes tomar a los niños en el Autobús Noctámbulo. Yo, en cambio, tendré que manejar el auto hasta casa porque no hay otra manera."

"¿Y dejarte solo manejando en medio de la noche?" espetó Draco.

"Entonces cállate de una vez," lo atajó Harry, sin ganas de continuar la pelea.

Los niños estaban en silencio en la parte trasera. Unos instantes antes del amago de pelea de sus padres, habían estado subiendo y bajando los vidrios traseros emocionados con el auto.

"Fue un lindo detalle de ellos," Harry quiso explicarle a Draco, quien no entendía que sus tíos nunca le habían dado un regalo y que el hecho de que en su último día de trabajo en Grunnings, la compañía de tío Vernon le había obsequiado un Volvo S40 semi-nuevo.

Semi nuevo era casi tan genial como nuevo, hasta donde Harry podía decir. Incluso el kilometraje relevaba que nadie lo había conducido excesivamente. El interior estaba precioso y el color le gustaba mucho. Para Harry, quien se había acostumbrado a manejar un golf viejo y rayado cuando iba a las obras de la empresa, el motor de este auto era tan silencioso que podía escuchar sólo las respiraciones de su familia.

Suspiró en un silencio contenido. ¿Por qué ellos no lo comprendían?

"Lo siento, no debí gritar," dijo Harry cuando se giró para mirar a Draco. Quien tenía la vista perdida en la vetanilla y no le dejaba ver su rostro. "Bueno, di algo, ¿quieres?"

"No, no quiero. Hace un momento me dijiste que me callara y ahora quieres que te hable," espetó Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Quieren oír el estéreo?" preguntó conciliador.

"Pon algo alegre," pidió Jack pateando el asiento detrás del conductor.

Dos horas en la carretera y Harry ya comenzaba a cansarse. Nunca había manejado tanto y mucho menos en carretera. Así que se detuvo en una estación de servicio, aunque sabía que era algo tarde para los niños que, por otro lado, se habían quedado dormidos en el asiento trasero, uno apoyado en el hombro del otro.

"Harry," comenzó a decir Draco. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, al parecer el rubio ya lo había perdonado, por que había olvidado decirle Potter.

"Cuando estás con Hermione, ¿pretendes que eres el padre?"

Esa era una pregunta que no esperaba. En absoluto. "¿De qué demonios hablas?" preguntó perturbado.

"Tú sabes. Cuando estas con tu amiga o cuando sujetas a la bebé de Blaise, ¿juegas a que eres el padre?"

"Sinceramente no tengo idea de qué rayos intentas decir," Harry suspiró indignado. "¿A qué viene todo esto?"

"Es que a veces pareces desear tanto un bebé."

"Claro," dijo formando una sonrisa. "Yo siempre voy a desear tener bebés contigo."

Draco se sonrojó.

"Pero sé que es difícil para ti y que no quieres volver a pasar por ello. En especial con nuestras experiencias, hace tiempo decidí que esa es enteramente tu decisión a pesar de lo que yo quiera o desee," terminó Harry.

Draco meditó unos minutos esa respuesta. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con increíble rapidez. No podía creer que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación. Cuando, meses atrás, había estado seguro de que Draco nunca iba a considerarlo seriamente de nuevo.

Luego, el rubio sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes y los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

"Tengamos otro bebé," dijo resuelto.

Harry no lo podía creerlo. La alegría se había apoderado de él por completo y había comenzado a tamborilear los dedos sobre el volante con un repetido cantar de festejo. Los niños se despertaron y Sam comenzó a lloriquear; pero no importó, porque Draco había empezado a carcajearse y Harry no podía dejar de sonreír de alegría.

+Notas del LOL+

De verdad que no entiendo a la comunidad latina.

Si uno escribe un fanfic malo…No dejan reviews.

Si uno se esfuerza por escribir un fanfic bueno….No dejan Reviews tampoco.

Creo que esa, es la razón por la cual nuestra amada comunidad no produce grandes clásicos. Como los fics en ingles, que, dios sabe que no exagero cuando digo que son una preciosidad.

En fin. Con estos últimos capítulos, también llega la reflexión y la resignación.

No creo que vuelva a escribir un fic como este. Primero que nada, por el simple hecho de que resulto una historia tan rica en detalles, que serán imposibles de superar por mi misma. En segundo, por lo que significo para mi hacerlo. Y en tercer lugar, por el tiempo y dedicación. La cuarta razón. Es la poca respuesta de un publico de 40 lectores seguros y perezosos en la lista de alerta. De los cuales muy poco son constantes en dejar reviews.

Por ello. Como dije decepcionada meses atrás después de mi capitulo de histeria. No volveré a poner este tipo de calidad en un fic. Seria incluso inapropiado.

Ahora me dedicare en mi conquista por la fama. A escribir lo que si deja muchos reviews. Y esas son, Escenas de desnudos!!. Lemons!!. Muchas diarreas mentales!!. Cero calidad!!. Cero Historia!!. Muchos Cliches!!. Weeee!!.

Me había dedicado a hacer cosas diferentes. Pero una vez mas, resulto la peor opción. Haha.

Solo quedan 3 capítulos aprox. Por favor, en honor a este bello fic que se termina. Dejen reviews. Si me rodaban los ojos en esta historia. En las que vienen no me van ni a leer las primeras líneas.

Att. Su cansada escritora.


	27. Una ultima arrogancia

Creo que tener muchos lectores inevitablemente lleva a las mal interpretaciones de los discursos que uno solo quiere compartir.

Realmente no se si es bueno que haya esta gama de personalidades tan encontradas dentro de mis lectores. Pues parece que varios ahora tienen una relación amor odio entre lo que hago con lo que pienso.

Aparentemente no tengo el perfil de sus autores de fanfics favoritos. Nop. No creo compararme con ninguno de ellos. No. No soy una genio. Aun que aprecio que muchos lo crean. Me hacen sentir bien. Mientras que otros con sus criticas acaloradas me hacen sentir mal.

Es increíble como prefieren criticar mi persona, y no lo que simplemente pedí. Que fue su humilde opinión, sobre un capitulo, pero parece que hay algunos mas arrogantes que yo, pues piensan que ningún autor merece un review de recompensa. Que si bien no es una obra maestra. Tiene sin dudarlo. Mi empeño.

¿Entendemos todo eso?.

No es por ofenderlos. Ni nada, o despreciar a toda la gente amable que tiene la gentileza de leer lo que escribo. Pero creo que no muchos llegan a saber el trabajo. Que es empeñarte por hacer algo bien.

No soy como Perla Negra, ni nadie de los que me mencionaron. Por que creo que sobre todo, esas escritoras tienen el don. De trabajar un fanfic bueno, genial. Novedoso. Y además con ortografía perfecta en poco tiempo. Yo en cambio. Tuve la ayuda de alguien. Y me pase mucho tiempo frente a la Pc. Muchos no me creen. Pero los que saben cuanto tiempo tienen mis otros fics abandonados. Se pueden dar una idea.

Oh!. Yo si escribo por el placer de escribir. Pero esas ideas nunca llegan a pasar de unas cuantas paginas. Muchas veces son solo balbuceos. Imágenes, diálogos. Muchas, muchas ideas. Pero no soy una persona ordenada. ni obediente. Mucho menos disciplinada. Mis profesores piensan que soy más bien floja.

En cambio. Me esforcé mucho para terminar Flores en Marzo. Me esforcé por que las cosas trabajaran. Todo, todo mi empeño por mejorar cada día.

¿Todo para que?.

Pues para complacer a los lectores. Yo solo comentaba que mi conclusión era que. **Si esperamos que los escritores alcancen la genialidad en la soledad. No sucederá. **

El poder de un Review, incluye la critica. La emoción de tener contacto. Apoyo. También sirve para demostrar que una historia es interesante, a otros lectores cuando leen el numero de reviews que ha tenido. Por que te da curiosidad saber por que un fic ha juntado tantos.

Los invito sin ofender. Que a los que no han comprendido que no se trata solamente de "Alagar" a alguien. Si no de reconocer el esfuerzo del trabajo conjunto. El tedioso pasar de los días pensando en una misma cosa.

El obligarse a escribir las escenas incluso cuando dicha musa no se encuentra en casa.

Que intenten escribir un fanfic. De 299 paginas. Y después venga gustoso a reclamarme que no necesita el reconocimiento de su trabajo. **Ni un solo review y que esta contento de no tener ninguno. **Por que entonces. Siendo yo solo una persona normal. Y esa persona un genio martirizado. Me quitare el sombrero y le besare los pies. Mientras grito que mi fanfic, a pesar de todo. No es mas que un fic que debió pasar desapercibido para todos.

Ódienme. Haha. Hahaha. Si me odia una persona mas o no. ¿Qué mas da?.

Pero terminen de leer Flores en Marzo.

Si escribo después o no. Sera cosa que dirá el tiempo.

Ahora, como esta es una situación un tanto ridícula, que termina finalmente con mi autoestima. Ustedes piensen o no que la tengo. O crean que las personas solo se deprimen por capricho.

O mas bien. Que yo me deprimo por capricho. Decidí que para evitarnos mas sufrimiento.

Este fic se termina de putazo.

Quiero agradecer a mis mejores lectores. Son muchos. Muchos. Y no piensen que no aprecio su apoyo. Al contrario. Los valoro tanto. Que no puedo continuar agradeciéndoles. O me soltare a llorar. Por que los voy a extrañar mucho.

No se preocupen. Esto no lo hago motivada por el coraje. Simplemente el fic llego a su fin. Y su fin es ahora. No tiene caso que los mantenga en suspenso por más tiempo. Además de que me concentrare en la escuela.

Quizás escriba un especial de navidad. -Para navidad. Jojo. Así que estén atentos.

Gracias.

Pueden dejar reviews. E igual pueden no dejarlos.

(PD. A los que me dijeron que publicara en Slash y Amor Yaoi. Quiero informarles que de hecho si esta publicado. Pero me pelan mucho menos que aquí.).


	28. Chapter 24, 25, 26

+LOS TRES CAPITULOS FINALES.+

Son tres meses de sexo cuando Harry comienza a preguntarse qué sucede. Pero no encuentra cómo decirle a Draco, porque ni siquiera sabe con exactitud qué es lo que lo pone nervioso.

Quizá es su culpa. Debió pensar en que tendrían algún tipo de complicación secundaria debido a las pociones anticonceptivas. Por fin entiende la incertidumbre de su mejor amigo Ron, cuando no podía concebir niños.

Lo han hecho día y noche y, seguro para este momento, ya debería estar algún pan en el horno, piensa molesto. Porque, después de todo, han pasado tres meses.

Distraído por sus pensamientos, limpia ausentemente la barbilla de Sam, cubierta de la salsa de curry que acompaña su plato de patatas. Luego, echando una mirada fugaz hacia su compañero, nota que el plato de pescado frito ha sido abandonado desde hace un par de minutos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No tengo apetito," responde Draco frustrado.

"¿Puedo comerlo?" pregunta Jack con una sonrisa.

Harry alza las cejas esperanzado. "Quizá…"

De repente, Draco abre los ojos sorprendido. "Sí… quizá…"

"Mejor vamos a casa."

Los niños fruncen el ceño con enfado. Pero, terminando sus platos apresuradamente, se levantan de la mesa del Caldero Chorrearte y siguen a Harry hacia la chimenea. Dudan unos minutos en usarla, pero Harry y Draco están repentinamente entusiasmados y quieren llegar pronto a casa.

Draco toma a Sam de la mano y se adentra en la apretada entrada de ladrillos rojos.

"¡Great Lake!" pronuncia Jack cuando es su turno.

+_ Rockin_' _Years_+

Harry llegó a casa justo detrás de él, a tiempo para mirar el contenido del caldero que se cocía a fuego lento sobre la estufa de la cocina. Draco le dio tres vueltas en sentido contrario y cuando las burbujas comenzaron, ambos acercaron la cabeza.

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco alzó la mirada y le sonrió. "Estoy embarazado."

Pero por algún extraño motivo Draco no sentía emoción alguna. De repente se sentía exhausto. Harry lo notó de inmediato, pero no dijo nada, y en lugar de eso, sonrió aún más y llamo a los niños porque realmente no podía esperar a decirles la noticia.

La sonrisa torcida e insegura de Draco no podría deberse a otra cosa que no fuera malestar. O el cansancio. Así que se forzó a olvidarlo por completo y a consumirlo con su propia alegría.

+_ Rockin_' _Years_+

La lluvia comenzó a golpear las ventanas con más fuerza y Draco se acurrucó bajo las mantas. Los niños estaban despiertos desde hacía un tiempo, podía escuchar sus risas y el rumor de sus pasos al otro lado de la puerta. En lugar de quedarse en cama, Draco sabía que debería estar atendiéndolos, pues se había tomado el día sólo para estar con ellos. Pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo.

Acariciando lentamente su estomago inflado, contempló la nueva vida que crecía dentro de él.

No sabía cómo o por qué, pero estaba seguro de que éste era un niño también. Hacía pocos días que había sentido el movimiento tentativo de su presencia y Harry había enloquecido con nombres de bebés cuando le dijo lo que pensaba.

Era su tercer embarazo y ahora los meses parecían pasar mucho más rápido de lo normal, como si el tiempo hubiese decidido ir más de prisa y de repente despertara de lleno para encontrarse en su cuarto mes.

Cuatro meses de embarazo y no podía entender porqué sus sentimientos estaban tan difusos. Por qué no podía sentir la misma alegría que veía en el rostro de Harry cada que estaba cerca.

Era casi como aquella vez cuando estaba embarazado de Jack y supo que algo malo pasaría, incluso antes de que Harry saliera del cuartel general. Y también como aquel día, esperando a Sam, cuando había sido tomado preso y sometido a dolorosas torturas. Era una especie de sentimiento negativo que se alojaba en la parte baja de su estómago y que no lo dejaba descansar en paz.

No quería sentirlo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en porqué entonces lo estaba sintiendo desde que supo que estaba embarazado. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que fuese tan real, tan palpable. Y la sensación se hacía más fuerte cada día, no se iba ni un solo segundo.

El aluvión de hormonas extras que venían con el embarazo jamás le había sentado del todo bien. Estaba irritable todo el tiempo y era Harry quien, frecuentemente, tenía que soportar discusiones interminables y sin ningún sentido. Pero esta vez era diferente, se sentía agotado la mayoría del tiempo y totalmente abatido. Su cuerpo intentaba decirle algo y aunque él no fuera capaz de descifrarlo, él sabía que estaba ahí y que no podría ignorarlo por mucho tiempo.

Mientras dormía se sentía intranquilo y no obtenía ningún descanso. Sin embargo, algunas veces prefería permanecer en la ignorancia de la inconsciencia, acurrucado bajo las mantas, lejos del terror y el pánico del día a día. Sin duda, se negaba a aceptarlo. Pero un presentimiento terrible atormentaba sus pensamientos, como una sábana helada que se posara sobre su cuerpo, apretada contra su vientre, rodeando lenta y peligrosamente la vida de su bebé.

+_ Rockin_' _Years_+

Las contracciones comenzaron a las once de la mañana. Había estado ayudando al jefe del Departamento de Finanzas Internas a comprender porqué su sección gastaba más que las demás.

Con cierto sentido de abandono y resignación, se preguntó si él no había sentido la misma felicidad que Harry porque ya sabía que sucedería.

Cuando cayó al suelo desmayado, tuvo la momentánea tranquilidad de no sentir absolutamente nada.

Cuando despertó, se encontró mirando las paredes de su habitación. Podía escuchar el repiqueteo de la lluvia golpeteando la ventana e incluso el ruido de los niños corriendo por la casa. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Acaso no habían sido más que un sueño los casi cinco meses de embarazo?

Porque ahí, en su vientre, ya no había ningún bebé.

"Draco," dijo una voz temblorosa desde la puerta.

El aludido se giró lentamente. La chimenea de la habitación crepitaba ajena a la tragedia.

Era Harry. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, la túnica arrugada y tenía una expresión en el rostro que partía el alma.

"Lo siento, Draco."

Sus ojos se aguaron nueva mente como muchas veces en aquellas terribles horas antes de que Draco despertara. El rubio quería abrazarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía él mismo se derrumbaría.

Harry caminó hacia la cama y se sentó suavemente.

"Lo siento," volvió a murmurar.

Draco suspiró acariciando su vientre.

"Era niño," confirmó Harry.

Y algo se rompió dentro de Draco. Una copa de vidrio blanco, aquella que contenía sus lágrimas y su alma. Y, de pronto, era como si estuviera cayendo, cayendo en un abismo de tragedia y de culpa.

Su bebé, su hijo. Él lo sabía, un niño. Y lo habían perdido.

Sus ojos derramaron amargas lágrimas de luto. Lagrimas que el mundo nunca entendería porque nunca conocería a ese niño.

_(Hare todo lo posible por que estés orgulloso de ser mi hombre)._

Durante los siguientes meses, el peso del aborto aún lo hacía sentirse cansado y abatido. Harry no había vuelto a hablar de bebés, huyendo del tema como si fuera la misma peste. Aunque habían llorado, en silencio, casi cada noche.

Harry incluso había parado de jugar con bebés ajenos, cuando surgía la ocasión, como tratando de no herir sus sentimientos. Quizás también era demasiado para él.

Los niños, por el otro lado, se habían hecho ilusión tan pronto como Harry les había dicho y no podían dejar de preguntar si iban a tener o no otro hermanito. En especial Jack, quien ahora ya era suficientemente grande y pensaba que Sam no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que significaba y que sólo lo decía esperanzado con la inocente esperanza de dejar de ser el menor.

Una tarde, Harry había decidido hacer un estúpido acto de compensación para emendar su error. Y ahora tenían un perro en el jardín que se llamaba Rocky. Draco no entendía cómo era posible que, en la mente del otro, un animal remplazara a un bebé. Sin embargo, no podía enojarse con Harry porque ambos la estaban pasando realmente mal y los amigos de ambos no podían lograr comprender.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Harry dejando a un lado la pala con la que había estado plantando un árbol en el jardín, año con año más florido.

Draco había mantenido la vista fija demasiado tiempo.

"Nada, sólo pensaba."

_Sólo pensar_ últimamente significaba entre ellos, que estaban pensando sobre el bebé.

Quizá es mejor así, se dijo. Y se sintió horrible de inmediato, culpable por tan desafortunado comentario.

Después de todo, ya tienen dos niños en casa. Jack es activo y autosuficiente. Sam es pequeño y especial. Ellos eran aun muy jóvenes y, realmente, nunca habían tenido una cita. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, suponiendo que la reacción de su cuerpo, positiva ante la perspectiva de tener a Harry cerca, era natural incluso cuando apenas habían perdido un bebé.

Los Sanadores le habían dicho lo contrario, de hecho. Que era normal si sentía que odiaba a Harry por culpa de su perdida. O si no tenía deseos de verlo en algún momento. Pero no era así. Él no había culpado a Harry de nada y, desde entonces, su deseo era el mismo de siempre. Su amor era el mismo de siempre. Y en este momento, lo que más deseaba era la compañía de Harry.

Por sus niños y su compañero, él también tenía que ser el mismo de siempre. No podía romper a llorar siempre que Sam quisiera ser abrazado. O cuando Jack quisiera que fueran a sus partidos, porque para ambos niños era normal querer la atención de sus padres. Así que mientras mas rápido pudieran superarlo, los niños sufrirían menos y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

"Quiero tener una cita," declaró un día sin previo aviso.

"Es sábado," contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Era normal para ellos sacar a los niños en sábado. Parques, Callejón Diagon, el Londres muggle.

"Sin los niños…," aclaró, pero no le dijo que deseaba estar solo con él. Que necesitaban un tiempo para ellos.

Harry lo contempló dudoso unos minutos. Y luego su rostro se endureció un poco, como si se hubiese puesto en alerta repentina. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Estoy bien," murmuró Draco con lentitud, mirando al suelo, recordando la sensación que le producía el bebé dentro de su vientre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero respirando profundamente, dejó que la intensa emoción se desvaneciera poco a poco. Aún dolía. "Estoy bien y creo que debemos salir esta noche. Tú y yo."

"¿Y los niños?"

"Weasley…"

"¿Quién de todos?" preguntó Harry sorprendido.

"Cualquiera de ellos," le respondió como si fuera obvio.

"Si es lo que deseas," asintió.

Draco intentó sonreírle y lo logró. Era la primera vez en lo que parecían varios años. "Sí lo deseo, Harry."

Harry lo miró confundido y luego, venciendo su inseguridad, sonrió también.

"Todo va a estar bien, ¿cierto?"

Draco sonrió completamente.

+_(Y cumpliré todas tus fantasías). _+

Harry pensaba que era todo muy extraño. Pero Draco había pasado la mañana y la tarde sonriendo e incluso había tenido la iniciativa de ir al Londres muggle después de tomar un par de cervezas en el Caldero Chorreante, razón por la cual ahora estaba probándose unos pantalones muggles de Harry. Si bien, en general, no hay nada de especial en el hecho de que un hombre use pantalones, para Harry era una experiencia del otro mundo.

Draco siempre usaba túnicas y era simplemente raro mirarle el contorno de las piernas, largas y delgadas, como Harry bien sabía que eran debajo de la túnica que las ocultaba. Verlas ahora dentro de un par de pantalones era algo completamente erótico y ni siquiera eran la clase de pantalones que se ciñen demasiado al cuerpo. De hecho le quedaban holgados.

"Te ves muy bien," le dijo apreciativamente.

"Gracias," contestó Draco mirándose al espejo por última vez.

El Londres muggle destellaba del brillo de los espectaculares y los anuncios de los buses. Habían caminado desde la salida del Caldero Chorreante hasta Picadelly Circus, chocando irregularmente con los estrafalarios y elegantes habitantes de la ciudad.

A Harry le había dado melancolía y había caminado como siempre en dirección de su anterior departamento en el distrito viejo. Las ventanas estaban iluminadas pero no podía concebir el hecho de que ahí viviera una familia, como lo habían hecho ellos varios años atrás, en el lugar en el que habían vivido tantas cosas.

Siguieron caminado hacia la vieja iglesia, barriendo con los dedos la reja. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que se hacía en una cita. No estaban muy seguros de qué era lo que se suponía que debían hacer sin los niños o con la sombra aún palpable de su perdida. Pero por el momento caminar los había llevado por las calles, ajenas y desconocidas por tratarse de un mundo del cual no estaban tan enterados.

"Sabes, hace tiempo que quería mostrarte algo," dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio y señalando hacia los escaparates de una tienda. Draco lo siguió intrigado.

Era una tienda de electrónicos, con luces fosforescentes que hacían que los ojos lloraran por la intensidad.

"Se llaman ordenadores, se pueden hacer todo tipo de cosas," explicó Harry.

"Umm."

"Pensé que podríamos comprar uno," continuó el moreno bastante emocionado ante la perspectiva.

"Supongo," respondió Draco sin una pizca de interés.

Harry suspiró.

"No tienes que esforzarte para hacer plática, Harry," le trató de calmar. Buscando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

"No sé qué clase de cita tenías en mente."

"Está bien, sólo quiero estar contigo," confesó el rubio.

"Regresemos a Great Lake, entonces," sugirió Harry y Draco asintió de inmediato. Sin siquiera concertarlo, ambos se encaminaron hacia un callejón mal iluminado. Como un par de amantes se abrazaron y sellaron un beso, cerrando los ojos. Después, se aparecieron juntos en una calle aún más oscura en el pueblo de Great Lake.

La calle principal de Great Lake estaba casi desierta y tenía apenas unos cuantos negocios abiertos. Caminaron sobre la empedrada tomados de las manos, los pocos transeúntes que estaban afuera los miraron de reojo, pero se giraban discretamente a su paso.

"¿Recuerdas aquella vez en séptimo cuando hechizaron a Logbottom con una ilusión y que caminó por la escuela sin pantalones hasta que lo encontró Snape?" preguntó Draco comenzando a reír.

"Oh, si," dijo Harry. "Creo que fue uno de los momentos mas traumáticos que sufrió Neville."

"Fue graciosísimo, me acordé porque en el Ministerio hay un sujeto que camina con la cremallera abierta todo el tiempo. Realmente no sé si no lo nota o lo hace apropósito, pero es la burla de la sección."

"¿Le conozco?" pregunto Harry meditando.

"Claro. Es John Park."

"Ese sujeto me da escalofríos, es tan extraño."

Draco soltó una carcajada. "¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas de séptimo?"

"A ti por supuesto," sonrió Harry. "Pero sobre todo a él… Voldemort. Ahora me parece que ha pasado toda una vida desde entonces, pero algunos días no puedo asimilar el hecho de que realmente esté muerto."

"¿Qué crees que haríamos si volviera?" se preguntó Draco con toques de mórbida curiosidad.

"Lo mismo de siempre. Hacerlo fracasar en sus planes," contestó Harry con aplomo.

"Bueno, reconozco ya que existe Potter Junior. Jack es del tipo que seguiría tus pasos."

Harry meditó las palabras de Draco por unos segundos, pensó en el bebé que habían perdido y entonces su corazón se oprimió.

"Lo siento," dijo.

Draco lo miró unos segundos y luego se giró hacia la tira de árboles que los llevarían a casa. Apretó la mano de Harry; tibia, gentil y áspera.

"Fue tan espontáneo. Un momento estaba ahí y, luego, se había ido…" continuo él, seriamente afectado de dolor.

Harry había imaginado a ese hijo suyo, a pesar de que no lo dejaron verlo. Había imaginado sus ojos. Verdes, brillantes y vividos. El aroma suave a bebé. Los pasos cortos y bamboleantes. Incluso las interminables horas de desvelo.

De repente, su mente se llenó de lamentaciones dolorosas, de un miedo avasallador a estar solo. Miedo a perder de nuevo a la familia que siempre deseó. Sus ojos lloraron lágrimas incontenibles y sus hombros se sacudieron involuntariamente. No había querido llorar, pero había sido inevitable.

Mientras caminaban cercas de las granjas que rodeaban el perímetro de la casa, solo el sonido de sus pasos y de los insectos nocturnos, acompañaba el suave murmullo de lágrimas siendo derramadas. El campo es un lugar tranquilo y siempre a la vista de las estrellas que las luces de la ciudad aquí no pueden ocultar.

Draco había perdido al bebé porque se había acomodado mal desde el inicio. De haber continuado ahí hubiera causado la muerte segura del rubio y la magia de su cuerpo había desechado al feto.

Por cuestiones del hospital, Harry fue obligado a ponerle nombre. Como muchas otras cosas que había decido guardar para él mismo, había hecho de esto otro secreto. Otra pequeña carga. Sin embargo, odiaba pensar en olvidarlo.

"Lo siento," repitió amargamente.

Draco suspiró. "Debes dejar de llorar."

"No puedo."

"Pero tienes que hacerlo, aún tenemos dos hijos más que cuidar. No puedes dejar que te vean de esta manera," explicó Draco.

Harry sorbió sus lágrimas y el rubio le dio un pañuelo.

"Yo quería a este bebé tanto como tú," dijo Draco. "Lo amaba tanto como tú y lo he llorado tanto como tú."

"No hay que olvidarlo," pidió Harry en un susurro.

"No lo haremos Harry."

+_(Supongo que estamos prometiendo mucho, pero por ahora es todo lo que tenemos). _+

Draco se había prometido salir adelante. Pero eso no significa que no se sienta profundamente perturbado. Extremadamente triste los meses siguientes, en especial el día que Hermione dio a luz a una niña sana y hermosa; y al mismo tiempo se enteró del embarazo de Ginny Weasley.

No es tampoco que los amigos de Harry sean insensibles con él. La vida no puede detenerse y son buenas noticias después de todo. Así que Harry y él se sientan ahí, con la familia, tratando de aparentar con la cara dura, que están alegres. Que están felices, cuando extrañan a su propio infante.

Arrullan un recuerdo. El anhelo de haberle conocido.

Todo eso es muy duro para ellos. Muy duro incluso para los niños, quienes siguen siendo afectados inconscientemente por padres que no paran de preguntarse y de acusarse en silencio. Padres que aun no pueden olvidar.

"Esta bien si no quieren pasar," dice Ron con el rostro preocupado.

"Queremos" dice Harry con una sonrisa que no tiene nada de jubilo.

"Gracias a Merlín que nos está dando nenas Weasley," comenta Fred con una sonrisa. "Justo lo que mamá quería."

Draco acompaña a Harry hacia la habitación de la casa de sus amigos, donde la nueva bebé había sido acomodada junto con la madre. Hermione está radiante con la niña en brazos, su cabello como una corona enmarañada. Está feliz, pero tiene el semblante cansado de cualquier madre después del parto.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" pregunta Harry sentándose con ella.

"Nos hemos decidió por Leslie Ann."

"Hace tiempo que deseaba preguntarte, Harry," comenzó Ron. "Pero con… con la perdida del bebé…."

Draco cierra los ojos como si le hubieran golpeado.

"No sé si tomen esto a mal…" dice el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza. "No sé si es insensible…"

"Al menos estamos hablando sobre ello," asegura Harry. "No podemos fingir que no sucedió, hay que afrontar el hecho hasta que nos deje de doler."

"¡Harry!" dice Hermione cubriéndose el rostro con la mano libre, tratando de ocultar el llanto.

"Yo sé que ya son padrinos de Frank. Pero nos gustaría que fueran padrinos de Leslie también," explica Ron.

Harry sonríe suavemente. "Claro que sí."

"¿Puedo cargarla?" pregunta Draco de repente con un esfuerzo increíble.

Hermione asiente, toma a la niña y se la entrega a Draco con cuidado.

Tenerla en brazos es absolutamente tranquilizador. La tibieza de su cuerpo diminuto y el suspiro de esa nueva vida. Las manos moviéndose, su pequeño cuerpo ajustándose a la curvatura de sus brazos. Un bebé. Un linda y hermosa bebé. Y a pesar de su propia tristeza interna, Draco se siente feliz de cargarla.

Ese día no puede pretender que odiaba a los amigos de Harry. No con la niña en brazos, al menos. Porque ella le ha ablandado el alma entera. Le ha regresado la vida al cuerpo.

A penas un mes después, Draco está embarazado de nuevo.

+_(Y me mantendré junto a ti por nuestros años movidos)._+

La mañana del cinco de junio, Draco Malfoy despertó a la voz incesante y hasta cierto punto molesta de sus dos hijos, hasta que recordó vagamente que hoy era su cumpleaños. Los niños brincaban en la cama emocionados, tratando de atraer su atención; sin embargo, todo lo que Draco deseaba en ese momento era hundirse más bajo las mantas y volver a dormir.

"Vamos papá," dijo la voz de Harry uniéndose a ellos, jalando su mano.

Draco negó con la cabeza luego, cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada. Una pequeña patada dentro de su vientre, pareció unirse a los demás miembros de la familia y finalmente resignado, se sentó en la cama.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!" dijo Jack con una sonrisa, en posición de flor de loto sobre las cobijas.

"Feliz, feliz" canturreó Sam ondeando un dibujo entre sus manos.

Draco admiró las sonrisas torcidas en los muñecos iluminados con crayones. Y luego, viendo una diminuta figura, preguntó. "¿Este es el nuevo bebé?"

"Sí cuando salga estará ahí," dijo Sam, señalando lo que debía ser una cuna, aunque solo era un bloque café dentro de su composición.

"Hay muchos regalos allá abajo," señalo Harry. "Y te preparamos pie. Pero primero, algo llegó esta mañana."

Draco miró confundido a Harry. Alzando la ceja en espera de una explicación razonable.

"¿No adivinas?" preguntó Harry esperanzado.

Jack soltó una carcajada.

"No tengo idea," terminó diciendo.

"Mira lo que llegó esta mañana papá" Jack sacó un sobre de debajo de su suéter rojo. Era amarillo con caligrafía verde. Draco lo observó confundido durante unos minutos.

"Es…" trató de decir.

"Un sobre de Hogwarts," se apuró a decir Jack. "Y me lo han escrito a mí, pero papa pensó que ésta sería una gran sorpresa para ti también."

Draco sonrió. "No puedo creerlo."

"Lo sé, ¿no lo sientes?" completó Harry acariciando el cabello negro de Jack.

Si Harry se refería a orgullo, entonces definitivamente lo sentía. Por que ahí estaba, creciendo en lo mas profundo de su ser. Sin duda esa sería una mañana fabulosa. Y la carta de Jack había sido una sorpresa fantástica para su cumpleaños.

El bebé lo pateó de nuevo. Tres veces seguidas y con un ritmo inquieto. Sam, mirando intrigado su vientre, se recostó para ponerle la oreja. El bebé le pateo la cara, a lo cual el niño gritó indignado.

"Estoy muy orgulloso, Jack. Este año irás a Hogwarts."

El chico se sonrojó a pesar de sus mejillas tostadas por el sol.

"Estaba pensando," comenzó Harry mientras él se vestía para bajar al desayuno, al cual los niños habían decidido adelantarse.

"Me gustaría llevar a los niños de vacaciones."

Draco se miró dudoso en el espejo, donde también su vientre, vivido y orgulloso, se torneaba en los lugares adecuados de su cuerpo. Harry lo alcanzó poniendo sus manos sobre la piel estirada y delineando los contornos delicadamente.

"No sé si debamos," contestó el rubio dudoso. "Podría ser peligroso."

"También lo pensé."

Harry se inclinó enfrente de él y acercó su rostro hacia la protuberancia, besando y acariciando con lentitud. Admirando y temiendo al mismo tiempo al bebé en su interior. Si en embarazos anteriores Harry había sido cuidadoso y extremadamente mimoso, ahora era el triple. Odiaba admitirse delicado y cursi él mismo. Pero su modo sincronizaba con Harry.

Últimamente todo era miel, besos y cursilerías baratas, que él generalmente no encontraba atractivas en un hombre. Y a los que, sin embargo, al cabo de pocos días había terminado rendido como una colegiala.

Harry continuó besando y el bebé pateó en respuesta. Pero en medio del juego se encontraba él. Ahora un poco fibroso y con una erección traicionera, de la que Harry tendría que encargarse pronto si seguían besándolo y pateándolo. Tendrían que quedarse en el dormitorio toda la mañana.

"Oh, oh… Necesito ir al baño," exclamó de pronto.

Salió corriendo hacia el sanitario y cuando volvió para ponerse las pantuflas. Harry ya se había terminado de vestir.

"Pensé que podríamos esperar hasta las vacaciones de invierno."

"Pero el bebé ya estará afuera para entonces," dijo Draco.

"Lo sé, quiero llevarlo también."

"Merlín, Jack ya no estará en casa," terminó diciendo Draco.

Harry asintió. Y el bebé pateó.

+_(Sillas mecedoras, bebes mecidos, duros adioses, años duros)_+

Ni Harry ni Draco habían visitado King Cross en mucho tiempo. Habían olvidado que asistir era un evento nacional cada año y que era punto de reunión para toda clase de personas conocidas y desconocidas. El primero de septiembre.

Y Harry apretó más la mano de Sam, quien amenazaba con salir corriendo en dirección contraria a la maquinaria, que hacía ese terrible ruido cada que una humeada blanca escapaba de la pipa.

Los Weasleys estaban ahí, por supuesto. En diferentes generaciones. Pero Draco los pasó de largo con sorprendente velocidad, considerando que por fin había alzando los siete meses de embarazo.

Harry, por su parte, terminó sólo lanzando un saludo lejano, con un suspiro grande en los labios.

Jack arrastraba su propio baúl por todo el andén, como queriendo demostrar que podía valerse por si mismo y trataba de caminar algo alejado de sus papás. Harry, por otro lado, no podía quitarle la vista. Ahora más que nunca, que parecía que no lo verían en lo que restaba del año.

Cuando alcanzaron la parte despejada de la plataforma, casi al fondo, a un lado de una taquilla y una pared de ladrillos, Draco se detuvo apenas pasando absente una mano sobre su vientre y la otra sobre el sudor de su frente.

"Quizás no debiste venir," mencionó Harry preocupado.

"¿Y perderme este momento?" preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido. "Nunca, pimero muerto."

Un escalofrío recorrió a Harry. Era inevitable, por que ya eran siete meses y el bebé podría salir disparado por entre las piernas de Draco, metafóricamente hablando.

"Quería que este fuera un momento muy especial, diría que me pasé todo este tiempo desde que eras bebé, preguntándome qué es lo que te iba a decir cuando partieras en el expreso, Jack," comenzó Harry.

Jack se sonrojó y asintió vigorosamente, echando una mirada hacia los niños que se despedían todo su alrededor. Los de grados más grandes con cierta indiferencia. Pero los primerizos como él, a pesar de mostrarse entusiastas por comenzar el año escolar, parecían demorarse inconscientemente como si comenzaran a añorar a sus padres aún antes de partir.

"La verdad es no pude pensar en nada," termino Harry. Sin embargo, se inclinó junto a Jack. Lo abrazo y le dio un pequeño montón de galeones y un paquete envuelto en papel café.

"Voy a poner mi mejor esfuerzo, lo prometo," dijo Jack con una sonrisa segura. Luego se giró hacia Draco y hundió su rostro en el vientre extendido, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de su padre. Lo abrazó por unos momentos, hasta que el rubio lo sintió sacudirse y humedecer su túnica. Lentamente, lo separó de sí para mirar sus ojos grises brillosos por las lágrimas que escurrían sin cesar por su rostro.

"Anda Jack, estarás en casa para navidad," el niño asintió nuevamente. "Ponte ropa abrigada, no debes saltearte ni una comida. Y por favor, no comas muchos caramelos. Saca buenas notas y pórtate bien."

Repentinamente, Sam comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte que su hermano. Y, de pronto, tenían dos niños perturbados en medio de la plataforma. Harry tomó a Sam en sus brazos y trató de convencerlo, a él y a él mismo, de que verían a Jack en unos meses. Pero Sam no dejó de derramar sus lágrimas y su rostro se enrojeció como un tomate pequeño de cabello rubio.

Finalmente, el silbatazo sacudió la estación y el grito que ordenaba a todos a abordar se escuchó claramente sobre el murmullo ruidoso del andén. Jack dio un último beso a Harry, Sam y a Draco y un abrazo dulce al bebé que todavía permanecía en el vientre, antes de correr a abordarlo.

Y mientras la maquinaria del expreso se ponía en marcha, Harry pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Draco. Sam en medio de ambos.

"¿Qué era ese paquete?" preguntó Draco en un murmullo.

"Mi capa invisible."

+_(Lado a lado nos mantendremos juntos, siempre)._+

Un día después de la partida de Jack, el bebé decide que es hora de salir en medio de una casa extrañamente silenciosa. Está perfectamente listo para nacer, sin complicaciones y sin prisas. Y se ha formado rápida y establemente en el área correcta, en un embarazo normal. O por lo menos normal para los hijos de Harry Potter.

Los partos en casa estaban de tan moda que decidieron hacerlo así, como todos esperaban, porque el sanador había vaticinado que no habría ninguna complicación.

Lo que realmente nadie espera, sin embargo, es ver el cabello platinado sobre la cabeza pequeña del bebé y, a pesar de su sonrojo por el llanto, una palidez ya conocida. La sonrisa de Harry es espectacular, como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Pero Draco aun no logra comprender. Quizás había esperado que el nuevo bebé se pareciera mucho a Jack.

"Es…hermosa…"

La pequeña bosteza, acomodándose exactamente en la curvatura de de sus brazos.

"Es una niña," dice por fin mirándola lentamente y con dulzura, como si revisara que todo está en el lugar correcto.

"Sí es una niña hermosa," afirma Harry.

"Pero no sabemos cómo educar a una niña," repite admirándola, sorprendido.

"No creo que sea tan diferente," le tranquiliza el moreno.

"Y no planeamos ningún nombre…"

Harry se muerde el labio pensativo. "Bueno, aún está el nombre de mi madre."

Draco suelta una carcajada. "Y también está el de la mía."

"Creo que el nombre de mi madre sería un bonito memorial para mis padres," intenta Harry.

"Tus padres no son los únicos que han muerto trágicamente," espeta Draco enojado. "Mi madre merece ser recordada tanto o más que la tuya."

"Olvídalo, eres insoportable," se queja Harry. "Está bien llamémosla Isidora."

"Mejor Walburga."

"¿Qué tal Dorotea?"

"Druella."

"No, ninguno de esos nombres Malfoy tan feos para mi preciosa."

"Narcissa y Lili son nombres de flores, ¿cierto?" pensó Draco mirando hacia la ventana que daba hacia el jardín, como esperando encontrar la inspiración entre los árboles y las rosas.

Harry siguió su mirada frunciendo el ceño con concentración.

"¿Qué tal Heather?"

El bebé alzo sus pequeñas manos y movió sus piernitas, luego volvió a bostezar. Harry abandonó el debate para sentarse lo más cerca posible, sobre el mismo lecho en el que la habían concebido. Era extraño estar en casa.

Great Lake había resultado ser su verdadero hogar, después de todo. Y Harry le tomó un cariño instantáneo a las paredes bañadas de luz del sol. Así que le sonrió a Draco y asintió tomándole la mano libre.

"Que se llame Heather."

+_ (Y si me sostienes apretadamente cuando me amas). _+

Draco apretó furioso el sobre en su puño, luego lo dejó caer en la mesa del desayuno.

"No quería esa misma clase de reacción mientras estabas dando a luz a Heather," se disculpó Harry con una sonrisa.

Sam hundió la mano dentro de su cereal con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Harry alcanzo el tazón y lo alejó.

Draco estaba tan enojado que ni si quiera sabía por donde empezar. Así que simplemente se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina con resignación.

"¿Hufflepuff? ¿Eso es lo que resulta de mezclar tus genes y los míos?"

"Fue inesperado, lo acepto. Pero Jack parece estar muy feliz en su nueva casa y se la pasa arrastrándose por la sala común."

"¿Arrastrándose?" preguntó Draco con debilidad

"Sí parece que es una especie de madriguera cerca de las cocinas."

"¡Merlín!" gritó entonces alzando las manos al cielo.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Luego dirigió su mirada a la niña que se encontraba entre sus brazos, aún demasiado enamorada de su presencia.

"Es tan linda."

"¿Y yo?" preguntó Sam con un sonrojo.

"¿Tú? Tú eres feo" le dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras veía con ternura el mohín que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de su hijo.

Por su parte, Sam tomó un pan tostado y lo arrojó hacia su padre fallando por centímetros.

"No le hagas caso, Sam," Draco abrió los brazos con un suspiro, dejando que el niño fuera hacia él. Sam se talló los ojos con intención de llorar.

Harry caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa y, luego, inclinándose hacia lado el dijo: "la verdad, Sam, es que tú también eres hermoso tal y como eres."

"¿Sin magia?" preguntó el niño con esperanza.

La sonrisa de Harry se ablandó derretida y el corazo de Draco palpitó acelerado dentro de su pecho.

"Claro que sí, estoy seguro que serás un gran hombre."

Sam asintió alegre. "Quiero ser como Big D."

Draco frunció el ceño de inmediato. "Desde hoy tienes prohibido llevar a mis hijos con tu familia, primero a mi hijo lo mandan a Hufflepuff y ¡luego mi hijito quiere ser como ese horripilante muggle! ¿Qué será de mi hija, después?"

"Oh, yo cuidaré de ella," le aseguró Harry

+_(Es todo lo que pediré de ti)_+

Dos semanas después del nacimiento de Heather, Draco no sabe que hacer con Harry, quien al parecer quiere llevar su promesa a fondo, levantándose en las terribles madrugadas a alimentar, cambiar o mimar a Heather con un entusiasmo y una energía que nunca antes había tenido. Si Draco alguna vez intenta hacerles compañía, termina extrañamente excluido de la escena y no sabe si sentirse ofendido.

No debería sentirse así, como si lo hubieran utilizado. Como si sólo hubiera sido un medio para conseguir algo. Y no. No tiene motivos para pensarlo, pero tiene envidia de la niña. En dos semanas, su hija ha logrado robarse la completa atención de Harry.

Trata de no pensar en ella como un obstáculo en su relación con Harry, porque ella en realidad no lo es. Tan hermosa y tranquila en comparación de ultima vez que tuvieron un bebé en casa. Sus llantos son musicales y no los terribles dramas que recuerda haber vivido. Cada uno ha sido diferente, si lo ve de ese modo. Cada bebé ha les ha enseñado cosas distintas. Y esta vez están preparados, mejor preparados.

Y, sin embargo, esta esa carga alojada en su vientre. Envidia y celos. Aunque sabe que es estúpido tener celos de su propia hija. Pero él quiere a Harry para él mismo. También quiere ser mimado y sentir la calidez de la presencia de Harry algunas veces. Sin embargo, no le dice nada al moreno y trata de acostumbrarse. Trata de amar tanto a su hija, como supo que lo haría desde que desearon tenerla. Malditas hormonas.

Draco cuida de Heather cuando Potter regresa a su trabajo en el Ministerio y, lentamente, con el paso de los días, comienza a olvidar que siquiera pensó aquello alguna vez. La calma vuelve con el mes de octubre.

Sam gana el concurso de calabazas de su escuela y Jack pasa Halloween en Hogwarts. Harry y Draco se quedan solos esa noche y hacen el amor por primera vez después del nacimiento de Heather.

El rubio espera a que Harry se duerma para murmurarle que lo ama, pero él nunca se entera de que su compañero en realidad finge haberse dormido y que mientras Draco le da la espalda para dormir, se sonríe a sí mismo.

En noviembre, Draco tiene que volver al ministerio. No esta especialmente emocionado por estar de regreso, pero el trabajo se ha acumulado en su ausencia y cuando está en casa discute con Harry casi todo el tiempo. El moreno había esperado que decidiera no volver.

Al cabo de unas semanas, Heather es inscrita en la guardería del Ministerio a disgusto de Molly Weasley. El invierno llega crudo ese año y tienen que gastar en abrigos para todos. Jack explota su caldero de peltre y tienen que comprar uno el día que cae una tormenta.

A penas comienza diciembre y Sam atrapa un resfriado. Dos semanas después, ambos jóvenes son invitados a la cena de conmemoración de los once años desde el final de la guerra.

+_ (Y me mantendré junto a ti, por nuestros años movidos.)_+

Harry se sonroja cuando vuelven a saludarlo. Cuando le dieron la invitación, no había esperado que le sentaran en la mesa principal, junto a los oficiales y políticos más importantes del Ministerio.

Y, sin embargo, ahí está y la atención que recibe no disminuye, parece que no ha pasado ni un día desde que era un niño y la gente lo saludaba como a un héroe.

Son once años ya de esa batalla y preferiría no recordar absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, los asistentes vienen uno a uno y le preguntan, si recuerda sus rostros.

Él, por supuesto, sólo recuerda algunos. Los recuerda, con un escalofrío. Bañados en sudor y en sangre, corriendo por los sitios que fueron campos de batalla. Los recuerda temerosos y rendidos ante los mortífagos. Pero también valientes y arrojados.

Y es inevitable, sin embargo, el también recordar a los muertos.

Después de la cena, lo obligan a levantar una cortina que cubre un enorme monumento. Las vividas caras de los héroes muertos, un collage de fotografías mágicas y pinturas. Y nombres, cientos de nombres.

También lo fuerzan a hablar frente a la multitud, cientos de ojos veteranos esperando un conforte. Muchos de ellos, reviviendo en los terribles recuerdos que los consumen cada día de sus vidas.

Una mujer llora la pérdida de su amante. Pero él no puede darle consuelo, porque no sabe que haría él si Draco muriera. De repente no sabe que decir. Son aun más años desde la última vez que realmente sintió la pérdida de sus padres, porque su recuerdo se ha ido consumiendo con los días de rutina familiar. Así que decide hablar de los días de guerra. Los días que sintió desesperanza. Cuando pensó que dejaba atrás un hijo huérfano. Cuando tenía miedo de ser un hombre, pero frustración de ser un niño. Cuando fue herido. Cuando lloró. Cuando comprendió que amaba.

Cuando dijo eso a los veteranos, su corazón dio un vuelco y sus ojos buscaron a Draco en la multitud. El rubio le sostuvo la mirada y, luego, atrajo aún más a Heather hacia su cuerpo.

Son once años. Han tenido tres hijos. Sucedieron cosas malas y buenas. Y son once años de estar juntos.

Arrebatado por el momento, Harry detiene su discurso. Tiene la garganta seca y los ojos vidriosos. De repente comprende, al revivir todo esto, que hay una cosa que nunca le ha dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a él. A Draco.

Suelta una risa suave como un maniaco frente al micrófono, como un hombre recibiendo una revelación. Todos estos años y ni siquiera una vez.

"Sabes Draco, tengo diez años amándote."

+_(Seré tu amigo, seré tu amante). _+

Cuando regresan por la chimenea, Draco lleva a Heather a su cuna y Harry revisa a Sam en su habitación. Juntos le dan las buenas noches a Ginny Weasley y la ven partir entre las llamas verdes de polvos flú.

Sin embargo, hay una pequeña tensión aparente entre ambos. Harry abre la puerta de la casa y Draco salta sobre él descontrolado, arrojándolo contra el marco exterior y uniendo sus labios con los de Harry con verdadera desesperación.

La mano de Harry tantea la pared cerca del apagador, hasta que encuentra las llaves del auto. Sin separarse el uno del otro, Harry los guía hacia la salida cubierta de toldo y de nieve brillante que parece resplandecer por las luces del recibidor. Ninguno se molesta en cerrar la puerta y las llamas de la chimenea danzan en la ventana del salón amenazadas por la ventisca que se cuela por la puerta entre abierta.

Draco lanza un hechizo a la calefacción del automóvil. El motor ruge al encenderse, las luces interiores parpadean y, con esfuerzo, se acomodan en el asiento trasero. El rubio jadea con desespero, su interior reclamaba ser llenado.

"Te amo, Draco," gime Harry deslizando sus manos sobre su pecho varonil, el vientre suave y las caderas afiladas que se remueven bajo su toque. Insinuándose peligrosamente debajo de la túnica, la erección del rubio comienza a demandar su atención. Harry busca el final de la túnica negra y tira de ella ansiosamente para descubrir las delicadas piernas que se ocultaban debajo. Jala con afano los pantalones interiores del rubio y, un segundo antes de que sus ojos se encuentre los de Draco, agradece a Merlín y a los bienes raíces del Ministerio el que vivan tan lejos de pueblo y no tengan que preocuparse por algún vecino noctámbulo que decida pasar por ahí.

Son sólo él y Draco. Encerrados en el diminuto espacio trasero de un automóvil muggle.

La piel desnuda del rubio parece resplandecer bajo la luz que se filtra por las ventanas y Harry es el único que puede admirarlo. No hay nadie más ahí para atestiguar la belleza prodigiosa del rubio, ni ojos que vieran a Harry enterrar el rostro sobre su erección y saborear la suavidad de sus sacos. Hundir la nariz en el bello espeso que cubría las partes bajas de su hombría y lamer la entrada. Paladear con placer lo que le pertenece.

"No puedo más," dice con voz entrecortada, situando su miembro en la entrada rosada. Draco asiente sujetándose de las vestiduras del auto, esperando apasionado la estocada, mientras lo siente entrar lentamente.

"Harry," gime mordiéndose el labio y buscando la mano del otro para sujetarla.

Harry cierra los ojos, empujando lento, pero sin detenerse, hasta que está completamente adentro. Draco lo cubre por completo, sus músculos se aprietan alrededor de su miembro y lo vuelven loco. Para Harry, no hay otro lugar mejor que ese en el mundo.

Sus labios se encuentran, de repente. Suaves y ardiendo con la temperatura corporal. Los vidrios se empañan de inmediato. Una mano delicada lo sujeta del cuello y las caderas del rubio se revuelven sobre su regazo, torciéndose, generando fricción. Apretándolo y dejándolo de pronto sin respiración. Las palabras se le atascan en la garganta, su corazón parece detenerse su durante un instante y cuando su visión comienza a nublarse, se corre adentro con un alarido.

Draco suspira satisfecho, la semilla escurriéndose en medio de sus muslos. Con un movimiento de varita, el desastre desaparece y sólo quedan miradas brillantes y leves sonrisas. El rubio le da una palmada y luego le pasa los brazos cuello hasta que tiene a Harry tan pegado a su cuerpo, que parecieran respirar el mismo aliento.

"Te amo, Harry."

"Lo sé. Y yo también te amo, Draco."

Un minuto de silencio solemne y, luego, ambos están riendo a carcajada suelta.

+_(Hasta el final, no habrá ningún otro). _+

Jack sale de vacaciones una semana antes de navidad y la casa de inmediato se vuelve un caos de gritos adolescentes, risas infantiles y llanto de bebé; durante dos días, Harry y Draco empacan y desempacan maletas, hasta que por fin logran juntarlos en el recibidor para dirigirse al Ministerio y alcanzar su transporte hacia Mallorca.

Es un alivio llegar esa noche a Palma y registrarse en el hotel de magos que da una hermosa vista de la playa y el mar mediterráneo. El viento es cálido y húmedo, con aroma salino que revuelve las cortinas blancas de la habitación.

Los niños saltan sin cesar en las camas individuales, mientras Heather está recostada en la matrimonial con sus ojos verdes, vividos y atentos.

"Un calor del demonio," se queja Harry, jalándose la camisa humedecida por su pecho. Draco asiente, aún mirando la playa y recordando los días en Marsella, que tienen el mismo aire mediterráneo. Y, sin embargo, no es lo mismo, porque en Palma la estructura turística cubre la naturalidad de la isla. Suspira con cansancio y se da cuenta de que tampoco extraña la presencia de sus padres. Ha sido toda una aventura organizar un viaje de cinco.

"Relájate, Draco. Trata de disfrutar las vacaciones."

"Mis padres tenían una casa en la playa," dice reflexivamente.

"Apuesto que tu definición de casa es en realidad una mansión."

"¿Qué es una mansión?" pregunta Sam.

"Es como nuestra casa, pero tres veces más grande" aclara Jack, luego frunciendo el ceño. "¿Tu vivías en una papá?"

"Tu abuelo solía tener un montón de ellas," le explica Harry. "Tu padre creció en una grande y solitaria mansión embrujada."

"¿Mi abuelo?" pregunta Jack sonriendo. "¿El oso?"

Sam suelta una carcajada, seguramente imaginándose un oso paseando por una casa enorme. Jack se le une espontáneamente como si fuera demasiado estúpido para ser verdad.

"No siempre fue un oso," se apura a decir Draco.

"Fue un hombre terrible," completa Harry.

"¿Le tenías miedo a un oso?" pregunta Jack con una carcajada.

Draco había olvidado lo terribles que se vuelven los niños a esa edad. Cuando se separan por primera vez de sus familias y entran a Hogwarts. En primer lugar, todo se volvía blanco de burlas y no tenían tacto sobre nada. En segundo, los adultos eran una autoridad necesaria de retar. Y en tercer lugar, los niños se volvían impertinentes. De pronto, sintió algo de lastima por Harry, pues se había visto atacado por Jack desde que habían ido a recogerlo a la estación.

Quizás solo eran los síntomas de una adolescencia muy próxima. Algo parecido a lo que había sufrido él mismo. Los mismos cambios de humor, los deseos de probarse así mismo, la necesidad de ganar un poco de independencia y de mostrar a los adultos que uno es capaz de valerse por sí mismo. Ahora resultaba extraño mirar atrás y recordar sus años de colegio. Era como si fuese otra vida. A veces, despertar con Harry a su lado, le hacía creer que todo eso le había pasado a alguien más.

"Jack, ¿tú sabes lo que pasó cuando naciste, no?" inquiere Harry de forma conversacional, intentando cambiar el tema.

Jack frunce el ceño. "Sobre lo del elegido. Sí, me lo han dicho en la escuela." Luego volteando hacia Draco, dice en tono infantil. "Papi, estoy harto que me comparen con Potter."

Harry arruga la nariz y de pronto se siente trasladado a otro tiempo. Parece que ha pasado una vida desde la última vez que Jack lo llamó así.

Draco se encoge de hombros. "Puedes explicarles eso."

"¡Eso hago, pero es difícil! Todos están esperando que haga algo increíble, como abrir la cámara de los secretos u otra cosa extraña. Me dicen cosas sobre Potter y no comprendo como puede ser el mismo hombre. El Potter que conozco se levanta los domingos a ver el fútbol."

Draco suelta una carcajada. "Escucha Jack, tu padre merece un descanso. ¿Sí?, eso paso hace muchos años y sólo nosotros sabemos como es él en realidad. Ninguna de esas personas lo conocen como nosotros y crean leyendas aún más exageradas de cómo pasaron las cosas."

"No entiendo por que nunca nos dijiste, papá," se queja Jack mirando a Harry con reproche y ni siquiera nota que ha dejado de llamarlo Potter. Sus ojos encierran un brillo anhelante y, de pronto, Harry comprende que ha tenido que ser difícil para él tener que vivir a la sombra de una leyenda que ni siquiera él mismo está seguro de poder llevar a cuestas.

Harry está apunto abrir la boca, pero parece pensarlo mejor y sonríe dulcemente. "Mejor vamos a divertirnos ahora. Prometo que cuando esté listo, te diré la versión real de las cosas."

El niño asiente satisfecho. Sin embargo, de diversión ya no sabrían nada en esas vacaciones. Justo al día siguiente, Draco amanece cansado, Heather está irritada y llora audiblemente desde su moisés. Sam tiene un salpullido alérgico gracias las sabanas y Jack aún lo logra recuperar la confianza.

Al medio día, Harry intenta alentarlos a salir del hotel. Después larga y terrible caminata, llegan a ruinas casi derruidas por el tiempo que, al menos para Jack, no resultan ser muy interesantes. Incluso Draco se ha decepcionado un poco y de pronto parece deseoso de regresar al hotel. Heather, por otra parte, sigue algo molesta y se agita continuamente en sus brazos sin dejar de llorar.

Sam no para de pedir agua y en el camino de regreso tiene que ir al baño. Harry tiene que tomarlo de la mano y correr los kilómetros de regreso como alma que lleva el diablo. Para cuando Draco los alcanza, Sam no lo ha logrado y sus pantalones son un completo desastre. Jack comienza a burlarse y, después de un rato, los niños no paran de discutir.

Harry parece haberse rendido a la tensión familiar y se tira en una de las camas, frustrado. Jack se encierra en el baño y Sam no para de llorar. Heather acompaña sus sollozos desde el fondo y en la siguiente media hora no se detiene ni un segundo.

Ahora ambos están enojados el uno con el otro. Draco porque piensa que las vacaciones se han hecho para descansar y está molesto porque Harry lo obligado a una caminata inútil todo el día; y Harry porque siente que Draco no pone de su parte y que él tiene que hacerlo todo solo.

Cuando los niños al fin se rinden, se duermen dándole la espalda al otro y sin decir buenas noches. Los dos sienten el vacío.

El segundo día, Draco amanece aún más cansado y mientras desayunan siente nauseas y se apresura al sanitario de su habitación para vomitar; seguramente la comida del hotel había hecho daño. Y no ha sido el único. Jack tiene diarrea y se pasa el día tumbado en la cama más cercana al cuarto de baño, hecho un ovillo y quejándose todo el rato.

Esa misma tarde, en medio de gritos y protestas, Harry decide cancelar las vacaciones oficialmente.

No se detienen ni siquiera a pasar un día en la playa. Y esa misma noche vuelven a casa.

+_(Pues mi corazón solo tiene lugar para uno.)_+

Harry miró enfadado los precios en las estanterías y Ron se encogió de hombros.

"Deben ser las elecciones, los precios han subido un poco esta temporada, y es que nadie sabe qué sucederá si el gobierno vuelve a manos de los magos," explicó el pelirrojo, repitiendo, tal vez, una de las diatribas que seguramente Hermione tenía durante la comida.

"No puedo creer que los magos desconfíen de cómo llevan las cosas los magos," respondió el sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Con la historia que lleva el Ministerio sobre todo en los últimos veinte años, sinceramente no los culpo," dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

El suspiró y negó con la cabeza, luego, sacó el bolso donde guarda las monedas, contando cada una de ellas.

"Si necesitas dinero, te puedo prestar," mencionó Ron con tono ligero.

Harry suspiro. "No tienes que hacerlo."

"Vamos, Harry, somos mejores amigos. Además, cuando íbamos en la escuela, tu me echaste la mano muchas veces" dijo Ron sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

Harry se sintió tonto unos minutos y luego asintió.

"Claro, gracias."

"Por cierto, siento mucho que tus vacaciones no resultaran y que además, tuvieras que pagar el viaje como si lo hubieras hecho completo."

"Ni lo menciones," respondió Harry caminando entre la nieve hasta llegar a la entrada de la tienda.

"Es una lástima, playa de Palma es preciosa en el día. Oye, te he querido preguntar, ¿cómo le ha ido Jack en Hogwarts? Le hemos dicho a Frank que cuide de él en los pasillos," se interesó Ron.

"Gracias, él esta acostumbrándose todavía," suspiró Harry. "Dice que ha tenido un tiempo difícil, porque lo comparan comigo constantemente; quiere que le cuente mi versión de las cosas que vivimos ahí. Tú sabes que muchas fueron pura suerte o casualidad y la mayoría terminan recordándome la guerra."

"Y no quieres hablar de eso con tu hijo," sugirió Ron.

"No quiero que se forme ninguna idea estúpida," aclaró Harry. "No quiero que se deje llevar por las fantasías. Hogwarts puede ser un lugar muy peligroso, no sé que hubiera pasado si alguna vez…" Harry se detuvo, respirando profundamente. "Me preocupa que pueda pasarle algo."

"Lo entiendo. A veces parece que Frank lleva una vida muy aburrida en comparación de todo lo que vivimos, pero me lo he pensado mucho y quizás nosotros fuimos arrastrados en todo lo que paso debido a Voldemort. Y no por que sean ocurrencias normales."

"No lo son, Ron," afirmó Harry con voz tenue, su semblante se había entristecido. "Voldemort jodió mucho nuestras vidas cuando éramos jóvenes."

"Pero bueno, al final hay paz," suspiró Ron.

"No con estos jodidos precios."

"¿Por qué esperaste tanto para hacer tus compras?" preguntó Ron, mientras se acomodaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

"Draco no me había dirigido la palabra desde el viaje a Mallorca y no sabía exactamente qué comprarles a los niños."

Harry empujó la puerta de la tienda y tomó un dragón del aparador. Escogió también un conejo de felpa y una pelota. Además de muchos otros artículos, como arañas y juegos de cartas.

"A Sam le compré una consola muggle; he querido dársela desde que ha recibido un televisor por su cumpleaños."

"¿Qué le comprarás a Jack? Por que Hermione le han comprado una nueva escoba, aunque no se supone que sepas," dijo Ron en un tono conspirativo.

Harry se quejó en voz alta. "Draco no quería darle otra, si estaba enfadado lo estará más."

"No es mi culpa que mi esposa quiera consentir a tus hijos," se excusó Ron con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, supongo que le compraré un nuevo set de pelotas, las que tiene se han gastado bastante y hace tiempo que no es de su talla."

Al momento de pagar, los ojos de Harry se deslizaban ávidamente desde sus compras hasta la interminable cuenta que no parecía tener fin. Cuando terminaron de empacar los presentes, negó con la cabeza ensimismado.

"Gracias," le dijo a la mujer que le entregó la bolsa con las compras y después se giró para mirar a Ron. "No sabía que Hogwarts era un lugar tan costoso. Sam siempre necesita materiales nuevos y no se hable de las cuotas…"

"Lo sé, lo sé," sonrió Ron. "¿Por qué no aplican para una beca? Quizás en segundo año Jack podría conseguir una deportiva."

Harry agitó la mano desdeñoso. "¿Qué hay del orgullo de Draco?"

Ron soltó una carcajada.

+_(Y si, siempre te amare, y siempre estaré aquí para ti)_+

Navidad la pasaron con normalidad. Cenaron tranquilamente, Jack, Sam y Heather se fueron a la cama temprano, mientras que Draco y él vieron los especiales en la televisión hasta entrada la noche.

Cuando Draco se rindió, derretido por el sentimiento navideño, y dejó que le hiciera el amor en el respaldo del sillón, jadeando y murmurando junto al árbol que los niños habían decorado en la tarde, Harry se sintió feliz.

Al terminar, salieron juntos al auto donde habían escondido los regalos sorpresa y los colocaron debajo del árbol con cuidado, colocando etiquetas y dejando algunos dulces regados por ahí que completaban la decoración.

Luego, se fueron a la cama y durmieron abrazados. La mañana del _Boxing Day_ la pasaron recogiendo envoltorios de caramelos y regalos. Y por supuesto, tratando de hacer funcionar la consola de Sam con magia.

En la tarde, Ron y Hermione los visitaron junto a Frank y la pequeña Leslie, a quien acomodaron junto a Heather en un mundo de almohadones y hechizos de protección.

Los niños corretearon la mayoría del tiempo y Harry se contentó con sólo mirarlos, mientras Hermione hablaba y hablaba sobre las inminentes elecciones; Harry no tenia ningún interés en la política, ni en el gobierno más allá de la alza de precios por la incertidumbre de la gente, así que terminó reposando la cabeza en una mano y mirando los juegos de los niños con aire ausente.

El día después de _Boxing Day_, Blaise Zabini y su esposa Pansy, llegaron a la casa por chimenea con sus dos hijas y una montaña de regalos. Harry se concentró en vigilar su hija, que estaba en el cunero junto a la menor de los Zabini, mientras que Draco hablaba con Blaise y con Pansy de la aparente y alarmante crisis económica, por el temor de la gente de perder el apoyo de los gnomos.

Parecía que era el único tema de conversación disponible últimamente.

"No se por qué se preocupan tanto. Todo va a estar bien," aseguró Harry, dándole una nalgada a Draco esa misma noche.

"Que no haya vientos de guerra no quiere decir que las cosas estén bien. Pero qué vas a saber tu de eso," dijo Draco con tono seco.

Harry rodó los ojos. "De acuerdo, no se nada al respecto. ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Me preocupo? ¿Quieres que vaya a hacer compras de pánico antes de que suban más los precios?"

"No seas idiota," murmuró Draco entrando en la cama.

"Estás irritado," se quejó Harry acercándose a el. "¿Qué tienes?"

"Nada. Es sólo que no me gusta sentirme inseguro."

"Te amo, Draco. Y sabes bien que nunca dejaré nada malo te pase a ti o a los niños."

Draco le dio un ligero beso y luego se acomodó en la cama para dormir. Se sentía un poco más relajado, aunque no podía dejar de estar nervioso.

"Heather y yo tenemos cita mañana," apuntó Draco con la voz pastosa, mientras comenzaba a deslizarse a la inconsciencia.

"De acuerdo," dijo Harry quitándose los lentes. "Dejamos a los niños con Molly y voy con ustedes."

Harry durmió sin preocupaciones esa noche, a pesar de la inquietud que consumía a sus amigos.

+_(Y me mantendré junto a ti, por nuestros años duros). _+

El sanador sonrió y luego bajó la playerita de Heather para cubrirle el estómago.

"Ella está muy bien, completamente saludable," el hombre abandonó su actitud profesional durante un momento y bajo el rostro hacia la niña, sonriendo. "Uy, a que eres la cosita más linda y más tranquila del mundo. Mira que no llorar, ¿eh?"

Draco sonrió también. Luego, Harry se acerco para recibirla de regreso. Heather se distrajo de inmediato con la decoración navideña en el consultorio, en especial con las esferas de color verde que brillaban tanto como sus ojos.

"Bien, señor Malfoy. Por favor si es tan amable de recostarse. Quiero palparle el vientre, sólo para estar seguros que todo volvió a su lugar. Merlín sabe que ha puesto su organismo en mucho estrés con todos estos embarazos," puntualizó el médico.

Draco asintió, acostándose en la plancha. Y el sanador palpó suavemente sobre su piel desnuda con manos frías.

"Um, a ver qué tenemos aquí," dijo el sanador con desconcierto, después de unos minutos de revisión.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto Harry preocupado.

"No lo sé" respondió el hombre. "Creo que su compañero acaba de romper el record por segunda vez."

"¿A qué demonios se refiere con eso?" exigió Draco alzando el rostro.

"Si me permiten, me gustaría que un colega me diera una segunda opinión," dijo el sanador saliendo del consultorio, sin darles mucha opinión al respecto.

Después de un par de minutos, estaba de vuelta acompañado por un hombre que Harry conocía, por que había metido las manos en Draco dos veces. Primero con el nacimiento de Sam y luego con Heather.

El hombre agitó la varita y vio los colores dentro de un arco iris de energía suspendida. Luego asintió pensativo y lanzó un nuevo hechizo que lanzo una fecha luminosa.

"Diez de noviembre," citó el Sanador con un asentimiento.

"Umm" respondió el otro.

"Umhm" le dijo de vuelta.

"Umm," dijo una tercera vez el primer sanador. "Qué situación tan peculiar."

"Sin dudas," terminó el otro.

"¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?" pregunto Harry enojado.

"Bueno. Su compañero fue el primero en dar a luz a un varón en este hospital y eso se lleva el récord desde hace unos años. Después de eso, hemos tenido otros embarazos masculinos y sus respectivos nacimientos. Pero su compañero se lleva el récord esta vez por… el numero de embarazos."

"Felicidades, señor Malfoy. Está embarazado de nuevo."

"¿Es una broma?" pregunto Harry confundido.

"Oh, no. Es completamente cierto. Si hacen memoria encontrara que el diez de diciembre suenan algunas campanas," dijo el sanador con una sonrisa.

Harry miró a Draco palidecer bajo sus ojos. Parecía haber recibido uno de los peores shocks de su vida.

"Diez de diciembre," repitió Harry frunciendo el ceño. "Fue el día que fuimos a la cena de conmemoración de los once años de la guerra con Voldemort."

Dicho eso, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron completamente. Los sanadores dieron una escapada memorable y los dejaron solos con su hija. Pero no se dijeron nada en mucho tiempo, hasta que Harry dijo: "Eso no estaba planeado."

Draco lo miró aún aterrorizado y luego asintió. Sin embargo, pareció pensar en algo y se sonrojo peor que Sam. Sus mejillas, su cuello, incluso sus orejas habían adquirido un tono rosado que destacaba sobre su piel normalmente pálida. Harry quería saber que era aquello.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es," comenzó a decir Draco, aún ardiendo en el sonrojo. "Es el bebé de cuando tú…"

"¿Cuando yo qué? Ah, ¿el del _te amo_?" preguntó sorprendido. Y luego soltó una carcajada. "Es verdad, es el bebé del _te amo_," asintió acercándose a él a un acostado de la plancha. "¿Qué opinas Draco? ¿Podremos hacernos cargo del bebé del _te amo_?"

"Es una idea muy estúpida tener otro hijo, pero tampoco podemos desecharlo, en especial si se trata del bebé del _te amo_."

"Está decidido entonces," dijo Harry poniendo la mano sobre su vientre.

Draco solo asintió con una sonrisa.

+_(Sillas mecidas, bebes mecidos, duros adioses, años duros)_+

Nadie aprobó al bebé del _te amo_, mas allá de Molly y Arthur Weasley. Pero era Blaise Zabini en este momento el que hacía escuchar su opinión.

"¿Eres un maldito estúpido o qué? ¿Por fin has decido ser una coneja idiota, como cualquier de esas brujas pobres del distrito, jaloneando a una armada de niños harapientos? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿De verdad ya has olvidado quién eres?"

Draco movió la palma de la mano con una sonrisa educada y un gesto sarcástico. "No vivo precisamente en un palacio, ¿eh?"

"Tu madre debe estar revolcándose donde quiera que haya encontrado paz momentánea. Y toda la cripta Malfoy en la mansión, debe estar repleta de los escalofriantes alaridos de tus ancestros. Porque, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?"

"Por favor, Blaise. Simplemente paso," dijo Draco con una sonrisa calida. "Ni si quiera me di cuenta de que estaba embarazado. No había tenido ningún síntoma"

"Quizá no estás embarazado."

"Sí lo estoy, los sanadores hicieron la prueba una segunda vez. Parece que van siendo bebés aún más calmados cada vez."

"¡Uy! Qué hermoso, deberías tener unos tres más con un carácter tan lindo," dijo Blaise con ironía. "Así completaras el equipo de Quidditch."

"No lo entiendes," espetó Draco poniéndose a la defensiva.

"¿Por qué te volviste súbitamente pro-concepción de repente?"

"Por que Harry y yo somos unos adultos saludables. Y por que ahora es mucho más fácil ser padres que cuando éramos padres adolescentes. Tenemos todo, una casa linda, trabajos estables y maduramos," explicó Draco con tono solemne.

Y de repente, pensó en los _te amos_ que se habían profesado desde entonces. Eso también había mejorado. Es verdad que tenían subidas y bajadas en su relación, pero no cabía duda ahora de que ellos se amaban más que nunca.

"De acuerdo, ¿y qué pasará si se cae la bolsa?"

"Lo hemos pensado, no creo que suceda sinceramente. Pero si es el caso, creo que entonces, nos iríamos un tiempo."

"¿A donde?" preguntó Blaise con el ceño fruncido.

"América, tal vez," dijo Draco

"Entonces está muy seguro sobre todo este asunto del nuevo bebé."

"Es otro bebé de Harry," dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquello fuera completamente lógico.

+_(Lado a lado nos mantendremos juntos, siempre)._+

Draco Malfoy fue invitado a numerosas fiestas de candidatura ese año. Principalmente, porque se había vuelto un analista económico muy bueno y, repentinamente, en año electoral, todos querían saber su opinión.

Harry Potter, a pesar de ser un simple y común auror, había terminado arrastrándolo a la fiesta de Arthur Weasley, en lugar de ir a la fiesta de Loyd Flint como había sido su primera opción.

Los viejos amigos de la Orden del Fenix seguían haciendo de las suyas y habían decido que un hombre tan tranquilo y confiable como el señor Weasley podría hacer un buen papel como Ministro de Magia.

Era casi increíble la posición de los Weasley en estos tiempos. Con Hermione en poder total del periódico, los gemelos de vuelta en los negocios del callejón Diagon, Bill instalado junto con Fleur en los asuntos de Gringotts y Charly que se había enrolado hace poco en la Oficina de Regulación de Creaturas Mágicas y su esposa en el Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas. Ginny había comenzado hace poco en la Oficina de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica y Ron incluso había ganado una medalla en el Departamento Aurores.

"¿Y tú por qué no has ganado nada?" exigió saber Draco frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque Ron es bueno en lo que hace," explicó Harry exasperado. "Y no tiene a un idiota como tú que lo moleste todos los días."

"Los Weasley han tomado el Ministerio," dijo Draco horrorizado. "No necesitan que me presente en su estúpida fiesta. Además, yo no apoyo la candidatura de Arthur Weasley. Marcus Flint y su hermano, en cambio ellos…"

"¿Y darle la espalda al señor Weasley? Ese hombre es la única figura paternal que conozco y además, el único abuelo que conocen nuestros hijos, el señor Weasley te ha tratado como uno más de la familia y lo que siempre has hecho es despreciarlo y burlarte de él."

Draco suspiró y se sentó en el sofá de la sala acariciando su vientre pensativo.

"Además," dijo Harry sentándose junto a él. "Ahora que nos han dado una silla en el Wizengamot, creo que…"

"La silla es mía," se apuró a decir Draco. "Me han dado la silla por fin, porque hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser tu sombra, Harry. Ya no dependo de ti, de tus opiniones o de tus amistades," dijo Draco seriamente.

Harry sonrió apenado. "Debes estar disfrutándolo en grande."

"Claro que no," lo atajó Draco. "Estoy embarazo de nuevo."

"Tienes el ego tan enorme como el vientre."

"Púdrete."

"Por favor Draco, es una decisión familiar. He cuidado de ti mejor que Marcus Flint y ya sé que hizo sonar la campana Slytherin para que le hicieras el favor," Harry lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Me has cuidado? Tú sólo te dedicas a joderme hasta dejarme sin sentido."

Harry suspiró mirándolo a los ojos.

"Ya está bien, deja de molestarme. Sabes perfectamente bien que al final terminaré votando por Weasley," espeto Draco empujándolo contra el sillón, mientras se apresuraba a entrar a la chimenea.

+ _(Y si, siempre te amare, y siempre estaré aquí para ti)_+

La noticia de la candidatura de Arthur Weasley fue tomada con aceptación por parte del público en general. Al final de cuentas, siempre había alguien que le conocía de la escuela o había trabajado con alguno de sus hijos.

Era un veterano muy reconocido de la guerra contra Voldemort y un dirigente activo cuando Godfrey se declaró en guerra contra los gnomos. Había estado sentado en el Wizengamot desde hacía ya varios años y siempre se había preocupado por el bienestar de las personas.

También se sabía que Harry Potter tenía lazos muy fuertes con los Weasleys y que su compañero, Draco Malfoy, quien también tenía una silla en el Wizengamot, había hecho acto de presencia en los modestos lugares reunión en los que profesaba discursos el señor Weasley.

Como directa consecuencia de la noticia de su candidatura, los precios en callejón Diagon bajaron y la seguridad regreso a la comunidad mágica. No había una oposición bien formada y los viejos conservadores, estaban felices de que un mago volviera a ser Ministro en lugar de los duendes. Ni siquiera les importaba de qué familia proviniera o el pasado de pobreza que los Weasley habían dejado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

La transición de poder de los gnomos al señor Weasley fue un evento pacífico y legal, que la vida cotidiana no resintió nada. Fruto totalmente de la democracia y la globalización del mundo mágico, que iba perdido poco a poco las fronteras con el mundo muggle, en muchos sentidos.

La primera propuesta del señor Weasley fue, por supuesto, la aceptación de nuevas tecnologías muggles dentro del Ministerio. Repentinamente los magos tenían computadoras que explotaban debido a la sobre carga de magia y un sistema operativo que nadie tenia idea de cómo utilizar.

Pero lo magos de adaptaron con prontitud como lo habían estado haciendo desde hacia siglos. En especial después de haberse tenido que adecuar a la administración de los gnomos, que había convertido al Ministerio en una caballeriza. Por lo menos ahora, la caballeriza tenía conexión inalámbrica a Internet.

La moda, por supuesto, cambia con los tiempos actuales. Y la ropa muggle se volvió popular. La mayoría de la gente comprendía que las faldas eran para mujeres y los pantalones para los hombres. Aunque aun no se entendía muy bien le hecho de que las corbatas en realidad iban alrededor del cuello y no de la cabeza, como algún hijo de muggles había bromeado al inicio.

La organización mundial de magos les subió la categoría y dejaron de ser "Comunidad Mágica en Crisis." Ahora el estatuto internacional decía: "Comunidad Mágica en Desarrollo".

El señor Weasley dejó también que algunos muggles comenzaran a trabajar en el Ministerio. La mayoría eran Squibs graduados en las universidades muggles, que volvían al mundo que los había ignorado la mayor parte de sus vidas.

Y aunque era una molestia para Draco el rescatarlos de los incidentes diarios con magia descontrolada, el rubio no dejaba de hacerlo todo el tiempo, porque quizás algún día Sam podría trabajar en el Ministerio también.

Los meses se pasaron en quejas interminables de su parte. Pero al final, el Winzengamot nombró a Draco, Lord Malfoy en la casa de los Lords gracias a la sugerencia del señor Weasley. Harry intentó convencerlo de no hacerlo, pero el pelirrojo les dijo que era un agradecimiento pequeño.

"Nunca pensé que obtendría el titulo," dijo con una sonrisa mientras empacaba.

"Sólo no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza," farfulló Harry. "Seguimos sin vivir en un palacio y pronto tendremos otro bebé."

"He decido llamarlo Dragos Malfoy," anunció Draco acariciando su cuarto embarazo exitoso.

Harry dejó caer el plato que en ese momento intentaba llevar a la cocina. "¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios?"

"No me mires así, Harry. No es como si te pidiera el divorcio," espetó Draco enojado.

"¡Con un demonio, es que eso mismo parece!" gritó Harry.

"¿Sólo porque quiero que uno de mis hijos tenga mi apellido? ¡También tengo derecho!"

Harry se encogió de hombros y suspiró. "A veces pienso que no es justo que tú tengas un lazo con ellos mas profundo y que lo único que los hace mis hijos es que lleven el Potter."

"No seas tonto, Harry," lo cortó Draco.

Harry se aproximó hacia él lentamente y lo rodeó con los brazos, apretándolo en un abrazo tierno. "Si por mi fuera tú llevarías mi apellido también."

"¿En qué tiempo vives, Harry? Ahora ni siquiera las mujeres tampoco se cambian el apellido. Además, nunca dejaré de ser un Malfoy."

"Sí, tienes razón," concilió Harry con un asentimiento.

+_(Y me mantendré junto a ti, por nuestros años duros)_+

El día que Dragos Neil Malfoy nació, también fue el final de los embarazos masculinos en sus vidas. Draco pidió que el órgano que permitía el desarrollo de los fetos dentro de su cuerpo fuera removido.

Los Weasley se invitaron a la habitación para celebrarlo. Draco los miró completamente ofendido, mientras sostenía a su cuarto hijo. Cuando Harry llegó junto con los demás niños, se sintió abrumado, encerrado en la pequeña habitación con demasiada gente empaquetada.

La mirada de Draco se deslizaba hacia sus hijos inadvertidamente. Jack acababa de terminar el primer curso en Hogwarts, ahora parecía más alto y tenía la voz quebrada típica de la adolescencia. Sam estaba feliz en la escuela muggle y también creía a un ritmo desenfrenado. Heather, por su parte, había tenido un tiempo algo difícil intentado obtener la atención de sus padres durante su embarazo; justo ahora, gemía lastimosamente, intentando llegar a él sobre la cama. Sus ojos grises se posaron en el pequeño Dragos por un momento y se preguntó intranquilamente cómo demonios habían terminado de esta manera.

Dragos era un bebé sano y absolutamente normal. No había nada diferente en él. Nada fuera de lo común y parecía dormido incluso ante el desorden que había invadido su espacio.

Tenía la piel pálida, igual que los últimos dos niños y, probablemente, su cabello sería rubio también. Esperaba que sus ojos fueran verdes, porque el hecho de que sus hijos también tuvieran el color de los ojos de la madre de Harry, era como un reflejo del pasado y, al mismo tiempo, también un destello de su futuro.

De pronto, se giró hacia los presentes y anunció con arrogancia, "Harry y yo hacemos los bebés más hermosos del mundo."

Los Weasley estallaron en protestas. Draco sólo se limitaba a señalar aquello con satisfacción.

La invasión terminó cuando al bebé se lo llevan los sanadores para examinarlo. La calma volvió relativamente y ahora estaba rodeado sólo de sus hijos, que esperaban al borde de la cama.

Heather estaba bebiendo una botella de leche, segura y tranquila en los brazos de Harry. Sam, sentado en el suelo, se absorbía completamente en alguna aventura que incluía a la utilería del lugar y a un muñeco de acción. Jack, por otro lado, estaba sumergido en una revista de Quidditch, sentado sin cuidado sobre una silla.

Sonrió convencido de que la cotidianidad se llevaría la amargura de los primeros días y comenzarían ahora a vivir como una familia de seis. Ya pensarían después en adolescencias, espacios limitados y educación profesional. Por ahora, cuatro hijos no parecen demasiados, si no más bien, los justos.

_(Y estaré aquí)._

_(Y me mantendré junto a ti, por nuestros años movidos)._

_**FIN. (10 de Junio de 2009)**_

_**(Mariana Citlallintlamina Zavala Roldán). **_


	29. Rockin' Years

_**Rockin**_**' **_**Years**_

_(Hare todo lo posible por que estés orgulloso de ser mi hombre)._

_(Y cumpliré todas tus fantasías). _

_(Supongo que estamos prometiendo mucho, pero por ahora es todo lo que tenemos). _

_(Y me mantendré junto a ti por nuestros años movidos). _

_(Sillas mecidas, bebes mecidos, duros adioses, años duros)_

_(Lado a lado nos mantendremos juntos, siempre). _

_  
(Y si me sostienes apretadamente cuando me amas). _

_(Es todo lo que pediré de ti)_

_(Y me mantendré junto a ti, por nuestros años movidos.)_

(Seré tu amigo, seré tu amante). 

_(Hasta el final, no habrá ningún otro). _

_(Pues mi corazón solo tiene lugar para uno.)_

_(Y si, siempre te amare, y siempre estaré aquí para ti)_

_(Y me mantendré junto a ti, por nuestros años duros). _

_(Sillas mecidas, bebes mecidos, duros adioses, años duros)_

_(Lado a lado nos mantendremos juntos, siempre). _

_(Y si, siempre te amare, y siempre estaré aquí para ti)_

_(Y me mantendré junto a ti, por nuestros años duros)._

_(Y estaré aquí). _

_(Y me mantendré junto a ti, por nuestros años movidos)._

_Dolly Parton. _


	30. Epilogo

Epílogo

Cuando Draco era niño solía amar los veranos. Parecían durar una eternidad. Quizá es la manera en la que un infante percibe el pasar de los días, cada uno como una interminable aventura.

Tal vez sólo es el concepto de que tienes toda una vida por delante como para preocuparte por lo que sucede en las horas perdidas.

Draco no sabe cómo pero hace tiempo que para él los días son tan cortos y los meses espontáneos. De un tiempo para acá, el pasar de los años es una tortura que parece ir con el botón de adelantar apretado.

Parece que fue ayer, cuando aún era un adolescente y comprendió que se había enamorado por primera vez. Y como amantes, Harry y él, pasaban sin cesar de la exaltación al desanimo, de la tristeza a la alegría, de la cólera a la ternura, de la desesperación a la sensualidad. Y, sin darse cuenta, van creando un entendimiento compasivo, único y mucho más grande que la lujuria. La amistad, el compañerismo y la paternidad con una sola persona. Es algo magnifico que abarca todo esto y más, pero nunca parece que hay palabras suficientes para describirlo.

De repente, se siente afligido porque este recuento no debería estar haciéndolo cuando Harry esta acostado en la cama del hospital. Como si sólo pudiera estar agradecido de ello cuando lo mira despertar y no todos los días de su vida, como debería.

"¿Qué sucedió?" es su primera pregunta.

"Gracias a Merlín que estás bien. Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Cómo debería sentirme?" pregunta Harry confundido.

"Tuviste un infarto."

Harry lo mira escéptico. "¿No soy demasiado joven para ello?"

Draco le acaricia las canas dentro del desordenado cabello negro y luego niega lentamente.

"Eres un inútil, ahora tendré que cuidarte mucho más," le dice suavemente.

Harry se acaricia la frente. "Creo que ya lo recuerdo."

Draco no quería causarle un segundo infarto con lo que habían estado discutiendo antes de que todo sucediera. Pero todo había sido tan confuso que ni si quiera sabia cual de todos los acalorados argumentos lo había provocado, aunque tenia la ligera impresión que había sido todo.

En primer lugar, sus hijos estaban en casa para el verano. Habían invadido Great Lake y la casa era un constante desastre. No es que no se pusieran contentos de tenerlos en casa, durante las vacaciones. Pero sinceramente, era una pesadilla debido a la diferencia de caracteres que por naturaleza les impedía convivir en la misma casa.

Esa noche, Heather había gritado primero cuando le prohibieron ir a una fiesta lejos de casa y Sam había salido de su habitación alegando que tenía que estudiar pero que no podía debido al alboroto. Quince minutos después, el argumento no había terminado. Y ahora también concernía a Jack, pues Dragos había usado su computadora sin permiso y se negaba a aceptarlo.

Lógicamente, como había sucedido las ultimas tres noches, Harry llego a casa para encontrarlos peleando entre ellos. Con un muy cansado Draco siguiéndolo de cerca en la puerta.

Las quejas volaron de inmediato hacia Harry, quien los había mirado con el ceño fruncido hasta que una lechuza entró por la ventana y le dejó un pergamino en la mano. A pesar de los gritos, Harry lo abrió al instante y, en un segundo, el hombre se había agarrado el brazo y había caído como tabla al suelo después de leer el contenido.

"Debe ser porque no tienen madre," farfulla desde la cama.

"¿Crees que ese es el problema?"

"No existe otra explicación del por qué se llevan tan mal entre ellos," asegura Harry.

Draco sonríe. "Weasley dice que es normal en una casa con numerosos hijos."

"Quizá," dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos para descansar.

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio entre ellos y el rubio dice por fin: "Así que han aclarado mi cuenta en el banco."

Harry asiente vagamente como si considerara que todo ese dinero es más bien otra carga y no la solución de sus problemas.

"Harry, trata de relajarte. Aún te quedan al menos otros cien años, trata de no acortarte ese tiempo."

"Lo sé, tú me extrañarías demasiado," dice Harry a modo burla.

Sin embargo Draco se pone serio y asiente.

"Todos los días de mi vida, Potter"

Y le acaricia la cicatriz.

**Fin**


End file.
